Collide
by Icysweet
Summary: Ryan ist noch mit Lindsay zusammen, aber die Geschehnisse nehmen ihren Lauf. Werden Ryan und Marissa zusammen kommen? Beginn in der zweiten Staffel.
1. Ratschlag

**Irgendwie war meine ganze Story durcheinander geraten, deshalb musste ich sie löschen. Aber ich lade sie noch mal neu hoch!**

**Die Figuren gehören nicht mir! **

**Bin aber über Feedback dankbar! **Um Neues sozusagen! heul

* * *

**  
**

Seth stürmte ins Poolhaus.

„Ryan, los aufwachen! Hier ist jemand, der einen Rat von einem Freund bracht!"

Ryan grunzte nur schläfrig.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht weiterschlafen, wenn ich etwas mit dir besprechen muss!"

„Seth, hast du morgens nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich gleich wieder über deine Beziehungsprobleme aufzuklären?" fragte Ryan leicht genervt. Er drehte den Rücken zu Seth und verkroch sich unter seiner Decke.

„Ich weiß Bruderherz, aber es ist ein Notfall!" antwortete Seth und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Es ist bei dir immer ein Notfall."

„Jetzt komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du eh nicht mehr schlafen kannst."

Ryan gab sich geschlagen, setzte sich im Bett auf und blickte seinen Adoptivbruder an. Dieser war wohl auch erst aufgestanden, denn er saß im Morgenmantel hier. Und richtig geschlafen hatte er wohl auch nicht, denn große Ringe zierten seine Augen.

„Also schieß los!"

„Du bist meine Rettung. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

„Hör auf dich einzuschleimen! Was gibt's Wichtiges?"

„Ich hab nachgedacht, Ryan. Ich kann diesen Comic nicht zeichnen. Diese enge Zusammenarbeit mit Summer steh ich einfach nicht durch."

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach deine Hormone etwas im Griff haben!" fiel Ryan dazwischen.

Seth blickte ihn von der Seite an und fuhr fort:" Das hat nichts mit meinen Hormonen zu tun. Es ist einfach etwas kompliziert. So ein Dreier passt einfach nicht zu mir!"

Ryan verdreht die Augen und stand auf:" Du wirst das jetzt versuchen! Du bist nun schon so lange mit Summer befreundet, dass diese Sache auch klappen wird. Du musst es nur wollen. Vergiss nicht, Zach ist auch dein Freund!"

Seth überlegte kurz und sagte dann:" Du hast Recht. Summer und mich verbindet nur Freundschaft. Genau so eine Freundschaft, wie ich zu Zach habe! Das wird doch ein Klacks! Und schließlich ist das alles rein geschäftlich!"

Ryan hatte das Gefühl, dass Seth versuchte sich selber etwas einzureden, aber er erwiderte nichts darauf.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, gingen beide rüber ins Haus, wo Sandy und Kirsten schon beim Frühstück saßen.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei! Schon so früh wach?" begrüßte sie Sandy.

Ryan nahm sich einen Bagel und antwortete:" Tja, was soll man machen, wenn lebenswichtige Umstände den Schlaf unterbrechen."

Seth grinste nur und setzte sich neben seine Mutter.

Bei Marissa war es um diese Uhrzeit noch dunkel. Doch nicht mehr lange, denn Julie kam ohne anzuklopfen in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Vorhänge zurück.

„Marissa, Schatz! Wach auf!"

Marissa verkroch sich unter ihrem Kissen und murmelte:" Hau ab, Mum! Ich möchte noch schlafen!

„Ah, man ist wieder sehr gut gelaunt. Du wirst jetzt aufstehen, da ich mit dir etwas unternehmen möchte."

Julie schaute sich in Marissas Zimmer um.

„Mum, du kannst morgens nicht bei mir auftauchen, mich aus dem Bett schmeißen und dann noch glauben, dass ich etwas mit dir unternehmen möchte. Wie kommst du auf solche Hirngespinste?"

„ Du wirst jetzt aufstehen und mit mir shoppen gehen! Ich brauche heute Abend für die Party noch ein Kleid. Und du darfst dir auch eines aussuchen."

„Willst du mich etwa damit locken?" fragte Marissa unter ihrem Kissen.

„Nein, du hast gar keine andere Wahl. Ansonsten werde ich dein Handy mitnehmen."

Marissa schmiss das Kissen weg und rief entrüstet:" Du kannst mir doch mein Handy nicht wegnehmen!"

„Doch ich kann. Außer du gehst mit mir einkaufen!"

„Super, meine eigene Mutter erpresst mich." Sie zögerte kurz, aber dann sagte sie zu Julie:" Gut, wir gehen shoppen. Aber gib mir mein Handy!"

Julie lächelte siegessicher, warf Marissa ihr Handy zu und verließ das Zimmer.

„Hy, Summer. Hast du nachher Zeit? Ich muss mit meiner Mum shoppen gehen, und danach brauch ich einfach etwas Erholung."

„Okay. Dann treffen wir uns um zwei am Strand?"

„Bis später. Bye."

Marissa schmiss ihr Handy wütend auf ihr Bett.


	2. Colin

Summer wartete schon am Pier auf Marissa. Die kam etwas verspätet und mit gereiztem Gesichtsausdruck auf Summer zu.

„Es war die Hölle, sag ich dir! Das einzig Gute daran war, dass ich mit einigen Taschen heimgekommen bin!"

Summer lachte, hakte sich bei ihr unter und sie liefen gemeinsam zum Strand.

„Ich brauch erstmal eine Abkühlung. Damit meine Wut verraucht", sagte Marissa und rannte ins Meer.

Summer wollte schon hinterher, als ihr Handy anfing zu klingeln.

„Hallo?"

„Hy, Zach!"

„Nein, ich hab jetzt leider keine Zeit. Ich bin mit Marissa am Strand."

„Sorry, aber ich denke, dass sollte mal wieder ein Mädels- Nachmittag werden. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, aber ich habe so lange nichts mehr mit Marissa alleine gemacht."

„Okay, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend auf der Party."

„Bis dann."

Summer und Marissa bräunten sich eine Weile in der Sonne, bis plötzlich ein Bellen zu hören war.

Und es kam näher.

Summer machte die Augen auf und sah plötzlich einen riesigen Hund vor sich stehen.

„Aaaaah! Marissa!"

Marissa schreckte auf und sah diesen Hund vor Summer stehen, der sie etwas verwundert anschaute.

Summer wich auf ihrem Handtuch zurück und sagte:" Coop, tu doch was! Dieses Monster will mich auffressen!"

Marissa fing an zu lachen. Der Hund machte keinerlei Anstalten irgendjemanden etwas zu tun, sondern er platzierte sich dreist auf Summers Handtuch.

Summer sprang auf.

„Ich glaub der macht gar nichts. Er scheint freundlich gesinnt zu sein", sagte Marissa mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie beugte sich zu dem Hund vor und begann ihn zu streicheln.

Bis die zwei Mädchen plötzlich jemanden rufen hörten:" Bailey, kommst du wohl sofort her!"

Es kam ein dunkelhaariger Junge angerannt.

„Bailey, du kannst doch nicht so einfach abhauen!" sagte er energisch zu dem Hund.

„Ist das deiner?" fragte Summer.

„Ja, ich wollte gerade mein Surfbrett aus dem Auto holen, da ist sie ausgebüchst", antwortete der Junge.

„Ich hatte Todesangst!"

Der Junge lachte und meinte:" Bailey tut keinem was. Sie würde sogar Einbrecher ablecken, so lieb ist sie. Nicht wahr, Kleine?" Er kraulte den Hund am Kopf.

„Ich bin übrigens Colin. Und es tut mir echt leid, wenn sie euch Angst eingejagt hat." Er gab den beiden Mädchen die Hand. Marissa musste feststellen, dass er gar nicht schlecht aussah. Seine Haut war dunkel gebräunt; wahrscheinlich vom Surfen und da er nur in Badeshorts rum lief, konnte man seinen trainierten Körper sehen. Außerdem hatte er ein süßes Lächeln.

„Hy. Ich bin Marissa und das ist Summer. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen; dein Hund hat ja niemanden etwas getan. Summer hat nur Angst vor Hunden.

„Okay, ich möchte euch auch nicht länger stören. Meine Freunde warten auf mich. Wir wollen noch ein bisschen surfen. Schönen Tag euch noch!"

Er nahm seinen Hund am Halsband und lief Richtung Pier.

„Hunde gehörten hier einfach verboten! Ich habe einen riesen Schreck gekriegt!" sagte Summer und legte sich wieder auf ihr Handtuch.

„Naja, wenn alle Hunde so nette Besitzer haben, können hier ruhig mehr rumlaufen", meinte Marissa und setzte ihre Sonnenbrille wieder auf.

Sie lagen noch eine Weile am Strand und beobachteten Colin und seine Freunde beim Surfen. Marissa konnte sehen, dass auch er öfters zu ihnen rüberschaute.

„Coop, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen. Damit wir bei der Party heute Abend auch hübsch aussehen."

„Oh ja, die tolle Party", sagte Marissa mit ironischem Unterton.

„Also gut, lass uns aufbrechen."

„Seth bist du soweit?" fragte Ryan und ging in Seths Zimmer.

„Ja, ich muss mir nur noch diese dämliche Krawatte umbinden", antwortete Seth, der vor dem Spiegel stand und an seiner Krawatte herumfummelte.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten waren die Cohens aufbruchbereit.

„Also, dann lasst uns in die Höhle des Löwen gehen", sagte Sandy und öffnete die Haustür. Sie ließen den Wagen stehen und liefen das Stück zur Party.

Bei dem Haus von Caleb Nichol war schon etwas los. Der Garten war geschmückt mit Lampions und eine kleine Band spielte. Kellner liefen mit Tabletts herum, auf denen sich Snacks und Champagner befanden.

„Auf ins Getümmel!" meinte Seth und begrüßte seinen Großvater.

Ryan wartete vor der Tür auf Lindsay. Sie hatten sich hier verabredet.

Er stand eine Weile, als Marissa, Summer und Zach auftauchten.

„Hy Ryan! Feierst du deine eigene Party, oder hat dich Caleb nicht ins Haus gelassen?" fragte Summer und grinste.

Die vier begrüßten sich.

„Nein, ich warte auf Lindsay. Sie möchte nicht ganz alleine reingehen."

Als er den Namen aussprach gefror Marissas Lächeln, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

Sie gingen schon rein, während Ryan noch wartete. Doch kurz darauf kam auch schon Lindsay.

„Hallo. Wartest du schon lange?" begrüßte Lindsay ihn und gab Ryan einen Kuss.

„Nein. Und wenn, auf dich warte ich gerne."

Summer, Zach, Marissa und Seth saßen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt, als Ryan und Lindsay dazu kamen.

„Deine Mutter ist mal wieder in ihrem Element", beobachtete Seth.

Marissa schaute zu Julie, die gerade einige Leute überschwänglich begrüßte.

„Ja, wenn sie nur im Mittelpunkt stehen und protzen kann", meinte Marissa unfreundlich.

Sie stand auf, ging zu einem Kellner und nahm ein Glas Champagner.

Abseits blieb sie stehen und leerte das Glas mit einem großen Schluck. Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden herlaufen; es war Seth.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine da sitzen lassen!" sagte er. „Es ist furchtbar mit diesen Verliebten."

Marissa nickte nur traurig. Sie verstand Seth vollkommen; auch sie konnte diese Turteltauben nicht ertragen.

Sie setzen sich ins Gras und beobachteten die Gäste.

Nach einer Weile kam Summer zu ihnen.

„Hey, ich suche euch schon! Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Ach, nichts", antwortete Seth.

„Na, dann kommt wieder mit mir."

Summer zog die beiden auf die Füße und sie liefen wieder zurück.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile an ihren Tischen, bis Seth in die Runde warf:" Mensch, ist das öde hier. Kommt lasst uns abhauen!"

Lindsay war nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte, denn sie war noch nicht so oft auf solchen Veranstaltungen gewesen.

„Au ja, kommt lasst uns zum Strand gehen!" meinte auch Marissa und stand schon auf.

Summer und Zach fanden die Party auch langweilig und stimmten kopfnickend zu.

Also machten sie sich auf an den Strand.

Summer und Zach liefen vorne, dann Ryan mit Lindsay und zum Schluss Marissa mit Seth.


	3. Party am Strand

Am Strand war wohl eine Party im Gange, denn es drang schon von weitem Musik zu ihnen und sie sahen ein Lagerfeuer. Doch es war niemand dabei, den sie kannten, also gingen sie weiter.

Bis plötzlich ein Hund angelaufen kam. Er sprang an Summer hoch. Die war völlig überrascht, stolperte und fiel zu Boden.

„Hilfe!" schrie sie.

Zach versuchte den Hund von ihr fernzuhalten, doch es war gar nicht so einfach.

Ryan nahm den Hund am Hals band und führte ihn ein paar Schritte weg.

„Oh mein Gott, schon wieder ein Hund!" rief Summer ärgerlich.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Schatz?" fragte Zach besorgt.

„Ja, außer, dass ich jetzt voller Sand bin!"

Marissa sah den Hund genauer an und erkannte ihn wieder.

„Summer, schau mal, das ist der Hund von heute Mittag. Er hat dich bestimmt erkannt."

„Du hast Recht. Das ist der Köter!"

„Kennst du den Hund?" fragte Ryan.

„Ach, er ist uns schon heute Mittag über den Weg gelaufen", antwortete Marissa.

„Wohl eher überfallen!" meinte Summer und klopfte den Sand von ihren Kleidern.

„Vielleicht ist der Besitzer auf der Party dort drüben. Laufen wir einfach mal rüber und fragen nach", sagte Lindsay und zeigte in Richtung Lagerfeuer.

Sie liefen zurück und da sah Marissa auch den Jungen von heute Mittag. Als er sie mit seinem Hund sah, kam er gleich auf sie zu.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Das ist mir ja jetzt richtig peinlich!" sagte er, als er erkannte, wer da seinen Hund brachte.

„Ja, das sollte es auch. Ich hab das Gefühl, du hast deinen Hund nicht richtig im Griff. Er hat mich angesprungen!" sagte Summer zu ihm.

Der Junge musste lächeln und er entschuldigte sich bei ihr.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin Colin."

Die anderen stellten sich ihm vor.

„Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr gerne ein bisschen mitfeiern."

„Haben deine Freunde nichts dagegen?" fragte Zach und blickte zu den Leuten um das Lagerfeuer.

„Nö, warum sollten sie. Neue Leute kennen lernen ist doch eine coole Sache. Los kommt schon!"

Er lächelte Marissa zu, die schüchtern ihren Kopf senkte.

Sie bekamen gleich jeder eine Flasche Bier in die Hand gedrückt. Lindsay schaute etwas überrascht, denn auf solchen Parties war sie noch nicht.

Sie und Ryan setzten sich ans Lagerfeuer, während Marissa mit Seth ein bisschen tanzte.

Summer und Zach schauten erst etwas komisch, aber dann setzten sie sich auch ans Lagerfeuer.

Marissa ging nochmal für sich ein Bier holen und Seth schaute sich nach Mädchen um.

Gerade als sie die Flasche öffnen wollte, gesellte sich Colin zu ihr.

„Na, gefällt es dir?"

„Ja, es ist ganz nett. Und deine Freunde sind echt okay."

Colin schaute sie an und lachte.

„Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen, wie kommt das?" fragte Marissa und nahm einen Schluck Bier.

„Ich denke, ich habe einen anderen Freundeskreis als du. Ich bin jeden Tag mit meinen Jungs zusammen und wir surfen. Naja, und ich wohne nicht direkt in Newport Beach."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Colin merkte, dass Marissa kalt wurde.

„Sollen wir uns ans Feuer setzen?" fragte er.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Sie setzten sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite von Ryan und Lindsay.

Lindsay hatte sich an Ryan gekuschelt und war schon etwas müde.

Colin und Marissa schauten eine zeitlang ins Feuer und sagten nichts.

„Coop, wir würden jetzt gerne nach Hause gehen", kam Summer zu ihr her.

Marissa schaute auf, sah Ryan und Lindsay Arm in Arm und sagte:" Ist okay, ich möchte noch eine Weile hierbleiben."

Summer zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte sie fragend an:" Wirklich?"

„Ja, ihr könnt wirklich gehen. Ich komm schon klar."

Auch Ryan, Lindsay und Seth wollten aufbrechen.

Marissa verabschiedete sich von ihnen, dann setzte sie sich wieder zu Colin.

„Wieso bist du nicht mit ihnen mitgegangen?"

„Ach, ich hatte noch keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen, außerdem hab ich gute Unterhaltung!" antwortete sie und lächelte Colin an.

Zwei Stunden später war Marissa etwas betrunken und Colin wollte sie heimbringen.

Beim Laufen musste er sie leicht stützen.

Vor ihrem Haus angekommen verabschiedete sich Marissa.

„Tschüss Colin. War wirklich ein schöner Abend."

„Fand ich auch. Findest du alleine rein?"

„Das wird ich gerade noch hinbekommen. Danke."

Sie lief auf die Haustür zu, aber fand mit ihrem Schlüssel einfach nicht das Schlüsselloch.

Colin half ihr noch dabei, machte die Tür hinter ihr zu und ging.


	4. Freunde

Am nächsten Tag ging Marissa nachmittags zum Strand. Dort traf sie auf Colin.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde."

„Geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte er?

„Wenn man von den Kopfschmerzen absieht, dann geht es mir gut."

„Ich wollte mich bedanken, dass du mich gestern nach Hause gebracht hast."

„Keine Ursache. Hab ich gern gemacht", sagte Colin und blinzelte ihr zu.

Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an, bis Colin fragte;" Was hast du heute noch vor?"

„Eigentlich nichts."

„Na, dann hast du jetzt was vor!"

Marissa schaute ihn an und er lächelte verschmitzt.

Die beiden verbrachten den Tag miteinander am Strand. Sie spielten mit Bailey, tollten im Meer herum und lagen in der Sonne.

Montagmorgen. Seth saß in der Cafeteria in der Schule und zeichnete seine Comicfiguren, als Zach zu ihm kam.

„Hy Seth. Ich muss was mit dir besprechen."

„Guten Morgen. Was ist so wichtig an einem Montag morgen?" Seth legte seinen Stift weg.

„Es geht um den Comic. Wir sollten uns das Konzept nun genau überlegen und nochmal alle Figuren durchgehen. Und da du ja die Figur von Summer noch nicht gezeichnet hast, fände ich es gut, wenn du da mal anfängst."

Seth sah ihn erstaunt an. „Äh ja. Wenn du meinst."

„Natürlich meine ich das. Ach, da kommt sie ja auch schon!" „Summer, komm mal her!"

Summer ging zu den beiden und gab Zach einen Kuss.

„Seth muss deine Figur noch zeichnen, da er deine noch nicht hat. Also solltet ihr euch überlegen, wie sie aussehen soll."

„Äh, Zach….", wollte Seth anfangen, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Nein, keine Widerrede. Ihr macht das schon. Ich muss jetzt los zum Training."

Und Zach ließ die beiden allein.

Seth war das äußerst unangenehm und er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Also Cohen, dann komm heute Abend vorbei. Dann kannst du mich zeichnen", sagte Summer, stand auf und ging.

Seth blieb leicht verdutzt zurück.

In der Mittagspause saßen Marissa und Summer an einem Tisch draußen und Summer wollte alles von Colin wissen. Bis Ryan und Lindsay zu ihnen stießen.

Sie bekamen gerade noch ein paar Sätze von Marissa mit, wie sie von dem gestrigen Tag erzählte.

„Können wir uns zu euch setzen?" fragte Ryan mit einem Tablett in der Hand.

Marissa und Summer blickten auf. „Klar, natürlich."

Lindsay fühlte sich etwas unwohl zwischen den zwei Mädchen. Vor allem, weil die beiden ihr Gespräch weiterführten.

„Naja, er wollte mir das Surfen beibringen, aber dazu hab ich nicht wirklich ein Talent", erzählte Marissa.

Lindsay versuchte mit Ryan ein Gespräch anzufangen, doch der aß sein Mittagessen.

Nach der Pause gingen Lindsay und Ryan zum Unterricht. Ryan fand, dass sie sehr still war.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hielt an und sah sie an. „Natürlich ist irgendwas. Ich spür das doch."

Lindsay sah weg und zögerte. Leise fing sie an:" Ich komm mir irgendwie wie ein Außenseiter vor."

Ryan begriff nicht ganz und runzelte die Stirn.

„Die zwei Mädchen. Sie verstehen sich so gut. Ich kann da gar nicht mitreden."

Ryan kapierte nun was hier los war.

„Summer und Marissa kennen sich schon ihr Leben lang. Sie sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Und dich kennen sie eben noch nicht so gut. Aber vielleicht solltet ihr mal etwas gemeinsam machen, damit ihr euch etwas näher kennen lernt", meinte Ryan und nahm Lindsay in den Arm.

„Ich kann mit den beiden gar nicht mithalten. Sie sind immer so perfekt gestylt. Alles passt bestens zusammen. Sie sehen aus wie aus einer Modezeitschrift."

„Du musst auch gar nicht mit ihnen mithalten können. Ich liebe dich, so wie du bist", sagte er und küsste sie.

Lindsay lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn zurück.

„Du hast Recht, vielleicht müssen wir uns einfach besser kennen lernen."

Abends sagte Seth Summer ab, dass er nicht kommen könnte um sie zu zeichnen. Sie müssten es verschieben.

Nach dem Telefonat lag er auf seinem Bett, Captain Oats in der Hand. Er griff unter sein Bett und holte eine schwarze Mappe hervor.

Langsam öffnete er sie und er blickte sehnsuchtsvoll jedes einzelne Bild an.

Es waren die Zeichnungen von Summer, die er in Portland angefertigt hatte.

Währenddessen lag Lindsay auf Ryans Bett im Poolhaus. Eigentlich wollten sie lernen, aber irgendwie hatten sie das vergessen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Lindsay und wollte sich aus Ryans Umarmung befreien.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie lange.

„Es ist schon spät", fing Lindsay wieder an.

Ryan seufzte tief und ließ sie los.

Lindsay lachte und packte ihre Schulsachen zusammen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen."

Sie küsste Ryan zum Abschied und schlich sich leise aus dem Poolhaus.


	5. Enttäuschung

Die Woche verging wie im Flug. Marissa traf sich noch zwei Mal mit Colin.

Freitag nach der Schule saßen sie in der Strandbar und überlegten, was sie abends tun sollten.

„Wir könnten doch in den „Paris-Club" gehen", meinte Seth. Da niemand einen besseren Vorschlag hatte, vereinbarten sie eine Uhrzeit für abends.

Summer und Zach waren die ersten. Dann tauchten Seth, Ryan und Lindsay auf.

Dann kam Marissa; alleine.

„Wo ist Colin?" fragte Summer.

„Ähm er hat angerufen. Er kommt später", antwortete Marissa. Sie ließ sich ihre Traurigkeit nicht anmerken.

„Gut, dann bin ich wenigstens nicht alleine", meinte Seth trocken.

Drinnen war schon richtig viel los. Sie suchten nach einem Platz zum Sitzen. Seth ging dann gleich mit Ryan los und besorgte Getränke.

Später wollten dann Marissa und Summer tanzen gehen. Sie zogen Lindsay gleich mit.

Ryan lächelte sie ermutigend an.

Die Jungs unterhielten sich über Comics.

Einige Zeit später kamen die Mädchen zurück und Marissa und Lindsay waren etwas angetrunken. Lindsay wollte unbedingt mir Marissa mithalten, als sie an der Bar waren.

Summer hatte sich da rausgehalten.

Lindsay, die keinen Alkohol vertrug, alberte mit Ryan herum.

Dann schnappte sie Marissa bei der Hand:" Komm wir gehen nochmal tanzen!"

Dann tauchte Colin auf; er sah Seth der ihm zuwinkte und setzte sich zu den anderen hinzu.

„Wenn du Marissa suchst; sie ist mit Lindsay tanzen", sagte Seth, nachdem Colin alle begrüßt hatte.

„Ich werde mal nach ihr schauen", sagte Colin und schaute sich suchend um.

Summer stand schnell auf und meinte:" Ach lass mal. Ich muss sowieso auf die Toilette, dann kann ich Marissa gleich Bescheid sagen, dass du da bist."

Summer drängelte sich an die Tanzfläche, aber wie sie erwartet hatte, waren dort Marissa und Lindsay nicht.

Sie erblickte die beiden an der Theke. Und Lindsay war nun richtig betrunken.

„Marissa, kommt jetzt mit. Colin ist hier. Und ich denke, ihr habt nun genug intus!" sagte Summer mit lauter Stimme und packte Marissa am Arm.

Sie schleifte die beiden nach oben, wo die Jungs saßen.

Ryan merkte natürlich gleich, dass Lindsay betrunken war und er war etwas verärgert, denn er wusste dass das nicht ihre Art war. Er sah zu Marissa hinüber, doch die begrüßte Colin mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Der war ziemlich überrascht, doch er ließ es sich gefallen.

„Na, da hast du dir aber einen Süßen geangelt, Marissa", lallte Lindsay und kicherte.

Summer und Zach sahen sich an und wussten gar nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Seth war schon vor einer Weile verschwunden; war auf Frauenjagd gegangen.

Marissa hing in Colins Armen und sah Lindsay stirnrunzelnd an.

„ Ich muss sagen, ich bin froh, dass du jetzt einen Typen hast, denn brauch ich keine Angst mehr vor dir zu haben."

Ryan sah von Marissa zu Lindsay und wieder zu Marissa.

„Komm, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir nach Hause gehen."

„Genau, Ryan. Wir gehen nach Hause", sang Lindsay vor sich hin.

Er wollte ihr aufhelfen, als sie plötzlich dass Gesicht verzog und ganz bleich wurde.

„Ich glaube mir wird schlecht." Sie hatte den Satz kaum ausgesprochen, da musste sie sich auch schon übergeben.

„Na, super!" sagte Ryan und stütze Lindsay.

Summer sprang auf und half ihm. Sie schoben sie Richtung Ausgang.

Marissa und Colin hinterher; Zach war auf die Suche nach Seth gegangen.

Draußen stand Ryan mit Lindsay etwas abseits, die sich nochmal übergeben musste.

Als Zach und Seth endlich kamen war Lindsay ziemlich fertig.

Ryan war wütend auf Marissa, denn das konnte nur auf ihre Kappe gehen.

„Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt!" fauchte er sie an.

Marissa blickte ihn erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts.

„Du kannst dich betrinken so oft du willst, aber lass sie da aus dem Spiel! Du kannst dich runterziehen, aber mit ihr machst du das nicht, dafür werde ich sorgen! Du kannst mit deinem Leben machen, was du willst! Und wenn du es wegwerfen möchtest; bitte! Aber halt mich und Lindsay da raus! Mit dir hat man nur Probleme!" Ryan schrie sie jetzt schon an.

Marissa bekam Tränen in die Augen.

„Hey, jetzt aber mal ganz ruhig. Beruhig dich wieder. Es ist doch gar nichts passiert", wollte Colin beschwichtigen.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, also halte dich gefälligst da raus!"

„Ich werde mich nicht raushalten, denn ich finde es nicht okay, wie du mit Marissa redest!"

Colin ging einen Schritt auf Ryan zu.

„Nicht, hört doch auf!" sagte Marissa mit ängstlicher Stimme.

Ryan blickte sie wütend an, ging dann aber zu Lindsay, nahm sie in den Arm und lief davon.

Marissa war zum Heulen zumute, als sie den beiden nachblickte.

Colin umarmte sie, doch sie reagierte gar nicht.

„Ich bring dich jetzt heim", sagte er leise, nahm Marissa bei der Hand und nickte Seth, Summer und Zach zu.


	6. Männer

Am nächsten Tag saß Seth schon am Frühstückstisch, als Ryan in die Küche kam.

„Wie geht es Lindsay?"

„Also gestern ging es ihr nicht mehr so gut. Sie hat die ganze Nacht gespuckt. Ich weiß nicht, was sie alles getrunken hat", antwortete Ryan und machte sie ein Müsli.

Seth schaute ihm dabei zu.

Als Ryan an den Tisch saß, blickte Seth ihn an.

„Was ist?"

„Naja, ich denke gerade an Marissa."

„Ich nicht."

Seth verdrehte die Augen:" Komm schon, du warst gestern ganz schön hart zu ihr."

Ryan löffelte weiter sein Müsli und sagte nichts dazu.

„Lindsay ist alt genug, um zu wissen, wann sie aufhören soll. Du kannst nicht die ganze Schuld Marissa geben."

„Marissa hat sie bestimmt dazu angeleitet. Und es ist mir auch egal. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden!"

Seth hob abwehrend die Hände und vertiefte sich in die Zeitung, bis Sandy auftauchte.

„Na, ihr zwei. So still bei euch."

„Ach Dad, Ruhe kann doch auch mal sehr entspannend sein", meinte Seth, von seiner Zeitung aufblickend.

Ryan stand auf und ging wieder hinüber ins Poolhaus.

Sandy schaute seinen Sohn verwirrt an, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Ryan hatte mit Lindsay telefoniert, doch die wollte den heuten Tag alleine im Bett verbringen. Sie hatte einen gewaltigen Kater.

Er schaute aus dem Fenster raus und sah Seth am Pool liegen.

„Na, Comic-Meister. Wie verbringst du deinen Tag?" fragte Ryan, als er auf ihn zu lief.

„Ach, ich werde einen faulen entspannten Tag einlegen. Ich muss mich schließlich von all meinen Frauen erholen", witzelte Seth.

„Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft." Ryan setzte sich neben Seth auf eine Liege.

Seth zog eine Augenbrauch hoch und fragte:" Was ist mit Lindsay?"

„Ach, sie wird heute ihr Bett wohl nicht verlassen. Außerdem war ihre Mutter nicht gerade begeistert von ihrem Anblick heute Nacht."

Seth nickte mitfühlend.

„Dann werden wir eben einen Männer-Nachmittag machen. Wie richtige Kerle! Wir werden uns betrinken, schlägern…"

„Ja, und dir eine kleine Abkühlung verpassen!" Als Ryan das sagte, sprang er ruckartig auf, packte Seth und warf ihn in den Pool.

Seth tauchte prustend wieder auf. „Naja, du hast recht. Irgendwie taugen wir nicht zu richtigen Kerlen. Denn richtige Kerle haben Frauen an ihrer Seite."

Ryan zog sich im Poolhaus schnell eine Badehose an und sprang ebenfalls ins Wasser.

Sandy und Kirsten standen in der Küche und sahen ihren beiden Söhnen beim Toben zu.

„Ich muss heute noch ins Büro", sagte Kirsten und drehte sich zu Sandy um.

„Wieso das denn?"

„Ach, Julie hatte doch diesen tollen Plan mit dieser Zeitschrift und ich muss noch einige Dinge durchgehen. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht lange dauern wird."

Sie lächelte Sandy an.

„Gut, ich werde den beiden Jungs Gesellschaft leisten und ihnen neugierige Fragen stellen."

Er lächelte verschmitzt und Kirsten musste ihn einfach küssen. Sie liebte ihren Mann und war dankbar, dass sie alles gemeinsam durchstehen konnten.

„Und wenn du wieder kommst, bin ich ganz für dich da!"

„Oho, dann muss ich mich ja wohl beeilen!" meinte Kirsten und strich Sandy über das Haar.

Sandy gesellte sich zu Ryan und Seth, die beide auf aufblasbaren Sesseln im Wasser trieben.

Sie hatten die Augen geschlossen und bemerkten nicht, dass Sandy sich anschlich. Er lief rüber zum Gartenschlauch, drehte den Wasserhahn an und ging rüber zum Pool.

Schnell drehte der den Schlauch auf und spritzte die beiden Jungs nass.

Die erschraken so, dass sie von ihren Sesseln ins Wasser fielen.

„Oh, Dad, das wirst du büßen!" schrie Seth. Er sah Ryan an und dieser nickte nur.

Beide krabbelten aus dem Pool; Sandy wollte schon die Flucht ergreifen, aber Ryan war schneller. Sie packten ihn an den Füßen und an den Armen und schmissen ihn ins Wasser.

„So jetzt sind wir quitt", lachte Seth.

Auch Marissa lag am Pool, aber allein. Sie hatte eine Sonnenbrille auf und neben ihr stand auf dem Tisch ein Drink.

Sie dachte über den gestrigen Abend nach, und das was Ryan zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen; das Gesagte hatte sie verletzt.

Colin hatte sie danach nach Hause gebracht, doch sie wollte alleine sein und schickte ihn sofort weg.

Sie kapierte nicht, warum Ryan so ausgeflippt war. Schließlich war es Lindsay, die immer wieder Drinks an der Bar bestellt hatte. Sie hatte Lindsay zwei Mal drauf hingewiesen, dass es reichen würde.

Marissa hatte natürlich gemerkt, dass sie mehr Alkohol vertrug als Lindsay, aber war sie denn für alle verantwortlich!

Lindsay hätte von selber merken müssen, wo ihre Grenze war.

Sie fragte, sich ob Ryan Recht hatte, mit dem was er gesagt hatte. Hatte sie ihn wirklich runtergezogen, als sie zusammen waren?

Die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, als sie zurückdachte, an die Zeit mit Ryan.

Trotzig wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Drink.

Ihr Handy klingelte; sie sah drauf, es war Colin. Doch sie ging nicht ran. Sie wollte einfach ihre Ruhe haben.

Etwas später hörte sie jemanden über den Rasen gehen. Sie blickte auf und dachte schon, dass es ihre Mutter sein würde, die wieder irgendetwas wollte.

Doch es war Colin!

Marissa setzte sich auf und beobachtete ihn, wie er herlief.

„Da bist du also", stellte er fest.

„Ähm, ja!"

„Ich hab es schon einige Male auf deinem Handy versucht, aber du hast nicht abgenommen." Er blickte auf das Tischchen neben Marissa und sah ihr Handy liegen.

„Naja, du wolltest wohl nicht abnehmen."

Marissa wurde leicht rot und schämte sich, dass er sie ertappt hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er und setzte sich neben sie ins Gras.

„Es ging mir schon mal besser, aber ich werde es überleben", lächelte sie gequält.

Er schaute sie durchdringend an und nickte nur.

„Möchtest du heute den ganzen Tag hier herumliegen?"

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Naja, ich hätte auch nichts zu tun. Und da dachte ich; lass uns doch gemeinsam nichtstun."

Marissa lächelte ihn an.

Colin stand auf und nahm ihre Hand:" Komm, lass uns ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Bailey braucht auch etwas Auslauf."

Er zog sie hoch, so dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Doch er konnte ihre Augen durch die Sonnenbrille nicht erkennen, also lachte er sie nur an.

Die beiden gingen am Strand entlang und redeten über alles Mögliche. Bailey lief weiter vorne und schnüffelte im Sand herum.

Plötzlich blieb Colin stehen und hob etwas auf. Es war eine schöne Muschel.

„Hier die schenk ich dir." Er legte die Muschel in Marissas Hand. Sie schaute ihn an und in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es ein wenig. Sie umschloss die Muschel, ging einen Schritt näher zu Colin und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

Sie bewegte langsam ihren Kopf näher an Colin heran und dann berührten sich auch schon ihre Lippen.


	7. Künstlerisches Feuerwerk

Seth und Ryan saßen mit Sandy im Wohnzimmer und spielten Videospiele, als plötzlich Seths Handy anfing zu klingeln.

„Ja!"

„Hy, hier ist Summer!"

„Oh, hy Summer!"

Erstaunt blickten Sandy und Ryan auf, als sie den Namen hörten.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du heute Abend Zeit hast, damit du endlich die Figur zeichnen kannst."

„Ähm, na ja. Eigentlich…"

„Gut, ich komme in einer Stunde vorbei. Bis später."

Und schon hatte sie aufgelegt.

Seth hielt sich sein Handy noch für einen kurzen Moment ans Ohr.

„Summer kommt nachher vorbei und will, dass ich endlich ihre Figur zeichne."

Seth fiel zurück aufs Sofa und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist gar nicht gut; gar nicht gut", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Ryan grinste und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hast du ihr deine Zeichnungen, die du in Portland gemacht hast, nicht gezeigt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Glaubst du Zach wäre sehr begeistert, wenn er die Mappe in die Hände bekommen würde, in der lauter Summer- Zeichnungen drin sind?"

Ryan nickte verständnisvoll und sagte nur:" Das schaffst du schon. Schließlich seid ihr ja Freunde!"

Seth schaute mit einem gespielten Lächeln Ryan an und streckte ihm dann die Zunge raus.

Eine Stunde später klopfte es an Seths Zimmertür.

„Herein!"

Summer machte die Tür auf und ging hinein.

„Bist du soweit?" fragte sie.

„Ja, ich hab nur auf dich gewartet", antwortete Seth und schaute schnell weg.

Das würde eine peinliche Situation geben.

„Ich hab mir ein Outfit ausgesucht. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt. Wo soll ich mich also hinstellen?"

„Geh am besten da rüber zu meinem Schreibtisch."

Summer zog ihren Mantel aus und als Seth sie ansah stockte ihm der Atem.

Sie stand in einem schwarzen Lederoutfit vor ihm. Dazu trug sie schwarze hochhackige Stiefel. Sie sah einfach scharf aus, dass musste Seth feststellen.

Summer kam sich etwas komisch vor, als sie merkte, dass Seth sie musterte und sagte:" Los, lass uns gleich anfangen!"

Seth wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerüttelt und nahm seinen Stift und einen Block in die Hand.

Sofort fing er an ihren Kopf zu malen.

„Soll ich eigentlich so stehen bleiben?"

„Warte mal", sagte Seth und stand auf. Er drehte Summer etwas zur Seite, stellte ihren Arm in die Hüfte.

„Deinen rechten Fuß etwas zur Seite drehen."

„Nein, nicht so." Seth ging vor ihr auf die Knie und drehte ihren Fuß so hin, wie er ihn haben wollte. Summer blickte zur Decke; die Situation war ihr unangenehm.

„Mit dem Kopf blickst du nun mich an."

„Etwas höher", dirigierte er sie. Seth nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hand und drückte ihn sanft nach oben. Dabei sahen sich die beiden tief in die Augen.

„Zeig mal, was du bis jetzt schon gezeichnet hast", rief sie und hüpfte auf das Bett.

Seth stand da und ließ die Hände fallen.

Summer nahm den Zeichenblock und schaute das Gezeichnete an.

„Oh. Das ist wirklich gut geworden", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Danke." Seth wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also fragte er:" Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken?"

Summer, dankbar über die kleine Unterbrechung, sagte ja. Also lief Seth runter in die Küche.

Derweil saß Summer immer noch auf Seths Bett und blickte sich um. Sie lächelte, als sie Captain Oats erblickte. Sie wollte aufstehen, da fiel der Zeichenblock zu Boden. Summer bückte sich um ihn aufzuheben und warf zufällig einen Blick unter das Bett. Da lag eine schwarze Mappe. Neugierig wie sie war, langte sie nach ihr.

Summer setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und schlug die erste Seite auf.

Sie sog hörbar die Luft ein, als sie die Bilder sah. Summer blätterte weiter. Auf jeder Seite war sie zu sehen. Sie als Comicfigur. Die ganze Mappe war voll von ihr!

Ihr wurde warm ums Herz.

Doch da kam auch schon Seth wieder ins Zimmer und sah was Summer in der Hand hielt.

„Oh mein Gott!" sagte er leise.

Summer schaute ihn an; Seth konnte in ihrem Gesicht keine Regung erkennen.

Es war ein paar Sekunden still, bis Summer sagte:" Die sind schön, Cohen."

Seth schluckte tief und wollte schon zu Erklärungen ansetzen, aber sie winkte ab.

„Du hast sie in Portland gezeichnet. Ich finde sie sind wirklich schön geworden."

Seth konnte nichts sagen, sondern sie nur ansehen.

„Nur meine Brüste sind etwas groß geraten, findest du nicht, Cohen?" fragte sie spitzbübisch.

Seth lachte sie an und war froh, dass sie die Situation gerettet hatte.

Er legte sich neben sie aufs Bett und gemeinsam blätterten sie die Mappe durch.

„Ich möchte auch so zeichnen können", sagte Summer, nahm den Stift in die Hand und fing an auf den Zeichenblock etwas zu malen.

„Aber ich kann es nicht." Trotzig warf sie den Stift weg.

„Nein, nein. Du nimmst den Stift ja auch ganz falsch. Schau er muss ganz locker zwischen deinen Fingern liegen." Seth nahm den Stift und steckte ihn zwischen Summers Finger. Er musste sich dabei etwas über sie rüberbeugen.

Er führte ihre Hand über das Papier.

„Siehst du, so einfach geht das."

Summer drehte den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Seth erschrak, denn ihre Lippen waren seinen ganz nah. Sie schauten sich eine Weile an.

Seth konnte es schon beinah sehen, wie die Funken schossen. In seinem Bauch kribbelte es und das Herz schlug wie wild.

Ihre Nasen berührten sich, doch da sprang Summer auf.

„Cohen, ich denke, du brauchst mich wohl nicht. Du hast ja einige Zeichnungen gemacht. Nur ein paar Änderungen solltest du vornehmen, aber das können wir auch ein andermal besprechen."

Sie zog während sie das sagte ihren Mantel an.

„Summer,….", fing Seth an," vielleicht sollten wir Zach nicht unbedingt etwas von der Mappe erzählen."

Summer schaute ihn nicht an, sondern meinte nur:" Ja, du hast Recht. Er könnte etwas Falsches denken. By, Cohen."

Und sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Seth brauchte einen Moment um sich der Situation bewusst zu werden. Dann ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und schlug die Hände über dem Gesicht zusammen.


	8. Stille

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie das Schulgelände betraten, graute es Seth schon vor der Begegnung mit Summer. Ryan klopfte ihm ermutigend auf den Rücken.

Die beiden liefen Richtung Treppe, als gerade Summer und Marissa diese herunterkamen. Seth wollte schon flüchten, aber seine Beine wollten nicht wie er.

„Hy, Ladies!" versuchte er seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

Summer und Marissa erblickten die zwei Jungs. Marissa schaute Ryan an, doch der blickte wütend weg.

„Hy, Summer." „Seth, ich geh schon mal rein", sagte Ryan und lief von den dreien weg.

Summer blickte besorgt zu Marissa, die mit den Tränen kämpfte. Seth wollte die Situation mit einem Witz auflockern, aber Marissa schluckte die Tränen hinunter und ging ebenfalls ins Schulhaus.

Na das kann ja ein toller Tag werden, dachte sich Seth.

Ryan suchte Lindsay und fand sie schon im Klassenzimmer.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und sagte mit weicher Stimme:" Hy! Wieder unter den Lebenden!"

Lindsay lächelte ihn an und nickte.

„Ja, es geht mir wieder besser. Aber meine Mum hat mir für die restliche Zeit Hausarrest gegeben. Ich muss sofort nach der Schule nach Hause."

„Na dann werde ich dich eben zu Hause besuchen", meinte Ryan und setzte sich neben sie.

„Auch das kannst du vergessen. Keine Besuche!"

„Toll!"

„Ein Gutes hat die Sache. Ich komm wenigstens wieder dazu etwas für die Schule zu tun."

Ryan knuffte sie in die Seite und lachte.

Er versuchte den ganzen Tag Marissa aus dem Weg zu gehen, was ihm auch bestens gelang. Lindsay wusste gar nicht mehr, dass er Marissa angeschrieen hatte, also fragte sie auch nicht danach, was ihm auch recht war.

Ryan musste noch eine Stunde länger als Lindsay bleiben. Beim Klingeln war er froh, dass der Schultag vorbei war. Er lief hinaus an die Treppe und wartete auf Seth.

Dabei konnte er beobachten, wie Colin Marissa abholte. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ryan sah weg.

Marissa stieg zu Colin ins Auto und er fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen weg.

Abends gingen Ryan und Seth an den Strand; sie wollten mit ein paar Freunden Volleyball spielen.

Der Strand war fast leer, bis auf einige Spaziergänger und ein paar Jugendlichen.

Sie hatten Musik und um sie herum lagen einige Surfbretter.

Seth und Ryan liefen zu ihren Kumpels, die sich schon etwas den Ball zuspielten.

„Hy, was geht denn da drüben ab?" fragte Seth gleich die anderen.

„Ach, das sind diese Surfer. Die sind ziemlich oft hier und nach dem Surfen feiern die meist noch. Da geht's schon mittags mit Alkohol los."

Ryan blickte skeptisch zu der Gruppe rüber.

Nach einer Stunde war Seth k.o.

„Ich bin am Ende! Ich muss nach Hause meine Knochen pflegen!" sagte Seth und legte sich in den Sand.

Ryan lachte und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Schade, dass ich niemand habe, der meine Knochen pflegt", murmelte Seth mit betrübter Stimme.

„Komm, ich pflege dich!" Ryan kniff Seth in den Bauch.

„Oh Gott nein! Ich kann mir Schöneres vorstellen!" Seth sprang schnell auf.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von den anderen Jungs und liefen zu ihren Rädern.

Ryan schaute nochmal zu der Gruppe von Surfern und da entdeckte er Marissa.

Sie hing an Colin und sie küssten sich.

„Hey, ist das nicht Marissa?" fragte Seth, der auch die Freundin erblickt hatte.

Ryan tat so, als hätte er sie noch nicht gesehen. „Hmh, sieht wohl so aus."

Er lief zwei Schritte weiter.

„Die scheint wohl richtig betrunken zu sein", stellte Seth fest, der stehen geblieben war. Ryan schaute wieder zu der Gruppe rüber.

Marissa tanzte vor Colin, machte ihn regelrecht an. Dieser lachte und wollte sie zu sich heranziehen, als Marissa über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte und hinfiel.

Colin lachte noch mehr und zog sie wieder hoch. Auch Marissa lachte; sie stand mit wackligen Beinen vor ihm. Dann packte sie Colin am T-Shirt und schleppte ihn hinter eine Düne.

Ryans Augen wurden finster, doch als Seth sich umdrehte und ihn anschaute lief er weiter.

Aber Seth hatte den Ausdruck in Ryans Augen gesehen.

Er drehte sich nochmal um, doch von Marissa und Colin war nichts zu sehen.

Schweigend fuhren sie mit ihren Rädern nach Hause.

Später telefonierte Ryan mit Lindsay, aber tief im Innern dachte er an Marissa.

Auch am nächsten Tag sprach Ryan nichts mit Marissa. Er sah sie nur einmal auf dem Flur. Sie sah müde aus.

Lindsay wunderte sich, dass Ryan in der Pause nicht zu den anderen sitzen wollte. Aber sie fragte nicht nach dem Grund, denn eigentlich war es ihr auch ganz recht. Sie kam sich ein bisschen dumm vor, nach der Nacht im „Paris-Club"

Seth, Summer und Zach saßen draußen an einem Tisch. Marissa war heimgegangen, sie fühlte sich nicht gut.

„So kann dass doch nicht weitergehen", sagte Seth aufeinmal.

Summer schaute ihn fragend an:" Was kann nicht so weitergehen?"

„Diese Streitereien! Das macht mich total fertig!"

Sie nickte zustimmend und blickte traurig drein.

„Ryan und Marissa müssen sich wieder versöhnen!" Seth haute die Faust auf den Tisch, so dass einige Mitschüler verdutzt zu ihnen herschauten.

„Ja, dann sag Chino mal, dass er sich bei Marissa entschuldigen soll! Schließlich hat er sich wie der letzte Arsch aufgeführt!" meinte Summer mit ärgerlicher Stimme.

„Das sagst du so leicht. Ryan blockt vollkommen ab, wenn ich das Thema auf den Tisch bringe. Und mit Ryan über Gefühle zu reden ist wie wenn ich mich mit einem Spielautomaten unterhalten würde; der antwortet mir genauso viel. Über solche Dinge spricht er nicht. Und besonders nicht, wenn eine Sache ihn belastet."

„Aber was sollen wir denn dann machen?"

Zach überlegte:" Und wenn ihr sie einfach irgendwo hinschicken würdet, ohne dass der eine vom anderen weiß. So dass sie sich aussprechen müssen?"

Seth und Summer schüttelten den Kopf. „Ryan würde mich umbringen. Bei Gefühlsangelegenheiten kann man ihn nicht so vor den Kopf stoßen."

„Tja, dann sollten wir einfach mal warten, wie es sich entwickelt", meinte Zach und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dieses Gehabe um Ryan und Marissa nervte ihn etwas. Warum mussten sich Summer und Seth da einmischen? Es war doch nicht die Angelegenheit der beiden.


	9. Zusammenstoß

Ryan und Seth saßen über ihren Hausaufgaben, als Seth stöhnte.

„Was ist?" Ryan hob den Kopf.

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr und ich komm hier nicht weiter!" Seth lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und rieb sich die Augen. „Los, komm wir gehen eine Runde skaten."

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf:" Ich kann nicht. Ich muss hier noch weiterarbeiten."

„Ach komm schon", bettelte Seth. „Nach einer Ablenkung geht das Lernen wieder viel leichter von der Hand."

Ryan ließ sich überreden und die beiden schnappten ihre Boards und fuhren los Richtung Pier. Auf dem Weg dorthin fuhr ein Wagen so knapp an ihnen vorbei, dass Seth beinahe gestürzt wäre.

„Sag mal, spinnt der!" schrie Seth dem Auto hinterher. „Der hätte mich fast angefahren!"

„Weißt du wer das war?" fragte Ryan und beantwortete die Frage gleich selbst. „Das war Colin."

„Marissas Colin? Hat der seinen Führerschein im Lotto gewonnen?" Seth war ziemlich wütend.

Sie fuhren weiter zur Strandbar und sahen Colins Auto davor stehen.

„Komm, wir gehen rein!" Seth schnappte sein Skateboard und ging Richtung Eingangstür.

„Seth, ich glaub nicht, dass das die beste Idee ist."

„Der kann mich doch nicht einfach so überfahren!"

„Seth er hat dich nicht überfahren."

„Aber fast!" erwiderte Seth und schon war er in der Bar. Er blickte sich suchend um und fand Colin mit ein paar anderen Jungs an einem Tisch sitzen und laut lachen.

Zielstrebig ging er auf den Tisch zu. Als er davor stand, unterbrachen die Jungs ihr Gespräch und sahen Seth verwirrt an.

Colin erkannte Seth wieder:" Hy! Wie war nochmal dein Name?"

Seth antwortete mit wutunterdrückter Stimme:" Mein Name ist Seth Cohen. Fährst du zufällig diesen blauen Pick-Up da draußen?"

Colin nickte.

„Dann solltest du nächstes Mal gefälligst die Augen aufmachen, wenn du auf der Straße fährst! Du hättest mich beinahe erwischt, bei dem Tempo!"

„Hey, nun mal langsam! Was hab ich gemacht?"

Ryan kam seinem Bruder zu Hilfe.

„Du bist gerade an uns mit einem Höllentempo vorbeigefahren! Wir waren die zwei Skater. Ein paar Zentimeter weiter rechts und du hättest uns erwischt!"

Colin überlegte und endlich begriff er.

„Oh man, das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab euch zu spät gesehen, da ich gerade was aus dem Handschuhfach angelte. Deswegen muss ich wohl zu weit rechts gekommen sein."

Ryan wollte ihm irgendwie nicht glauben, aber er wollte die Diskussion beenden.

„Ist okay. Es ist ja nichts passiert, aber pass beim nächsten Mal besser auf!"

Er zog Seth, dem immer noch die Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, von dem Tisch weg und setzten sich an die Theke.

Die Jungs verfielen schnell wieder in eine wohl sehr lustige Geschichte, da sie die ganze Zeit lauthals lachten.

„Ich mag den Typ irgendwie nicht."

Ryan nickte zustimmend.

Gerade als Ryan und Seth wieder gehen wollten, rief Colin ihnen nach:" Hey, ich feier am Freitag meine Geburtstagsparty. Drüben am Strand. Also wenn ihr Bock habt, könnt ihr gerne kommen und eure restlichen Freunde mitbringen."

„Wir überlegen es uns", sagte Ryan und schob Seth aus der Bar.

Draußen stießen die zwei mit einem Mädchen zusammen, das rückwärts in die Strandbar rein wollte. Dabei fiel die Kiste runter, die sie in den Händen trug, und es kullerten die ganzen Zitronen heraus.

„Oh man, sorry! Wir haben dich nicht gesehen", sagte Seth und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um. Er blickte in dunkelblaue Augen, die zu einem sehr hübschen Gesicht gehörten.

„Macht nichts. Ist alles in Ordnung!" Sie schüttelte ihre blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und fing an die Zitronen wieder aufzuheben.

„Wir helfen dir schnell. Wenn wir schon dieses Chaos angerichtet haben." Seth und Ryan halfen ihr die Zitronen wieder in die Kiste zu tun.

„Danke." Sie lächelte die beiden Jungs an und ging rein in die Strandbar.

Seth schaute dem Mädchen hinterher, doch er wurde schnell aus seinen Träumen geholt, als Ryan ihn in die Seite boxte.

„Seth, träum nicht! Lass uns gehen."

Während der Fahrt nach Hause dachte er an das süße Mädchen und diese dunkelblauen Augen.

„Ryan das war Schicksal!" meinte er, als sie die Küche der Cohens betraten.

„Was ist Schicksal?" fragte Sandy, der am Tisch saß.

„Ach nichts, Dad. Das würdest du sowieso nicht verstehen."

„Er ist mit einem Mädchen zusammengestoßen. Das ist sein Schicksalsschlag", antwortete Ryan.

Seth verdrehte die Augen und ging an den Kühlschrank um sich was zu trinken zu holen.

„War sie hübsch?" fragte Sandy neugierig weiter.

„Dad!"

Ryan grinste vor sich hin.

„Ich geh jetzt auf mein Zimmer!" sagte Seth und machte einen Abgang.

„Ich werde auch rüber gehen, ich muss noch ein bisschen lernen."

„So fleißig, Ryan? Kommt Lindsay nicht?"

„Sie hat Hausarrest; für die ganze Woche."

„Aha, daher weht der Wind."


	10. Partyfieber

Das Wochenende, und somit Freitag, kam schnell. Und Lindsay hatte ihre Strafe abgesessen.

Ryan war froh, sie nun auch wieder außerhalb der Schule sehen zu können.

Doch Lindsay war etwas skeptisch wegen der Geburtstagsparty am Abend. Sie durfte es mit ihrer Mutter nicht wieder verscherzen. Aber Ryan hatte zu ihr gesagt, sobald sie nach Hause wolle, würden sie gehen.

Marissa hatte Summer und Zach eingeladen, also trafen sich alle abends am Pier.

Lindsay und Ryan waren die ersten.

„Wie alt wird denn Colin eigentlich?" fragte sie ihn.

Ryan zuckte mit den Schultern:" Ich glaube er ist älter als wir. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie, als plötzlich Seth angeschlendert kam.

„Hy, ihr zwei Turteltauben!"

„Hy, Seth. So gut gelaunt? Wo warst du überhaupt?" Ryan sah in neugierig an.

„Ach, ich war in der Strandbar."

„Den ganzen Tag?" Lindsays Augen wurden groß.

Ryan ahnte schon, was dahinter steckte. „Hat der Grund zufällig blonde Haare?"

Seth grinste nur breit.

Da trafen auch schon Summer und Zach ein.

„Ja, und sie heißt Tery."

„Wer ist Tery?" fragte Summer gleich.

„Ach, ein Mädchen."

Sie schaute Seth in die Augen, sagte aber nur:" Aha."

Die Freunde liefen zum Strand, wo sie schon Musik hörten. Beim Näherkommen sahen sie, dass ein großes Lagerfeuer gemacht wurde und so was wie eine kleine Bar aufgebaut worden war.

Es waren schon einige Leute da und viele tanzten zur Musik.

Marissa war schon da und als sie die fünf entdeckte winkte sie ihnen zu. Summer machte sich von Zach los und ging rüber zu ihr.

Zach wollte für sich und die anderen Getränke besorgen.

Marissa kam dann mit Colin zu den anderen. Ryan, Seth, Lindsay, und Zach gratulierten ihm noch zum Geburtstag.

„Ganz schön was los hier", stellte Zach fest und sah sich um.

„Man lernt einige Leute kennen, wenn man surft. Hier üben eben viele diese Sportart aus", meinte Colin nur abwehrend. „Aber es sind natürlich auch viele hier, die hab ich noch nie gesehen."

Colin ging wieder und begrüßte ein paar Freunde, die nach ihm gerufen hatten.

Marissa ignorierte Ryan demonstrativ und alberte mit Seth herum. Doch der blickte sich dabei immer wieder um, so als würde er jemanden suchen.

Marissa sprach ihn darauf an.

„Ach, ich erwarte nur noch jemanden", meinte er heimlichtuerisch.

Summer schleifte Marissa zu den Tanzenden, doch vorher fragte sie Lindsay, ob sie mitkommen wolle. Diese zögerte kurz, aber Ryan schubste sie ein wenig nach vorne.

Die Mädchen verschwanden in der Menge.

„Also alkoholmäßig ist hier ganz schön was geboten", sagte Zach.

„Wieso?" fragte Ryan.

„Reichlich Vorrat an harten Sachen."

„Surfer sind eben die Coolsten", sagte Seth ironisch.

Doch plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen, er hatte jemanden entdeckt. Er winkte wie wild. Ryan drehte sich um und sah das Mädchen von der Strandbar.

„Hy! Mensch, das ist ja eine Mega-Party!" meinte das Mädchen erstaunt.

„Hallo", begrüßte Seth sie.

„Das sind übrigens meine Freunde Ryan und Zach. Und das ist Tery."

Tery gab den beiden Jungs die Hand und Ryan musste feststellen, dass sie wirklich sehr attraktiv war.

Blonde Haare, die wild hochgesteckt waren, die dunkelblauen Augen und sie hatte ein kleines Tattoo am Arm. Es war ein kleiner Schmetterling.

Seth brachte ihr gleich etwas zu trinken. Sie bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln.

„Und du arbeitest in der Strandbar?" fragte Ryan interessiert.

„Ja, kann man so sagen. Aber noch nicht so lange."

Summer und Lindsay kamen zurück und setzten sich in den Sand.

„Was da für Leute da sind. Freakige Typen", sagte Summer und trank einen Schluck Cola.

Sie hatte Tery noch gar nicht bemerkt, bis Seth sich räusperte und sie ihnen vorstellte.

Summer musterte sie kritisch. Zach, der das bemerkte, setzte sich gleich neben sie und schlang den Arm um sie.

„Möchtest du nach Hause?" fragte Ryan Lindsay.

„Nein, es ist schon okay. Es ist ziemlich interessant hier."

Nach einiger Zeit kam Marissa wieder zurück. Summer bemerkte, dass sie angetrunken war, aber sie hatte sich noch im Griff.

Marissa zog Summer wieder auf die Beine und tanzte mit ihr.

Ryan beobachtete die beiden, aber Marissa würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

Sie verschwand dann wieder, als ihr Drink leer war.

Es war ein Uhr und Lindsay gähnte. Sie schaute Ryan an und zeigte ihm, dass sie gehen möchte.

„Okay Leute, wir werden aufbrechen."

Auch Zach hatte genug von dieser Party und wollte nach Hause. Er schaute Summer fragend an und sie nickte.

„Wir werden mitgehen."

„Gut, dann werde ich Seth suchen und ihm Bescheid sagen", sagte Ryan und machte sich auf die Suche.

Derweil suchte Summer Marissa um ihr zu sagen, dass sie gehen würden.

Sie fand sie am Lagerfeuer, heftig mit Colin knutschend.

„Coop!"

Sie reagierte nicht.

„Coop!"

Marissa blickte auf.

„Ah, Summer! Komm lass uns ein bisschen tanzen!" Sie stand auf und machte einen Ausfallschritt, dabei musste sie kichern.

„Nein Marissa, ich möchte jetzt nicht tanzen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir nach Hause gehen."

„Ihr könnt doch noch nicht gehen!" rief Marissa entrüstet.

Auch Colin sagte:" Der Abend ist noch jung. Bleibt doch noch hier!"

Auch er war stark angetrunken.

Summer schüttelte den Kopf:" Nein, wir gehen. Möchtest du nicht mitkommen?"

„Nö, Marissa möchte noch hierbleiben", antwortete Colin an Marissas Stelle.

„Coop, komm wir gehen nach Hause. Geh doch mit uns mit."

„Ich hab keine Lust heimzugehen. Hier ist es lustig."

Summer war das nicht recht, denn sie merkte, dass Marissa ziemlich viel Alkohol intus hatte.

Doch sie wusste, dass sie sie nicht überreden konnte.

Schon kamen Zach und die anderen zu ihnen. Sie wollten endlich gehen.

„Was ist los, Schatz?" fragte Zach.

„Marissa möchte nicht mit uns mitgehen."

„Dann lass sie hier. Sie ist alt genug, um das selbst zu entscheiden."

„Aber sie ist nicht nüchtern genug!"

Zach schaute zu Marissa, die in Colins Armen hing.

Er zuckte nur die Schultern:" Wenn sie sich nicht überreden lässt."

Summer versuchte es noch einmal, aber Marissa wollte einfach nicht mitgehen.

Seth kam näher und versuchte es auch mit guten Zureden, aber da funkte dann Colin dazwischen:" Jetzt kapiert es doch endlich, dass sie keinen Bock hat mit euch mitzugehen! Sie bleibt hier! Ihr könnt ja gehen, wenn ihr wollt!"

Seth hob abwehrend die Arme und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er blickte zu Ryan, aber der drehte sich weg.

„Also gut, dann gehen wir", gab Summer nach. Sie umarmte ihre Freundin noch und sagte:" Wenn was ist, dann rufst du mich an. Verstanden?"

Marissa konnte nur nicken, denn Colin zog sie von ihr weg.

Summer blickte besorgt den beiden hinterher. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

Schweigend liefen sie zu den Autos. Lindsay brachte Ryan und Seth nach Hause.

Seth stieg schon aus dem Auto und schloss die Haustüre auf. Ryan verabschiedete sich noch ausgiebig von Lindsay.

„Meinst du, dass es Marissa gut geht?" fragte sie.

Ryan schaute sie überrascht an:" Sie ist alt genug. Sie hat beschlossen dort zu bleiben."

Mehr sagte er nicht; dann stieg er aus.

Er ging ohne Umschweife ins Poolhaus, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Sein Handy legte er neben sich.

Ob es ihr wirklich gut ging?

Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so betrunken gesehen. Und dieser Colin. Er wusste nicht genau, was er von ihm halten sollte.


	11. Panik!

Währenddessen wurde auch Marissa ziemlich müde. Sie saß am Lagerfeuer und sie hatte große Mühe ihre Augen offen zu halten.

Colin war irgendwohin verschwunden; in dem Getümmel war es auch nicht leicht ihn zu finden.

Sie wollte nach Hause. Außerdem war ihr ziemlich übel.

Langsam erhob sich Marissa und wollte Colin suchen. Doch der war nirgends zu finden.

Dann geh ich eben alleine, dachte sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg.

Aber wo ging es überhaupt hin?

Sie lief ein Stückchen und es wurde immer dunkler, je weiter sie sich von der Party entfernte.

Plötzlich hörte sie jemand hinter ihr laufen und vermutete, dass es Colin war.

Marissa drehte sich um, konnte aber nicht erkennen wer da auf sie zukam.

„Colin, bist du das?"

Keine Antwort.

„Colin? Ich möchte jetzt nach Hause."

Marissa stolperte und lag dann im weichen Sand. Sie schaute nach oben in den sternklaren Himmel.

Sie war so müde. Ihre Augen fielen langsam zu.

Die Person kam näher und sie spürte, dass sie neben sie kniete. Sie beugte sich über sie, nahm ihre Hände und drückte sie nach oben.

„Hey, Colin. Trägst du mich heim?" fragte sie schläfrig.

Doch es kam wieder keine Antwort.

Als die Person versuchte Marissas Bluse aufzuknöpfen, öffnete sie ihre Augen. Doch sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war. Erst als sich ihre Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah sie, dass es nicht Colin war.

„Hey, was soll das!" rief Marissa.

Sie wollte aufstehen, aber der Junge drückte ihre Hände nach unten. Er machte immer noch an ihrer Bluse herum.

Marissa bekam Angst:" Lass das! Hör auf damit!"

Doch er ließ nicht los. Plötzlich riss er die Bluse auf.

Sie konnte den lüsternen Blick in seinen Augen sehen.

Jetzt hatte Marissa Panik und sie fing an zu schreien und sich zu wehren. Doch der Mann war stärker und schlug ihr die Faust ins Gesicht.

Kurz sah Marissa Sternchen vor ihr tanzen und sie schmeckte Blut.

Ihre Beine wurden gewaltsam auseinander gedrückt.

„Hilfe!" schrie sie so laut sie konnte. Aber keiner hörte sie. Die Musik von der Party war zu laut.

„Halt dein Maul!" sagte der Mann mit einer aggressiven Stimme.

Sein Atem stank nach Alkohol.

Er knöpfte ihr die Hose auf und drückte ihre Schenkel brutal nach außen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du Schwein!"

Dafür bekam sie nochmal seine Faust zu spüren.

Marissa kamen die Tränen vor lauter Schmerz. Doch dann mobilisierte sie all ihre Kräfte, befreite ein Bein und schlug ihm mit dem Knie in seine allerwertesten Teile.

Er krümmte sich zusammen. In dem Moment ließ er Marissas Arme los. Sie stieß ihn mit den Füßen weg, rappelte sich auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte.

Sie hörte, dass er auch wieder auf die Füße kam und hinter ihr her lief.

Marissa rannte um ihr Leben. Sie rannte zu ihrem Auto.

Gott sei Dank war es nicht abgeschlossen. Sie verriegelte von innen die Türen. Mit zitternden Händen versuchte sie den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss zu stecken.

Sie sah, dass der Typ näher kam. Doch da startete sie auch schon den Wagen. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr sie weg.

Zu Hause angekommen, saß sie im Wagen und begann zu heulen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Langsam rutschte sie aus dem Auto und schlich sich in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte sie sich angezogen in ihr Bett.


	12. Angst

Am nächsten Tag kam es ihr vor, wie ein Traum. Doch als sie in den Spiegel sah, wusste sie, dass es kein Traum war. Ihr rechtes Auge war zugeschwollen und schimmerte in allen Farben. Auch ihre Lippe war dick angeschwollen, und außerdem tat ihr das ganze Gesicht weh.

Sie sah, dass ihre Bluse kaputt war und wollte nur noch raus aus den Klamotten. Sie ging unter die Dusche und blieb dort für eine halbe Stunde.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie hatte den Typen erkannt; er war auch auf Colins Party gewesen.

Sie musste es jemandem sagen.

Wäre sie noch mit Ryan zusammen, hätte er sie beschützt. Aber er hatte Lindsay und außerdem sprach er nicht mit ihr. Sie hatte ja sein Leben kaputt gemacht.

Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen.

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Sie zog sich an und setzte eine Sonnenbrille auf, die groß genug war, um das blaue Auge zu verdecken.

Marissa beschloss zu Colin zu gehen, und es ihm zu sagen. Schließlich war er ihr Freund; er würde schon etwas unternehmen.

Sie ging leise die Treppen hinunter. Die stimmen von Julie und Caleb drangen aus der Küche zu ihr.

Marissa schloss leise die Eingangstür hinter sich und fuhr Richtung Strand, in der Hoffnung Colin dort anzutreffen. Denn sie wusste nicht mal, wo er eigentlich wohnte.

Sie hatte Glück. Schon von weitem sah sie ihn. Er räumte die Überreste der Party zusammen.

Er sah sie herfahren und winkte ihr zu. Als sie bei ihm ankam umarmte sie ihn ganz fest.

„Hey, was ist denn los?" fragte er und drückte sie ein bisschen weg, um sie anzuschauen.

Marissa schluchzte laut.

Colin streichelte ihr den Rücken.

„Erzähl schon", forderte er sie mit sanfter Stimme auf.

Marissa schluckte und fing an zu erzählen. Colin hörte ihr zu und als sie geendet hatte, trat er einen Schritt zurück. Er schaute sie finster an.

„Du beschuldigst einen meinen Freund, dass er dich vergewaltigen wollte!" sagte er mit wütender Stimme.

Marissa erschrak, das war nicht die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte.

„Ich hab dich gesucht, gestern. Ich dachte du seiest gegangen. Und plötzlich kam Marc zu mir und erzählte, dass du ihn angemacht hättest. Ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt, aber nachdem du mir nun so eine total verrückte Geschichte vorlügst, muss ich ihm wohl glauben!"

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe ihn nicht angemacht. Er wollte mich vergewaltigen! Woher sollte ich denn sonst dieses blaue Auge herhaben?" Marissa trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte das alles gar nicht glauben.

„Du hast mich betrogen, kaum ließ ich dich mal eine Weile allein! Du Schlampe! Und jetzt willst du meinem Kumpel so eine Geschichte anhängen! Hau bloß ab, hier!"

Marissa lief rückwärts. Das musste ein Traum sein. Colin war ihr Freund, er musste zu ihr halten, sie beschützen.

„Verschwinde!" rief er laut.

Sie rannte wieder zu ihrem Auto, von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Daheim angekommen schloss sie sich in ihrem Zimmer ein und weinte.

Am Montag war ihre Lippe schon wieder etwas abgeschwollen, aber ihr Auge hatte nun eine dunkel lila Färbung.

Sie schwänzte die Schule und verkroch sich auf die Terrasse.

Caleb war im Büro und Julie recherchierte für ihre Zeitschrift, also war sie allein zu Hause.

Mehrmals versuchte Summer sie zu erreichen, aber sie nahm nicht ab.

Mittags klingelte es an der Tür. Sie konnte nicht aufstehen.

Dann hörte sie ihren Namen.

„Marissa?"

Es war Summer, die um das Haus gelaufen kam.

„Mensch, Coop, was ist denn los? Du kommst nicht in die Schule, gehst nicht an dein Handy und die Türe machst du auch nicht auf", schimpfte sie.

„Hast du wieder einen Kater? Naja, vielleicht geschieht dir das ganz Recht. Kannst du nicht mal die Finger von dem Zeugs lassen. Ich hab mir gestern echt Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du übertreibst maßlos…"

Summer hörte auf zu reden, als sie sah, dass Marissa weinte.

„Hey, Kleines. Das hab ich doch nicht so gemeint. Es tut mir leid, aber ich mach mir eben Sorgen." Sie nahm Marissa in den Arm.

Da verlor Marissa endgültig die Fassung und schluchzte heftig. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Summer wusste gar nicht was los war, aber streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte Marissa langsam auf zu weinen. Sie griff nach einem Taschentuch und putzt sich die Nase.

Summer wartete ab, sah ihre Freundin aber besorgt an.

„Möchtest du mir jetzt erzählen, was los ist?" fragte sie und nahm Marissas Hand.

Marissa schüttelte den Kopf:" Ich kann nicht."

Summer verstand nicht ganz:" Doch Marissa. Du kannst mir alles erzählen. Dafür sind wir doch beste Freundinnen."

Marissa schluckte schwer, dann nahm sie die Sonnenbrille ab.

Summer stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus.

„Coop, was ist passiert?"

Marissa fing an zu erzählen. Zwischendurch musste sie so heftig weinen, dass Summer sie in den Arm nahm und ganz fest drückte.

Als Marissa fertig war wusste Summer nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Coop, du musst zur Polizei!"

„Und wer wird mir da glauben? Summer, ich habe so viel Alkohol getrunken, dass ich total unglaubwürdig bin. Und leider können das einige bestätigen, dass ich sehr betrunken war. Ich möchte nicht so viel Aufheben darum machen."

„Aber Coop, …"

„Nein Summer, es ist das Beste so. Es ist meine Entscheidung. Ich möchte es so."

Summer nickte traurig.

„Und ich möchte dich noch um etwas bitten. Sag es nicht Ryan."

Summer schaute sie fragend an.

„Er ist jetzt mit Lindsay zusammen, und ich habe begriffen, dass ich in seinem Leben keinen Platz habe. Meine Probleme interessieren ihn nicht und brauchen ihn auch nicht mehr zu interessieren. Außerdem möchte ich ihn nicht da mit reinziehen."

Summer stiegen Tränen in die Augen, aber sie versprach ihm nicht s zu sagen.

Später verließ Summer schweren Herzens das Haus. Da kam ihr Seth entgegen.

Auch das noch. Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.

„Hy Summer. Warst du gerade bei Marissa? Weißt du, ob mein Grandpa da ist?"

Sie verneinte und wollte schon ins Auto steigen, aber Seth hielt sie zurück.

„Ist was?"

„Nein, es ist nichts, Seth!" schrie Summer.

Doch nun wusste Seth, das etwas los war. Bevor sie den Wagen starten konnte, rannte er um das Auto herum und stieg auf die Beifahrerseite.

„Seth, lass mich einfach alleine", sagte sie entnervt.

„Nein, es ist etwas und ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist. Du bist so blass."

Summe liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Seth bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen; er dachte, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hätte.

Er wollte schon wieder aussteigen, als sie leise sagte:" Es ist wegen Marissa."

Seth rückte wieder auf den Sitz und schloss die Tür.

Summer erzählte, was Marissa ihr gerade erzählt hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist ja schrecklich! Und dieser Colin. Ich wusste, dass er ein Arsch ist!"

Seth war sichtlich geschockt.

„Ich musste Marissa versprechen, es nicht Ryan zu sagen. Und dieses Versprechen musst du mir auch geben."

„Summer, ich weiß nicht…"

„Seth, bitte. Sie möchte nicht, dass er davon erfährt. Sie sagt, dass sie keinen Platz mehr in seinem Leben habe."

Seth schaute sie traurig an, nickte nur und sagte, dass er es versprechen werde.

Daheim wusste Seth nicht, wie er sich Ryan gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Doch Kirsten sagte, dass Ryan bei Lindsay wäre. Seth war erleichtert, so wurde das Treffen noch etwas hinausgezögert und er konnte erstmal alles verarbeiten.

In seinem Zimmer dachte Seth nach.

Er konnte Marissa verstehen, dass sie nicht wollte, dass Ryan davon erfuhr. Sie wollte sich nicht zwischen Lindsay drängen. Sie wollte Ryans Glück, denn sie sah, dass er mit Lindsay glücklich war.

Doch Seth wusste auch, dass wenn Ryan davon erfahren würde, er diesen Typen umbringen würde.

Gut gelaunt kam Ryan von Lindsay zurück. Überrascht blickte er ins Wohnzimmer. Kirsten und Sandy saßen vor dem Fernseher.

„Oh, hy Ryan. Wieder zurück von Lindsay?" fragte Kirsten, als sie ihn bemerkte.

„Hmh. Ist Seth nicht da?"

„Doch, er ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Seit er heute gekommen ist, hat er sich nicht mehr blicken lassen."

Ryan ging hinauf und klopfte an Seths Tür.

„Ich schlafe!" kam es von drinnen.

Ryan machte die Tür auf:" Das glaub ich dir nicht!"

Seth lag auf seinem Bett und hatte Captain Oats neben sich liegen.

„Hast du Kummer?" fragte Ryan und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Nein. Wie war es bei Lindsay?" wich Seth ihm aus.

„Schön. Wir haben zu Abend gegessen und dann einen DVD angeschaut."

„Cool", war das Einzige was Seth antwortete. „Sorry, aber ich möchte jetzt schlafen. Bin irgendwie fertig."

„Okay, Gute Nacht."

Ryan ging nachdenklich ins Poolhaus rüber. Dort klingelte sogleich das Telefon. Es war Lindsay; sie wollte ihm eine „Gute Nacht" wünschen. Sie plauderten noch eine Weile und darüber vergaß er, dass Seth sich so komisch verhalten hatte.


	13. Der Grillmeister

Marissa kam die ganze Woche nicht in die Schule. Julie erzählte sie, dass sie Magenprobleme hatte. Und da ihre Mutter sowieso mit ihrer Zeitschrift beschäftigt war, fragte sie nicht weiter nach.

Marissa blieb den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer. Nach der Schule kam Summer vorbei und besuchte sie.

Am Freitag kam Summer gutgelaunt in Marissas Zimmer. Die saß draußen auf ihrem Balkon und las ein Buch. Zumindest versuchte sie zu lesen und nicht zu denken.

„Hey, Coop!" sagte Summer strahlend.

„Hy Sum! So gut drauf heute?"

„Ja, es gibt eine Neuigkeit."

Marissa sah ihre Freundin neugierig an.

„Es wird dieses Schuljahr doch wieder einen Jahrmarkt geben. Und man hat beschlossen, dass wir beide bei der Organisation dabei sind."

„Ach, wirklich." Marissa klang nicht begeistert.

„Jetzt komm schon. Das wird lustig. Und ich weiß, dass dir das Organisieren viel Spaß macht."

Summer kniff Marissa in den Oberarm.

„Na gut, wenn du meinst. Und wann sollen die Treffen immer stattfinden?"

„Nächsten Donnerstag in der Mittagspause ist das erste Treffen. Und wir brauchen dich, da du die letzten Jahre schließlich das Meiste organisiert hast."

Summer hatte Recht, es machte Marissa Spaß solche Dinge zu organisieren, also sagte sie zu.

„Ich muss dann wieder gehen. Ich treff mich mit meinem Dad zum Essen."

Sie hatte schon die Tür in der Hand, als sie nochmal zurückrief:" Und heute Abend um acht bei Cohen! Wenn du nicht kommst, zerre ich dich persönlich dort hin!"

Marissa wollte schon widersprechen, aber Summer war schon weg.

„Und wer wird heute Abend alles kommen?" fragte Sandy neugierig.

„Ach, wie immer, Dad." Seth biss in einen Apfel.

„Also wird Summer auch da sein?"

„Ja, aber sie kommt mit Zach. Hast du schon vergessen?"

„Natürlich. Zach, der Wasserball-Spieler."

Seth rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Und wer noch?"

„Wie immer, hab ich dir doch gesagt."

„Und was ist mit dem Mädchen von der Strandbar?" fragte Sandy mit einem Grinsen.

„Woher weißt du das?" Seth hustete, weil er sich an einem Stück Apfel verschluckt hatte.

„Ach Ryan hat da so was erzählt."

„Na, toll. Kann der nichts für sich behalten!"

„Gezwungenermaßen musste er es mir sagen, denn ich hatte dich mittags an der Bar gesehen und hab ihn gefragt, warum er nicht bei dir ist."

„Dad, weißt du was?" „Du bist viel zu neugierig."

Seth nahm noch einen Apfel und schlenderte zu Ryan ins Poolhaus.

Der saß auf der Couch und hatte ein Buch in der Hand.

„Na na, heute ist Freitag!"

Ryan sah auf und fing den Apfel, den Seth ihm zuwarf.

„Ja, aber ich muss das Buch bis nächste Woche durch haben. Und Lindsay ist eh mit Kirsten unterwegs."

„Ja, aber da wäre doch noch ich!" rief Seth begeistert.

„Hast du nichts vor? Vielleicht in die Strandbar gehen?"

„Nein, Tery ist heute Mittag auch nicht da. Außerdem kann ich sie ja nicht gleich so überfallen."

„Oh, man hat gelernt."

„Weißt du Ryan, Frauen brauchen einfach erstmal ein bisschen Zeit, um zu kapieren, dass ich der absolute Held bin!" Seth strich sich durch die Haare.

„Klar."

Da Ryan wusste, dass es mit dem Lesen wohl nichts mehr werden würde, legte sein Buch weg.

„Wann kommen die anderen heute Abend?"

„Um acht. Dann wird der Grill angeschmissen."

„Und du bist der Grillmeister?"

„Oh, Ryan Atwood versucht komisch zu sein. Ich kann perfekt grillen, wirst schon sehen."

Sandy und Kirsten wollten essen gehen, so dass sie Kinder für sich waren.

„Braucht ihr noch was?" fragte Kirsten, als sie in die Küche kam, wo Seth und Ryan Getränke bereitstellten.

„Nein Mum, alles in Ordnung."

„Und dass ihr mir nicht das Haus abbrennt, wenn ihr grillt!" Sie zwinkerte Ryan zu.

Die beiden machten die Haustür auf, und da stand Lindsay davor.

„Hallo Kirsten. Sandy."

„Hy, Lindsay! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!"

„Danke!"

Lindsay ging gleich in die Küche und gab Ryan einen Kuss.

„Soll ich euch helfen?"

„Ach, du könntest die Sachen vielleicht schon raus tragen", sagte Seth und zeigte auf ein paar Schüsseln.

Dann klingelte es an der Tür. Es waren Tery, Summer und Zach.

Summer fragte gleich Seth:" Ist Marissa schon da?"

„Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht."

„Ich werde sie mal anrufen."

Ryan kam das merkwürdig vor. Es war kurz nach acht; Marissa würde schon noch kommen.

„Sie geht mal wieder nicht ran!" Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie und Seth wechselten komische Blicke.

„Ihr habt ja ein schönes Haus", sagte Tery und sah sich um.

„Ja, ja die Cohen Villa. Komm ich zeig dir alles." Seth führte Tery durch das Haus.

Währenddessen versuchte es Summer noch ein paar Mal bei Marissa auf dem Handy.

Doch dann klingelte es auch schon wieder.

Sie sprang zur Tür und öffnete:" Hy, Coop! Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht. Wieso gehst du nicht an dein Handy ran?"

Marissa trat ein und antwortete:" Ich hab es zu Hause vergessen."

„Wir können gleich rausgehen. Der Grill ist angeschmissen, dann werde ich mal loslegen."

Seth band sich eine Schürze um und ging hinaus in den Garten.

Marissa setzte sich neben Tery.

„Wo hast du Colin gelassen?" fragte Zach sie nach einer Weile.

Summer blickte erschrocken drein, aber Marissa antwortete:" Oh, er hatte keine Zeit."

Sie stand auf:" Ich geh mal auf die Toilette", und ging ins Haus.

Im Bad sah sie in den Spiegel. Ihre Auge war nur noch leicht grünlich. Sie hatte es versucht mit Make-Up abzudecken, aber im Licht konnte man es noch erkennen. Gott sei Dank war es draußen dunkel. So sahen es die anderen nicht.

Bevor sie zu den anderen zurückging, nahm sie einen Schluck aus ihrem kleinen Flachmann, den sie aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte. Dann atmete sie tief durch.

In der Küche stand Ryan und holte Besteck.

Er sah auf, als Marissa die Küche betrat, doch die sah sofort auf den Boden.

Aber Ryan hatte die grünliche Farbe an ihrem Auge gesehen. Sie hatte es versucht zu überschminken, trotzdem war es noch leicht sichtbar.

Was war passiert?

Draußen saß er schräg gegenüber von ihr, aber in dem dunklen Licht konnte man nichts mehr erkennen. Außerdem wich sie ihm aus; ignorierte ihn.

Er gesellte sich zu Seth an den Grill. Von hier aus konnte er die anderen beobachten. Lindsay unterhielt sich angeregt mit Zach und Tery, während Summer neben Marissa saß.

Sie sah dünn aus. Ja, Ryan hatte den Eindruck, als hätte sie abgenommen. Wahrscheinlich war es von ihrer Magengrippe.

Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und verletzlich. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen.

Marissa und Summer sprachen nichts, aber Ryan sah, dass Summer Marissas Hand streichelte.

Seth riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken:" Na, Bruderherz. Hab ich es drauf, oder nicht?"

Er stand da mit seiner Küchenschürze und die Grillzange in der Hand.

„Das sag ich dir erst, wenn ich mein Fleisch probiert habe."


	14. Der Streit

Nach dem Essen spielten die Jungs ein bisschen Videospiele, während die Mädchen draußen saßen und sich unterhielten. Lindsay war aufgefallen, dass Marissa heute ungewöhnlich still war. Und sie und Ryan hatten noch kein Wort gewechselt. Da stimmte etwas nicht.

Sie nahm sich vor, Ryan später danach zu fragen.

Marissa verschwand öfters auf der Toilette. Dort konnte sie immer einen Schluck von ihrem Wodka nehmen.

Sie fühlte sich heute wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Ryan hatte Lindsay, Summer Zach und Seth turtelte mit Tery.

Und sie hatte niemand!

Sie wollte noch was aus ihrem Flachmann trinken, aber er war leer.

„Scheiße!" rief sie und schmiss ihn ins Waschbecken.

Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinte erbärmlich.

Nach zehn Minuten wischte sie sich das Gesicht ab und tat noch ein bisschen Make-Up drauf.

Sie schloss die Tür auf und erschrak.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand Ryan mit verschränkten Armen.

„Es ist frei" murmelte Marissa leise und schaute schnell weg.

„Marissa", sagte Ryan.

Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

Er kam näher; sie konnte sein Parfum riechen.

„Was hast du da drin gemacht?"

„Ich war auf der Toilette", antwortete sie gereizt.

„Eine Viertelstunde." „Ich steh schon eine Weile hier."

„Oh nein, er hat mich weinen gehört", dachte Marisssa angstvoll.

„Hast du Alkohol getrunken?" fragte er schon etwas energischer.

Marissa drehte sich um:" Was geht dich das an?"

Er schnappte ihre Tasche, durchwühlte sie und fand ihren Flachmann.

„Was soll das!" Marissa griff nach ihrer Tasche. „Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Du bist nicht meine Mutter!" Ihre Augen funkelten ihn zornig an.

„Ich soll nicht dein Leben kaputt machen, also dann misch dich gefälligst nicht in meines ein!" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Ich ziehe dich doch eh nur runter!"

Seth und Lindsay kamen angerannt, da sie Marissa schreien gehört hatten.

Marissa zitterte:" Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, denn du hast auch in meinem Leben keinen Platz! Und da ich ja Probleme magisch anziehe, werde ich mich von dir fernhalten. Von dir und Lindsay!"

„Ja, dann hau doch ab, zu deinem Colin. Hier kann dich eh niemand gebrauchen! Alle versuchst du in deine Scheiße mitreinzuziehen!" Auch Ryan war in Fahrt gekommen.

Während sie schrie fing sie an zu schluchzen.

Lindsay kam zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Du hast ja nun jemanden den du beschützen kannst, also halte mich da raus. Wir beide haben abgeschlossen! Lange schon. Nachdem du mit Theresa abgehauen bist. Du kannst mir nicht vertrauen. Gut! Ich will dein Vertrauen nicht. Und deine Freundschaft schon gar nicht!"

Marissa rannte zur Haustür hinaus, in ihren Wagen und fuhr davon.

Nun kam auch Summer angerannt.

„Was ist los?"

Ryan stand sprachlos da und Lindsay streichelte ihn.

„Ähm, so genau kann ich dir das auch nicht sagen, aber Marissa war ziemlich aufgebracht", antwortete Seth.

„Ich fahre ihr nach", beschloss Summer und holte ihre Autoschlüssel. Zach und Tery saßen noch im Garten und hatten gar nichts mitbekommen.

Lindsay, Ryan und Seth gingen zu ihnen runter.

„Ähm, Zach. Summer ist Marissa gerade hinterhergefahren. Sie meldet sich bei dir", sagte Seth und setzte sich hin.

„Was?" Er begriff nicht ganz. „Was hat Marissa denn nun schon wieder?" Zach blickte ärgerlich drein:" Immer ist irgendwas mit ihr."

„Ach, das verstehst du nicht", meinte Seth gereizt.

„Na, dann wird ich mal nach Hause gehen."

Ryan und Lindsay standen noch in der Küche; seine Wut war noch nicht ganz verraucht.

„Seth, ich werde auch aufbrechen."

„Aber Tery, dass musst du doch nicht!"

„Nein, ich weiß. Aber ich muss morgen früh raus. Danke für den schönen Abend. Ich ruf dich morgen an." Sie gab Seth einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ryan und Lindsay gingen ins Poolhaus. Seth blieb alleine auf der Terasse sitzen.

Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy.

„Seth, sie ist nicht zu Hause!" Es war Summer.

„Und jetzt. Was sollen wir tun?"

„Komm her, wir suchen sie!"

„Gut, ich sag Ryan Bescheid."

„Nein, lass ihn da raus. Komm nur du!"

Seth nahm sich die Autoschlüssel, schaute nochmal zum Poolhaus. Er sah, dass Ryan und Lindsay sich umarmten.

Also rannte er los und fuhr zu Marissas Haus.

Dort wartete schon Summer in der Einfahrt.

„Seth, was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte sie ängstlich.

„Wir fahren los und suchen sie. Steig ein."

Summer und Seth fuhren los.


	15. Unfall

Sie waren ca. eine Stunde unterwegs, sie hatten alle Straßen in ganz Newport abgeklappert und am Strand gesucht, aber Marissa war nicht zu finden.

„Summer, wir finden sie nicht", sagte Seth leise.

„Oh nein. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut." Summer fing an zu weinen. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Marissa war so aufgewühlt gewesen nach dem Streit und sie ahnte, dass sie bestimmt getrunken hatte.

Stillschweigend fuhren sie die Straße entlang.

Dann sahen sie es weiter vorne blinken. An der Straße stand ein Polizist. Seth stieg aus und lief zu dem Mann hin.

„Ihr müsst umdrehen und anders fahren. Da vorne ist ein Unfall passiert. Da könnt ihr nicht vorbei."

Seth blickte auf die Straße, aber er konnte nichts erkennen, außer Polizeiautos und einen Krankenwagen. Er nickte dem Polizisten zu und stieg wieder ins Auto.

„Wir müssen umdrehen."

„Was ist da vorne passiert?" fragte Summer.

„Irgend ein Unfall, aber man kann nichts sehen."

Seth ließ den Wagen an, doch Summer sprang aus dem Auto.

„Summer!" rief Seth ihr hinterher. „Na toll!

Sie rannte zu dem Polizisten, doch von der Entfernung konnte man nichts erkennen. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam sie.

Summer rannte weiter an dem Polizisten vorbei, der im ersten Moment gar nicht begriff, was da vor sich ging.

Sie lief schneller, doch der Polizist hatte sie gleich eingeholt.

Und da sah sie es. Marissas Auto. Es lag auf dem Dach im Straßengraben.

„Marissa!" schrie sie so laut sie konnte.

Seth wurde aufmerksam und rannte zu Summer.

Der Polizist hatte Mühe Summer festzuhalten.

„Oh mein Gott!" war alles was Seth herausbrachte, als er das Auto sah. Zumindest das, was von dem Auto noch übrig war.

Summer rief immer noch Marissas Namen.

„Hey, können sie ihre Freundin nicht mal beruhigen?" fragte der Polizist ärgerlich.

„Entschuldigung. Was ist da vorne passiert?"

„Ich kann euch das nicht sagen", entschuldigte sich der Polizist.

„Das Auto gehört Marissa", schrie Summer ihn an. Jetzt begriff der Polizist, dass die zwei Teenager, das Mädchen kannten, dass den Unfall hatte.

„Ich kann euch nicht zu ihr lassen; sie wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es ihr geht", entschuldigte sich der Mann.

Seth nickte. Er nahm Summer in den Arm und führte sie zu seinem Auto.

„Seth, es ist Marissas Auto." Sie weinte.

„Ich weiß. Wir fahren ins Krankenhaus", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Sie saßen schon eine halbe Stunde auf den Stühlen im Krankenhaus und bis jetzt kam noch kein Arzt vorbei. Summer saß völlig apathisch da.

Da kam plötzlich Julie um die Ecke gelaufen.

„Oh mein Gott. Wo ist sie? Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Ich kann ihnen nichts sagen, Mrs. Cooper. Bis jetzt konnte uns noch keiner eine Auskunft geben", antwortete Seth.

Julie sah ihn an, dann lief sie wieder zurück. „Ich werde schon eine Auskunft bekommen."

Kurz darauf kamen auch schon Kirsten und Sandy. Seth hatte sie angerufen.

Kirsten nahm erstmal Summer in den Arm und drückte sie.

„Wisst ihr schon was?"

Seth schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Ist Julie schon hier?" fragte Sandy.

„Ja, sie kam gerade. Aber sie macht wohl gerade irgendwo Terror, weil keiner sagt, wie es Marissa geht."

Plötzlich fiel Seth ein:" Ich muss Ryan anrufen. Er weiß noch gar nichts."

„Hab ich schon gemacht. Er und Lindsay sind unterwegs."

Julie kam wieder zurück. Alle blickten sie an.

„Sie konnten mir nichts sagen. Sie sei noch im OP. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern."

„Ich werde mal Kaffee besorgen. Wer möchte alles einen?" fragte Sandy und stand auf.

Alle nickten ihm zu, außer Summer. Sie sprach gar nichts. Seth blickte sie besorgt an.

Gerade da kamen dann Ryan und Lindsay um die Ecke.

Ryan war kreidebleich.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte er Seth.

„Wir wissen noch nichts. Außer dass sie einen Unfall hatte. Und das Auto sah nicht gerade schön aus." Ryan sah in voller Angst an und setzte sich neben ihn. Er wusste gar nicht, was er denken sollte. Sein Kopf war leer, außer der Gedanke an Marissa und dass sie leben würde.

Er nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände. Lindsay hatte ihn so noch nie gesehen. Sie streichelte seinen Rücken.

Nach zwei Stunden kam endlich ein Arzt zu ihnen.

„Gehören sie alle zu Marissa Cooper?"

Julie sprang auf:" Ich bin die Mutter!"

Er schaute sie ernst an:" Kommen sie. Wir gehen in mein Büro."

Die anderen blickten ihnen nach.

Summer fing wieder an zu weinen, doch keiner war fähig sie zu trösten. Nicht mal Sandy wollte etwas sagen. Er sah seinen Adoptivsohn an. Ryan hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Nach einer Weile kam Julie zurück.

Ryan stand auf.

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte er ungeduldig und voller Panik.

Julie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und musste sich erstmal wieder fangen.

„ Der Arzt sagte..", sie schluckte schwer," sie sei noch nicht über dem Berg. Es wäre noch kritisch. Sie hätte starke innere Verletzungen, eine große Wunde am Kopf, einen gebrochenen Arm, ein paar gebrochene Rippen und Schürfwunden. Sie haben sie in ein künstliches Koma gelegt."

„Oh Gott!" Ryan sackte in sich zusammen. Sandy, der neben ihm stand, stützte ihn.

Der Arzt kam wieder:" Sie dürfen nun kurz zu ihr rein, Mrs. Cooper."

Julie ging mit ihm mit.

Sandy setzte sich mit Ryan hin. Er sah ihn besorgt an; dann blickte er zu Lindsay. Die stand etwas abseits und man konnte sehen, dass sie sich fehl am Platz vorkam. Er gab Kisten zu verstehen, dass sie zu ihr gehen solle.

Zehn Minuten später kam Julie wieder zurück. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Kirsten lief auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Oh, es war so schrecklich. Überall hingen lauter Schläuche an ihr. Und sie war so blass!"

Kirsten streichelte ihr mitfühlend den Rücken. „Komm Julie, wir bringen dich nach Hause. Sie führte Kirsten in Richtung Aufzug.

„Jungs, wir sollten auch gehen. Wir können gerade nichts für Marissa tun. Und ihr solltet ein wenig schlafen", sagte auch Sandy.

Seth nickte, stand auf und zog Summer zu sich herauf.

„Ryan?", fragte Lindsay leise und kniete sich vor ihn nieder.

Er schaute sie an; seine Augen waren voller Traurigkeit.

„Ich kann nicht gehen, Lindsay. Ich muss hier bleiben."

Sandy kam zu ihm heran und meinte:" Nein Ryan, auch du wirst mit uns gehen. Du kannst nicht die ganze Nacht hier sitzen. Davon wird es ihr auch nicht besser gehen."

„Ich muss hier bleiben!" erwiderte Ryan mit fester Stimme. „Ich bin schuld, dass sie hier ist!"

„Du hast keine Schuld." Sandy wusste nichts von dem Streit.

„Doch, ich habe sie aus dem haus getrieben. Ich hätte sie nicht gehen lassen sollen. Ich hab gewusst, dass sie Alkohol getrunken hatte!"

Sandy konnte ihn doch noch überreden mit ihnen zu gehen. Erst fuhren sie Lindsay nach Hause.

„Ich rufe dich morgen an", verabschiedete sie sich von Ryan und gab ihm noch einen Kuss.

Bei Summer stieg Seth mit aus und begleitete sie hinein. Er würde dann heim laufen.

Kirsten war schon da, als Sandy und Ryan ins Haus gingen. Er lief gleich rüber ins Poolhaus.

„Kommst du klar?" fragte Sandy besorgt.

„Ja, ich möchte nur alleine sein."

„Hast du Julie abgeliefert?" Sandy setzte sich neben seine Frau an den Tisch.

„Ja, ich hab meinem Vater alles erklärt." „Oh, Sandy, es ist so furchtbar. Marissa war immer wie eine Tochter für mich. Sie ging hier ein und aus und…." Sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter. „Sie kann einfach nicht sterben."

Sandy nahm sie in den Arm und wiegte sie hin und her. Sie hörten, dass Seth zur Tür rein kam, doch er ging gleich hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Im Poolhaus legte sich Ryan mit seinen Kleidern ins Bett. Er starrte an die Decke.

Was hatte er nur getan? Er ließ den Streit nochmal Revue passieren. Als er rausbekommen hatte, dass sie heimlich Alkohol trank, war er ausgerastet. Ryan hatte das schon mal mitgemacht; mit seiner Mutter. Er wollte ihr doch nur helfen.

Und jetzt lag sie im Krankenhaus und er konnte nichts für sie tun.

Er war wütend. Warum konnte er nicht einfach weinen; vielleicht würde es dann ein wenig besser. Aber es wollten einfach keine Tränen fließen.


	16. Loslassen

Am nächsten Tag hatte Seth Sandy und Kirsten die ganze Geschichte erzählt, als Ryan in die Küche kam. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Kirsten schenkte ihm einen Kaffee in eine Tasse ein und reichte sie ihm.

„Ich habe in der Schule angerufen und erzählt, was passiert ist und gesagt, dass ihr heute nicht in die Schule kommt", sagte sie zu den beiden Jungs. Ryan nickte nur erleichtert. Schule war das Letzte, an das er denken wollte und konnte.

Es verging eine Woche, in der Ryan jeden Tag zu Marissa ins Krankenhaus fuhr. Er durfte sie nicht sehen, aber er wartete vor ihrem Zimmer.

Dann klingelte morgens das Telefon bei den Cohens. Kirsten schaute verdutzt.

Es war Julie, die ihnen Bescheid sagen wollte, dass Marissa über den Berg wäre, dass es ihr besser ginge und dass man sie besuchen könne.

Kirsten lächelte erleichtert und sah Ryan an. Ihr Adoptivsohn sah sehr schlecht aus. Er hatte große Ringe unter den Augen, da er wahrscheinlich keine Nacht geschlafen hatte. Sie war froh, ihm eine gute Nachricht überbringen zu können, nachdem er die ganze letzte Woche kein einziges Mal gelächelt hatte.

„Es war Julie." Ryan sah zu ihr auf und in seinem Gesicht stand pure Angst geschrieben.

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, Ryan. Es geht ihr besser und man kann sie besuchen."

Er sah sie ungläubig an. Dann sprang er auf und umarmte Kirsten. Diese war völlig überrascht, denn Gefühle zu zeigen, war sonst nicht Ryans Art.

„Aber es geht heute trotzdem in die Schule."

„Oh, Dad, das kannst du doch nicht machen!" rief Seth entrüstet.

„Wir haben eine Woche ausgemacht. Länger kann ich euch nicht hier lassen. Ihr werdet heute gehen. Nach der Schule könnt ihr dann zu Marissa gehen und sie besuchen."

Ryan war es egal, er war nur froh, dass es Marissa besser ging.

Doch an diesem Tag konnte er nicht wirklich aufpassen.

Sie gingen zu dritt ins Krankenhaus. Dort sagte man ihnen, dass immer nur einer sie besuchen dürfe.

Summer ging als Erste.

Seth wollte Ryan dann den Vortritt lassen, aber der winkte ab. Jetzt wo sie wieder wach war, was sollte er da zu ihr sagen? Würde sie ihn überhaupt sehen wollen?

Er kam gar nicht dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn da kam auch schon Seth wieder aus ihrem Zimmer.

Langsam öffnete Ryan die Tür. Er erschrak, als er Marissa liegen sah. Sie war dünn geworden und es hingen immer noch ein paar Schläuche herum. Außerdem hatte sie einen Gips am Arm.

Er kam näher, da schaute sie ihn an. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust.

Ryan setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Marissa schaute ihn immer noch an.

„Hey", sagte er mit weicher Stimme.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn.

Es entstand eine kleine Pause, denn er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Es tut mir so leid", begann er. Doch Marissa legte ihm ihre Finger auf seinen Mund und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Lass es gut sein Ryan."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du hier liegst. Hätte ich nicht den Streit angefangen, wärst du nicht gefahren. Oder ich hätte dich einfach aufhalten müssen." Er schaute zu Boden.

„ Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich getan hätte, wenn du…." Er brach ab.

Marissa nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Lass uns von etwas anderen reden. Denn es geht mir wieder besser."

Ryan lächelte sie an:" Und darüber bin ich sehr froh."

„Was gibt es Neues?" fragte sie.

„Ich kann dir dazu gar nichts sagen, denn ich hab mich eigentlich die ganze Woche hier aufgehalten."

„Hier? Du warst hier?"

„Naja, ich musste draußen bleiben. Aber ja, ich war jeden Tag da."

Marissa wurde es warm ums Herz. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie immer noch seine Hand hielt, nahm sie sie ruckartig weg.

„Und wie geht es Lindsay?" fragte sie.

Etwas verlegen schaute er sie an:" Ich habe sie die ganze Woche nicht gesehen."

Marissa begriff, dass er Lindsay nicht gesehen hatte, weil er hier bei ihr gesessen hatte.

Und als sie ihn ansah, wusste sie auch, was sie tun musste.

„Ryan, geh heute noch zu ihr hin und entschuldige dich. Sie ist deine Freundin. Was glaubst du wie es ihr dabei geht? Du musst dich um sie kümmern."

„Du musst zu ihr gehen. Sie liebt dich. Und du liebst sie." Marissa konnte es kaum aussprechen. Das war nicht das, was ihr Herz sagen wollte, aber sie wusste, dass es richtig war.

„Aber,…"

Sie führte ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht und streichelte seine Wange. Ryan schloss die Augen.

„Geh, Ryan. Geh! Sie wird dich vermissen."

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sie drehte sich weg. Traurig stand Ryan auf und verließ das Zimmer. Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, fing Marissa still an zu weinen.

Ryan brauchte frische Luft und sagte zu Seth und Summer, dass er noch zu Lindsay gehen würde. Seth setzte ihn auf der Strecke ab und Ryan lief das letzte Stück zu ihrem Haus.

Lindsay machte ihm auf, als er klingelte. Sie schaute überrascht.

„Hy", fing er an und überreichte ihr eine Blume, die er von einem Strauch abgebrochen hatte.

Sie nahm die Blume, sagte aber nichts.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich benommen, wie der letzte Idiot!"

Eigentlich wollte Lindsay ihn etwas zappeln lassen, aber wie er so da stand, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn zu umarmen.

Sie hatte ihn so vermisst. Dann gingen beide rein in ihr Zimmer. Lindsay war froh, dass er wieder hier bei ihr war, aber ganz tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass er nicht ganz glücklich war. Doch dieses Gefühl verdrängte sie ganz schnell.


	17. Auf dem Jahrmarkt

Nach drei Wochen kam Marissa wieder in die Schule. Sie war noch etwas schwach und hatte immer noch einen Gips, aber sie hatte es zu Hause bei ihrer Mutter einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

In der Schule hießen alle sie herzlich willkommen. Seth schenkte ihr ein kleines Comic, das er für sie gezeichnet hatte.

Marissa umarmte ihn und bedankte sich.

Ryan und Lindsay standen etwas abseits. Als Marissa die beiden sah, winkte sie ihnen, ging aber nicht hin. Sie sah in Lindsays Augen, dass Ryan ihr gehörte und sie Angst hatte, jetzt wo Marissa wieder zurück war.

„Jetzt, wo der Jahrmarkt organisiert ist und in zwei Tagen anfängt, kommst du wieder!" rief Summer und umarmte sie lachend. Es war schön ihre Freundin wieder bei sich zu haben.

„Schließlich hatte ich eine gute Ausrede", sagte Marissa lachend.

„Heute Abend bist du übrigens schon verbucht. Wir lassen eine kleine Party für dich steigen."

Summer hatte eine kleine Party in Marissas Garten organisiert. Die Gefeierte amüsierte sich prächtig und genoss es wieder unter Menschen zu sein. Zach und Seth unterhielten sich angeregt über einen Comic; Tery saß daneben und hörte zu. Ryan und Lindsay standen bei einer Gruppe.

Lindsay beobachtete Marissa, die es sich auf einem Stuhl bequem machte. Sie ging zu ihr hin.

„Und wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ach, es geht mir ganz gut. Es ist schön mal wieder andere Unterhaltung zu haben, als meine Mutter." Marissa lachte sie an. Plötzlich sahen beide zu Ryan hinüber. Marissa sah, dass es Lindsay bemerkt hatte. Sie zögerte:" Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Er liebt dich." Ryan winkte Lindsay zu.

„Er liebt dich über alles. Das kannst du mir glauben. Zwischen uns ist nichts mehr. Nur Freundschaft."

Marissa sah sie nochmal an und stand dann auf, um zu Summer zu gehen.

Am nächsten Abend begann der Jahrmarkt, der von der Harbor Highschool organisiert wurde. Sie trafen sich alle um sieben vor dem Jahrmarkt. Marissa war die Einzige ohne Freund, aber sie überspielte die Situation und ihre Traurigkeit.

Sie aßen Zuckerwatte, fuhren Boxauto und die Jungs schossen Blumen. Seth schoss sogar zwei, die er dann Tery und Marissa schenkte.

Sie schlenderten über den Jahrmarkt, bis sie vor dem Riesenrad standen.

Alle schauten nach oben. Und vier von ihnen dachten an das letzte Jahr. Da war einiges an diesem Riesenrad passiert.

„Komm, wir fahren Reisenrad", rief Tery und kaufte auch schon Karten für sich und Seth. Auch Zach ging an die Kasse, ebenso wie Lindsay.

„Oh, Lindsay, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", meinte Seth grinsend.

„Dein Herzallerliebster hat nämlich leichte Höhenangst!"

Ryan schaute ihn böse an.

„Ach, Seth. Ich werde ihn schon anderweitig beschäftigen, wenn es ihm zu hoch wird."

Summer warf Marissa einen Blick zu; die schaute traurig zurück.

„Ich möchte nicht", sagte Marissa, „ich warte hier auf euch."

Ryan sah sie einen Moment lang an, doch dann zog er Lindsay vor an die Schlange.

Marissa beobachtete die drei Pärchen, wie sie langsam nach oben fuhren. Sie wurde wehmütig, winkte aber den anderen lächelnd zu.

„Was tu ich nur hier?", dachte sie sich.

Währenddessen kuschelte sich Summer an Zach und genoss die Aussicht.

Doch dann stutzte sie und lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" rief sie plötzlich.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Zach.

„Da vorne läuft doch Colin, oder?" Sie zeigte in Richtung der Boxautos.

Zach schaute genau hin. „Ja, das könnte er schon sein. Warum?"

„Gar nicht gut", murmelte Summer vor sich hin. Sie konnte es nun kaum erwarten, bis die Fahrt zu Ende war.

Wieder ausgestiegen zog sie Seth auf die Seite und erzählte ihm, wen sie gesehen hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir gehen, bevor noch was passiert", meinte Seth. Summer nickte und Seth machte den anderen den Vorschlag noch in eine Bar am Strand zu gehen.

Ryan wunderte sich, warum sie so bald aufbrechen wollten, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Summer versuchte einen großen Bogen um die Boxautos zu machen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht auf Colin trafen.

Doch kurz vor dem Ausgang stand er auf einmal vor ihnen. Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen.

Er war betrunken. Marissa, die sich mit Tery unterhielt, hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

„Marissa!", rief er laut.

Sie lachte noch, weil Tery etwas Lustiges erzählt hatte, doch als sie ihn sah, gefror ihr Lachen. Mit ihm hatte sie hier nicht gerechnet.

„Marissa!", rief er wieder und lief auf sie zu. Seth beobachtete ängstlich das Szenario.

Colin legte den Arm um Marissa. Diese wollte ihn abschütteln, aber er war hartnäckig:" Na Kleine. Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Mit wem treibst du dich denn heute herum?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Colin", sagte sie und wollte von ihm weggehen. Doch er hielt sie fest.

„Jetzt renn doch nicht gleich weg. Ich möchte doch nur mit dir plaudern."

Marissa schaute sich um und da sah sie den Typ bei Colins Freunden stehen. Sie erkannte ihn gleich wieder; er war es der sie vergewaltigen wollte.

Voller Angst schaute sie zu Summer; diese begriff sofort.

„Marissa hat keine Zeit mehr. Sie muss gehen." Sie zog Marissa von Colin weg.

„Hey, ich will mit ihr reden und du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" Colin zerrte an Marissas Ärmel.

„Wie redest du denn mit meiner Freundin!" schnauzte Zach ihn an. Doch Colin lachte nur:" Halt bloß deine Klappe, und bleib bei deiner süßen Freundin!"

Nun kam auch Ryan näher:" Komm schon Colin, lass sie los." Er versuchte es erst im Guten.

„ Ach, muss ich jetzt Angst haben? Lass mich doch ein bisschen mit ihr plaudern. Und vielleicht nehm ich sie dann mit, die kleine Schlampe. Wusstest du, dass sie eine kleine Schlampe ist?"

Marissa wehrte sich gegen den festen Griff von Colin. Sie wollte weg hier.

„Lass sie jetzt gefälligst los, sonst…"

„Sonst was? Willst du mir drohen?" Colin lachte.

„Aber du kannst sie haben. So eine Schlampe will ich nicht, die mit anderen vögelt und dann behauptet man hätte ihr was angetan!"

Ryan kam schon einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber Colin ließ Marissa los. Diese rannte weg. Summer lief ihr hinterher.

Colin und seine Freunde verließen lachend den Jahrmarkt.

Ryan und die anderen setzten sich auf eine Bank.

„Der spinnt echt total!" meinte Tery. „Und mit dem war Marissa mal zusammen?"

Seth nickte.

„Immer Probleme hat man mit ihr. Sie zieht wirklich Probleme magisch an. Du hattest Recht, Ryan", stellte Zach fest.

Ryan sah ihn an und schüttelte bloß den Kopf.


	18. Die Wahrheit

Nach einer Weile kam Summer zurück.

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist nach Hause."

„Vielleicht sollten wir das auch tun", sagte Ryan und nahm Lindsays Hand. Zu Fuß brachten sie erst Tery, Zach und dann Lindsay nach Hause. Da Summer, Seth und Ryan den gleichen Weg hatten, liefen sie zusammen.

„So und jetzt seid ihr mir eine Erklärung schuldig!" Ryan blieb plötzlich stehen und sah die beiden an.

„Was für eine Erklärung?" fragte Seth.

„Was ist da mit Colin und Marissa? Ich weiß, dass er ein Arsch ist, aber was hat er vorhin damit gemeint, sie sei eine Schlampe?"

Summer sah Seth an und der meinte nur:" Keine Ahnung. Der war doch voll betrunken. Der hat wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ganz kapiert, was er da sagte." Seth wollte weitergehen, aber Ryan gab so schnell nicht auf, denn er wusste, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichten.

„Haltet mich nicht für blöd!" Seth hörte den Ärger in seiner Stimme.

„Es geht nicht…"

Summer schubste ihn und sagte leise mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen:" Cohen, sei ruhig!"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr etwas vor mir verbergt. Also sagt es schon!"

Seth schüttelte den Kopf:" Wir haben es versprochen."

Ryan kam näher:" Was habt ihr wem versprochen?"

„Wir wollen nach Hause, Ryan und du bildest dir was ein", nahm Summer die Situation in die Hand.

„Wir gehen nirgendwo hin, bevor ihr mir nicht gesagt habt, was ihr verheimlicht."

Seth seufzte tief und setzte sich auf den Bordstein.

„Was soll ich machen Summer, er ist mein Bruder!" Seth schaute Summer entschuldigend an.

„Das kannst du nicht tun. Du hast es versprochen!" Ryan blickte die zwei verwirrt an. Was ging da vor sich?

„Setz dich!" sagte Seth und Ryan setzte sich neben ihn. Auch Summer nahm widerwillig neben ihm Platz.

Seth erzählte langsam was in jener Nacht mit Marissa passiert war. Als er fertig war, sah er Ryan vorsichtig an. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er stand auf und rannte los.

„Ryan!" schrie Seth ihm hinterher.

„Super Cohen. Das hast du toll hingekriegt! Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Seth nahm sein Handy heraus und wählte Marissas Nummer.

„Marissa du musst schnell herkommen und Ryan aufhalten."

„Was ist denn los?"

„Er weiß es. Er weiß was passiert ist."

Marissa begriff sofort. Sie zog schnell ihre Schuhe an und fuhr runter zum Strand.

Auch Ryan war auf dem Weg dorthin. Beim Rennen gingen ihm viele Gedanken und Bilder durch den Kopf. Marissas blaues Auge.

Seine Wut trieb ihn voran.

Und am Strand sah er schon von weitem Colin und seine Freunde. Und er sah diesen Typ, den Seth ihm beschrieben hatte. Ja, da war er.

Er rannte auf ihn zu und rammte ihn um. Der Typ wusste erst gar nicht wie ihm geschah, doch dann bekam er gleich die Faust von Ryan ins Gesicht.

Eine wilde Schlägerei begann. Blind vor Wut schlug er auf den Typ ein. Er verspürte so viel Hass.

Doch dann bekam der andere seine Hand frei und schlug Ryan auf die Nase. Nun lag Ryan unten und auch er wurde nicht verschont. Dann sah er, dass der Typ einen Stein aufhob. Er wollte sich wegdrehen, doch der andere saß mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm drauf.

Plötzlich spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz am Kopf und es wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er hörte noch jemanden schreien.

Der Schrei kam von Marissa. Sie hatte gesehen, wie dieser eklige Marc den Stein mit voller Wucht auf Ryans Kopf schlug. Sie rannte zu ihm. Doch auch sie war bewaffnet; sie hatte den Baseballschläger von ihrem Vater mitgenommen. Und den zog sie nun diesem Marc über den Kopf. Dieser flog um. Marissa kniete sich zu Ryan.

Colin und seine Freunde kamen näher. Marissa schnappte ihren Schläger und schrie:" Haut bloß ab, ihr Schweine!"

Der Anblick von Marissa mit dem Baseballschläger war doch etwas beängstigend. Die Gruppe ging einige Schritte zurück, während Marissa Ryan schnappte und ihn weg zog.

Die anderen nahmen den Typen und liefen weg.

Marissa beugte sich über Ryan. Er atmete noch. Doch am Kopf hatte er eine große Wunde, es lief ziemlich viel Blut heraus. Der Stein hatte ihn hart getroffen.

Marissa zog ihren Pulli aus und drückte ihn gegen Ryans Kopf.

Dann hörte sie Stimmen und drehte sich um. Aber es waren Seth und Summer, die angerannt kamen.

„Oh Gott, was ist geschehen?" fragte Summer, als sie Ryan liegen sah.

„Der Typ hat ihn mit einem Stein auf den Kopf geschlagen."

Gemeinsam trugen sie ihn ins Auto und fuhren zu den Cohens. Dort weckte Seth seine Eltern und Kirsten sah sich die Wunde an. Dann rief sie einen Arzt. Dieser kam sofort und nähte die Wunde mit ein paar Stichen. Ryan war noch immer bewusstlos.

Marissa durfte die Nacht im Gästezimmer bleiben. Ryan lag im Poolhaus mit Kirsten, die über ihn wachte.


	19. Wellen der Liebe

Erst am nächsten Abend öffnete Ryan seine Augen. Seth blickte ihn grinsend an:" Na, Rocky Balboa. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Ryan wollte den Kopf heben, doch da durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz seinen Kopf und er fiel wieder zurück.

„Es ging mir schon besser."

Als er sich an den Kopf langte und das Pflaster spürte, erinnerte er sich an letzte Nacht.

„Wo ist Marissa?" fragte er.

„Sie ist wieder heimgegangen, glaube ich."

„Ich muss zu ihr."

„Ähm, ich glaube, dass ist keine gute Idee. Die Chefin hat äußerste Ruhe befohlen. Und ich kann nicht dagegen verstoßen."

„Ich muss zu ihr!" Ryan setzte sich langsam auf. Der Kopf tat ihm weh, aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Seth hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

„Ryan bitte. Bleib hier! Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich bin nachher der Schuldige, weil ich dich gehen lassen habe."

„Ich werde Kirsten sagen, dass du nichts dafür kannst."

In Zeitlupe zog sich Ryan an, da jede schnelle Bewegung Schmerzen verursachte.

Seth zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er würde wieder mal eine Standpauke zu hören bekommen.

Dann fuhr Ryan mit dem Auto zu Marissa, doch die Haushälterin sagte, dass sie nicht da sei.

Also fuhr er zum Strand. Er hatte eine leise Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte. Sie hatte einen Rettungsturm, den sie immer aufsuchte, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Auch sie beide hatten dort viele schöne Stunden verbracht. Er parkte das Auto, dann lief er über den menschenleeren Strand. Der Mond schien hell, so dass er gut sehen konnte.

Als er sich dem Turm näherte, sah er sie sitzen. Sie hatte die Knie angezogen und schaute auf das Meer. Er kam die Treppen hoch, erst dann bemerkte sie ihn. Ryan setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich dich hier finde."

„Warum bist du gekommen?" Marissa schaute ihn traurig an.

„Weil ich bei dir sein wollte."

Sie sah auf und schaute ihm in die Augen. In diese Augen hatte sie sich gleich von Anfang an verliebt, als sie ihn damals in der Einfahrt stehen sah. Sie wollte ihm schon sagen, dass es falsch war, dass er hier sei, doch da rutschte er vor sie hin und nahm sie in den Arm. Er drückte sie ganz fest an sich.

Marissa schluchzte heftig.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich."

Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, drückte er sie ein Stückchen weg von sich.

Er konnte nicht ohne sie leben. Sie war alles für ihn. Er blickte sie lange an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Marissas Herz pochte schnell. Es war lange her, seit er sie so in den Arm genommen und so angeschaut hatte.

Er kam näher. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und sie gaben sich einen zarten Kuss. Marissa machte die Augen auf und sah Ryan voller Liebe an. Dann küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich.

Es war schön ihn so nahe zu spüren und sehr vertraut. Sie hatte es so vermisst.

Dann ging er mit dem Kopf etwas zurück und sah sie an. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Marissa und drückte ihn an sich.

Sie saßen fast die ganze Nacht auf dem Turm. Saßen einfach nur da und hielten sich in den Armen.

Als die Sonne aufging liefen sie ins Poolhaus. Dort war Seth vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen. Marissa und Ryan legten sich ins Bett und schmiegten sich aneinander.

Sie hatten vielleicht drei Stunden geschlafen, als Kirsten leise an die Tür klopfte und hereinblickte. Schnell winkte sie Sandy her, der auf der Terrasse saß und frühstückte.

Sandy schaute neugierig ins Poolhaus. Seth lag auf dem Boden vor dem Fernseher, ein Kissen an sich gedrückt und im Bett lagen Ryan und Marissa eng zusammen gekuschelt.

Gerade als sie die Türe wieder schlossen wachte Marissa auf. Sie fühlte Ryans Wärme und am liebsten wäre sie ewig so liegen geblieben. Doch sie musste nach Hause; dort würden sie sich schon Sorgen machen. Deshalb schlüpfte sie zaghaft aus der Umarmung.

Als sie draußen ihre Schuhe wieder anziehen wollte, sah sie, dass Sandy und Kirsten auf der Terrasse saßen.

„Guten Morgen" Marissa ging langsam auf die beiden zu.

„Guten Morgen!" wurde sie begrüßt.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Kirsten, stand auf und nahm Marissa in den Arm.

„Es geht. Ich fühl mich etwas müde."

Kirsten nickte.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, sonst ruft meine Mutter noch die Polizei", sagte Marissa und grinste. Sie verabschiedete sich und lief zu Fuß nach Hause.

Ryan erschrak, als er aufwachte. Wo war Marissa? Sofort durchströmte ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.

Er blickte sich um; Seth lag immer noch schlafend auf dem Boden.

Ryan ging raus und wollte rüber ins Haus, da begrüßten ihn schon Sandy und Kirsten. Die beiden sagten ihm, dass Marissa nach Hause gegangen sei.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Als Ryan den Frühstückstisch sah, merkte er, dass er wirklich Hunger hatte.

Kurz darauf kam dann auch Seth. Er sah ziemlich verknittert aus.

„Oh man, mir tut alles weh! Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt, als du heimgekommen bist? Mein Bett wäre um einiges bequemer gewesen!"

„Du hast so schön geschnarcht; wir konnten dich einfach nicht aufwecken", antwortete Ryan.

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf?" fragte Seth und schnappte sich ein Bagel.

„Naja, es ist zum Aushalten."

Nach dem Frühstück wollten die Jungs zum Strand fahren. Doch dann klingelte Ryans Handy.

„Oh nein!" sagte er, als er sah, wer ihn anrief.

„Wer ist es?"

„Lindsay." Ryan blickte etwas panisch auf sein Handy.

„Geh doch ran." Seth wusste nicht, dass Marissa die Nacht im Poolhaus verbracht hatte.

„Was soll ich ihr sagen? Sie hat es gestern gar nicht mitgekriegt. Und außerdem ist noch etwas passiert."

Seth wurde neugierig:" Was ist denn passiert? Hast du Marissa gefunden?"

Das Klingeln hörte auf.

„Ja, sie war am Rettungsturm."

„Und?"

„Wir haben uns geküsst…" Ryan schaute verlegen weg.

„Wow! Das ist doch toll, oder nicht?" Er sah Ryan an. „Wohl nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht, Seth Das ist alles etwas kompliziert. Ich liebe Marissa, habe sie immer geliebt. Seit ich sie das erste Mal an der Einfahrt gesehen habe. Aber Lindsay ist mir auch wichtig. Ich möchte sie nicht verletzen."

„Aber eine von beiden wirst du verletzen."

Ryan nickte. Was sollte er nur tun?

Plötzlich klopfte Sandy am Poolhaus. „Ryan, Telefon. Es ist Lindsay."

Er überreichte ihm das Telefon. Ryan gab Seth ein Zeichen, dass dieser ihn allein lassen sollte. Aber Seth grinste nur und machte es sich auf einem Sessel bequem.

„Hy Lindsay."

„Hy. Und was hast du heute vor?"

„Ich wollte gerade mit Seth an den Strand fahren."

„Vielleicht könnte ich ja mitkommen?"

„Ja, das könntest du. Ich muss sowieso mit dir etwas bereden."

„Etwas bereden? Und was gibt es Wichtiges?"

„Ich sag es dir dann später. Treffen wir uns einfach in einer halben Stunde am Pier."

„Okay. Dann bis nachher. Bye!"

„Bye." Ryan legte langsam den Hörer auf den Tisch.


	20. Geständnisse

Marissa saß am Pool, als Summer zu ihr gelaufen kam.

„Hy, Schätzchen!"

„Hy Summer. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen." Summer setzte sich auf den Liegestuhl neben Marissa.

„Es geht mir gut."

„Was hast du gestern getrieben?"

„Eigentlich nichts…"

Summer runzelte die Stirn:" Was verschweigst du mir? Ich merke, dass du etwas sagen möchtest."

Marissa erzählte ihr vom gestrigen Abend. Summer sah ihr an, dass sie aber nicht ganz glücklich war, mit dem was geschehen war.

„Es ist alles so schwierig. Schließlich ist er noch mit Lindsay zusammen."

„Ach, die haben sowieso nicht zusammengepasst", Summer winkte ab," ich wusste, dass er dich noch liebt."

„Ich weiß nicht…" Marissa war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache.

„Jetzt warte einfach mal ab, was er tut. Und währenddessen gehen wir ein bisschen shoppen." Summer stand auf und zog Marissa auf die Beine. Beide lachten, als sie ins Haus liefen.

Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Ryan und Lindsay am Strand. Seth hatte sich in Richtung Beachvolleyball- Feld verkrümelt; er wollte die beiden nicht stören.

Ryan wusste gar nicht, wie er anfangen sollte, deshalb war er ganz froh, dass Lindsay von ihrem gestrigen Tag erzählte. Sie war mit Caleb zusammen gewesen.

Plötzlich rutschte sie näher an ihn heran und wollte ihn auf den Mund küssen. Ryan, der ihr eigentlich gar nicht zugehört hatte, war auf das überhaupt nicht gefasst gewesen.

Er drehte sich abrupt weg. Lindsay starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist los?"

Gerade als er anfangen wollte zu erzählen, sah er Marissa und Summer wegrennen.

Oh nein! Hatte sie etwas gesehen?

Er wollte schon aufstehen und ihr hinterherlaufen, aber Lindsay hielt ihn fest.

„Ryan! Würdest du mir vielleicht erzählen, was mit dir los ist?"

Er sah sie an. Na gut, Marissa würde eh schon weg sein. Er musste es jetzt hinter sich bringen.

Langsam fing er an zu berichten, von dem Abend, als Summer und Seth ihm erzählt hatten, was dieser Marc Marissa antun wollte; wie er sich mit ihm geschlagen hatte und wie Marissa ihn gerettet hatte. Weiter erzählte er, wie er sie gesucht und am Rettungsturm geküsst hatte.

Lindsay blickte immer trauriger, als sie begriff, was er ihr da gesagt hatte. Ryan hörte auf, denn mehr Details wollte er ihr nicht zumuten. Es fiel ihm schon schwer genug.

„Und was soll das jetzt bedeuten?" Mit feuchten Augen schaute sie ihn an. „Wirst du mit mir Schluss machen?"

Ryan wand sich:" Lindsay, was möchtest du hören?"

„Die Wahrheit, verdammt nochmal!"

„Ich kann nicht ohne sie sein. Wenn sie da ist, wird sie für mich immer die wichtigste Person sein."

Lindsay liefen nun Tränen über das Gesicht. Das wollte er nicht, aber er wusste, dass sie jetzt bestimmt nicht von ihm getröstet werden wollte.

„Und was war das zwischen uns? Was war ich für dich?"

„Ich habe dich geliebt."

„Und das soll ich glauben?"

„Mit Marissa ist es was anderes. Sie wird immer in meinem Herzen sein. Sie war es auch, als wir nicht zusammen waren. Du warst wichtig für mich, aber ich bin nicht gut genug für dich. Du hast was Besseres verdient."

„Das kann ich gerade noch selbst entscheiden. Danke", sagte sie mit verbitterter Stimme. Dann stand sie auf und meinte:" Das wars dann wohl. Aber vielleicht ist es besser; du hast Recht. Ich hätte dich nie ganz gehabt. Keine andere Frau wird dich jemals für sich haben, so lange sie da ist. Leb wohl, Ryan." Sie lief zurück zum Pier, wo ihr Auto stand.

Ryan blieb alleine zurück. Er hatte das Richtige getan; er wusste es. Aber es war trotzdem nicht gerade der schönste Moment.

Dann stand er auf. Er musste zu Marissa.

Dort klingelte er. Nach einer Weile ging die Tür auf; es war Summer.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie mit wütender Stimme.

„Ich möchte zu ihr."

„Nein, das ist keine gute Idee. Sie will dich nicht sehen."

„Was soll das Summer. Ich weiß, dass ihr vorhin am Strand ward, aber da war nichts."

„Ach, da war nichts. Das hat aber nicht, nach Nichts ausgesehen, Chino! Was spielst du für ein Spiel?"

„Ich spiele kein Spiel. Ich habe Lindsay die ganze Sache erzählt." Ryan ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber Summer versperrte die Tür.

„Hau einfach ab! Ich glaube dir nicht und Marissa auch nicht." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, schmiss sie die Tür zu.


	21. Flucht

Die nächste Woche kam Marissa nicht in die Schule. Summer sprach kein Wort mit ihm; nicht mal mit Seth, der versuchte etwas herauszukriegen.

Dann am Ende der Woche sah er Julie in der Schule. Ryan lief auf sie zu.

„Entschuldigung."

„Hallo Ryan." Sie sah ihn freundlich an. Das kam ihm schon merkwürdig vor, denn Julie war sonst nie sehr nett zu ihm.

„Was tun sie denn hier?"

„Ich hole Marissas Sachen ab."

„Was für Sachen?"

Sie lächelte:" Weißt du es noch gar nicht? Marissa geht jetzt auf ein Internat."

Er musste sich verhört haben. „Auf ein Internat?"

„Ja, sie sagte, dass sie es hier nicht aushalten würde. Deshalb hat sie sich für ein Internat entschieden. Und zwar ein sehr gutes. In New York."

„New York?" Das musste ein Missverständnis sein.

„Ja, genau. Sie ist gestern Mittag geflogen. Deswegen hole ich hier ihre restlichen Sachen ab." Aus Ryans Gesicht wich alle Farbe. Ihm wurde übel.

„Na ja, ich muss jetzt los. Einen schönen Tag noch." Sie drehte sich um und lief in Richtung Büro der Rektorin.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen; Ryan stand immer noch wie im Schockzustand am gleichen Platz. Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

Dann rannte er los, in das Biologie-Klassenzimmer. Dort saß Summer. Erschrocken blickte sie auf, als Ryan hereingestürmt kam.

„Summer, wo ist Marissa?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

Er packte sie am Arm:" Sag mir die Wahrheit."

Angst stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Sie konnte einfach nicht hart sein. „Sie ist weg. Nach New York."

Ryans Griff lockerte sich und er schaute sie sehr traurig an. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Summer war verwirrt. Als sie ihm das gesagt hatte, war es als wäre alle Freude aus Ryans Augen gewichen.

Ryan wollte zum Parkplatz laufen, als er unterwegs auf Seth stieß.

„He, mal nicht so schnell. Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich muss zu Marissa. Schauen ob sie noch da ist. Sie will nach New York."

Seth konnte ihm nicht ganz folgen, aber als er fragen wollte, war Ryan auch schon weiter gerannt.

Bei den Nichols hatte er auch kein Glück. Dort sagte ihm die Haushälterin das gleiche, wie Julie und Summer.

Völlig apathisch fuhr er nach Hause, ging ins Poolhaus und legte sich aufs Bett. Sein Kopf war vollkommen leer.

Ein paar Stunden später kam Seth von der Schule nach Hause. Er ging gleich zu Ryan. Dieser lag immer noch auf dem Bett.

Seth setzte sich zu ihm:" Hy."

Keine Antwort. Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, da Ryan mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag.

Er wusste nicht, was er zu seinem Bruder sagen sollte. In der Schule hatte er Summer getroffen und die hatte ihm alles erzählt.

„Ich weiß es. Das mit Marissa."

Immer noch keine Regung.

Seth sah, dass Ryan litt. Wie konnte er ihm helfen?

Seth wollte schon aufstehen, als Ryan sich umdrehte.

„Hey Mann!" Seth setzte sich wieder.

Und da sah er es. Ryan weinte.

Da er nie seine Gefühle zeigte, geschweige denn darüber redete, war Seth etwas überrascht. Aber er wusste auch nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Sie ist gegangen." Ryan sah ihn nicht an.

„Ich weiß."

Das war alles was Ryan sagte.

Seth stand auf und ließ ihn allein.

Drüben im Haus erzählte er Kirsten und Sandy von den Geschehnissen.

Ryan kam die ganze nächste Woche nicht aus dem Poolhaus heraus. Er litt still. Sandy, Kirsten und Seth sahen nach ihm, aber er wollte mit niemanden reden. Die Person, mit der er reden wollte, war fort. Weit fort.

Irgendwann wurde es Seth unheimlich und er langweilte sich einfach ohne seinen Freund. Er wusste, dass Ryan Marissa vermisste, aber das konnte ja nicht ewig so weitergehen. Summer hatte ihm erzählt, warum Marissa nach New York gegangen war. Er wollte mehr aus ihr herauskriegen, doch sie verriet nichts. Und Julie Cooper war natürlich froh, dass ihre Tochter weg von Ryan war.

Auch Sandy und Kirsten machten sich langsam Sorgen. Ryan musste wieder in die Schule. Die Rektorin würde das nicht mehr lange mitmachen.

Also machte sich Seth auf ins Poolhaus; er hatte ein Tablett mit Essen dabei. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür und trat ein.

Ryan saß auf dem Bett und schaute fern. Zumindest sah es so aus, aber in Gedanken war er ganz woanders.

„Hy. Ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht." Seth stellte das Tablett auf den Boden.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Du musst was essen! Wenn ich es unangerührt wieder zurück bringe, killt mich meine Mum."

Ryan zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Da wurde es Seth zuviel. „Du kannst doch nicht für immer hier rum sitzen und Trübsal blasen. Du gibst dich ja auf! Ja, sie ist gegangen, aber das ist doch nicht das Ende! Das Leben geht weiter. Versuch doch wenigstens dich aufzuraffen!"

Seth war selbst von seiner Standpauke überrascht.

„Ich weiß. Nur,… es ist so schwer. Es ist so schwer nicht an sie zu denken. Und es tut so weh."

„Ja, aber dann tu doch was. Du versuchst ja nicht einmal sie zurück zu gewinnen!"

Ryan überlegte:" Du hast Recht. Vielleicht muss ich sie zurückholen." Er sprang auf, doch Seth hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Vielleicht solltest du vorher duschen, bevor du irgendwo hin gehst."

Nach einer halben Stunde war Ryan fertig.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Seth, der auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Ich werde zu Summer gehen, und von ihr die Telefonnummer von Marissa holen." Und schon war er auf dem Weg zum Wagen.

Seth flitzte hinterher:" Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass ich es probieren soll, also werde ich das tun. Oder hast du deine Meinung schon wieder geändert?"

Seth zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

Summer machte auch gleich die Tür auf, als sie bei ihr klingelten. Überrascht Ryan zu sehen, konnte sie erst gar nichts sagen.

„Ich will die Nummer von Marissa." Er lief einfach ins Haus.

„Hey, was soll das!"

„Die Nummer von Marissa!"

„Die kann ich dir nicht geben."

„Und warum nicht?"

Summer seufzte:" Ich hab es ihr versprochen. Was soll ich machen? Ich bin ihre beste Freundin."

„Summer", begann Ryan," du musst mir die Nummer geben. Ich muss mit ihr reden, dass musst du doch verstehen."

Sie blickte ihn an und sah, wie traurig er war. Von Seth wusste sie, dass er sich die ganze Woche im Poolhaus verkrochen hatte. Er wirkte erschöpft und bestimmt hatte er nicht viel geschlafen.

Marissa hatte sie davon nicht erzählt. Dieser Name wurde bei ihren Telefongesprächen nicht erwähnt.

„Gib ihm jetzt doch die Nummer, verdammt noch mal. Siehst du nicht, wie er leidet?" schaltete sich Seth dazwischen.

„Und was willst du damit bezwecken?" fragte Summer Ryan.

„Ich möchte sie zurückholen. Will mit ihr reden. Sie kann doch nicht so einfach gehen…" Ryan schluckte und er merkte, wie ihm schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Summer bemerkte das und war geschockt, denn dass er Gefühle zeigte, war ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm, und auch sie wollte, dass Marissa wieder zurückkam. Außerdem sollten sich die beiden wirklich aussprechen. Deshalb gab sie Ryan die Nummer von Marissas Wohnung in New York.

Mit zitternden Händen fuhr Ryan nach Hause. Im Poolhaus nahm er gleich das Telefon und wählte die Nummer, die Summer auf einen Zettel geschrieben hatte.

„Hallo! Du hast die Nummer von Marissa Cooper gewählt. Leider befinde ich mich zur Zeit nicht in der Nähe des Telefons. Wenn es etwas Wichtiges ist, dann sprich einfach nach dem Ton."

Ihre Stimme! Er vermisste ihre Stimme.

Da kam auch schon der Piepton. Sein Atem ging schneller; was sollte er sagen? Sollte er überhaupt auf den Anrufbeantworter sprechen? Er atmete laut. Doch dann hörte er einen zweiten Ton und es machte „tut tut tut". Die Zeit war vorbei.

Er legte das Telefon weg und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.


	22. New York

Währenddessen in New York.

Marissa kannte sich in ihrer neuen Schule noch nicht so gut aus. Sie musste manchmal noch andere Schüler fragen, wo denn welcher Raum lag.

Die Schule war schön. Es war auch eine Privatschule, wie die Harbor. Da sie eine Neue war, behandelte man sie noch als Außenseiterin, aber das war ihr ja nicht neu. Auch hier waren die Kids nicht anders als in Newport.

Newport. Schon allein der Name machte sie traurig. Sie hatte fürchterliches Heimweh.

Kirsten hatte für sie eine kleine Wohnung besorgt; sie kannte eine Maklerin hier. Doch ohne Freunde war es sehr einsam. Sie vermisste Summer; was sollte sie nur ohne ihre Freundin tun?

An Ryan konnte sie nicht denken, denn es tat einfach zu weh. Vielleicht war ihre Entscheidung falsch gewesen, aber sie hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass sie und er nicht zusammen gehörten. Außerdem wollte sie nicht Lindsay den Weg versperren. Sie war ja diejenige, die immer die Probleme anzog. Jetzt waren die Probleme gelöst.

Weiter konnte sie gar nicht denken, denn da klingelte es auch schon wieder. Die Mittagspause war vorbei. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging in Richtung Biologie-Raum.

Sie war die Erste; hatte also freie Platzwahl. Gerade als sie sich setzen wollte, kam noch jemand ins Zimmer. Das Mädchen hatte sie heute Morgen das erste Mal gesehen. Die langen blonden Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden; mit diesen kurzen engen Jeans, die in die braunen Stiefel reingesteckt waren, sah sie ziemlich gut aus.

Auch sie blickte etwas unsicher drein. Marissa packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf:" Hallo."

„Hallo." Das Mädchen schaute sie freundlich an. „Ist bei dir noch frei?"

„Ja, klar."

Erleichtert setzte sie sich neben Marissa.

„Ich bin Charlotte. Aber die meisten nennen mich Charly."

„Ich heiße Marissa. Bist du auch neu hier?"

Charly nickte:" Ja, und du wohl auch."

Auch Marrissa nickte lächelnd.

„Dann sind wir schon zu zweit."

So langsam füllte sich das Klassenzimmer.

„Von woher kommst du?" fragte Charly.

„Aus Kalifornien. Newport."

„Dachte ich mir. Euch Kalifornier erkennt man gleich. Braungebrannt."

Marissa lachte. „Wieso ihr Kalifornier? Von wo kommst du?"

„Ich wohne schon eine Weile in New York, aber bin auf eine andere Schule gegangen. Jetzt gabs da einige Streitereien, also haben mich meine Eltern hierher geschickt."

Das Mädchen war Marissa sympathisch.

Dann kam Mr. Kings, der Biologielehrer, ins Zimmer und der Unterricht begann.

Nach der Stunde, als Marissa ihre Sachen wieder einpackte, fragte Charly:" Wenn du nicht von hier kommt, dann kennst du dich ja gar nicht aus, oder?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Vielleicht hast du ja mal Lust; ich würde dir New York zeigen. Bloß heute geht es nicht, da ich noch Training habe."

„Klar hätte ich Lust. Und was für Training hast du?"

Gemeinsam liefen sie den Flur runter.

„Ich spiele Volleyball. Hab ich in meiner alten Schule auch schon gemacht, und das war das Erste, zu dem ich mich hier angemeldet habe."

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns ja morgen."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich.

Marissa fuhr in ihre Wohnung.

Sie war nicht groß, aber gerade groß genug für Marissa. Eigentlich würde sie sich hier schon wohl fühlen, aber es war nicht ihr Zuhause. Ihr Zuhause lag auf der anderen Seite des Landes.

Nein, es durfte nicht schon wieder eine melancholische Stimmung aufkommen! Schließlich hatte sie heute Charly kennen gelernt. Und sie schien wirklich nett zu sein.

Ihre Wohnung hatte auch einen kleinen Balkon. Hier draußen saß Marissa am liebsten, denn sie konnte das Meer weit hinten erahnen. Auch das Meer fehlte ihr. Diesen Ausblick, den sie jeden Morgen hatte, wenn sie aufgestanden war.

Gerade als sie die Tür aufmachen wollte, sah sie, dass das Licht an ihrem Anrufbeantworter blinkte. Nanu, wer hatte denn da angerufen?

Sie drückte auf die Taste, um das Band abspielen zu lassen.

Die erste Nachricht war von Summer. Sie sagte nur, dass sie später nochmal anrufen würde. Marissa lächelte traurig. Summer und sie telefonierten jeden Tag.

Der nächste Anrufer war ihr Dad. Er hatte vergessen, dass in New York ja nicht die gleiche Uhrzeit herrschte, wie in Haiti.

Dann ein Piep und die letzte Nachricht lief ab. Marissa erwartete schon die Stimme ihrer Mutter, aber es kam gar nichts. Sie stutzte und ging näher an den Anrufbeantworter ran.

Es war jemand am Telefon, denn ansonsten hätte das Band gestoppt, wenn niemand drauf gesprochen hätte.

Sie hörte ein Schnaufen. Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf. Ryan!

Ihr Herz klopfte. Marissa war sich sicher, dass er es war. Sie hob ihr Ohr direkt an den Lautsprecher hin. Ein ganz leises schnelles Atmen war zu hören. Sie schloss die Augen.

Er war es! Sie konnte es spüren.

Dann machte es plötzlich laut „piep"; die Nachricht war zu Ende. Marissa erschrak von dem lauten Ton.

Er hatte sie angerufen!

Sie hörte die Nachricht noch fünf Mal ab und lauschte dem Atmen von Ryan. Dann schnappte sie sich das Telefon und wählte Summers Nummer.

Sie fragte ihre Freundin, ob diese Ryan ihre Nummer gegeben hätte.

Summer entschuldigte sich und sagte, dass er ihr so leid getan hätte. Er würde so schrecklich aussehen.

Doch Marissa unterbrach sie; sie wollte nicht von Ryan reden. Summer gab nach und hörte zu, wie Marissa von Charly erzählte.

Später setzte sie sich auf ihren Balkon und schwelgte in Erinnerungen.


	23. Tränen der Sehnsucht

In Newport hatte auch für Ryan wieder die Schule begonnen. Er merkte, dass ihm die Ablenkung gut tat, auch wenn er ständig an Marissa denken musste. Und Seth tat alles um ihn aufzuheitern.

Daheim saßen beide an ihren Hausaufgaben; Sandy und Kirsten saßen im Wohnzimmer und schauten fern.

Das Telefon klingelte. Keiner rührte sich vom Fleck; Seth schaute Ryan an:" Das Telefon liegt näher bei dir."

Ryan verdrehte die Augen, nahm aber ab.

„Hallo?"

Keine Antwort.

„Hallo?"

Immer noch Stille.

Seth sah zu ihm auf und Ryan zuckte die Schultern.

„Hallooo?"

Plötzlich ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen; ganz leise.

„Marissa?"

„Marissa, bist du das?" Ryan klang verzweifelt.

Seth beobachtete ihn.

Ryan schluckte und sagte mit leiser Stimme:" Marissa, sag doch was. Ich weiß, dass du es bist."

Doch dann hörte er, wie aufgelegt wurde und es war nur noch ein Tuten zu hören.

Für einige Sekunden starrte er das Telefon an, dann stand er auf, so dass der Stuhl rückwärts auf den Boden flog und stürmte raus ins Poolhaus.

Sandy kam von dem Lärm angelockt, in die Küche.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er, als er sah, dass Seth den Suhl wieder aufhob. „Wo ist Ryan?"

„Er ist im Poolhaus. Ich glaube, Marissa hat gerade angerufen."

„Marissa? Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie hat nichts gesagt."

Sandy nickte mitfühlend und schaute Richtung Poolhaus, wo Ryan sich auf das Bett geschmissen hatte.

Wieso antwortete sie ihm nicht? Er wusste, dass sie angerufen hatte. Sie hatte geweint.

Aber warum redete sie nicht mit ihm?

Marissa saß auf der Couch, neben ihr das Telefon. Sie starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Ihn anzurufen. Und er war auch noch ans Telefon gegangen. Er hatte gleich gewusst, dass sie es war, die anrief. Wie als wären sie irgendwie miteinander verbunden.

Marissa wollte die Tränen hinunterschlucken, aber sie kam nicht dagegen an.

Ich muss mich ablenken, ansonsten werde ich noch verrückt; dachte sie und wischte wütend ihre Tränen weg. Sie würde ihre restlichen Kisten auspacken, die noch ungeöffnet in einer Ecke standen.

Mit einer Schere schnitt sie das Klebeband von der obersten Kiste auf. Im Inneren lagen Sachen, dick in Zeitung eingewickelt. Marissa hatte keine Ahnung was da alles zum Vorschein kommen würde, denn Summer hatte ihr beim Packen geholfen. Besser gesagt, ihre Freundin hatte das meiste gemacht, denn es war alles auf einmal so schnell gegangen.

Sie machte sich daran das erste Päckchen aufzuwickeln. Ein Bild kam zum Vorschein; sie und Summer waren darauf zu sehen. Das Bild war letztes Jahr an Weihnachten gemacht worden, sie hatten beide Nikolausmützen auf. Marissa erinnerte sich noch an dieses Weihnachtsfest. Es erschien ihr, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Das Bild stellte sie auf die Kommode gegenüber von ihrer Couch.

Dann holte sie das nächste eingewickelte Päckchen heraus. In diesen Karton hatte Summer wohl alle Bilder eingepackt.

Als sie das Papier entfernt hatte, drehte sie es um. Marissa hielt die Luft an; es war ein Bild von ihr und Ryan. Es war auf dem Debütantinnenball entstanden. Sie in ihrem weißen Kleid und Ryan in seinem Smoking; sie sahen gut aus.

Marissa stellte es auf die Kommode.

Während sie die nächsten Bilder auspackte, liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Auf den meisten waren sie und Ryan zu sehen. Eines da küssten sie sich; auf dem anderen lagen beide am Strand und Ryan kitzelte sie; dann gab es eines, das hatte Summer heimlich gemacht, aber es war ihr Lieblingsbild. Ryan hatte sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert; sie standen ziemlich nahe gegenüber und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Genau in dem Augenblick hatte Summer das Foto geschossen.

Auf dem nächsten waren sie alle vier zu sehen; es war in Seths Zimmer. Sie hatten es mit dem Selbstauslöser gemacht. Seth war gerade noch auf das Bett gesprungen, als es geblitzt hatte.

Damals waren sie alle noch glücklich gewesen. Es war vor der Zeit gewesen, als Ryan mit Theresa abgehauen war. Als alles noch friedlich war.

Als Marissa später die ganzen Bilder auf der Kommode ansah, wusste sie warum sie Ryan angerufen hatte. Sie musste es sich einfach eingestehen; sie vermisste ihn. Es gab nur einen Gedanken; und der war Ryan. Aber sie wollte nicht sein Glück zerstören und deswegen musste sie mit diesem Schmerz leben. Sie würde es schaffen. Schließlich war sie jetzt hier in New York. Weit weg von Newport; weit weg von all ihren Freunden und dem wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben.


	24. Charly

Marissa und Charly hatten sich angefreundet. Schließlich saßen sie beide im gleichen Boot, weil sie an der Schule neu waren.

Charly hatte sich gleich in der ersten Woche für Volleyball und den Theaterclub angemeldet. Marissa hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht darum gekümmert.

Doch an einem Mittag saßen die beiden Mädchen im Gras vor der Schule. Charly sah auf die Uhr:" Oh man, schon wieder so spät. Ich muss rüber gehen, in zehn Minuten fängt der Theaterclub an." Sie stand auf und packte ihre Tasche zusammen.

„Ok, ich werde dann auch nach Hause gehen."

Charly sah sie nachdenklich an. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest dir auch etwas nach der Schule suchen? Ein bisschen Engagement wäre angebracht, Marissa Cooper!" sie knuffte Marissa in die Seite.

„Ich weiß, aber ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung was ich machen soll."

„Dann lass uns mal was für dich finden. Was hast du heute gegen später vor?"

Marissa überlegte kurz:" Hmh, wie immer nichts; außer lernen."

„Gut, dann komm ich nach dem Theaterspielen bei dir vorbei und dann suchen wir eine Aktivität für dich."

„Ist ok. Ich koch dann für uns zwei was, wenn du ausgehungert nach dem Theater spielen kommst."

Sie trennten sich. Marissa fuhr noch an einem Supermarkt vorbei um etwas für heute Abend einzukaufen.

Sie telefonierte zu Hause mit Summer.

„Und heute Abend kommt sie vorbei?"

„Ja."

„Das ist gut. Dann bist du mal nicht alleine."

„Ja, irgendwie freu ich mich auch schon drauf. Vielleicht finden wir ja auch wirklich was für mich. Und was gibt es bei dir Neues?"

„Naja, wie ich dir gesagt habe, sind mein Dad und das Stiefmonster heute nach Miami geflogen. Also hab ich das Haus für mich allein."

„Wird Zach dann kommen?"

„Heute Abend nicht; da ist er bei Cohen. Wegen diesem Comic."

„Aha."

„Zwischen den zweien gibt es nichts anderes mehr, als diesen Comic. Ich kann es schon nicht mehr hören! Obwohl Cohen ja wirklich Talent hat. Na ja, ich werde mir eine Folge von „The Valley" reinziehen. Ach ja, am Wochenende wird es eine Geburtstagsparty geben; für Kirsten."

„Stimmt, Kirsten hat Geburtstag. Bei den Cohens Zuhause?"

„Ja. Deine Mum hilft organisieren."

„Klar, wer sonst. Summer, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Wir hören uns dann morgen!"

„Ok, machs gut Coop. Bis morgen!"

"Bye!"

Marissa machte sich gleich ans Kochen, denn Charly würde bald da sein.

Fünfzehn Minuten später klingelte es; Charly kam lächelnd herein.

„Hy! Hier riecht es ja gut! Ich hab schon richtig Kohldampf! Theaterspielen ist anstrengend."

„Das Essen ist in circa zehn Minuten fertig. Machs dir bequem!" Marissa lief wieder in die kleine Küche.

„Eine schöne Wohnung hast du", stellte Charly fest und stellte ihre Tasche ab.

„Ja, ich find sie auch nett. Eine Freundin aus Newport hat sie besorgt; sie kennt hier eine Maklerin", rief Marissa aus der Küche.

Charly sah sich um; ging auf den Balkon hinaus.

„Wow, tolle Aussicht!" sagte sie, als sie wieder in die Wohnung kam.

Dann bemerkte sie die Kommode und die vielen Bilder darauf. Sie lief hin und betrachtete die Fotos neugierig, denn Marissa hatte eigentlich nicht viel von Newport erzählt. Charly hatte nur gemerkt, dass das kein gutes Thema war und dass Marissa nicht gern darüber sprach.

Es waren immer die gleichen Personen auf den Fotos zu sehen.

Sie mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, ein Bild, bestimmt von ihrer Familie; Marissa wieder mit dem Mädchen und zwei Jungs lachend auf einem Bett. Und auf den restlichen Fotos immer dieser eine Junge.

Charly nahm gerade ein Foto in die Hand, auf dem Marissa und Ryan zu sehen waren, als Marissa aus der Küche kam. „So, nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann können…." Sie unterbrach ihren Satz, als sie sah, dass Charly dieses Foto in der Hand hielt.

Charly sah sie an, doch Marissa sah schnell weg, räusperte sich und beendete ihren Satz:" Wir können dann essen!"

„Ok, gut."

Charly setzte sich an den Tisch, während Marissa das Essen auftischte.

„Es ist nichts Besonderes. Meine Spezialität: Käse-Makkaroni!"

„Super! Damit bin ich vollauf zufrieden."

Während sie aßen, erzählte Charly von dem Theaterclub und was sie probten. Marissa merkte, dass Charly dabei völlig in ihrem Element war.

Danach saßen sie beide auf der Couch.

„Was hast du denn an deiner alten Schule gemacht?" fragte Charly.

„Ich war Vorsitzende des Veranstaltungskommitees; wir waren zuständig für die Organisation der ganzen Events, die die Schule veranstaltet hat. Jahrmarkt, Weihnachtsfeier und so weiter. Das hat mir eigentlich immer recht viel Spaß gemacht."

„Gut, dann schauen wir mal in diesem Heftchen von der Schule, ob es so was gibt." Charly blätterte das Heft durch.

„Schau mal hier. Das hört sich doch nach so etwas an, oder?"

Marissa schaute auf die Seite: Events Management – Wer Lust hat verschiedene Events der Schule mitzugestalten, wer gute Ideen hat, der ist hier richtig.

„Ja, das könnte in die Richtung gehen. Meinst du, ich soll mich da morgen mal melden?"

„Klar, machst du das! Du kannst ja mal nachfragen."

Sie suchten noch nach ein paar anderen Aktivitäten, falls eines nicht klappen sollte.

Dann saßen sie noch eine Weile herum und sprachen über die Schule.

Plötzlich fing Charly vorsichtig an:" Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Klar, darfst du das."

„Bis jetzt hast du ja noch nicht viel von dir erzählt. Und da ich vorhin die Fotos ein bisschen angeschaut habe, wollte ich wissen, wer die Personen sind, die man auf den Bildern sieht."

Marissa atmete tief ein; sie wusste, dass Charly irgendwann danach fragen würde. Aber sie musste sich öffnen, denn schließlich war Charly die Einzige, die sie hatte.

Sie stand auf und ging zu den Fotos.

„Also, das ist meine Familie." Charly kam zu ihr. „Mein Dad, meine heiß geliebte Mutter und meine Schwester Kaitlin."

„So wie sich das angehört, ist deine Mum wohl nicht deine beste Freundin?"

„Oh nein, gewiss nicht. Aber dafür würde heute die Zeit nicht reichen, das alles zu erzählen. Sagen wir einfach so, sie hat vieles in meinem Leben verbockt."

Charly nickte nur.

„Hier ist noch mal mein Dad zu sehen. Er lebt jetzt auf Haiti. Ich vermisse ihn ziemlich, denn wir beide kommen ziemlich gut miteinander aus. Und er ist immer für mich da."

„Ich glaube Väter kommen öfter besser mit ihren Töchtern aus, wie Mütter."

Marissa zuckte die Schultern.

„Und die Schwarzhaarige ist Summer. Von ihr hab ich dir ja schon erzählt. Meine beste Freundin; schon seit dem Babyalter. Wir haben unser ganzes Leben zusammen verbracht."

„Schön, wenn man so eine Freundin hat. Das hatte ich nie, da wir öfter umgezogen sind."

„Ja, ich würde auch alles für sie tun. Und ich fühl mich auch ziemlich einsam ohne sie."

Marissa schaute sich das Bild an und lächelte.

„Und wer ist das?" Charly zeigte auf ein Bild, auf dem Sandy und Kirsten zu sehen waren. Es war auch an Weihnachten aufgenommen worden.

„Oh, das sind meine früheren Nachbarn und sehr gute Freunde. Sandy und Kirsten. Sie sind die Eltern von dem hier; Seth." Marissa holte das Bild hervor, auf dem sie, Summer, Seth und Ryan auf dem Bett lagen.

„Von ihm stammt auch die Zeichnung vorne an der Tür. Er zeichnet Comics und ist ein absoluter Comic-Freak. Dieses Bild hatten wir mit dem Selbstauslöser gemacht und Seth sprang im letzten Moment aufs Bett; oder besser gesagt auf uns drauf. Er ist ziemlich witzig; er konnte einen immer mit seinen Witzen aufheitern."

Marissa schwelgte in Erinnerungen. Sie stellte es wieder zurück auf die Kommode.

„Ja, und das ist Ryan. Auch ein Freund."

Charly bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme traurig klang. Doch sie wollte mehr darüber erfahren, also fragte sie:" Nur ein Freund?"

Marissa nickte, schaute sie aber nicht an.

„Also, ich hab von meinen Freunden nicht so viele Fotos rum stehen."

Seufzend ließ sich Marissa auf das Sofa fallen. „Du hast Recht, er ist mehr als ein Freund. Er ist …." Sie zögerte:" mein Freund….gewesen." Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Nein, sie würde nicht wieder weinen!

„ Möchtest du darüber reden?" Charly setzte sich neben sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre.

„Es ist schwierig. Er ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Es vergeht kein Tag, keine Sekunde, wo ich nicht an ihn denke."

Marissa erzählte von der ersten Begegnung an der Einfahrt; wie toll sie ihn gefunden hatte, weil er so anders war, als die Jungs aus Newport. Wie Seth und sie Ryan in dem Musterhaus versteckt hatten, von Tijuana, Oliver, und dem Abschied von Ryan nach Chino mit Theresa. Wie sie ihren Kummer in Alkohol ertrank und er doch wieder zurückkam, er aber dann mit Lindsay zusammenkam. Und wie er sie beschützt hatte vor diesem Marc. Den genauen Grund, warum sie nun hier war, sagte sie nicht. Doch Charly ahnte, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, denn warum sollte Marissa sonst von Newport weggehen.

Marissa hatte die ganze Zeit ihre Tränen zurückhalten können, doch dann blickte sie auf das Foto, auf dem sie alle vier zu sehen waren, und die Tränen rannen nur so.

„Weißt du, ich vermisse ihn so sehr! Ich wache morgens auf, dann ist er mein erster Gedanke. Was er wohl macht? Ich vermisse sie alle. Es ist so anders hier."

Charly nahm sie in den Arm und wiegte sie hin und her. Marissa konnte sich erst langsam wieder beruhigen.

„Tut mir leid. Nur, seit ich hier bin, hab ich noch nicht darüber gesprochen."

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du bist ganz allein hier, in dieser Großstadt und du vermisst deine Freunde. Wer würde da nicht traurig sein?"

Später ging dann Charly nach Hause, doch sie dachte noch lange über das nach, was Marissa ihr erzählt hatte.


	25. Flug nach New York

Die Zeit bis zu den Ferien verging wie im Flug. Marissa hatte in der Schule gefragt, ob sie bei der Organisation der Events mitmachen könne. Die anderen waren begeistert, als sie erzählte, was sie alles in Newport organisiert hatte, dass sie gleich zur Vorsitzenden gewählt wurde. Außerdem hatte noch ein „Design-Club" begonnen. Dort durften sie verschiedene Dinge selbst entwerfen; wie Taschen oder sogar später selbst Kleider.

Summer hatte gleich gemeint, dass sie so etwas in Newport auch bräuchten. Sie war froh, dass Marissa nun endlich wieder aus ihrem Schneckenhaus herauskam.

Am letzten Schultag trafen sich die Schüler der Harbor im „Bait Shop".

Ryan wollte erst gar nicht mitgehen, aber Seth hatte ihn doch noch dazu gebracht.

Summer und er setzten sich an einen Tisch, während Seth Tery begrüßen wollte, die seit neustem hier arbeitete, und Zach ging Getränke besorgen.

Die beiden schauten sich nach bekannten Gesichtern um, aber es waren noch nicht so viele Leute da.

Es war das erste Mal, seit Marissa gegangen war, dass Summer und Ryan allein zusammen waren. Ihr war etwas unwohl, denn er hatte sie noch nicht über Marissa ausgefragt. Summer verstand sowieso nicht, warum die beiden nicht miteinander geredet hatten. Vielleicht wäre dann Marissa noch hier und könnte mit ihnen zusammen hier sein und Spaß haben.

Summer wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie merkte, dass Ryan sie fragend ansah. Hatte er sie etwas gefragt?

„Kommt Marissa in den Ferien nach Hause?"

Oh nein, sie hätte es wissen müssen.

„Nein. Sie fliegt zu ihrem Dad nach Haiti."

„Wirst du sie sehen?"

„Ja, ich werde sie für zwei Wochen in Haiti besuchen." Summer konnte ihn nicht anschauen, denn sie wusste, dass in seinen Augen nur Traurigkeit zu lesen war.

Doch da kam auch schon Seth mit Tery, und Zach mit den Getränken.

„Ich dachte, du musst arbeiten?" fragte Summer. Zach bemerkte den angriffslustigen Unterton.

„Ja, aber bis jetzt ist ja noch nicht viel los. Deshalb konnte ich kurz zu euch und „hallo" sagen."

Summer nickte nur und nahm ihr Glas.

Seth küsste Tery in den Nacken und die lachte laut auf. Summer wurde übel bei dem Anblick.

Der Abend wurde noch ganz lustig; auch Ryan hatte etwas Spaß. Seth versuchte alles um seinen Freund aufzuheitern.

Die Ferien waren schnell vorbei. Ryan war aber ganz froh, denn dann hatte er wieder was zu tun.

Seth hatte nun Tery und Summer Zach. Er war allein. Marissa war fort und Lindsay war mit ihrer Mutter nach Chicago gezogen.

In der zweiten Schulwoche saßen Seth und Ryan über ihren Hausaufgaben, als Ryan plötzlich den Stift wegschmiss und das Buch laut zuklappte.

Seth sah ihn an:" Genau, hören wir auf. Das hat doch eh keinen Sinn!" Auch er legte sein Buch auf die Seite.

„Ich muss zu ihr."

„Was?" fragte Seth, ahnte aber schon was kommen würde. Ryan war in letzter Zeit ziemlich still gewesen.

„Ich muss zu ihr gehen. Ich muss nach New York; mit ihr sprechen."

„Und wie willst du da hinkommen? Oder besser gesagt, wie willst du das bezahlen?"

„Keine Ahnung! Aber ich halte das nicht mehr aus."

„Siehst du, da fängt es schon an. Aber sei froh, dass du mich hast. Ich werde dir Geld geben, dann kannst du zu ihr fliegen."

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf:" Nein, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Schließlich zahlen deine Eltern schon alles für mich. Ich werde schauen, wie ich zu dem Geld komme."

„Ja, am besten klaust du es! Du gehörst zur Familie, deswegen zahlen meine Eltern für mich. Und das Geld hab ich von meinem Großvater. Der wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er erfährt, dass ich dir das Geld gegeben habe."

Ryan lächelte:" Der freut sich ganz bestimmt." Er wusste, dass Caleb ausrasten würde.

„Es ist mein Geld, ich kann damit machen was ich will. Los komm, wir schauen gleich im Internet nach Tickets."

Sie buchten für Ryan gleich am übernächsten Tag einen Flug nach New York und am gleichen Tag einen wieder zurück.

Morgens fuhr Seth ihn zum Flughafen. Sandy und Kirsten wussten natürlich nichts von der ganzen Aktion. Und wenn Ryan daran dachte, hatte er auch ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl.

Seth hoffte, dass Ryan etwas bewirkte, denn er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Bruder, der nur noch an Marissa dachte und überhaupt nicht mehr der gleiche war, wie vorher, bevor sie gegangen war.


	26. Gebrochene Herzen

Als Ryan in New York landete, war er ziemlich kaputt, denn es war sein erster Flug. Da er kein Gepäck dabei hatte, ging es schnell, bis er draußen stand und einem Taxi winkte.

Seth hatte von Summer die Adresse von Marissas Highschool herausgefunden; die nannte er nun dem Taxifahrer.

Auf der Fahrt wusste Ryan gar nicht, wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Newport war doch etwas ganz anderes, als diese Großstadt.

Nach einer halben Stunde hielt der Fahrer an. Ryan bezahlte, stieg aus und stand vor einem roten Backsteingebäude.

Es musste noch Unterricht sein; Ryan sah auf die Uhr: es war kurz vor elf.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er wusste ja nicht, wann Marissa aus hatte. Etwas hilflos sah er sich um. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war ein Diner. Dort ging er rein und bestellte sich einen Kaffee. Dann würde er eben warten; irgendwann musste sie ja aus diesem Gebäude kommen.

Ryan kaufte sich eine Zeitung und fing an sie zu lesen.

Um viertel nach zwölf strömten schon die ersten Schüler aus der Schule. Ryan saß am Fenster, so dass er alles genau beobachten konnte. Irgendwie wollte er nicht raus und dort warten bis sie auch aus der Schule kommen würde.

Es vergingen zehn Minuten, aber von Marissa war noch nichts zu sehen. Ryan zweifelte schon, ob er überhaupt an der richtigen Adresse war, als er sie sah. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, aber er erkannte sie gleich. Sie hielt die Eingangstür mit der einen Hand auf und in der anderen hatte sie einen Stapel Bücher. Dann kam ein blondes Mädchen heraus und die beiden liefen lachend die Treppen hinunter. Ryan stand auf; bezahlt hatte er schon.

Marissa und das Mädchen liefen über den Park; er stand auf der anderen Seite vor der Eingangstür des Diners und beobachtete die beiden. Langsam lief er los; ihnen hinterher.

Er wollte schon rufen, als plötzlich ein Junge hinter den Mädchen her rannte. Bei Marissa angekommen, hob er ihr von hinten die Augen zu. Ryan blieb stehen und beobachtete die Szene.

Marissa drehte sich lachend um, und als sie sah, wer da vor ihr stand, umarmte sie den Jungen herzlich. Dieser gab ihr einen Kuss, auf den Mund, wie Ryan von der Entfernung feststellen konnte.

Dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie ihren um seine Hüften. So gingen sie weiter.

Ryan war wie erstarrt. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er konnte ihr nicht hinterherlaufen; es brach ihm das Herz sie mit einem anderen zu sehen.

Wie hatte er nur denken können, dass sie ihn vermisste? Schließlich war sie wegen ihm aus Newport weggegangen.

Aber vielleicht war es besser so. Sie erschien ihm glücklich. Warum sollte er jetzt reinplatzen und alles wieder kaputt machen?

Sie sollten wohl einfach nicht zusammen sein. Schweren Herzens drehte er um und winkte ein Taxi zu sich heran. Er würde auf den Flughafen fahren und dort warten, bis er wieder zurückfliegen konnte. Er musste sie vergessen, denn das hatte sie wohl auch getan.

Gerade als er ins Taxi einsteigen wollte, drehte sich Marissa zufällig noch mal um. Sie sah nur noch seinen Schopf. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und runzelte die Stirn.

Das konnte nicht möglich sein, oder doch? Sie sah in Richtung Taxi, konnte aber nicht erkennen, wer dort drin saß. Charly und Dean sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern, als Marissa wieder ein Stück zurück lief.

Sie hoffte, dass das Taxi vorbei fahren würde, aber es wendete und fuhr weg.

Er konnte es nicht gewesen sein! Wie sollte er hierher kommen? Sie schaute dem Taxi so lange hinterher, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war. Charly berührte sie an der Schulter; Marissa erschrak.

„Hey, Riss. Was ist los?" Charly klang besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gesehen."

Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck zu beurteilen, ahnte Charly schon, wen Marissa gesehen haben wollte.

„Meinst du, er war es?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab es nicht gesehen, aber er hätte es sein können. Nach den Haaren zumindest. Das war alles was ich gesehen habe."

„Aber glaubst du, dass er hierher kommen würde? Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es wirklich war?"

Marissa zögerte:" Du hast Recht. Wie sollte er nach New York kommen. Es war bestimmt jemand anders; schließlich hab ich ja nur die Haare gesehen."

Doch tief in ihrem Herzen zweifelte sie an ihrer Aussage.

Sie hakte sich wieder bei Charly unter und zusammen gingen sie zu Dean, der am Auto auf sie wartete.

„Was habt ihr denn gemacht?"

„Marissa meinte jemand Bekanntes gesehen zu haben."

„Aha, und wen?"

„Einen Freund aus Newport", antwortete Marissa und schloss das Auto auf.

„Du meinst wohl, diesen bestimmten Freund. Wie heißt er noch gleich? Ryan?"

Charly warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ja, so heißt er. Ich dachte wirklich, dass er es wäre. Na ja, lasst uns losfahren."

Die beiden anderen stiegen ein.

„Ach Schätzchen, manchmal möchte man auch einfach jemand sehen, obwohl er es gar nicht war."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Dean. Kommt ihr noch zu mir?"

Charly schüttelte den Kopf:" Nein, meine Grandma hat heute Geburtstag. Da muss ich hin. Du musst mich also gleich heim fahren."

„Ich wollte ja sowieso zu dir. Wir müssen doch noch für morgen unser Projekt ausarbeiten."

Marissa lieferte Charly Zuhause ab und sie und Dean fuhren zu Marissas Wohnung. Dort bediente er sich erstmal an ihrem Kühlschrank. „Ich hab so Hunger!"

„Tja, da sieht es da drin ziemlich schlecht aus. Lass uns doch erst eine Weile arbeiten und dann können wir uns ja vom Chinesen was bringen lassen."

„Gute Idee." Dean und Marissa setzten sich an den Tisch. Sie breiteten ihre Vorlagen aus, die sie morgen im Design-Club vorstellen würden. Dean war auch im Club. Alle anderen vermuteten, dass er schwul war. Denn welcher Junge würde sonst Kleider entwerfen? Marissa war sich da gar nicht ganz sicher. Ihr war nur klar, dass er ein guter Freund war, mit dem man über alles reden konnte; auch über Klamotten. Oftmals war er noch hipper angezogen, als sie. Er liebte es einkaufen zu gehen. Für Marissa war er so etwas, wie eine männliche Summer. Aber ansonsten war er überhaupt nicht ihr Typ. Sie stand eher auf richtige Männer. Solche, die sie auch beschützen konnten. Und das war Dean definitiv nicht.

So ein Typ war Ryan.

Ja, er hatte sie beschützt.

Dieser saß zum gleichen Zeitpunkt im Flughafen auf einer Bank. Sein Flug nach Hause würde erst in fünf Stunden starten.

Was war das nur für eine dumme Idee von ihm gewesen hierher zu kommen? Sie war schließlich nach New York gekommen, weil sie es gewollt hatte. Also, warum sollte sie dann keinen neuen Freund haben? Marissa hatte hier ein neues Leben begonnen. Er gehörte nicht mehr dazu. Aber es tat schrecklich weh; die Gewissheit, sie für immer verloren zu haben.

Seth holte ihn vom Flughafen ab. Er sah schon von Weitem Ryans Gesichtsausdruck und er fragte gar nicht erst, wie es gelaufen war. Schweigend legten sie die Fahrt nach Hause zurück. Dort ging Ryan gleich ins Poolhaus, ließ die Jalousien hinunter und legte sich aufs Bett.

Seth hatte ihn nicht gefragt, was in New York passiert war und dafür war er seinem Freund dankbar. Er wollte noch nicht darüber reden.

Ryan drehte sich auf den Rücken, da spürte er etwas Hartes unter dem Kissen. Er griff danach und hervor kam ein Bild. Es war eines von Marissa und ihm; Summer hatte es ihm geschenkt. Ihm und Marissa; sie hatte das Gleiche. Sie waren beide darauf zu sehen; beim Tanzen. Traurig legte er es sich direkt auf sein Herz und erinnerte sich an diesen Abend und an die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten.

Am nächsten Tag erzählte er Seth von New York. Dieser sagte nichts darauf, sondern stand auf und nahm Ryan in die Arme. Er wusste, dass für ihn eine Welt zusammen gebrochen sein musste.

Sandy und Kirsten merkten auch, dass es Ryan nicht so gut ging, wollten ihn aber nicht danach fragen.

Eines morgens, Ryan war noch nicht da, ergriff Sandy den Moment und fragte Seth:" Was ist eigentlich mit Ryan los?"

„Dad, es kann nicht gesund sein, so neugierig zu sein, wie du!"

„Ich bin nicht neugierig, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um ihn." Sandy sah in fordernd an.

Seth wollte schon rausgehen, denn er war nicht gut im Lügen und sein Vater würde sofort merken, dass da etwas nicht stimmte.

„Halt! So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon!"

Kirsten kam in die Küche:" Was habt ihr zwei denn?"

„Ich möchte nur von unserem Sohn wissen, was mit Ryan los ist."

„Seth, du wirst da bleiben, wenn du etwas weißt." Kirsten hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Oh nein, das könnt ihr mir nicht antun." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an die Theke. Seine Eltern sahen in beide mit fragenden Blicken an, die keine Ausrede duldeten.

Also erzählte er, dass Ryan nach New York geflogen war und wie er Marissa mit einem anderen gesehen hatte.

Sandy und Kirsten sahen sich an; so etwas hatten sie schon geahnt. Sie wollten nicht mit Seth schimpfen, dass er Ryan Geld für den Flug gegeben hatte. Sie würden auch nicht mit Ryan darüber reden, denn der hatte schon genug damit zu kämpfen, mit seinem Kummer fertig zu werden.


	27. Entscheidung

In den nächsten Wochen verbrachte Seth viel Zeit mit Ryan. Er wollte für seinen Bruder da sein.

An einem Tag nach der Schule hatte Ryan noch Fußballtraining, für das er sich wieder angemeldet hatte. Seth wollte auf ihn warten und nutzte die Zeit, um an seinem Comic weiterzuzeichnen. Er saß in der Cafeteria mit einem Becher Kaffee und grübelte über seinen Zeichnungen.

Da bemerkte er, dass jemand neben ihm stand. Es war Tery.

„Hy, was machst du denn hier?" Seth stand auf und umarmte seine Freundin.

„Ich wollte mit dir etwas unternehmen."

„Ähm, das ist ziemlich schlecht. Ich muss warten bis Ryans Fußballtraining vorbei ist. Und danach haben wir schon was ausgemacht."

„Kannst du das nicht absagen?" Tery schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Sorry, aber ich kann Ryan nicht allein hier lassen. Wie kommt er dann nach Hause?"

Tery wurde sichtlich wütend.

„Kannst du Ryan nicht mal für eine Sekunde alleine lassen? Was ist er denn? Ein kleines Baby? Ich denke, dass er ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Aber so war das in letzter Zeit ja immer. Ryan hier, Ryan dort… Immer war er wichtiger!"

„Nein Tery, da siehst du was falsch. Er ist nicht wichtiger. Nur geht es ihm gerade nicht so gut. Ich bin einfach für ihn da; das macht man für seine Freunde." Seth verstand nicht, was Tery so aufregte.

„Ja, und wie lange wird es ihm schlecht gehen? Ich mach das auf jeden Fall nicht länger mit.

Wirst du jetzt mit mir mitgehen oder hier bleiben?"

„Stellst du mich jetzt vor eine Wahl?"

„Nein Seth, aber ich möchte für dich an erster Stelle stehen. Und das sollst du mir hiermit sagen."

Als er sie traurig anschaute, wusste sie bereits welche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Tery nickte nur und drehte sich um.

„Tery, es tut mir leid. Aber du zwingst mich hier irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu treffen, die ich nicht treffen will. Ryan ist mein Bruder; er würde dasselbe für mich tun."

Sie verließ die Cafeteria ohne sich einmal umzublicken.

Seth setzte sich auf den Stuhl und nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er wusste, dass eine wirkliche Freundin ihn nie vor solch eine Wahl gestellt hätte. Doch er war traurig. Traurig darüber, dass Tery gegangen war und darüber, dass sie ihm zu so einer Entscheidung gezwungen hatte. Nach einer Weile klappte er sein Zeichenbuch zu und ging in Richtung Sportplatz. Er wollte Ryan noch ein bisschen beim Training zusehen.

Summer schaute traurig die Tür der Cafeteria an. Sie hatte die Szene zwischen Seth und Tery beobachtet. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte ihn getröstet. Hätte ihn in die Arme genommen und ganz fest gedrückt. Aber das war unmöglich; sie hatte Zach. Was würde der dazu sagen?

Diese Tery war ihr schon die ganze Zeit irgendwie ein Dorn im Auge. Und jetzt hatte sie Seth so abserviert. Er war doch nur für seinen besten Freund da. Konnte sie das nicht verstehen?

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Zach sie mit einem Kuss begrüßte. Summer zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und Zach erzählte von seinem Tag. Doch sie dachte nur noch an Seth.


	28. Ein alter Freund

Weihnachten näherte sich mit großen Schritten. Seth war schon richtig im Weihnukka-Fieber. Auch Ryan ließ sich davon anstecken. Er wunderte sich, dass Seth so gut drauf war, aber dieser war relativ gut über die Trennung mit Tery hinweggekommen. Bis er erfahren hatte, dass Zach Summer an Weihachten eingeladen hatte, mit seinen Eltern zu feiern. Das hatte ihn mitgenommen, denn dann würde sie richtig zu seiner Familie dazu gehören.

Kirsten begann schon das Haus ein bisschen zu schmücken; die Jungs halfen ihr. Zumindest Ryan, denn Seth gab Anweisungen, wo was hin sollte.

Da klingelte es an der Tür. „Ich mache auf!" Kirsten rannte schon zur Tür und machte auf.

Sie war überrascht Julie zu sehen.

„Hallo Kirsten. Ich wollte nur kurz vorbei kommen und euch fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen." Sie ging gleich Richtung Küche.

„Ähm, danke Julie." Kirsten lief ihr verwundert hinterher.

Dort waren Ryan und Seth gerade dabei die Lichtergirlanden auseinander zu bekommen.

„Ach, hallo Jungs!"

„Hallo Mrs. Cooper."

Ryan sagte nichts, sondern schaute sie nur an. Julie erwiderte seinen Blick, aber in ihren Augen lag ein Hauch von Triumph.

„Was führt dich zu uns?" Kirsten wollte sie schnell wieder los haben.

„Ach, ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir morgen Abend nicht vorbei kommen werden, sondern erst übermorgen. Kaitlin kommt heute wieder vom Internat zurück, deshalb wollen wir Weihnachten nur zu dritt verbringen."

Ryan schloss daraus, dass Marissa nicht kommen würde.

„Ich weiß das schon. Mein Vater hat es mir heute im Büro gesagt." Kirsten verdrehte hinter Julies Rücken die Augen.

„Naja, ich wollte euch nur einen schönen Heiligabend wünschen. Und natürlich deinen Baum bewundern, aber ihr seid wohl noch nicht so weit. Bis übermorgen dann."

Und schon war sie wieder aus dem Haus.

„Na, das war ja ein netter vorweihnachtlicher Engel." Seth grinste.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Besonders die Botschaft war sehr angenehm." Kirsten half den Jungs weiter die Girlanden zu entwirren, als Sandy nach Hause kam. Er küsste seine Frau auf die Wange. „Was wollte denn Julie hier?"

„Ach, sie hat uns nur die erfreuliche Botschaft überbracht, dass sie und mein Vater morgen Abend nicht bei uns sein werden."

„Das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich seit langem gehört habe. Ich glaube, das würde ich als Weihnukka- Wunder einstufen, oder nicht Seth?"

„Absolut, Dad!"

Die vier waren noch den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt das Haus zu schmücken. Als es dunkel wurde, rief Sandy von draußen herein.

„Ich hab jetzt keine Lust mehr. Lasst uns was vom Italiener bestellen."

„Das ist mal eine gute Idee." Ryan setzte sich draußen auf die Eingangsstufen. Seth und Kirsten suchten drinnen währenddessen etwas zum Essen aus.

Sandy setzte sich neben Ryan, beide blickten andachtsvoll auf ihr Werk; die ganze Einfahrt war mit Tannengirlanden und Lichtern geschmückt.

Plötzlich kam ein Lichtkegel auf sie zu; es war ein schwarzer Pick-Up.

Er hielt direkt vor dem Haus und aus dem Auto stieg ein alter Freund.

„Luke!"

„Hy Ryan! Ich wollte mal vorbei schauen und sehen, wie es euch so geht."

Ryan stand auf und umarmte ihn.

„Hallo Mr. Cohen."

„Hallo Luke. Lässt du dich auch mal wieder blicken?"

„Ja, ich bin mit meinem Dad hergekommen. Wir sind über die Feiertage hier."

„Schön. Komm rein, wir bestellen uns gerade was zum Essen."

Die drei gingen ins Haus zu Kirsten, die auf der Wohnzimmercouch saß und eingenickt war.

„Schatz, wach auf." Sandy flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

Luke wurde auch von ihr herzlich begrüßt. Seth war noch oben in seinem Zimmer.

Dort versuchte er Summer auf ihrem Handy zu erreichen, doch diese ging nicht ran. Er seufzte schwer. Da hörte er von unten lautes Gelächter. Neugierig ging er runter und war überrascht Luke zu sehen.

Nach dem Essen saßen die drei Jungs draußen am Pool im Gras. Luke hatte während dem Essen viel von Portland erzählt, nun wollte er wissen, was in Newport alles passiert war.

„Ach, eigentlich das Übliche. Ryan und ich sind Single."

Luke lachte:" Wärst du nur bei mir in Portland geblieben. Da hätte es ein paar scharfe Mädels gegeben."

„Ach, hier hat es auch genug", sagte Seth leise. Die anderen beiden wussten genau, von wem er sprach.

„Und was hast du jetzt in den nächsten Tagen vor?" fragte Ryan.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Mit euch ein paar Sachen unternehmen. Und Marissa möchte ich gerne besuchen."

„Du willst nach New York fliegen?" Seth nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola.

„Wieso New York?" Luke schaute die beiden fragend an, aber Ryan wich seinem Blick aus. Er wollte es ihm nicht erzählen.

„Oh, du weißt das noch gar nicht. Marissa lebt in New York, schon seit ein über einem halben Jahr."

„Was? In New York? Aber wieso das denn?"

„Nun ja, es ist da was vorgefallen und dann ist sie davon geflogen."

Luke begriff, dass da zwischen Ryan und Marissa etwas passiert sein musste. Aber da beide nicht recht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollten, fragte er auch nicht weiter nach dem Grund.

Die Jungs redeten dann noch über alles Mögliche, bis Luke sagte, dass er gehen müsse.

Ryan ging gleich ins Poolhaus, während Seth ihn zum Auto begleitete.

„Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert, dass Marissa nach New York gegangen ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt nicht den zeitlichen Rahmen sprengt."

„Dann erzähl die Kurzversion!"

Seth nickte und begann Luke in kurzen Sätzen zu schildern, was damals vorgefallen war.

„Oh scheiße! Und sie haben seither nicht miteinander geredet?"

„Nein. Ryan war einmal in New York, aber da hat er sie mit einem anderen gesehen. Das hat ihm das Herz gebrochen; seither redet er nicht mehr von ihr, aber ich sehe ihn oft, wie er im Poolhaus die Bilder von ihr anschaut."

„Die beiden gehören zusammen. Das wusste ich schon damals, als dieser Oliver auftauchte und sich zwischen die beiden gedrängt hat. Deshalb versteh ich gar nicht, warum sie gegangen ist. Sie liebt ihn."

Seth zuckte mit den Schultern:" Tja, nun ist es eben so und sie ist fort."

Luke sagte nichts mehr, sondern stieg in sein Auto und fuhr los.

Seth rannte die Treppen hoch in sein Zimmer. Dort wollte er nochmal Summer anrufen. Es war kurz vor halb zwölf. Er zögerte kurz, ob er sie um diese Uhrzeit noch anrufen könnte, aber da hatte er schon die Nummer gewählt.

Immerhin, es klingelte!

„Cohen! Spinnst du, mich mitten in der Nacht anzurufen? Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf!" Summer hatte wohl schon geschlafen, denn sie hörte sich ziemlich verschlafen an.

„Ähm, tut mir leid. Ich… ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du morgen kurz Zeit hättest."

„Und deswegen rufst du mich an?"

„Ja…. Ich würde dir gerne ein schönes Fest wünschen."

„Und das musst du persönlich tun?"

„Ja, ähm…. ich wollte…"

„Cohen, ich bin morgen Abend bei Zach eingeladen. Ich muss mich dafür fertig machen."

„Bitte Summer. Es dauert nur ganz kurz."

Er hörte sie tief einatmen.

„Ok, komm um zwölf vorbei."

„Danke Summer. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."

Summer legte auf, aber sie hatte genau an Seths Stimme gehört, wie er sich darüber freute. Sie sah noch auf ihr Handy, wo das Bild von Seth zu sehen war. Sie hatte es eingestellt, damit sie wusste, wer anrief.

Er sah so süß auf dem Bild aus. Summer legte ihr Handy neben sich auf den Nachttisch und machte das Licht aus. Doch sie konnte noch nicht einschlafen. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum. Morgen würde sie mit Zachs Eltern Weihnachten feiern. Mit seiner tollen Familie, von der sie niemand leiden konnte. Sie konnte bei den Themen nie mitsprechen. Jetzt konnte sie nachfühlen, wie Seth sich bei dem Treffen mit ihrem Vater gefühlt haben musste.

Summer lächelte an den Gedanken daran. Er war der erste Jungen, den sie ihm vorgestellt hatte. Und es war gleich eine Katastrophe gewesen.

Nun ja, morgen ist Weihnukka und dann…. Nein! Morgen ist Weihnachten; und das würde sie mit Zach, ihrem Freund verbringen.

So lustig wie bei den Cohens würde es wohl kaum werden. Sie dachte an das Weihnachten, als alles noch super war; sie waren alle beisammen gewesen: Marissa und Ryan, und sie und Seth.


	29. Ein WeihnukkaWunder

Am nächsten Tag wuselte Summer aufgeregt in ihrem Zimmer herum. Ihre Haare waren auf große Wickler gedreht. Was sollte sie nur heute Abend anziehen?

Auf ihrem Bett lag ein Berg Kleider, in dem sie verzweifelt wühlte.

Da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ich bin beschäftigt!" Sie konnte jetzt niemanden gebrauchen, vor allem ihre Stiefmutter nicht.

Die Tür ging langsam auf und ein schwarzer Schopf lugte herein. „Ähm, soll ich später wieder kommen?"

„Seth?"

„Ja, ich bins. Es ist zwölf."

„Ach Mist, hab ich vergessen. Komm rein."

Seth betrat Summers Zimmer. Er schaute grinsend auf den riesigen Haufen Kleider. „Hast wohl noch was vor."

Summer setzte sich genervt auf einen Stuhl:" Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll."

„Soll ich dir bei der Auswahl helfen?"

Sie schaute ihn nur mit einem warnenden Blick an.

„Warum bist du hier, Cohen?"

Seth ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Ähm, ich wollte dir nur ein fröhliches Weihnukka wünschen."

Summer hörte den traurigen Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Danke, dass wünsch ich dir auch."

„Du wirst bei Zachs Eltern feiern? So richtig offiziell?"

„Jaaa." Es hörte sich nicht sehr glücklich an.

„Hmh, das ist wirklich ein großer Schritt in eurer Beziehung."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Summer nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte und Seth noch einen Schritt auf sie zu ging, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.

„Ich hab noch was für dich. Ein kleines Geschenk."

„Ein Geschenk? Für mich? Aber Cohen, das hättest du nicht tun sollen."

„Doch, guten Freunden schenke ich immer etwas." Seth war klar, dass Summer ihm das nicht ganz abnahm. „Du musst aber mit mir raus kommen."

„Wieso das denn? Wo muss ich hin?"

„Komm einfach mit." Er nahm die Hand von Summer und zog sie mit einem Ruck vom Stuhl hoch. Sie war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, deswegen wurde sie ganz nah an ihn herangezogen.

Seth ging zur Tür, Summer an seiner Hand, lief dahinter.

„Mach die Augen zu."

„Seth, ich hab keine Zeit für solche Spielchen!"

„Jetzt komm schon, sei kein Spielverderber!"

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich von ihm führen.

Nach ein paar Schritten sagte Seth:" So, du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen."

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und als sie das Geschenk sah, schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Vor ihr stand eine lebensgroße Pappfigur von ihr, besser gesagt von ihr als Comicfigur, und eine von Princess Sparkle. Summer ging auf die beiden Figuren zu und betrachtete sie genauer.

„Seth, das…das ist ja wunderschön." Sie war sichtlich gerührt. „Wo hast du die her?"

„Ich kenn da jemand, der hat mir die von meinen Zeichnungen angefertigt."

Summer streichelte mit einer Hand über die Figur von dem Pferd. Dann drehte sie sich um und umarmte Seth.

„Danke! Das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe."

Am liebsten wollte er für immer so stehen bleiben; die Frau seines Herzens fest an sich gedrückt.

Summer merkte, dass sie etwas zu lange so standen. Sie befreite sich aus der Umarmung und betrachtete nochmal die Figuren. „Lass sie uns in mein Zimmer tragen."

Nachdem das getan war, wollte Seth sich von ihr verabschieden:" Ich geh dann jetzt. Du musst dich schließlich noch fertig machen."

„Ja, du hast Recht." Sie sah ihn liebevoll an. Er war unsicher, das sah sie ihm an, aber trotzdem war einfach zu süß.

„Viel Spaß heute Abend. Sag Zach einen Gruß, und fröhliches Weihnukka." Seth hob eine Hand, dann ging er schnell aus dem Zimmer.

Summer blieb alleine in ihrem Zimmer zurück. Wehmütig schaute sie auf die beiden lebensgroßen Figuren und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Derweil lief Seth die Einfahrt der Cohens hinein. Von Weitem sah er schon Ryan, der an seinem Fahrrad herumschraubte. Dieser blickte auf, als er seinen Bruder herlaufen hörte.

„Und wie kam das Geschenk an?"

„Sie hat sich gefreut." Seth setzte sich auf die Eingangsstufen.

„Aber du hast dir noch eine andere Reaktion erwartet."

Kurzes Zögern von Seth:" Ja, ich dachte sie lässt das Weihnachtsfest bei Zach sausen."

„Mensch Seth", Ryan setzte sich zu ihm, „ was erwartest du denn? Sie ist mit Zach zusammen. Nur wegen diesen beiden Figuren wird sie nicht zu dir zurückkommen, wenn sie ihn liebt."

„Das hast du sehr mitfühlend gesagt."

„Komm wir gehen rein. Wir müssen noch unsere Strümpfe aufhängen." Ryan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, stand auf und reichte Seth die Hand. Dieser nahm sie nach einem kleinen Moment und stand auf.

Drinnen nahmen sie sich ihre Weihnachtsstrümpfe und hängten diese zu denen von Kirsten und Sandy an den Kamin. Ryan legte den Arm um Seths Schultern und so standen sie andächtig davor.

Kirsten und Sandy beobachteten die beiden aus der Küche.

Nachdem sie abends die Geschenke ausgepackt hatten, saßen sie im Wohnzimmer und spielten eine Runde Jenga.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Sandy schaute überrascht auf die Uhr; es war halb zehn.

„Wer kommt denn jetzt vorbei?"

„Ich geh schon; bin ja eh am Verlieren." Seth stand auf, während die anderen grinsten. Er war ein schlechter Verlierer, und das war nun seine zweite Runde.

Seth öffnete die Haustür und machte große Augen, als er sah, wer davor stand.

Sie war wunderschön. Ihre Haare hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt und in diesem blassrosa Kleid, sah sie für ihn aus, wie ein Engel.

Summer machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ihre großen dunklen Augen blickten ihn an.

„Wo ist Zach? Ich dachte, du…." Seth war verwirrt.

„Ich konnte nicht zu Zach. Ich…ich war gar nicht da. Die ganze Zeit hab ich nur an dich gedacht; wollte bei dir sein und…." Sie war richtig aufgewühlt, sprach viel zu schnell.

„Schschschhhh." Seth legte seinen Finger auf den Mund von Summer. Dann trat er näher zu ihr heran. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Ja, es war das Mädchen, das er über alles liebte!

Ganz sanft küsste er sie auf den Mund. Vorsichtig erwiderte Summer den Kuss. Seth schlang die Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Du hast mir gefehlt."

„Du mir auch, Cohen."

Eine Weile standen sie so da, bis Sandy sich wunderte wo Seth geblieben war. „Seth, bist du noch da? Wer ist denn an…." Doch er hörte auf zu sprechen, als er die beiden so dastehen sah.

„Guten Abend Mr. Cohen."

„Äh, hallo Summer…"

„Summer wird bei uns bleiben", sagte Seth.

„Oh, okay. Komm rein, wir spielen gerade eine Runde Jenga. Und Seth ist am Verlieren." Er legte den Arm um sie und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Ryan und Kirsten schauten überrascht auf, als die beiden rein kamen, sagten aber nichts. Man konnte schon an Seths überglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, was hier los war.

Sie spielten noch eine Runde Jenga zusammen. Seth musste die ganze Zeit Summer anschauen, denn er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich hier saß. Dann gingen die drei ins Poolhaus, während es sich Sandy und Kirsten mit einer Flasche Wein vor dem Fernseher gemütlich machten.

„Ihr müsst aber nicht bei mir bleiben, wenn ihr nicht wollt", sagte Ryan, der in einem Sessel saß. Summer und Seth saßen nebeneinander auf dem Boden.

„Wer sagt, dass wir nicht bei dir bleiben wollen?"

„Na ja, ich mein nur…"

„Heute ist Weihnukka, der beste und schönste Feiertag im Jahr und dazu ist auch noch ein Weihnukka- Wunder geschehen, so dass dies mein schönster Tag meines Lebens wird. Ich bin so voller Glückshormone, das reicht auch für dich!"

Summer lächelte Ryan an.

„Ok, hab verstanden."

„Kommt, ich hab eine Idee!" Seth sprang auf und lief nach draußen; Summer und Ryan sahen sich fragend an; folgten ihm aber.

Seth machte die Beleuchtung an, dann warf er Ryan eine Badehose zu und rief:" Los, wir machen eine kleine Poolparty!"

„Seth, das geht doch nicht. Was sagen deine Eltern dazu?" Summer war von der Idee nicht so begeistert.

„Die sagen gar nichts dazu. Also, los!"

„Aber ich hab keinen Bikini dabei."

„Dann springst du eben in Unterwäsche rein, oder ich hol dir einen von meiner Mum."

Seth sprang ins Haus; Kirsten stand schon im Schlafzimmer und reichte ihm einen Bikini.

Die drei alberten im Pool herum, bis sie müde wurden. Dann setzten sie sich in den Whirlpool.

Still blickten sie in den Sternenhimmel über ihnen. Ryan dachte an Marissa. Was sie wohl gerade machte? Ob sie auch ein schönes Weihnukka hatte? Sie fehlte ihm, besonders in solchen Momenten.

Nach einer Weile stiegen sie aus dem Wasser. Ryan wünschte den beiden eine gute Nacht und ging ins Poolhaus. Seth und Summer verkrümelten sich in sein Zimmer. Dort lagen beide nebeneinander in seinem Bett.

„Er ist traurig."

„Wer?"

„Ryan." Summer drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass sie Seth ansehen konnte.

„Er denkt an Marissa. Ich glaube, sie fehlt ihm sehr. Er spricht nicht darüber; seit New York, aber ich weiß es."

„New York?"

„Ja, er war in New York und wollte mit Marissa sprechen, aber da hat er sie mit einem anderen gesehen."

Summer richtete sich ruckartig auf. „Was? Ryan ist nach New York geflogen? Oh mein Gott!"

„Tja, es hat ihm das Herz gebrochen. Nachdem er wieder zurückkam, erkannte ich ihn kaum wieder. Er zog sich immer weiter zurück. Aber so langsam geht es wieder."

„Er war in New York. Marissa hat mir gar nichts von einem anderen erzählt. Aber ich denke, dass sie mir auch nicht alles sagt. Sie hat jetzt ein neues Leben."

„Du vermisst sie." Seth setzte sich auf und nahm Summer in den Arm.

„Ja, das tue ich. Damals hattest du Recht und ich Unrecht. Als du sagtest, dass die beiden zusammen gehören und ich dir widersprach, zusammen seien sie ein Desaster." Sie seufzte schwer.

„Lass uns von etwas anderem reden." Seth drehte ihren Kopf zu sich her und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.


	30. How can I not love you?

In New York saß Marissa auf ihrem Balkon und schaute die Sterne an. Es war eine klare Nacht, aber auch ziemlich kalt. Sie hatte sich dick eingepackt. An die Kälte hier würde sie sich wohl nie gewöhnen.

Den Abend hatte sie bei Charly verbracht, sie hatte sie eingeladen. Charlys Eltern waren wirklich nett. Marissa war noch nicht so oft bei ihr gewesen, hatte ihre Eltern nur zwei Mal kurz gesehen. Charlys Bruder Tom war schon auf dem College. Marissa hatte ihn auf der Geburtstagsparty von Charly kennen gelernt. Er war ziemlich ruhig, eher das Gegenteil von seiner Schwester.

Es hatte was Leckeres zu Essen gegeben. Danach ging es an das Geschenke auspacken. Marissa hatte Charly eine Karte zu einem Basketballspiel der „Giants" geschenkt und eine kleine selbst geschneiderte Tasche. Sie freute sich riesig.

Von ihrer Freundin bekam Marissa ein Bild für ihre Wohnung, da die Wände noch ziemlich kahl waren.

Gegen später wollte Tom noch zu einer Party von seinem Freund. Er fragte die beiden Mädchen, ob sie mit wollten. Charly nickte gleich freudig, aber Marissa wehrte ab. Sie wollte nach Hause. Die Freundin war etwas besorgt, aber sie sagte, dass alles gut war. Sie würde noch mit ihrem Dad telefonieren. Charly wollte sie ungern alleine lassen, sah aber dass Marissa das lieber wollte. Also setzten sie sie bei ihrer Wohnung ab und fuhren zu der Party.

Und jetzt saß sie hier auf ihrem kleinen Balkon.

Sie hatte mit ihrem Vater telefoniert. Er verbrachte Weihnachten mit Hailey. Auf Haiti war es jetzt etwas heißer als hier in New York.

Marissa beneidete Charly um ihre intakte Familie. Es war richtig schön anzusehen, wie sich alle verstanden. Nicht so wie bei ihrer Familie.

Sie fühlte sich bei Charly richtig Zuhause, genauso hatte sie sich auch bei den Cohens gefühlt. Es war bewundernswert, wie Sandy und Kirsten sich nach all den Jahren immer noch liebten. Und wie sie für ihre Söhne da waren.

Was dieser eine davon jetzt wohl machte? Er fehlte ihr so sehr. Sie war so einsam hier. Inzwischen fühlte sie sich hier wohl, hatte Freunde gefunden, aber ohne ihn war es nicht dasselbe. Er war so weit weg.

Ob er und Seth wieder diese lustigen Nikolausmützen aufgehabt hatten?

Lange saß sie so da und merkte gar nicht, dass es kalt wurde und sie fror. Doch dann klingelte ihr Handy. Erschrocken, so aus ihren Gedanken gerissen zu werden, sprang sie auf. Wer rief denn um diese Uhrzeit noch an? Es war inzwischen kurz nach zwölf.

Auf dem Handy leuchtete Summers Name.

„Hallo."

„Hy Coop, ich bins. Ich wollte dir nur ein schönes Weihnukka wünschen."

Marissa spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen.

„Danke, Summer. Wünsch ich dir auch. Bist du schon Zuhause?"

„Ja, ich bin gerade gekommen, da dachte ich, dass ich dich kurz anrufe."

„Wie war es bei Zach und seiner Familie?" Marissa machte die Balkontür zu und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Du weißt nicht?"

„Ich war nicht da."

„Oh, Summer. Was ist passiert?"

Sie erzählte Marissa die ganze Geschichte; wie Seth mittags gekommen war und ihr die Figuren geschenkt hatte. Wie sie dann nur noch an ihn denken musste. Als sie ins Auto stieg und zu Zach fahren wollte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie eine andere Richtung einschlagen musste.

Marissa lachte still in sich hinein. So was hatte sie schon kommen sehen.

„Summer, ich freu mich für dich. Ihr zwei gehört einfach zusammen."

„Na, ja, wir lassen erst mal langsam angehen. Ich möchte nicht nochmal den gleichen Fehler machen."

„Das wird schon werden. Ihr packt das."

Summer zögerte kurz, doch dann fing sie an:" Ryan hab ich auch gesehen."

Stille.

„Er war auch da", fuhr sie mutig fort.

„Summer!"

„Nein, Marissa. Ich glaube, du musst darüber reden. Das kann doch nicht ewig so weitergehen."

„Doch, das kann es! Er ist für mich gestorben. Ich habe ein neues Leben, genauso wie er. Es ist besser für jeden für uns. Zusammen wären wir doch nie glücklich gewesen. Und jetzt möchte ich nicht weiter darüber reden!"

Summer wollte nochmal einen Versuch starten, aber Marissa blockte ihn wütend ab. Sie gab auf, hier konnte sie nichts mehr tun. Aber sie wusste, dass Marissa genau so an Ryan dachte und ihn vermisste, wie er sie, auch wenn sie es nicht sagte.

Als die beiden das Gespräch beendeten, saß Marissa noch eine Weile reglos auf der Couch. Dann ging ihr Blick zu den Fotos auf ihrem Schrank. Im Radio spielten sie einen neuen Song „How can I not love you". Und da überkam es sie; sie weinte heftig.

_Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love eachother  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know _

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone_

_Cannot trip, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over  
Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say  
Wat we no longer long_

_  
How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone_

_How can I not love you_

_  
Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we no longer long_

_  
How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone_


	31. Unerwarteter Besuch

Silvester ging so schnell vorüber, wie es gekommen war. Seth, Summer und Ryan verbrachten den Abend auf der Party, die Kirsten organisiert hatte.

Anfang Februar kam Ryans Geburtstag. Seth und Summer hatten für ihn eine kleine Überraschungsparty auf die Beine gestellt. An dem Tag hatte er nach der Schule noch Fußballtraining. So konnten die zwei alles in Ruhe vorbereiten. Sie warteten schon ganz gespannt, was er davon halten würde. Sie saßen in der Küche, als Ryan vom Training nach Hause kam. Er war etwas erschöpft, es war anstrengend gewesen. Überrascht blickte er Summer und Seth an, die an der Theke saßen; mit ihnen hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er nahm sich aus dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Wasser.

„Und wie war das Training?" fragte Seth.

„Es war ganz okay. Nächsten Sonntag haben wir ein Spiel. Und wenn es so läuft, wie heute, dann hätten wir eine gute Chance zu gewinnen." Ryan lehnte sich an die Küchentheke. „Ich geh mal rüber und pack meine Tasche aus."

Summer und Seth schauten sich erschrocken auf, als er das sagte. „Oh, warte! Wir wollten…. Wir wollten noch was mit dir besprechen." Verwundert sah Ryan die beiden an, als sie von ihren Stühlen aufsprangen und zu ihm gerannt kamen. Seth legte den Arm um ihn und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ja, wir wollten deine Meinung zu dem Comic haben."

„Genau. Wir bräuchten mal einen Rat von dir." Summer dirigierte die beiden auf die Couch.

Sie konnten ihn eine Zeit lang ablenken, doch irgendwann fiel auch Seth nichts mehr ein, was er reden könnte. Doch gerade als Ryan sich von den zweien losmachen wollte, sah Summer einen roten Luftballon draußen herumfliegen. Das war das Zeichen, dass endlich alle da waren.

Ryan wollte ins Poolhaus , doch als er die Tür nach draußen aufmachte, wurde er mit Luftschlangen beworfen.

„Happy Birthday!" kam es von allen Seiten.

Als er sich wieder von den Luftschlangen befreit hatte, konnte er sehen, was hier vor sich ging. Es waren einige Freunde gekommen; der Garten war mit Lampions und Luftballons geschmückt worden. Ryan drehte sich zu Seth und Summer um, die hinter ihm Arm in Arm standen und ihn angrinsten. Er konnte nicht anders, als zurückgrinsen und warf eine Luftschlange auf die beiden.

Dann kamen die Jungs von Ryans Fußballgruppe und nahmen ihn in Beschlag.

„Ich glaube, er freut sich", sagte Summer und beobachtete, wie Ryan ein Geschenk auspackte.

„Ja, das hast du gut hingekriegt."

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Meisterkoch am Grill."

„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg." Seth schnappte sich die Schürze, die neben dem Grill lag und machte sich ans Brutzeln.

Später kam Sandy noch dazu, der erst von der Arbeit gekommen war.

„Hast du davon gewusst?" fragte Ryan, als er neben ihm saß.

„Ja, ich wusste davon. Was dachtest du denn? Das hier wilde Partys ohne mein Wissen stattfinden?"

„Nun ja, auf jeden Fall keine solchen wilden Partys, wie die von Hailey."

Sandy lachte und nickte nur zustimmend.

Als es dunkel wurde, sprangen noch einige in den Pool. Auch Kirsten war vom Büro zurückgekommen. Sie und Sandy saßen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich mit ein paar Jungs und Summer.

Kirsten sah sie als Erste. Langsam kam sie um die Ecke und betrachtete den Trubel.

Ryan alberte gerade mit Seth herum und versuchte ihn, ins Wasser zu schubsen.

Sandy erschrak, als er von seiner Frau den Ellenbogen in die Seite bekam, doch auch er sah, auf was sie ihn aufmerksam machen wollte.

Theresa stand abseits, man sah ihr an, dass sie sich etwas unwohl fühlte.

Kirsten stand auf, um zu ihr zu gehen. Da entdeckte auch Summer sie. „Oh nein", entfuhr es ihr.

„Hallo!"

Theresa zuckte zusammen, als Kirsten sie begrüßte. „Hallo."

„Möchtest du Ryan zum Geburtstag gratulieren?"

„Ähm ja, das wollte ich. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist." Sie rieb sich nervös ihren Arm.

„Wieso sollte es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sein? Komm, er wird sich freuen dich zu sehen."

Kirsten nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie an den Tisch. Ryan und Seth waren nun im Wasser und merkten gar nicht, wer gekommen war.

Theresa begrüßte die anderen, die am Tisch saßen. Außer Summer und Sandy kannte sie niemanden. Sie setzte sich hin und schaute sich um.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte Kirsten.

„Oh nein, danke."

Gerade wollte Seth wieder aus dem Pool steigen, um zu Summer zu gehen, als er sah, wer da noch am Tisch saß. Zögerlich lief er zu ihnen hin.

„Hy!" begrüßte Theresa ihn .

„Hy." Seth nickte mit dem Kopf und schaute sie misstrauisch an. Was wollte sie denn hier? Er ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Hey Seth, willst du etwa abhauen?" Ryan kletterte aus dem Pool, doch er stoppte plötzlich. Theresa? Hier? Auf seiner Geburtstagsparty?

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Sie stand auf. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag." Keiner der beiden wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Theresa nahm ihn ganz vorsichtig in den Arm, ließ aber gleich wieder los. Ryan konnte gar nichts darauf sagen, denn er war immer noch völlig perplex. Sie war die letzte Person, mit der er heute gerechnet hatte.

Auch Seth und Summer schauten sie misstrauisch an. Beide fragten sich, warum Theresa hier war. Seth war sowieso nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen, denn wegen ihr war Ryan damals von Newport gegangen. Und er hatte Angst, dass sich hier wieder irgendwas wiederholen würde.

„Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" fragte Theresa.

„Ja, klar." Er führte sie ins Poolhaus. Seth schaute den beiden hinterher.

„Das ist kein gutes Zeichen."

Summer legte den Arm um ihn. „Warten wir es ab."

Im Poolhaus setzte sich Theresa in einen Sessel. Ryan holte sich ein Handtuch, da er noch nass war. Währenddessen schaute sich Theresa um. Hier hatte sich einiges verändert, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Es war um einiges wohnlicher und gemütlicher geworden.

Bilder hingen an den Wänden, in der Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch, ein Fernseher, eine Stereoanlage, CD´s. Von der Wand prangten ein paar Comiczeichnungen, die Theresa aber ziemlich merkwürdig fand. Mehrere Familienfotos, auf denen auch Ryan zu sehen war.

Weiter hinten standen auch ein paar Bilder, doch die konnte sie nicht erkennen.

Da kam auch schon Ryan wieder, der sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken rubbelte.

Sie beobachtete ihn dabei; auch er hatte sich verändert. Seine Haare waren kürzer, es stand ihm viel besser. Er sah gut aus.

„Warum bist du hier?" Er kam gleich auf den Punkt.

„Ich, ähm, wollte dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren", druckste Theresa herum.

Ryan setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Bett. „Mach mir nichts vor. Du kommst nicht extra aus Chino vorbei um mir zu gratulieren."

Theresa zögerte, doch dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Meine Mutter hat mich rausgeschmissen."

Er runzelte die Stirn; Theresas Mutter war nicht so wie seine Mutter. Sie liebte ihre Kinder und würde diese nicht so einfach auf die Straße setzen.

„Das Geld ist knapp. Mein Dad hat seinen Job verloren und Arturo hat Mist gebaut. Ich wollte schon vor einer Weile ausziehen, aber…"

„Was aber?"

„Nun ja, es ist nicht so einfach."

Theresa holte tief Luft:" Zu zweit eine Wohnung zu finden ist eben etwas schwierig. Vor allem ohne Job. Ich konnte auch eine Weile nicht arbeiten."

„Zu zweit?"

„Ja, Morgan und ich."

Ryan schüttelte fragend den Kopf.

Theresa öffnete ihre Handtasche und holte ihren Geldbeutel hervor. Daraus fischte sie ein Bild, das sie ihm gab. Darauf war ein kleines Mädchen zu sehen, etwa ein Jahr alt, das genauso aussah wie Theresa. Ryan sah verwirrt zu ihr auf und dann wieder auf das Bild. Was wurde hier gespielt? Von wem war das Kind? Er wusste, dass Theresa nicht mehr mit Eddie zusammen war.

„Ich habe dich damals angelogen. Ich habe das Kind nicht verloren. Sie ist quitschfidel, wie du sehen kannst."

Ryan ließ vor lauter Schreck das Bild fallen.

„Was? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein?"

„Doch. Damals hab ich gemerkt, wie unglücklich du warst. Und als du nach Portland gegangen bist, um Seth zu holen, war es die beste Gelegenheit. Ich musste es tun. Du wolltest nicht bei mir sein."

Er konnte nicht wirklich begreifen, was sie da sagte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ein dummer Scherz! Aber das Bild und das Mädchen sahen ziemlich wirklich aus.

„Und warum kommst du jetzt?"

„Ich… ich brauche Hilfe. Ich wusste nicht wohin, ich gehen sollte."

„Heißt das… heißt das?" Er konnte es nicht aussprechen, das war unmöglich.

„Ja, das heißt, dass Morgan deine Tochter ist."


	32. Morgan

Sandy, Kirsten, Seth und Summer saßen im Wohnzimmer, gegenüber von Ryan und Theresa. Sie sahen die beiden mit ziemlich betretenen Gesichtern an.

Seth konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Er suchte den Blickkontakt mit seinem Freund, aber der vermied es irgendwen anzuschauen.

„Nun ja", fing Sandy vorsichtig an, „ähm, damit hat natürlich keiner gerechnet."

Kirsten war sprachlos, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Aber ihrem Adoptivsohn ging es wohl ähnlich, denn sie konnte spüren, dass er auf das nicht vorbereitet gewesen war.

„Wir müssen nun auf jeden Fall für diese Sache eine Lösung finden." Sandy versuchte die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen. Und er tat das, was er am besten konnte: reden.

„Wo ist das Kind jetzt?" fragte Kirsten Theresa.

„Morgan ist im Wagen. Sie schläft, ich hab vorhin nach ihr geschaut."

„Ja, aber das kommt schon mal gar nicht in Frage. Du kannst sie doch nicht alleine da draußen lassen. Bring sie am besten rein. Wir können sie oben im Gästezimmer hinlegen." Kirsten stand auf und lief mit großen Schritten nach draußen, Theresa hinterher.

„Das ist ja ein tolles Geburtstagsgeschenk, das sie da gebracht hat", sagte Seth ironisch.

Ryan blickte zu ihm auf und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er verstand Seth nur zu gut, für ihn war das alles auch irgendwie noch nicht ganz wirklich. Bis jetzt hoffte er noch, dass er aufwachen würde und das alles nur ein Traum war.

„Was möchtest du tun, Ryan?" Sandy setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Kopfschüttelnd saß er da und wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„Für den Anfang kann sie hier bleiben, aber das ist natürlich nur auf Dauer. Du musst dir erstmal klar werden, was du nun tun willst. Ich hole mir jetzt auf jeden Fall mal ein Glas Wein. Denn das brauch ich auf diesen Schock." Er ließ die drei alleine im Wohnzimmer sitzen.

Seth schaute zu Ryan, der immer noch auf den Boden starrte. Man konnte ihm seinen Schock im Gesicht ansehen.

„Was wirst du nun machen?", fragte auch er.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich muss mich erstmal mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass ich eine Tochter habe." Bei diesen Worten runzelte Ryan die Stirn. „Das ist so unglaublich verrückt. Wie konnte sie mich nur anlügen?" Doch darauf hatte auch Seth keine Antwort.

Währenddessen richtete Kirsten oben das Gästezimmer her, als Theresa zur Tür herein kam. Auf dem Arm hatte sie eine schlafende Morgan. Vorsichtig legte sie das Mädchen auf das Bett; diese grunzte nur, schlief aber weiter. Kirsten und Theresa standen vor dem Bett und schauten Morgan an.

„Sie ist hübsch und sieht aus wie du."

„Ich weiß, das sagt jeder."

„Wieso hast du Ryan angelogen?" Kirsten musste einfach diese Frage stellen.

„Oh! Ich… er war damals so unglücklich. Er wollte nicht bei mir sein, er fühlte sich nicht Zuhause. Ich hab gemerkt, dass er mich dafür gehasst hat, weil ich ihn aus seinem Zuhause herausgerissen habe."

„Er hat dich doch nicht gehasst."

„Oh doch, das hat er. Er wusste es damals nur selber nicht, aber ich hab es gespürt. Ryan war nur wegen dem Baby mit mir mitgekommen und ich musste mir das irgendwann eingestehen. Eingestehen, dass er mich nicht liebt. Also hab ich die Gelegenheit genutzt, als er nach Portland flog. Meine Mutter stand hinter mir; sie hielt es auch für das Beste. Und ich dachte, dass er nie von Morgan erfahren würde."

Kirsten nickte nur, sie wusste, dass Theresa keinen anderen Ausweg wusste, als Ryan anzulügen, auch wenn es nicht der beste Weg gewesen war. Aber die beiden wären nie glücklich miteinander geworden.

Später saß Ryan bei Seth im Zimmer. Summer war nach Hause gegangen und Theresa würde im Poolhaus schlafen.

„Hast du sie angeschaut?" Seth lag auf dem Bett und hatte Captain Oats in der Hand.

„Wen? Morgan?"

Seth nickte.

„Ja, ich habe sie vorhin, als Theresa sie rüber ins Poolhaus getragen hat, kurz gesehen. Sie sieht ihr total ähnlich." Ryan wollte nicht darüber reden, es war noch alles so unwirklich. Das drüben in seinem Poolhaus Theresa mit seiner Tochter schlief. Er war doch noch auf der Highschool! Wie konnte er da Vater werden? Was für ein Desaster!

Am nächsten Morgen war es ziemlich still in der Küche. Seth und Ryan saßen über ihren Flakes, Sandy bestrich sich gedankenverloren einen Bagel und Kirsten nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Theresa schlief wohl noch.

„Los Jungs, wir müssen losfahren." Sandy fand die Stille erdrückend, er wollte nur noch zur Arbeit und an etwas anderes denken.

Kirsten würde erst später ins Büro gehen, wenn Theresa aufgestanden war.

Sandy setzte die Jungs an der Schule ab. Dort wartete schon Summer auf die beiden, doch auch sie war heute sehr still.

In der Mittagspause saßen die drei draußen an einem runden Tisch, aber Seth und Ryan hatten nicht wirklich Hunger.

„Das ist ja furchtbar mit euch zwei! Jetzt lasst euch doch nicht so hängen!" Summer wurde es jetzt allmählich zu viel.

„Oho, Mrs. Roberts spricht ein Machtwort!" Seth grinste sie an und da musste auch Ryan lachen.

„Ja ja, macht euch nur lustig über mich." Sie regte sich etwas übertrieben auf, aber sie war froh, dass diese Stille durchbrochen war.

„Einer ist immer das Opfer." Seth küsste sie liebevoll auf den Mund.

„Hey, ich lass euch mal eine Weile allein. Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek. Für ein Projekt ein paar Bücher suchen. Wir sehen uns dann später." Ryan nahm sein Tablett und ging rein.

Seth sah ihm nachdenklich nach.

„Er wird nicht fort gehen, Cohen."

Er sah Summer verwirrt an. Wie konnte sie nur wissen, was er gedacht hatte?

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber dein bester Freund wird dich nicht verlassen", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, „ dafür ist Newport viel zu sehr sein Zuhause. Und er liebt Theresa nicht."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Es ist sein Kind. Und damals ging er auch nur wegen dem Kind mit ihr mit."

„Cohen, sieh ihn dir doch an. Er hat gestern nicht ein Mal richtig mit Theresa gesprochen, ist ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Und er ist auch nicht gleich aufgesprungen um die Kleine zu sehen."

Seth überlegte und sah ein, dass sie recht hatte. „Trotzdem hab ich ein doofes Gefühl und es wäre mir lieber sie würde wieder abhauen."

Die nächsten zwei Tage bis zum Wochenende verbrachte Ryan damit, seine Tochter kennen zu lernen. Alle fanden die kleine Morgan goldig; Sandy war ganz vernarrt in sie.


	33. Das Gespräch

Ryan gewöhnte sich langsam daran eine Tochter zu haben, aber dennoch wusste er nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Er ging auch Theresa aus dem Weg um nicht mit ihr darüber reden zu müssen, aber er wusste, dass früher oder später dieses Gespräch kommen würde.

Theresa sah sich nach einem Job um, aber leider lief das ziemlich schlecht.

An dem Abend vor Ryans Fußballspiel waren Kirsten und Sandy zu einem Abendessen zu Freunden gefahren und Seth war bei Summer. Ryan saß im Wohnzimmer, der Fernseher lief leise, während er ein Buch für die Schule las.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Klicken; die Tür zur Terasse ging auf und Theresa kam herein. Sie schaute ihn an, ging aber dann zum Kühlschrank um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Ryan wusste, dass jetzt der Moment gekommen war. Das Gespräch!

Theresa setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Orangensaft.

„Was liest du?"

„Es ist für die Schule; für ein Projekt."

Theresa zögerte einen Moment, doch dann sagte sie:" Wir müssen darüber reden, Ryan."

Seufzend legte er das Buch weg und faltete die Hände. „Und was willst du tun? Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich kann nicht ewig hier bleiben. Vor allem nicht ohne Job."

„Du musst aber erstmal einen finden."

Theresa hörte den Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er wollte nicht wirklich mit ihr sprechen, aber es musste sein.

„Ryan, was möchtest du? Schließlich ist sie auch deine Tochter."

Er überlegte nicht lange:" Ja, und ich möchte auch für sie da sein. Aber versteh doch, wir sind erst 17! Ich gehe noch auf die Highschool. Wie soll ich da für sie sorgen?"

„Dann geh weg. Such dir einen Job und lass uns eine Familie werden", bettelte sie.

„Stellst du mich vor diese Wahl? Entweder ich sehe Morgan nicht mehr oder wir müssen von hier weg?" Ryan wurde laut. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie so etwas sagen würde.

„Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht hier bleiben werde und mich von den Cohens durchfüttern lasse. Und einen anderen Ausweg, als von hier fort zu gehen, sehe ich nicht. Morgan braucht einen Vater und deshalb denke ich, dass du mit uns mitgehen solltest."

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?" Ryan sprang von der Couch auf und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Ryan, beruhige dich. Lass uns eine Lösung finden…" Doch sie stockte, als sie seinen Blick sah.

Er drehte sich um und rannte Richtung Haustür. Draußen schnappte er sich sein Fahrrad und radelte schnell zum Pier.

Als er dort ankam war er ziemlich aus der Puste, hatte sich aber auch etwas beruhigt. Er stellte sein Fahrrad hin und schloss es ab. Um diese Uhrzeit war nicht mehr so viel los, nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Spaziergänger, Jogger oder ein paar Kids, die am Strand rum hingen.

Ryan schlenderte am Meer entlang und unbewusst lief er zu dem Rettungsturm. Als er merkte, wo er hingegangen war, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Wie oft hatte er mit Marissa hier gesessen. Sie hatten geredet, gelacht, viele schöne Stunden verbracht, auch mit Seth und Summer. Hier hatte er damals gesagt, dass er mit Theresa mitgehen würde und er hatte Marissa seine Liebe gestanden, nachdem er sich mit diesem Typen geprügelt hatte. Es war alles schon so lange her.

Langsam ging er den Turm hinauf und setzte sich hin. Er sah auf das dunkle Meer hinaus und hörte dem Rauschen zu.

Was sollte er nur tun?

Eines war klar, er wüde nicht noch mal von hier weggehen. Hier war sein Zuhause und nicht mehr Chino. Und wenn Theresa ohne ihn gehen würde, dann musste er das akzeptieren. Nur er würde nicht die Highschool verlassen; noch mal diese Chance wegwerfen, die er bekommen hatte.

Ryan saß lange da und dachte nach. Er hatte regelrecht die Zeit vergessen, denn als er auf die Uhr schaute, waren doch wirklich zwei Stunden vergangen. Doch er hatte jetzt eine Lösung und würde sie Theresa anbieten.

Er atmete tief ein und dann machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Bei den Cohens saß Theresa vor dem Fernseher. Die anderen waren noch immer nicht da.

Als Ryan zur Tür herein kam, sprang sie auf. Sie wartete bis er im Wohnzimmer war.

„Es tut mir leid. Wo warst du nur?" fing sie gleich an.

„Ich hab nachgedacht", sagte Ryan mit leiser Stimme und setzte sich hin.

„Theresa, ich werde nicht von hier fort gehen."

„Aber…", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Nein, lass mich ausreden." Sie setzte sich. „Hier ist mein Zuhause, hier bin ich glücklich. Wenn du gehen willst, dann ist das deine Entscheidung, aber du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich mitkomme. Dafür liebe ich dich nicht genug, du hast es selbst gesehen damals. Ich werde meine Chance nicht einfach zum Fenster hinauswerfen. Hier habe ich die Möglichkeit einen Abschluss zu machen, auf ein College zu gehen, etwas aus mir zu machen. Morgan ist meine Tochter, aber nicht mal für sie würde ich das alles aufgeben. Meine Idee wäre, dass du hier bleibst, entweder ins Poolhaus ziehst oder in das Gästezimmer und dir einen Job suchst. Dann musst du nicht von den Cohens leben."

Theresa schaute ihn nicht an; sie überlegte eine Weile.

„Okay, wir können es ja mal probieren. Aber ich muss natürlich auch erstmal einen Job finden."

„Auch das werden wir hinkriegen."

Gerade als er das gesagt hatte, kamen Kirsten und Sandy nach Hause.

„Hey ihr zwei. Was habt ihr den ganzen Abend gemacht?" fragte Sandy, als er die beiden dasitzen sah.

„Wir haben darüber geredet, wie es nun weiter gehen soll", antwortete Ryan.

„Oh, wollt ihr uns einweihen?"  
Ryan erzählte Kirsten und Sandy von seiner Idee, natürlich mussten sie ihr Einverständnis geben.

„Nun ja, wir können es probieren und sehen, wie es funktioniert."

„Theresa lächelte die beiden schüchtern an. „Danke", sagte sie leise.

„Am Montag werden wir uns gleich nach einem Job für dich umhören und du wirst selbstverständlich im Poolhaus wohnen. Ryan kann das Zimmer oben beziehen, wir haben ja genug. So bist du auch etwas für dich alleine. Hast auch deine eigene Küche." Kirsten nickte Theresa aufmunternd zu.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Ryan sein Fußballspiel, bei dem die ganze Familie Cohen zuschaute und ihn anfeuerte. Theresa war nicht mitgekommen. Ryan war glücklich so eine Familie zu haben.


	34. Kleine Erfolge

Marissa strahlte. Sie und Dean standen in der Aula in der Schule und beide hatten ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Die Lehrerin, die den Design-Club leitete, hatte eine kleine Vernissage organisiert, da sie von den Sachen, die Marissa und Dean gemacht hatten, so begeistert war.

Es würde auch eine kleine Modenschau geben.

„Oh mein Gott. Kneif mich mal!" sagte Marissa zu Dean.

„Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben. Unsere Sachen, Riss! Es ist unglaublich! Und so viele Leute sind gekommen."

Marissa lachte über ihren Freund, der sich benahm, als hätte er Aufputschmittel geschluckt, aber ihr ging es nicht anders. Es war so aufregend, dass diese Menschen gekommen waren, um ihre Sachen anzuschauen.

Plötzlich sah sie, wie jemand hinter dem Vorhang auf der Bühne winkte. Es war Charly. Marissa ging hinten rum; dort saßen schon die Models und schminkten sich. Es waren natürlich lauter Mädchen aus der Schule, doch auch hier war die Aufregung zu spüren. Marissa wusste es, denn bei der alljährlichen Modenschau in Newport, herrschte die gleiche aufgeregte Hektik.

Charly schnappte sie am Arm und zog sie in eine Ecke.

„Ich kann das nicht, Riss. Ich bin nicht zum Modeln geboren; ich spiele Volleyball!" Sie war so nervös, dass sie schon zitterte.

Marissa konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen; ihre starke, selbstbewusste Freundin hatte Angst. „Das schaffst du doch mit links."

„Ja, und wenn ich hinfalle? Dann werden mich alle auslachen! Im Volleyball kann ich mich wenigstens hinfliegen lassen, aber hier! Oh Gott, es wird schief gehen!"

„Charly, jetzt beruhig dich mal! Schließlich bist du im Theater-Club, da steht man doch auch vor Publikum."

„Aber hier ist das was anderes."

„Es ist nichts anderes und du schaffst das schon." Marissa nahm sie wieder mit nach vorne zu den anderen.

„Du sagst das so leicht; du stehst ja auch bloß da und musst nicht mitlaufen", murmelte Charly vor sich hin.

Etwas später kündigte dann Mrs. Shriver , die den Design-Club leitete, die Modenschau an. Marissa und Dean waren hinter der Bühne und koordinierten das Chaos. Und dann ging auch schon das erste Model raus. Mrs. Shriver kommentierte die einzelnen Modelle.

„Warte mal! Dein Träger hat sich hinten verdreht", sagte Marissa zu einem Mädchen und drehte den Träger von dem Oberteil wieder richtig hin. Dann durfte auch sie raus auf den Laufsteg.

„Und dann möchte ich sie noch um einen großen Applaus bitten, für die zwei, die diese ganzen Sachen entworfen haben. Bitte raus auf die Bühne Marissa Cooper und Dean McOwen!"

Hand in Hand kamen die beiden zu Mrs. Shriver. Tosender Applaus kam ihnen entgegen.

Marissa konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass das ihnen beiden galt.

Später standen Marissa und Dean zusammen in einer Ecke. Da kam auch Charly zu ihnen, die sich wieder umgezogen hatte.

„Oh man, das war einfach toll!"

Marissa lächelte ihre Freundin an, die noch ganz aufgeregt war. „Ich hab es dir doch gesagt. Das schaffst du mit links. Und du bist nicht hingefallen."

Charly umarmte sie:"Danke!"

„Ähm, Marissa und Dean, könnt ihr mal kurz mit mir mitkommen. Ich möchte euch jemand vorstellen", sagte Mrs. Shriver, die plötzlich neben ihnen stand. Die beiden schauten sich fragend an, folgten aber der Lehrerin. Sie gingen auf einen älteren, grauhaarigen Mann zu.

„Mr. Welling, hier sind die beiden." Der Mann schaute Marissa und Dean interessiert an und streckte ihnen seine Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin Mr. Welling, Professor an der State University Dort bin ich Leiter des Fachbereichs Design. Mrs. Shriver hat mich heute Abend eingeladen, damit ich mir ihre Entwürfe anschaue. Und ich muss sagen, dass ich begeistert bin. Sie haben wirklich tolle Ideen."

„Ähm, danke", war alles, was Dean herausbrachte.

„Ja, und wenn sie mit der Highschool fertig sind, dann hoffe ich, dass sie sich bei uns bewerben. Wenn dem so ist, werde ich auf jeden Fall für sie beide ein gutes Wort einlegen. Solche Talente wie sie darf man nicht wegschicken", sprach Mr. Welling weiter.

Als Mr. Welling dann das Gespräch beendete und mit Mrs. Shriver weglief, sahen sich Marissa und Dean in die Augen. Plötzlich schrieen beide gleichzeitig los und fielen sich in die Arme. Da kam Charly wieder zu ihnen und beobachtete amüsiert, wie die beiden lachend im Kreis tanzten.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?"

Dean erzählte ihr von dem Gespräch. Marissa stand nur daneben, sie konnte es kaum fassen und glaubte, dass sie das alles nur träumte.

Die drei feierten noch den Erfolg von Dean und Marissas Entwürfen.

Als Marissa dann später die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschloss, war sie immer noch richtig beflügelt. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch, schaltete den Fernseher ein und zappte durch die Programme. Doch sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor zwölf. Um diese Uhrzeit konnte sie schon noch Summer anrufen, schließlich war es Freitag. Marissa musste einfach jemandem von dem Abend erzählen.

Sie wählte die altbekannte Nummer; es war schon eine Weile her, seit sie mit ihrer Freundin telefoniert hatte.

„Hallo?"

„Hy Summer, hier ist Marissa."

„Coop, hy! Schön, dass du dich auch mal wieder meldest!" Marissa konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass Summer sich wirklich freute und nicht böse war, dass sie so lange nichts von sich hatte hören lassen.

„Sorry, aber es war in letzter Zeit so stressig."

„Warte mal, Coop." Marissa hörte, wie Summer zu jemandem sagte:" Hey, macht mal Pause. Sonst blick ich nachher wieder nicht durch."

„Okay, bin wieder da."

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht gestört. Es ist schon spät, ich weiß, aber ich dachte, dass du noch nicht im Bett bist."

„Nein, du störst nicht. Wir schauen gerade einen DVD an. Und warum rufst du mich jetzt so spät noch an? Ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Nein, nein. Ich brauchte nur jemandem zum Reden." Marissa erzählte Summer von der Modenschau und wie Mrs. Shriver alles organisiert hatte.

„Hey, das ist ja echt klasse! Dann werde ich dich bald auf der Fashion Week treffen, oder was?"

„So weit ist es noch nicht, obwohl ich mich so gefühlt habe. Es war wirklich toll! Ich kann dir auch Fotos per Email schicken, dann kannst du unsere Kreationen mal anschauen."

„Klar, da bin ich schon ganz gespannt."

„Und was gibt es in Newport Neues?"

„Ähm, eigentlich nichts. Alles wie immer. Strahlender Sonnenschein, Seth ist immer noch so verrückt und du fehlst mir." Summer brachte es nicht über das Herz Marissa von Theresa zu erzählen. Das konnte sie ihr nicht antun.

„Summer, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Aber ich hatte wirklich wahnsinnigen Stress das ganze vorzubereiten und…"

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich versteh das, und ich bin dir auch nicht böse."

Marissa war erleichtert. „Dann möchte ich dich aber nicht länger aufhalten. Sag Seth einen Gruß von mir."

„Okay Kleines, machs gut."

„Bye."

Summer drückte auf den Knopf von ihrem Handy und dachte noch kurz an ihre Freundin in New York. Marissa hatte sich glücklich angehört. Sie ging wieder zurück zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Und was wollte sie?" fragte Seth neugierig.

„Ach, sie hat mir nur erzählt, dass sie heute eine Modenschau hatte. Mit ihren Sachen, die sie entworfen hat." Summer setzte sich neben ihn.

„Wow, das ist ja stark! Aber nun können wir wieder den Film starten."

Seth wollte von Marissa ablenken, denn er hatte genau gesehen, wie Ryan zusammen gezuckt war, als Summer Marissas Namen sagte. Und nicht nur er hatte es gesehen. Auch Theresa war es wohl aufgefallen.


	35. Alte und neue Wunden

Die nächsten Monate vergingen schnell. Marissa und Dean waren damit beschäftigt weitere Sachen zu entwerfen, die sie dann bei den Colleges bei denen sie sich beworben hatten, einreichen würden. Und da bald die Prüfungen anstanden, musste ziemlich viel gelernt werden. Charly, Dean und Marissa trafen sich abends öfter um gemeinsam zu lernen.

Vier Tage vor der ersten Klausur saßen die drei bei Marissa. Auf dem Esstisch waren lauter Ordner und Bücher ausgebreitet.

„Oh man, ich kapier das einfach nicht", stöhnte Dean und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen. „Chemie ist einfach nicht mein Fach."

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch mal eine Pause machen. Wir sitzen immerhin schon seit drei Stunden." Charly sprach ein Machtwort.

„Gute Idee. Hunger hätte ich auch." Marissa rieb sich die Stirn.

„Kommt, lasst uns zum Chinesen um die Ecke flitzen. So bekommen wir auch noch ein bisschen frische Luft ab", sagte Dean und stand auf.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie beim Chinesen.

„Bin ich froh, wenn das ganze hier vorbei ist. Mein Kopf muss doppelt so groß sein, bei dem Stoff, was ich da hineingepaukt habe", meinte Charly mit vollem Mund.

„Du hast Recht. Und vor allem freue ich mich auf die Partys danach." Dean lachte.

„Und auf die langen Ferien", warf Marissa dazwischen.

„Wirst du zu deinem Dad fliegen?" fragte Dean.

„Ja, ich werde ihn für eine Weile besuchen. Dann wird Summer hierher kommen für ein, zwei Wochen."

Sie träumten noch eine Weile von den bevorstehenden Ferien, bis Dean sie zum Aufbruch ermahnte.

Auf dem Weg zu Marissas Wohnung alberten die drei herum. Marissa lief rückwärts, bis sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen stieß. Sie war so unvorbereitet, dass sie hinfiel.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Das wollte ich nicht."

Doch Marissa und die anderen beiden lachten nur. Es musste urkomisch ausgesehen haben.

„Komm, ich helf dir hoch." Eine Hand streckte sich Marissa entgegen. Dann schaute sie hoch und sah den Rest, der zu dieser Hand gehörte. Und das, was sie sah, waren dunkle, fast schwarze Augen, und ein breiter Mund, der sie anlächelte. Sie nahm die Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Der junge Mann vor ihr hatte schwarze, etwas längere Haare, die aussahen, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen. Er war größer als Marissa.

Ein ziemlich charmantes Lächeln, dachte Marissa. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand sie in die Seite stieß; es war Charly.

„Oh, ähm danke. Es ist nichts passiert." Marissa wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht angestarrt.

„Dann bin ich ja froh. Schönen Abend noch", verabschiedete er sich.

Die drei liefen auch weiter.

„Na, das war ja mal ein Netter", meinte Charly mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, der war wirklich süß", stichelte auch Dean.

„Was wollt ihr? Ja, er war wirklich ganz nett", sagte Marissa mit leicht genervtem Unterton. Doch sie drehte sich noch mal um, ob er noch zu sehen war. Und tatsächlich, auch er hatte sie zu ihr umgedreht und lächelte nun. Schnell lief Marissa weiter.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, packten Charly und Dean ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Bis morgen dann in der Schule. Und vergiss nicht in der Mittagspause lernen wir noch ein bisschen", sagte Charly und umarmte Marissa.

Dean war schon an der Tür:" Ja, bis morgen. Und schlaf gut. Träum was Schönes. Vielleicht von einem netten Schwarzhaarigen!"

Bevor Marissa ein Kissen auf ihn werfen konnte, war er schon zur Tür hinaus.

Sie lag noch eine Weile wach in ihrem Bett und dachte an diesen Typen. Er war wirklich richtig süß gewesen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihn wieder zu sehen war in dieser Stadt ziemlich gering. Und war sie überhaupt schon soweit? Sie war jetzt seit knapp einem Jahr hier, aber seither war sie mit keinem Jungen ausgegangen. Eigentlich hatte sie auch nie das das Bedürfnis gehabt. Charly und Dean wollten sie mehrmals verkuppeln, aber irgendwas hatte sie immer an den Jungs auszusetzen gehabt. Entweder waren sie zu groß, zu klein, zu hässlich, zu langweilig. Doch im Grunde waren sie nur eines nicht: sie waren nicht Ryan. Sie wusste, dass das der einzige Grund war. Jeden Jungen verglich sie mit ihm und natürlich war keiner so wie er. Sie nahm ihren Share Bear in die Arme und betrachtete das Bild, das sie vor sich liegen hatte. Wieso war nur alles immer so kompliziert?

Unter Tränen schlief sie ein.

Nach ihrer ersten Prüfung war Marissa ziemlich erleichtert. Sie hatte es sich schwieriger vorgestellt, aber wahrscheinlich hatte das gemeinsame Lernen mit Dean und Charly was gebracht. Sie fuhr gleich nach Hause, denn sie war ziemlich müde. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie nicht viel geschlafen. Dort blinkte das rote Licht von ihrem Anrufbeantworter.

Die erste Nachricht kam von Summer, die ihr noch mal viel Glück wünschte und darauf bestand, dass Marissa sie später noch anrufen sollte. Die nächste kam von ihrem Dad, der ihr auch Glück wünschte.

Marissa lächelte; es war schön zu wissen, dass so viele Menschen an sie dachten.

Dann klingelte plötzlich das Telefon.

„Hallo", meldete sie sich.

„Ich bins!" Summer schrie ins Telefon.

„Hy Summer, gerade hab ich deine Nachricht abgehört."

„Und wie war deine erste Klausur?"  
"Ich hatte es mir schwieriger vorgestellt. Ich denke, es ist ganz gut gelaufen. Und du hast morgen deine zweite?"

„Ja, erinner mich nicht daran. Seth macht mich schon ganz fertig. So eine Aufregung bekommt ihm nicht gut, er ist so was von nervös." Marissa lachte. Ja, das war Seth.

„Aber bald haben wir es geschafft. Und dann machen wir erstmal Ferien und feiern Partys und lassen es uns gut gehen."

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Oh, ich soll dir von Kirsten einen schönen Gruß sagen."

„Danke. Bist du bei den Cohens?"

„Ja, wir haben vorhin gelernt." Plötzlich hörte Marissa im Hintergrund Babygeschrei und eine weibliche Stimme etwas rufen.

„Summer, was war das denn?"

„Ähm, was?"

„Das Babygeschrei bei dir?"

„Ach das. Das war nur der Fernseher." Marissa wurde misstrauisch, denn sie konnte deutlich hören, dass das nicht der Fernseher war.

„Summer, halte mich…", wollte sie sagen, doch da war wieder diese weibliche Stimme. Irgendwie kam ihr die bekannt vor, aber sie wusste nicht, wer es war.

„Shit", sagte Summer leise.

„Was ist los, Summer? Wer war das?"

„Das war Kirsten." Summer versuchte die Situation zu retten.

Marissa atmete tief ein:" Sum, das war nicht Kirsten. Ich hab die Stimme schon mal wo gehört, aber ich kann sie gerade nicht zuordnen. Jetzt sag schon, wer das war!"

Doch dann fiel Marissa das dazugehörige Gesicht wieder ein.

Das konnte nicht sein? Nein, es musste jemand anderes sein.

„Summer, sag nicht, dass es die Person ist, die ich denke."

Marissa hörte ihre Freundin tief seufzen; da wusste sie, dass ihre Vermutung stimmte. Es war Theresa.

„Was macht sie in Newport?" Marissas Stimme klang schrill.

„Coop, ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich hab es nicht über das Herz gebracht. Was hätte ich dir sagen sollen? Ja, es ist Theresa. Und sie ist wieder hier; mit ihrem Kind."

„Kind?"

„Ja, mit ihrer Tochter." Summer zögerte. „Mit Ryans und ihrem Kind."

In Marissas Kopf pochte es: Theresa war in Newport! Und sie hatte eine Tochter! Und das Kind war von Ryan!

„Es tut mir leid." Zu mehr kam Summer nicht, denn Marissa hatte aufgelegt. Sie saß auf ihrer Couch und starrte an die Wand.

Theresa war zurück! Und sie hatte das Kind doch bekommen. Theresa war bei Ryan, mit ihrem und seinem Kind. Sie hatte ihn verloren, für immer.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie musste hier raus, sie bekam kaum Luft.

Blind vor lauter Tränen lief sie auf die Straße und rannte in irgendeine Richtung.

Irgendwann ging ihr die Puste aus und sie blieb stehen und setzte sich auf eine Treppe. Sie stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände.

Das alles konnte nur ein schrecklicher Traum sein. Wenn sie wieder aufwachen würde, dann wäre sie in Newport und würde neben Ryan im Poolhaus liegen und sie wäre nie von dort weg gegangen.

Sie musste schon lange so dagesessen haben, denn langsam wurde es dunkel. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass jemand vor ihr stand.

„Es würde Ryan sein", dachte sie voller Hoffnung. Doch als sie aufschaute, sahen sie keine eisblauen Augen an. Trotzdem kamen ihr diese Augen bekannt vor. Marissa wischte sich unbeholfen mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen weg und da erkannte sie, wer vor ihr kniete. Es war der Typ, den sie vor ein paar Tagen angerempelt hatte.

Er streckte ihr immer noch seine Hand entgegen. „Möchtest du nicht aufstehen? Ich denke, so langsam wird es hier ungemütlich."

Marissa zögerte, doch dann nahm sie seine Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. „Danke", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand fest, und als Marissa das bemerkte, ließ sie sie ruckartig los.

„Nein, danke. Ich finde alleine zurück." Was wollte er von ihr?

„Das glaube ich dir, aber vielleicht möchtest du ja jemanden haben, der dich begleitet." Er ließ nicht locker.

„Eigentlich brauche ich gerade keine Gesellschaft." So langsam wurde Marissa ärgerlich. Konnte er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen?

„So siehst du mir aber gar nicht aus", stellte er fest.

Sie hatte keine Chance, also zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lief voraus. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Marissa liefen immer noch vereinzelte Tränen über das Gesicht; sie fühlte sich vollkommen leer.

Sie kamen zu dem Haus, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand.

„Hier wären wir."

„Okay. Geht es dir besser?" fragte er teilnahmsvoll.

Marissa runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn wütend an:" Sehe ich so aus, als würde es mir besser gehen?"

Er war etwas erschrocken von ihrem Ausbruch, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Marissa schaute zu Boden und sagte:" Ich geh dann jetzt rauf." Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen, als er nur noch sagte:" Ich bin übrigens Anthony. Gute Nacht." Dann drehte auch er sich um und ging weiter. Marissa schaute ihm nicht nach, sie war viel zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt.

Auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter blinkte es; sie hatte sieben Nachrichten. Doch sie ging nur in ihr Schlafzimmer, legte sich mit ihren Kleidern ins Bett und starrte an die Decke.


	36. Summers Ausbruch

In Newport saß Summer niedergeschlagen bei den Cohens auf der Couch. Seth hatte sie im Arm und blickte ziemlich betreten drein. Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Freundin trösten sollte, die ganz verzweifelt war. Summer hatte mit Marissa telefoniert, währenddessen war er mit Ryan draußen in den Pool gehüpft. Sie brauchten eine Pause von dem ganzen Lernen. Dann war auf einmal Theresa heraus gerannt gekommen und hatte nach ihm geschrieen. Drinnen saß Summer auf der Couch, hatte das Telefon noch in der Hand und starrte es verzweifelt an. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden, was eigentlich passiert war. Seth streichelte seiner Freundin über die Haare. Ryan und Theresa saßen gegenüber und wussten nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollten.

Plötzlich kam Leben in Summer und sie sprang auf. „Das ist alles nur deine Schuld! Hätte sie dich nicht gehört, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!" Wütend blickte sie Theresa an. Seth versuchte Summer zu beruhigen:" Schatz, jetzt setz dich erstmal hin."

„Nein, ich setzte mich nicht hin! Ich möchte wissen, was mit meiner besten Freundin los ist! Sie sitzt da ganz allein in New York und ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr ist! Es kann sonst was passiert sein! Und ich bin nicht bei ihr!" Seth stand auf und wollte Summer in den Arm nehmen.

„Lass mich! Wäre sie nicht hier, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

Theresa bekam feuchte Augen, bei diesen Beschuldigungen von Summer. Ryan wusste überhaupt nicht, was hier gespielt wurde und sagte sanft:" Summer, jetzt komm mal wieder runter und erzähl, was eigentlich los ist."

„Was los ist?" fragte sie mit lauter Stimme," Was los ist? Ich musste Marissa erzählen, dass Theresa hier ist, mit eurem Kind, und dann hat sie einfach aufgelegt. Verstehst du, ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Und wäre sie niemals hierher gekommen," Summer zeigte auf Theresa, " dann wäre alles wie früher! Wärst du nicht damals mit ihr mitgegangen, dann wäre Marissa noch hier! Und jetzt hat sie sich auch noch hier eingenistet!" Summer war kaum zu bremsen, doch bevor sie noch weiter etwas sagen konnte, lief sie in Richtung Eingangstür.

Seth schaute schockiert von Theresa zu Ryan, dann rannte er seiner Freundin hinterher.

Diese war dabei draußen ihr Auto aufzuschließen.

„Summer, warte!" Er hielt sie am Arm fest. Sie versuchte sich von ihm los zu reißen, aber er war stärker. Er umarmte sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Summer sträubte sich nicht mehr dagegen, sondern fing an zu weinen.

„Sssscht, es ist gut", beruhigte Seth sie.

Langsam wurde das Schluchzen leiser und beide setzten sich auf die Treppenstufen.

„Ich habe Angst um sie", sagte Summer und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Es wird ihr schon nichts passiert sein."

„Ach Seth. Ich wollte es ihr gar nicht erzählen, dass Theresa hier ist, und dass sie das Kind doch bekommen hat. Aber sie hat Theresa im Hintergrund reden gehört. Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihr Herz zerbrochen ist, Seth."

Summer schaute ihn traurig an, hierauf konnte er auch nichts sagen. Was sollte er auch? Es war alles kompliziert genug.

Sie saßen eine Weile still und Händchen haltend auf der Treppe, bis Summer sagte, dass sie nach Hause gehen würde. „Du musst nicht gehen", sagte Seth und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Doch das muss ich. Morgen haben wir eine Prüfung und wir beide müssen fit sein." Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Wagen.

Seth küsste sie auf den Mund und bevor sie einstieg sagte er noch:" Ihr wird es gut gehen."

Summer nickte nur, machte die Tür zu, ließ das Auto an und fuhr langsam die Einfahrt runter.

Seth schaute ihr noch lange nach. Dann ging er rein und wollte Ryan suchen. Dieser saß in der Küche bei Sandy.

„Ist Summer gegangen?" fragte Sandy, als Seth die Küche betrat.

„Ja, sie ist nach Hause gefahren." Seth holte sich aus dem Kühlschrank etwas zu trinken und setzte sich zu Ryan. „Wie geht es Theresa?"

„Sie ist im Poolhaus. Ich denke, es geht ihr wieder besser."

„Sorry, dass Summer so durchgedreht ist."

„Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Theresa war hereingekommen.

„Sie hat es nicht so gemeint."

„Oh doch, das hat sie. Sie hat alles so gemeint, wie sie es gesagt hat. Nun hatte sie endlich mal einen Grund mir diese Sachen zu sagen."

Seth schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Genauso wie du macht sie mich dafür verantwortlich, dass Ryan damals Newport verlassen hat."

Ryan wollte sie beschwichtigen.

„Lass nur, es stimmt doch. Als ich hier ankam, war keiner besonders begeistert, und Summer und Seth ließen mich das auch spüren."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" rief Seth dazwischen.

„Okay, vielleicht habt ihr beide das nicht gemerkt, aber mir kam es so vor. Ihr gebt mir die Schuld für das alles. Doch wenn Ryan und Marissa sich wirklich lieben würden, warum ist sie dann nicht hier?"

Ryan schaute sie entsetzt an.

Gerade kam Kirsten nach Hause und sie hatte noch den letzten Satz von Theresa mitbekommen. Verwirrt schaute sie zu Sandy. Dieser beendete die aggressive Situation:

„Also Kinder, jetzt lasst es mal gut sein. Keiner gibt hier irgendwem die Schuld für irgendwas." Seth schaute betreten zu Boden, während Ryan immer noch verdauen musste, was Theresa da gerade gesagt hatte.

Theresa wiederum machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief ins Poolhaus. Kirsten blickte die drei fragend an und meinte:" Na, das ist hier ja eine tolle Stimmung. Kann mich mal jemand aufklären?"

Seth und Ryan setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer, während Sandy seiner Frau die Situation zu schildern versuchte, obwohl er auch nicht alles wusste, was vorgefallen war.

„Sorry Mann", entschuldigte sich Seth bei Ryan.

„Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen."

„Doch, ich denke Theresa hatte mit einigen Dingen ganz recht. Summer und ich waren wirklich nicht begeistert, als sie wieder hier auftauchte. Aber ich… ich hatte Angst, dass du wieder fort gehst."

Ryan schaute seinen Bruder mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Ich weiß, aber du musst eins wissen: So schnell haue ich nicht mehr ab."

Seth nickte und lächelte.


	37. Ein trauriger Tanz

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Anruf vergangen. Marissa hatte seither nicht mit Summer telefoniert, sie hatte ihr nur auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass sie noch lebte und ihre Freundin sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte.

Marissa, Charly und Dean hatten nur noch eine Prüfung vor sich, dann war alles gelaufen.

Am Abend vor der Klausur war Marissa allein zu Hause und saß über ihren Büchern. Da grummelte ihr Magen; sie hatte Hunger. „Puh, schon kurz vor acht", dachte sie.

Sie rieb sich die Augen und dann stand sie vom Boden auf. Nach einem Blick in den Kühlschrank musste sie sich wohl was zum Essen holen. Also schnappte sie sich ihren Geldbeutel und Schlüssel und ging nach draußen. Marissa schlenderte die Straße entlang; sie würde sich bei ihrem Lieblings-Thailänder etwas zu essen holen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen ihr einige Pärchen entgegen, und jedes Mal gab es ihr einen Stich diese Glücklichen zu sehen. Doch sie musste wenigstens heute diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf streichen, denn morgen hatte sie ihre letzte Prüfung und da musste sie bei der Sache sein.

Bei dem Thailänder angekommen, bestellte sie ihr Essen und wartete an der Theke.

Mit einer kleinen Tüte voll, machte sie sich dann auf dem Heimweg. Kurz vor ihrer Wohnung sah sie ihn dann. Er stand vor ihrem Hauseingang, und es sah so aus, als würde er auf sie warten.

„Na toll, was will der denn hier?" fragte sich Marissa und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Da bemerkte er sie und lächelte.

„Hey!"

„Hy!" begrüßte Marissa ihn.

Mit einem Blick auf ihre Tüte, sagte er:" Ah, man hat sich was zu Essen geholt."

„Ähm, ja." Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden; sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben.

Einen kurzen Moment lang standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, bis Marissa meinte:" Ich muss jetzt rein, sonst wird mein Essen kalt."

Mit seinen dunklen Augen beobachtete er sie, doch dann machte er ihr den Weg frei, so dass sie zur Haustür konnte.

Gerade als sie aufschloss, rief er:" Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Sie drehte sich nicht um, antwortete aber:" Marissa."

„Okay, Marissa. Hast du mal abends Zeit, etwas mit mir zu unternehmen?"

Sie hatte es gewusst. Warum hatte sie nicht gewartet, bis er vorhin wieder gegangen wäre.

„Nein, ich hab gerade Prüfungen und hab keine Zeit." Jetzt drehte sie sich um und schaute ihn an.

„Nun ja, so lange können deine Prüfungen ja nicht gehen, denn ich hab morgen meine letzte."

Mist! Er ging wohl auch zur Highschool.

Er lachte sie verschmitzt an. Marissa zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Tja, erwischt. Aber auch danach habe ich keine Zeit, denn dann bin ich für eine Weile weg." So langsam hatte sie keine Lust mehr, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Aber du wirst doch nicht gleich von hier verschwinden! Nach dem Abschluss gibt es doch überall lustige Partys."

„Ja, aber ich bin bestimmt auf keiner, bei der du bist." Das war vielleicht etwas hart gesagt, aber sie wollte ihn endlich los werden.

„Das sehen wir dann", war alles was er darauf sagte. Anschließend winkte er ihr noch zu und lief die Straße runter. Marissa schüttelte den Kopf, ging dann hoch in ihre Wohnung. Dort setzte sie sich auf den Boden, schaltete den Fernseher ein und fing an zu essen.

Dieser Typ war ja ziemlich gut aussehend. Wie hieß er gleich noch mal? Es wollte ihr nicht mehr einfallen.

Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Foto von Ryan und ihr und sofort war Anthony vergessen.

Die letzte Prüfung lief gut und der Tag von Marissas Abschluss kam. Bei der Feier war von ihrer Familie niemand anwesend. Ihr Mutter hatte keine Zeit zu kommen und Marissa hatte zu ihrem Dad gesagt, dass er nicht extra deswegen kommen brauche. Schließlich würde sie ihn ja in einer Woche besuchen.

Doch als sie das Zeugnis überreicht bekamen und später alle mit ihrer Familie zusammen standen, bereute sie es, dass sie das zu ihrem Vater gesagt hatte. Aber Charly und Dean kümmerten sich liebevoll um sie.

Abends gab es dann in der Schule eine Abschlussparty.

Marissa und Charly holten sich gerade etwas zu trinken, als Dean auf sie zugerannt kam.

„Riss! Riss!" schrie er, nahm sie in die Arme und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum.

„Du glaubst nicht, was heute mit der Post gekommen ist." Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Die Bestätigung, dass ich bei der State University aufgenommen bin. Ist das nicht super?"

Marissa freute sich für ihren Freund, auch wenn sie noch keine Bestätigung erhalten hatte.

„Deine kommt auch noch, wirst sehen", meinte Charly.

„Ich weiß. Los lasst uns ein bisschen tanzen", sagte sie nur und zog ihre beiden Freunde auf die Tanzfläche.

Später sagte Charly, dass sie eine Pause bräuchte und mal kurz auf die Toilette gehen würde. Marissa und Dean blieben noch auf der Tanzfläche. Da wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt, doch bevor auch sie weggehen wollte, zog Dean sie her.

„Komm, jetzt tanzen wir beide!" Marissa lächelte ihn traurig an.

Dean wusste, dass sie ziemlich fertig war, doch das bis jetzt gut verdrängt hatte. Zumindest in der Zeit, als sie ihre Prüfungen hatten. Doch er kannte seine Freundin; es war ihr anzusehen, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Sanft streichelte er ihr über den Rücken. „Liebeskummer ist wichtig, Riss. Er gehört zum Leben dazu und man kann sich nicht vor ihm verstecken." Marissa blinzelte mit den Augen, sie spürte wie die Tränen langsam hochkamen.

„Es ist nicht so einfach. Ich hab das Gefühl, als hätte ich einen Teil meines Lebens verloren. Das ist kein normaler Liebeskummer."

„Schätzchen, ich weiß. Aber gerade deswegen darfst du auch traurig sein und weinen. Und vielleicht solltest du wirklich zu ihm hingehen und mit ihm reden."

„Ich kann das nicht. Er hat mich aus seinem Leben gestrichen; er hat eine Tochter, Dean! Was soll ich da noch?" Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinab.

„Das musst du selbst entscheiden. Ich will dir nur sagen, das wir, Charly und ich, für dich da sind." Dean drückte sie fest an sich und Marissa ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen.

Von der Seite beobachtete ein großer, schwarzhaariger Junge diese Situation. Er wollte schon den Saal wieder verlassen, als ein blondes Mädchen in ihn hineinrannte.

„Huch, Entschuldigung", sagte sie lachend.

„Nichts passiert." Anthony wollte schon weitergehen, als sie rief:" Hey, kenn ich dich nicht?" Er sah Charly an, und da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie war damals mit Marissa zusammen gewesen.

„Du bist doch der Typ, den Marissa angerempelt hat und der vor ihrer Haustür auflauert." Beide Arme in den Hüften und grinsend stand sie da. „Was machst du hier? Du gehst doch nicht auf diese Schule (Newtown Highschool)."

Anthony kam auf sie zu und antwortete:" Nein, ich geh nicht hier zur Schule; ich geh auf die Bushwick"

„Und was machst du dann hier? Solltest du nicht auf eurer Party sein?" Doch während sie das fragte, hatte sie schon eine Ahnung, warum er hier war. Sie folgte seinem Blick auf die Tanzfläche, auf der Marissa mit Dean tanzte. Für Außenstehende musste es so aussehen, als wären die beiden ein Paar, denn beide tanzten eng umschlungen und sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter.

„Aber ich werde jetzt wohl wieder auf meine Party zurückgehen", sagte Anthony mit leiser Stimme.

„Warte mal", wollte Charly ihn aufhalten.

„Ja?"  
"Du bist wegen Marissa hier. Ich will dir nur sagen, dass das, was du da siehst, ganz anders ist. Dean und Marissa sind nur gute Freunde, mit Sicherheit kein Pärchen."

Sie sah, dass er ihr nicht wirklich glaubte.

„Schau mal", fuhr sie fort," du hast sicherlich gemerkt, dass Marissa eine harte Nuss ist." Als sie das sagte, lächelte er.

„Du bist einfach irgendwie zum falschen Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht. Gerade ist für sie nicht wirklich die Zeit für Jungs, geschweige denn für eine Beziehung. Du bist ein netter Kerl, aber wenn du sie wirklich magst oder es versuchen willst, wie auch immer, dann musst du ihr Zeit geben."

„Und wie lange muss ich ihr Zeit geben?"

„Nun ja, jetzt sind ja sowieso Ferien und während dieser Zeit ist sie eh nicht hier."

Anthony nickte.

„Ich möchte dir natürlich jetzt auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Marissa ist ein lieber Mensch, aber was Männer angeht sehr schwierig. Ich kann dir also nichts versprechen."

„Ist schon okay. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Er nickte ihr noch mal zu und verschwand dann aus der Tür.

Charly drehte sich um und beobachtete Marissa und Dean. Marissa hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch sie konnte sehen, dass es dort verdächtig glitzerte.


	38. Männergespräch

Ryan saß am Pool und schaute zu, wie Seth mit Morgan im Wasser herumtollte. Es waren noch zwei Wochen Ferien, bis das College beginnen würde. Summer war in dieser Woche nach New York geflogen, um Marissa zu besuchen. Theresa hatte auch einen Job gefunden, in einem Restaurant als Kellnerin.

Nach dem Ausbruch von Summer, hatten die beiden nicht viel geredet, doch irgendwann hatte sich Summer dann bei Theresa entschuldigt. Das Verhältnis war nicht das Beste, aber sie sprachen immerhin miteinander und man konnte sie allein in einem Raum lassen, ohne dass sie sich die Köpfe einschlugen.

Morgan war nun zwei Jahre alt und sah ihrer Mutter immer ähnlicher. Wenn man es nicht wüsste, würde man nicht glauben, dass sie auch Ryans Tochter war.

Seth hob sie immer an den Rand des Pools, so dass sie dann wieder hineinspringen konnte. Er musste sie dabei auffangen. Dieses Spiel wurde ihr nie zu langweilig, und wenn sie ein Opfer gefunden hatte, konnte er das ewig machen. Sie sah süß aus, mit ihren roten Schwimmflügeln, der pinkfarbenen Badehose und den schwarzen Haaren.

„Hey Ryan, willst du mich nicht mal ablösen?" rief Seth.

Ryan schaute von der Sonnenliege zu den beiden hinüber und meinte nur:" Ach nö, dir scheint das ja Spaß zu machen."

Da klingelte plötzlich Seths Handy, das auf dem Tisch neben Ryan lag. Seth konnte nicht so schnell aus dem Wasser, also ging Ryan ran. Es war Summer, wie er auf dem Display erkennen konnte.

„Hallo Summer!"

„Ryan, bist du das?"

„Ja, ich bins. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Wo ist denn Seth?"

„Warte, er kommt gleich. Er ist mit Morgan im Pool."

„Achso."

Seth lief mit Morgan im Arm auf Ryan zu; dieser übergab ihm das Handy.

„Hy, Schatz! Und was gibts?"

„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Ich rufe dich nur jetzt an, da ich heute Abend keine Zeit habe."

„Wieso hast du keine Zeit?"

„Heute ist doch Marissas Geburtstag und sie feiert eine kleine Party. Wir sind gerade ein bisschen shoppen, dann müssen wir uns schon umziehen und dann geht's los."

Seth lachte:" Okay, das verstehe ich."

Summer erzählte ihm noch ein bisschen von New York und Seth berichtete ihm, was er seither in Newport alles ohne sie gemacht hatte.

Als er aufgelegt hatte, waren Ryan und Morgan im Poolhaus verschwunden. Seth setzte sich auf eine Liege und nahm das Comicheft, das auf dem Tisch lag.

Kurze Zeit später raste Morgan vom Poolhaus her und hüpfte auf Seth drauf. Er musste stöhnen, denn darauf war er nicht gefasst gewesen.

„Hey, du kleine Kröte! Das gibt Rache!" Seth kitzelte sie an den Füßen, denn da war sie besonders kitzelig. Ryan kam auch wieder zu ihnen und setzte sich auf die Liege neben Seth.

„Und wie gefällt Summer New York?" fragte er.

Seth hörte auf Morgan zu kitzeln und sagte zu ihr:" Komm, geh mal rein und hol uns was zu Trinken." Sie machte eine kleine Schnute, aber Seth schubste sie sanft in Richtung Haus.

„Es ist wohl ganz toll da; vor alle zum Shoppen. Das Paradies für Summer", meinte Seth lachend. Auch Ryan lachte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er vorsichtig fort:" Marissa hat heute Geburtstag." Er beobachtete seinen Freund genau und dessen Reaktion. Ryan schaute ihn nicht an, sondern studierte die Grashalme vom Rasen.

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise, „Ich hab den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes gedacht."

„Fehlt sie dir?" Seth wusste, dass er sich hier auf dünnes Eis begab, aber seit Marissa weg war, hatte Ryan nicht wirklich über seine Gefühle gesprochen.

„Ja, das tut sie", Ryan seufzte, „ Es ist jetzt schon über ein Jahr her, seit sie nach New York gegangen ist, aber sie fehlt mir immer noch so sehr, wie am ersten Tag." Er wollte weiter sprechen, doch da kam Morgan wieder mit einer Flasche Cola. Sie sah aus, als würde die Flasche zehn Kilo wiegen.

Seth war enttäuscht, dass das Mädchen in ihre Unterhaltung platzte, denn wann sprach Ryan schon mal über seine Gefühle?


	39. Anthony

Marissa musste ihre ganzen Taschen abstellen, dass sie die Haustür aufschließen konnte. Nach der Uni war sie noch kurz einkaufen gegangen, deswegen hatte sie alle Hände voll. Sie ging langsam die Treppen in den vierten Stock hoch und hoffte, dass keine Tüte unten kaputtgehen und alles rausfliegen würde.

Als sie ihre Wohnungstür aufmachte, wunderte sie sich schon, denn es kam ihr leise Musik entgegen. Marissa legte ihren Schlüssel auf die Kommode im Flur uns trug ihre Taschen in die Küche.

Sie lächelte, als sie sah, wer in der Küche mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Beim Näherkommen bemerkte er sie und drehte sich um. „Oh, hy. Ich hab dich gar nicht reinkommen hören", begrüßte er sie und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Hy Tony. Was machst du denn hier?" Marissa stellte die Taschen ab und begann sie auszupacken.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich mit einem Essen überraschen, aber dein Kühlschrank gibt ja nicht viel her. Deswegen hab ich mir mal obligatorisch die Schürze umgebunden und eine Flasche Wein aufgemacht."

„Dann bin ich ja rechtzeitig gekommen. Nicht dass ich dich nachher unterm Tisch hätte auflesen müssen; nach einer Flasche Wein."

Anthony lachte und zwickte sie in den Arm. „Komm, lass uns lieber etwas kochen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

_**Rückblick**_

_Nachdem Summer wieder nach Newport geflogen war, war es noch eine Woche, bis die Uni begann. Charly war noch mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub und würde erst am Ende der Woche wieder zurückkommen. _

_An einem Nachmittag wollte Marissa Dean besuchen. Er hatte sich ein Zimmer im Studenten-Wohnheim genommen. Sie wollte hinlaufen, da es nicht allzu weit war. Doch kaum war sie aus ihrer Wohnung gelaufen, kam ihr jemand mit einem Strauß Blumen entgegen. Marissa konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, da die Blumen im Weg waren. Sie dachte, dass die Person in das Haus wollte, deswegen hielt sie die Tür auf. Aber die Person mit dem Strauß blieb vor Marissa stehen. Etwas verwundert fragte sie:" Zu wem wollen sie denn?"_

_Eine männliche Stimme hinter dem Strauß antwortete:" Zu Marissa Cooper. Die wohnt doch hier, oder?" Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, senkte sich der Strauß und Marissa sah, wer sich dahinter versteckt hatte._

„_Hy", sagte er und lächelte sie lieb an._

„_Ähm, hy", begrüßte sie ihn._

„_Die sind für dich." Er gab ihr den Strauß. Marissa wusste gar nicht, was sie sagen oder davon halten sollte, roch aber an den Blumen. Es waren gelbe Rosen. _

„_Und wofür bekomme ich die?"_

„_Ich wollte dir noch zu deinem Abschluss gratulieren."_

„_Ah ja. Schenkst du immer wildfremden Mädchen Blumen?" _

„_Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber das ist mal eine andere Masche." Er grinste frech._

_Marissa schaute ihn an und lachte. „Danke."_

„_Gern geschehen."_

_Einen Moment Stille trat ein, dann meinte Marissa:" Sorry, aber ich muss leider weiter, denn ich besuche einen Freund."_

„_Darf ich dich begleiten?" _

_Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann sagte sie ja. _

_Die beiden liefen nebeneinander her und sprachen über die Schule, über ihren Abschluss und wo Marissa nun studierte. _

_Vor dem Wohnheim angekommen, fragte sie ihn:" Wie heißt du eigentlich noch mal? Ich hab deinen Namen vergessen."_

„_Mein Name ist Anthony."_

„_Okay, Anthony. Dann muss ich mich verabschieden. Dean wird schon auf mich warten."_

„_Es war nett mit dir. Und es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht, als das letzte Mal."_

_Marissa lächelte unsicher. Ja, beim letzten Mal war sie ziemlich fertig gewesen._

„_Also dann…"_

„_Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder. Ich weiß ja wo du wohnst." Anthony schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Marissa nickte nur, dann verschwand sie im Hauseingang des Wohnheims._

_Anthony gab nicht auf und die beiden trafen sich ein paar Mal und gingen aus. Irgendwann kam es zum ersten Kuss und Marissa stellte fest, dass sie diesen Jungen wirklich mochte. _

_Bevor Anthony sie das erste Mal besuchte, musste sie sich einer schwierigen Aufgabe stellen. Sie musste die Bilder von ihr und Ryan wegpacken. Denn was würde er denken, wenn lauter Bilder von Ryan rum stehen würden. Unter Tränen verstaute sie die Bilder in einer Box, die sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank hatte. Nur eines, das sie immer auf dem Nachttisch neben sich stehen hatte, tat sie nicht in die Kiste. Sie legte es in die Schublade ihres Nachttischs. _

_Und die Comiczeichnung, die Seth ihr geschenkt hatte, und die im Flur hing; von Kid Chino und Cosmo Girl ließ sie dort hängen._

Es waren nun schon vier Monate, die Marissa an der State University Design und Kunst studierte. Sie wollte in Richtung Mode-Design. Auch Dean studierte mit ihr zusammen, während Charly an der Columbia war.

Mit Anthony war sie nun drei Monate zusammen. Er war ein richtig lieber Kerl. Sie sahen sich fast jeden Tag, da er Jura an der New York University studierte und auch dort im Wohnheim wohnte. Deshalb kam er öfter zu ihr, da sie ja eine eigene Wohnung hatte und er sich mit einem Kumpel das Zimmer teilte.

Jetzt saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Couch, aßen die Pasta, die sie zusammen gekocht hatten und schauten fern. Anthony war total Basketball verrückt und gerade kam ein Spiel von den Giants. Das durfte er sowieso nicht verpassen.

Marissa langweilte sich, Basketball war nicht ihr Lieblingssport. Deshalb stand sie auf und trug die Teller in die Küche.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Anthony, schaute aber in den Fernseher.

„Nein, ich trage sie nur rüber. Ich hol mir nachher meinen Skizzenblock und zeichne ein paar Sachen."

Sie holte sich ihren Block und setzte sich neben der Couch auf den Boden. Marissa musste ihn erst durchblättern, denn sie hatte einen Entwurf noch nicht fertig und den wollte sie weiter machen.

Etwas später setzte sich Tony zu Marissa auf den Boden und streichelte ihren Rücken. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

„Darf ich heute Nacht hier bleiben?" fragte er atemlos.

„Natürlich darfst du das." Sie schaute ihn lange an, nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und zog ihn zu sich heran. Dann küsste sie ihn.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Tony bei ihr schlief, doch sie spürte, dass heute etwas anders war. Sie hatten noch nicht miteinander geschlafen; Tony ließ ihr Zeit, denn er merkte, dass sie noch nicht so weit gewesen war. Dafür war Marissa ihm dankbar, denn außer mit Ryan und Luke hatte sie noch mit niemand anderem geschlafen.

Das Spiel ging weiter und Tony setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.

Marissa ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und holte die zweite Decke aus ihrem Schrank. Sie war ganz oben, deswegen musste sie auf einen kleinen Hocker steigen, um an sie ranzukommen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die lila Box, die sie ganz oben verstaut hatte. Marissa hielt inne, wollte schon danach greifen. Darin waren ihre ganzen Erinnerungen an Newport; hauptsächlich Fotos. Doch dann zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und griff nach der Bettdecke.

Als das Spiel vorbei war, nahm Tony Marissas Hand und zog sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort drückte er sie fest an sich und streichelte ihr über die Wange. Sie fuhr ihm durch sein schwarzes verstrubbeltes Haar und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Dann begann er sie am Nacken zu küssen. Marissa musste lachen, denn das kitzelte. Langsam zog sie ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Mit großen Augen beobachtete er sie, wie sie in einem schwarzen BH vor ihm stand. Er kniete nieder und zog ihr die Hose aus, so dass sie nur noch in Unterwäsche war.

Auch Marissa knöpfte ihm das Hemd auf, ging um ihn herum und küsste ihn auf den Rücken.

Bald stand auch er nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihr. Tony zog sie auf das Bett, wo er sich über sie beugte und anfing sie von oben bis unten zu küssen. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte seine Küsse.


	40. Dunkle Geheimnisse

Ryan war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren, da er sehr müde war. Er hatte eine kurze und anstrengende Nacht hinter sich. Morgan hatte abends schon Fieber bekommen und in der Nacht hatte sie mehrere Male erbrochen. Theresa war erst spät nach Hause gekommen, da sie noch arbeitete.

Da er wusste, dass sie heute Morgen auch gleich wieder im Restaurant hatte sein müssen, wollte er sie auf dem Weg nach Newport abholen.

Als er auf dem Parkplatz des Restaurants ankam, klingelte sein Handy. Es war Sandy.

„Hy Sandy."

„Hallo Ryan. Wo bist du?"

„Ich hole Theresa von der Arbeit ab. Wieso?"

„Könntest du bitte auf dem Weg anhalten und beim Bäcker das bestellte Baguette mitbringen?"

„Ja, kann ich. Ist irgendwas Besonderes?"

„Heute Abend kommen doch Caleb und Julie. Schon vergessen? Ich hab es auch verdrängt, aber leider gelingt mir das nicht so gut."

„Hab ich vergessen. Okay, dann bis nachher."

Gerade als er auflegte, sah er Theresa aus dem Hintereingang rauskommen. Neben dran waren die Müllcontainer, wahrscheinlich würde sie da hin laufen. Doch sie blieb stehen und es sah so aus, als würde sie auf jemanden warten. Mit Ryan konnte sie nicht rechnen, denn er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass er sie abholen würde.

Er wartete im Auto.

Da fuhr ein alter dunkelgrüner Chevy auf den Parkplatz und hielt nahe bei Theresa. Erst konnte Ryan nicht sehen, wer da ausstieg, nur einen schwarzen Haarschopf. Die beiden umarmten und küssten sich.

Theresa hatte gar nichts von einem Freund erzählt. Ryan sah den Mann nur von hinten. Die beiden redeten miteinander; es schien, als wäre Theresa sauer. Der Typ wollte sie umarmen, doch sie schubste schüttelte den Kopf. Normalerweise wäre Ryan sofort aus dem Auto gesprungen und wäre rüber gerannt, aber irgendwas hielt ihn zurück. Er sah, dass Theresa was aus ihrer Handtasche herausholte; aus der Ferne konnte er es schlecht erkennen, aber es hatte die Form eines Briefumschlages. Sie gab es dem Typen, der sich daraufhin umdrehte, um den Umschlag ins Auto zu legen.

Ryan erkannte ihn sofort, doch er begriff nicht, was er hier wollte. Geschweige denn, was Theresa von ihm wollte. Er konnte sehen, wie sich die beiden noch mal leidenschaftlich küssten, bevor er in den Wagen stieg und wieder weg fuhr. Theresa blickte sich nach allen Seiten um, bevor sie wieder ins Restaurant rein ging.

Ryan saß eine Weile verwirt im Auto, dann stieg er aus, um Theresa zu holen.

Auf dem Heimweg sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander; er musste seine Gedanken sortieren und verdauen, was er dort gesehen hatte. Begreifen konnte er es nicht, und er konnte sich auch nicht denken, was Theresa mit ihm wieder zu tun hatte.

Bei den Cohens schaute sie gleich nach Morgan, doch diese schlief im Poolhaus. Kirsten sagte, dass sie immer noch Fieber hätte, aber den Tag über nicht mehr erbrochen hätte. Sandy und Morgan wären den ganzen Tag auf der Couch gelegen und hätten Zeichentrickfilme angeschaut.

Seth war auch erst gerade gekommen; er saß in der Küche und schaute sich einen Comic an. Kirsten deckte den Tisch für später.

„Wer ist eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, die beiden einzuladen?" fragte Sandy mit gespielt verzweifeltem Unterton.

Kirsten schaute lächelnd zu ihm und antwortete:" Du kennst doch meinen Vater; er hat sich selbst eingeladen. Er möchte uns von seiner Reise erzählen."

„Ach ja genau. Die beiden hätten doch gleich auf der Insel bleiben können. Da hätten sie gleich eine ganze Insel gehabt, die sie sich untertan machen hätten können. Dann müssten wir nicht immer seinen Befehlen gehorchen."

Seth nickte zustimmend.

Später beim Essen sprachen nur Julie und Caleb; vor allem Julie. Sie schwärmte von den Seychellen und der Insel, auf der sie gewesen waren. Die anderen taten so, als würden sie interessiert zuhören.

Doch irgendwann hatte auch sie nichts mehr zu erzählen. Gerade als Sandy ein neues Gespräch beginnen wollte, fragte Julie Summer:" Hast du mal wieder was von Marissa gehört?"

„Nein", Summer schüttelte den Kopf, „schon eine Weile nicht mehr. Sie hat mir mal eine Email geschrieben."

„Mit mir telefoniert sie auch nicht sehr oft."

Für Kirsten war das kein Wunder. Das was Julie alles ihrer Tochter angetan hatte; da würde sie auch nicht mit ihr telefonieren wollen.

„Das letzte Mal ist jetzt einen Monat her. Aber hast du gewusst, dass sie einen Freund hat?"

Ryan verschluckte sich. Julie blickte ihn kurz herablassend an.

„Ähm ja, das hat sie mal kurz angedeutet", Summer wollte nicht weiter darüber reden.

„Er heißt Anthony. Und seinen Eltern gehören einige Hotels, nicht nur in New York. Ich bin froh, dass sie jemand gefunden hat, der zu ihr passt und sie glücklich macht." Sie warf Ryan einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

Bevor sie weiterfahren konnte, stellte Kirsten ihr eine Frage, die „Newport Living" betraf.

Ryan war der Hunger vergangen; er hatte nichts von diesem Anthony gewusst.

Nach dem Essen saßen die Erwachsenen noch am Tisch und tranken Wein, während Summer, Seth, Ryan und Theresa im Wohnzimmer saßen und MTV schauten. Ryan war ziemlich still, er hing seinen Gedanken nach. Theresa stand plötzlich auf und sagte, dass sie noch mal nach Morgan schauen würde.

„Es tut mir leid, wegen vorhin", begann Summer vorsichtig.

„Ist schon okay." Ryan drückte ihre Hand.

„Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Ich… ich dachte, dass würde dich nur verletzen, und außerdem weiß ich auch nichts über diesen Typen. Marissa hat ihn nur kurz erwähnt, mehr nicht."

„Hey, es ist wirklich okay. Ich bin dir nicht böse."

Summer war erleichtert, denn sie hatte befürchtet, dass Ryan wütend auf sie wäre.

„Ich geh kurz raus", sagte er und erhob sich.

„Sollen wir mit?" fragte Summer besorgt.

Bevor Ryan etwas erwidern konnte, meinte Seth:" Mensch, wenn du nur mich auch so bemuttern würdest!" Summer schlug ihn leicht auf den Kopf.

„Hey, aber so doch nicht!" Er fing an, sie zu kitzeln.

Ryan ließ die beiden allein und ging raus auf die Terrasse. Von dort sah er das sanfte Licht im Poolhaus. Er setzte sich auf eine Liege und nahm den Kopf in die Hände.

Wieso konnte er sie einfach nicht vergessen? Er spürte den Schmerz, wenn er an Marissa dachte, und dass sie einen Freund hatte. Vielleicht hatte Julie Recht. Vielleicht hatte er sie wirklich nicht glücklich machen können.

So in Gedanken merkte Ryan nicht, dass Theresa aus dem Poolhaus kam und sich ihm leise näherte.

„Alles okay?"

Er blickte auf:" Ja, alles in Ordnung."

Sie setzte sich ins Gras. Da fiel Ryan die Szene von mittags wieder ein. Er musste sie darauf ansprechen.

„Und wie war die Arbeit heute?"

„So wie immer."

„Hast du mal jemanden Bekanntes hier getroffen. Aus Chino, mein ich."

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf", antwortete sie schnell; etwas zu schnell.

„Hätte ja sein können."

Theresa strich sich nervös durch die Haare. Es entstand eine kurze Pause, bis Ryan fragte:

„ Wer war dann heute Mittag, bevor ich dich abgeholt habe, bei dir?"

Sie drehte ruckartig den Kopf und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, ich habe euch gesehen. Ich war schon da, um dich abzuholen, als ich ihn mit dir gesehen habe."

„Ryan…", warf Theresa dazwischen, aber er unterbrach sie:" Was wollte er von dir?" Seine Stimme klang nun nicht mehr ganz so freundlich.

„Ich…ich. Er wollte mich nur besuchen."

„Theresa, mach mir nichts vor! Warum war er da? Was verschweigst du mir?"

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht. „Er wollte nichts."

Ryan blickte sie wütend an.

Theresa seufzte und senkte den Kopf. „Ich hab ihm Geld gegeben."

„Geld? Wieso das denn?"

„Ihm geht es gerade nicht so gut."

„Theresa, für wie dumm hältst du mich? Eddie kommt doch nicht zu dir, wenn er Geld braucht. Das hat noch einen anderen Grund! Und was für Geld gibst du ihm? Du hast doch keines!" Er wurde lauter. Und bevor sie antworten konnte, kam ihm auch schon selbst die Antwort. Ryan sprang so ruckartig auf, dass Theresa erschrak.

„Du gibst ihm Geld von den Cohens? Du gibst ihm das Geld, dass dir die Cohens für Morgan geben?"

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", wollte sie ihn wieder zur Ruhe bringen.

„Wie ist es dann, Theresa! Dann klär mich auf!" Jetzt schrie er schon. Aber er konnte und wollte sich nicht zurückhalten.

„Ryan bitte. Lass uns das doch in Ruhe klären." Doch sie sah, dass er damit nicht einverstanden war.

„Ja, ich gebe ihm das Geld von den Cohens." Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

Ryan konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Sandy und Kirsten hatten mit ihm ausgemacht, dass sie Theresa Geld für Morgan geben würden, dass ihr eigentlich von ihm zustand. Aber da er noch kein Geld verdiente, hatten sie das übernommen. Ryan war ihnen unendlich dankbar dafür, denn so konnte er weiter auf der Uni bleiben.

„Und wieso?" In seiner Stimme schwang tiefe Enttäuschung mit.

„Er hat mich dazu gezwungen."

Das glaubte er ihr nicht. Ryan kannte Theresa schon seit dem Windelalter und sie hatte noch nie gut lügen können.

„Sag mir bitte die Wahrheit!" schrie er sie an.

Theresa schluchzte heftig, doch sie wusste, dass es nun keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gab, als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also atmete sie tief ein und fing an:" Eddie und ich hatten kein Geld. Meine Mutter hatte mich und Morgan rausgeschmissen. Und wir wussten nicht wo wir Geld auftreiben konnten, da kam uns eben die Idee. Ich kam hierher und zeigte dir Morgan. Ich wusste, dass du alles für sie tun würdest, obwohl du am Anfang mich etwas verunsichert hast. Aber ich kenne dich, du würdest dich für andere aufgeben und schauen, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich wusste auch, dass du für sie Unterhalt zahlen musst. Im Grunde war ich ganz froh, dass du hier nicht weg wolltest; so hatten mir die Cohens das Geld gegeben. Und ich gab es Eddie."

Ryan war vollkommen gelähmt vor Schock. Das alles war ein abgekartetes Spiel.

„Und was wollte Eddie mit dem Geld?"

„Er wartete in Chino, bis ich und Morgan wieder kämen."

„Du wärst irgendwann einfach abgehauen. Mit meiner Tochter."

„Ryan, hast du es nicht kapiert? Morgan ist nicht deine Tochter! Sie ist das Kind von mir und Eddie. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass du es erkennen würdest, aber manchmal bist du einfach zu naiv. Aber vielleicht hab ich auch einen guten Zeitpunk erwischt, denn du warst ziemlich down wegen Marissa."

Zu mehr kam sie nicht, denn da schrie Kirsten:" Verlass sofort mein Haus! Nimm dein Kind mit und verschwinde! Und trete mir niemals wieder unter die Augen!"

Drinnen waren sie von Ryans Geschrei aufmerksam geworden und nach draußen gegangen. So hatten sie fast alles mitbekommen.

Sandy hielt Kirsten am Arm, denn er hatte die Befürchtung, dass sie sonst auf Theresa losgegangen wäre. Diese nickte nur und ging ins Poolhaus, um zu packen.

Ryan stand immer noch völlig schockiert da, bis Seth ihn am Arm berührte. „Komm, wir gehen rein." Er ließ sich von ihm ins Haus führen. Dort standen Sandy, Kirsten, Summer, Caleb und Julie in der Küche. Als die beiden rein kamen, sagte Caleb zu Kirsten:" Siehst du Kiki, dass hast du davon, wenn ihr lauter solche Leute in euer Haus lasst."

Doch dieses Mal war es Sandy, der antwortete. Mit leiser, wutunterdrückter Stimme sagte er:

„Caleb, das ist jetzt einfach zu viel. Auch du wirst jetzt unser Haus verlassen. Denn schließlich bestimmen immer noch wir, wer hier ein und aus geht."

Caleb sagte nichts, sondern nickte, nahm Julie an der Hand und verließ die Cohen- Villa.

Später saßen sie immer noch in der Küche. Theresa war wohl gegangen, denn im Poolhaus war es dunkel.

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?" Ryan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür", wollte Sandy ihn trösten.

„Doch, wäre ich nicht hier, dann wäre sie nie aufgetaucht und ihr hättet ihr nie Geld geben müssen. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

„Hey Sweetie. Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Hörst du! Keiner von uns hatte ihr zweites Gesicht gesehen und so etwas geahnt. Und wir sind froh, dass du hier bist", sagte Kirsten und nahm ihren Adoptivsohn in den Arm.

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachte Ryan viel Zeit an der Uni. Er war froh, dass er so viel Arbeit hatte, denn das lenkte ihn ab.

Als er an einem Abend nach Hause fuhr, hatte Kirsten schon den Tisch gedeckt, und sie und Sandy warteten auf ihn.

„Ist was Besonderes?" fragte er und setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch.

„Nein, aber wir wollten einfach mit dir zu Abend essen", antwortete Kirsten und servierte das Essen. Seth war nicht da. Er war morgens nach LA gefahren und würde dort für zwei Tage bleiben, um seine Graphic Novel bei einem Verlag vorzustellen.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie noch eine Weile am Tisch und Ryan erzählte von der Uni.

Bevor sie dann das Geschirr abräumten, sagte Kirsten:" Ich hab noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

Ryan sah sie fragend an, doch sie forderte ihn auf, ihr zu folgen. Sie lief raus, Richtung Poolhaus. Dort machte sie die Tür auf; es war dunkel, so dass Ryan nichts erkennen konnte.

Sandy kam ihnen hinterher, dann machte Kirsten das Licht an.

Ryan schaute sich überrascht um. Sie hatte seine ganzen Sachen von dem Gästezimmer wieder hergebracht und alles was an Theresa und Morgan erinnerte, raus getan. Nun war es wieder sein Poolhaus!

„Danke." Er umarmte Kirsten, und Sandy, der hinter ihnen stand, konnte sehen, dass Ryan sich wirklich darüber freute.


	41. Atomic County

Marissa lief mit Anthony die 5th Avenue entlang. Sie waren schon in einigen Geschäften gewesen, so dass sie ein paar Taschen in der Hand hielt.

„Wollen wir was essen gehen?" fragte Tony.

„Ja, ich sterbe vor Hunger."

„Okay, um die Ecke ist ein gutes Restaurant. Da bekomme ich auch immer einen Tisch."

Marissa lachte.

Auf dem Weg dorthin schauten sie sich die Schaufenster an. Sie kamen an einem Buchladen vorbei, Marissa sah, dass dort Comics ausgestellt waren. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf das Heft, dass in der Mitte präsentiert wurde.

Atomic County! Brandheiß und Brandneu!

„Oh mein Gott", dachte sie, „ das ist doch nicht möglich." Das war der Comic von Seth!

Damals als sie noch in Newport wohnte, hatte Seth mit den Zeichnungen begonnen, aber aus dem Comic war irgendwie nichts geworden.

Und jetzt sah sie ihn hier, in New York, in einem Schaufenster.

„Schatz, was ist denn?" Anthony war überrascht, weil Marissa so plötzlich vor dieser Buchhandlung stehen geblieben war und das Schaufenster anstarrte.

„Ähm, können wir kurz hier rein?" Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern zog ihn in den Laden.

Drinnen war eine Ecke für „Atomic County" gestaltet worden. Schon beim Näher kommen sah Marissa sich, oder besser gesagt Cosmo Girl, lebensgroß. Alle Figuren aus dem Comic waren vertreten. Sie ging zielstrebig auf den Tisch zu, auf dem die Hefte lagen.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte ein Verkäufer.

„Ich interessiere mich für diesen Comic."

„Ah, sie meinen das neue Graphic Novel. Ist ganz neu; wird wohl der Comic-Hit für dieses Jahr!" Er gab ihr ein Exemplar und Marissa blätterte darin. Der Verkäufer und Anthony schauten sie verwundert an; Tony, weil er nicht wusste, dass sie auf Comics stand und der Verkäufer, weil er es nicht von ihr gedacht hätte.

„Honey, was willst du mit einem Comic-Heft?"

„Sir, das ist ein Graphic Novel", warf der Verkäufer dazwischen. Tony schaute ihn böse an und wand sich wieder Marissa zu.

„Ich nehm eines davon." Sie gingen zur Kasse, wo sie das Heft bezahlte.

Draußen auf der Straße fragte Anthony:" Kannst du mir mal erklären, warum du dir ein Comic kaufst?"

„Das ist von einem alten Freund; er hat es gezeichnet."

Er schaute sich das Cover genauer an, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Marissa genau die Zeichnung von der Figur Cosmo Girl bei sich in der Wohnung hängen hatte.

„Ach so, ich hab mich schon gewundert." Beruhigt nahm er sie an die Hand und führte sie in das Restaurant, in dem sie zu Mittag essen wollten.

Natürlich war es sehr nobel und Anthony bekam gleich einen Tisch.

Marissa bestellte und dachte nur, dass ihr irgendein Diner lieber gewesen wären, in dem man auch nur einen Cheeseburger, mit den Händen, hätte essen können. Aber Tony würde nicht in so einen Laden reingehen, glaubte sie.

Tony setzte sie später vor ihrer Wohnung ab. „Bis heute Abend, dann. Ich schicke Alan, damit er dich abholt", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Alan braucht mich nicht abzuholen. Ich kann auch selbst fahren."

„Nein, nein. Er kommt um halb acht." Marissa blieb nichts anderes übrig, also stieg sie aus, holte ihre Taschen aus dem Kofferraum und schloss die Haustüre auf. Sie sah Tony und seinem schwarzen Mercedes Cabrio hinterher.

Oben fing sie dann an, ihre Taschen auszupacken. Das neue Kleid, dass sie sich für heute Abend gekauft hatte, hängte sie an die Tür ihres Schrankes im Schlafzimmer. Dann fiel ihr der Comic von Seth wieder in die Hände.

Marissa setzte sich mit dem Heft auf ihr Bett und schlug die erste Seite auf. Da waren gleich die vier Hauptpersonen abgebildet.

„The fantasic four": Kid Chino, Little Miss Vixen, Cosmo Girl und The Ironist

Sie blätterte die Seiten langsam durch und freute sich für Seth, dessen Traum wahr geworden war.

Dann legte Marissa den Comic neben sich und dachte an die Zeit, als Seth mit den Zeichnungen herausgerückt hatte. Summer war damals so aufgeregt gewesen, weil er sie zeichnen musste. Schon damals hatte Marissa gewusst, dass die beiden wieder zusammen kommen würden. Ein Paar von den „Fantastic four".

Langsam öffnete sie dann die untere Schublade von ihrem Nachttisch. Dort lag obenauf das Bild von ihr und Ryan. Marissa streichelte das Glas an der Stelle, an der Ryan zu sehen war.

Doch dann legte sie es wütend wieder zurück. Es gab keine „Fantastic Four" mehr! Und es würde sie auch nicht geben! Nie wieder!

Marissa ging ins Bad und zog sich aus, um zu duschen.


	42. Steven

Pünktlich um halb acht klingelte es an der Tür. Sie lief die Treppen runter und draußen wartete schon Alan, der Chauffeur der Matkins, Tonys Eltern. Marissa mochte Alan; er war ungefähr 50 Jahre alt und ein liebenswürdiger Mensch. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm, wie er es bei so einer Familie, wie den Matkins aushalten konnte. Tonys Eltern waren ziemlich bestimmend und sie verbargen nicht, dass sie Geld hatten. Ihre Mutter würde gut mit ihnen auskommen.

Sie waren nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen, was für eine Freundin ihr Anthony ihnen mitgebracht hatte, doch Marissa war das egal. So oft sah sie seine Eltern nicht, außer bei solchen Veranstaltungen wie heute. Mrs. Matkins veranstaltete eine Spendenfeier für ihre Organisation.

„Guten Abend, Ms Cooper", begrüßte Alan Marissa mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Guten Abend, Alan. Ich hab ihnen schon ein paar Mal gesagt, dass sie mich nicht Ms Cooper nennen sollen." Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie stieg in die schwarze Limousine ein. Alan setzte sich hinter das Steuer, die Trennwand war heruntergefahren. Marissa unterhielt sich gerne mit Alan.

„Sie sehen heute gut aus."

„Danke. Das Kleid habe ich heute gekauft." Sie sah an sich hinunter. Das Kleid war silbergrau. Hellgraue Spitze mit Blumenmuster lag über dem Stoff. Es war schön; sie hatte es gesehen und sofort gekauft.

„Ah, sie waren mit Anthony einkaufen?" Er schaute in den Rückspiegel.

„Ja, wir waren ein bisschen bummeln."

Alan arbeitete schon viele Jahre bei der Familie Matkin und kannte Anthony schon seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Er war schon ein halbes Familienmitglied, aber nur die Jungs, Anthony und sein älterer Bruder Steven, behandelten ihn so.

Bei den Matkins standen schon einige Autos in der Einfahrt. Zu diesen Feiern traf sich das Who is Who von New York.

Ein Mann machte Marissa die Türe auf, sie verabschiedete sich von Alan und stieg aus.

Drinnen waren schon viele Leute gekommen, aber sie kannte eigentlich niemanden. Manche hatte sie schon mal gesehen, auf anderen Festen. Sie suchte den Saal nach Tony ab, doch sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Also ging sie langsam in Richtung Bar und bestellte sich einen Cocktail. Währenddessen beobachtete Marissa die Gäste. Die Partys hier waren noch schlimmer, als alle in Newport zusammen. Man konnte die Lästereien und Intrigen regelrecht spüren.

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Drink, als sie jemand am Arm berührte. Es war Steven; Tonys Bruder.

„Hy!" begrüßte er sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Hy Steven." Marissa umarmte ihn. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke, gut. Obwohl ich mich in diesen schrecklichen Smoking zwängen musste." Steven grinste sie mit seinem lausbubenhaften Lachen an. Er bestellte sich einen Drink. Marissa hatte ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen, denn er lebte in Florida, aber sie musste feststellen, dass er gut aussah. Er hatte blonde Haare und die gleichen dunklen Augen wie Anthony. Wenn er lachte, bekam er zwei nette Grübchen, die ihn nur noch sympathischer und attraktiver machten. Steven war 26, also drei Jahre älter als sein Bruder. Von seiner Art war er ganz anders; eigentlich passte er überhaupt nicht in diese Familie. Er sah alles ziemlich locker, hatte immer einen lustigen Spruch auf den Lippen und hatte nicht studiert. Deshalb war auch wohl Anthony der Liebling der Eltern, denn er hatte genau den Weg eingeschlagen, den sie für ihn vorgesehen hatten.

„Und wie geht es Nicolette?" Letztes Mal hatte er eine Freundin dabei gehabt.

„Keine Ahnung. Hab sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Steven zog an seinem Strohhalm.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über ihre Jobs, bis Anthony Marissa entdeckte.

„Endlich finde ich dich! Wo hast du denn gesteckt?" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hallo Schatz. Ich war die ganze Zeit hier und hab mich mit Steven unterhalten."

„Ach hallo Marissa", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme.

Tonys Mutter kam auf sie zu und begrüßte sie mit einem gehauchten Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Hallo, Mrs. Matkins. Eine wirklich gelungene Party."

„Danke, das finde ich auch. Und die Gäste sind auch begeistert. Anthony würdest du mich kurz begleiten. Mr. Stewart möchte dich begrüßen." Sie nahm ihren Sohn an die Hand und zog ihn weg.

„Tja, da geht der berühmte Sohn dahin", sagte Steven. Marissa sah ihn an, aber sie wusste, dass ihn das nicht verletzte. Steven wollte gar nicht so sein wie Tony und ihm war es lieber, dass er seine Eltern nicht so oft sah.

Der Abend wurde doch noch ganz nett. Marissa unterhielt sich mit Steven und auch Anthony kam zu den beiden hinzu. Dann nahm Tony sie mit auf die Tanzfläche. Sie war etwas beschwipst und ziemlich müde.

„Hat dir der Abend gefallen?" fragte er mit weicher Stimme und streichelte ihr den Rücken.

„Ja, es war ganz nett. Und es war schön mal wieder Steven zu sehen." Marissa musste sich ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Bist du müde?"

„Ja."

„Möchtest du hier schlafen?"

Sofort schüttelte Marissa den Kopf und antwortete:" Nein, ich will nach Hause."

„Du kannst aber auch bleiben. Ich werde heute ebenfalls hier übernachten."

„Nein, Tony. Du weißt, dass das deine Mutter nicht gerne sieht. Und ich sehe deine Eltern morgens auch nicht gerne."

Er lachte. Marissa war ein kleiner Morgenmuffel und war morgens überhaupt nicht ansprechbar. Sie hatten bis jetzt einmal bei seinen Eltern übernachtet und diese waren nicht unbedingt begeistert gewesen. Sie beide mussten in getrennten Zimmern schlafen. Anthony verstand seine Eltern in dieser Hinsicht nicht, aber er wusste, dass er bei einer Diskussion sowieso keine Chance hätte.

„Okay, dann fährt Alan dich nach Hause."

„Danke. Kommst du mit?"

„Ich kann nicht. Ich hab meiner Mutter versprochen, dass ich morgen früh hier bin."

Marissa verbarg ihre Enttäuschung, wusste aber, dass Tony einfach seine Mutter nicht kränken wollte.

„Ist okay."

Er sah sie an und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

Als das Lied aus war, setzte sich Marissa wieder zu Steven, während Tony Alan Bescheid sagte, dass dieser sie heim bringen sollte.

„Fährst du schon?" fragte Steven.

„Ja, ich bin todmüde. Und ich hab auch ein bisschen zu viel Alkohol erwischt."

Lachend meinte er:" So siehst du auch aus."

„Danke für das Kompliment."

„Du weißt schon, wie ich es meine."

Dann kam Tony wieder und sagte, dass Alan auf sie warten würde.

Marissa verabschiedete sich von Steven und ging mit Tony raus in die Einfahrt. Vor der Limousine küssten sie sich noch mal, bevor sie ins Auto einstieg.

Während der Fahrt musste sie gegen den Schlaf ankämpfen und sie war froh, als sie endlich die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschloss.


	43. Shopping

Am nächsten Morgen saß Marissa beim Frühstück und blätterte eine Modezeitschrift durch, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Hallo?", meldete sie sich mit vollem Mund.

„Hallo Marissa? Bist du es?"

Marissa schluckte schnell ihren Bissen runter und antwortete:" Ja. Steven?"

„Ah, guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht geweckt?"

„Nein, ich bin schon eine Weile auf." Sie war etwas überrascht, dass er hier anrief.

„Und was machst du gerade?"

„Ich frühstücke."

„Okay, das hab ich schon hinter mir. Irgendwie hat es schon was, wenn man den ganzen Tag bedient wird." Er lachte und fuhr dann fort:" Was machst du nach dem Frühstück?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich etwas lernen."

„Gut. „Eigentlich" ist hier das Zauberwort. Denn eigentlich wollte ich ein bisschen durch die Stadt bummeln. Mal wieder New York erkunden. Und anfangs wollte Tony mit mir gehen, aber meine Mutter hat ihn wieder irgendwohin mitgeschleppt. Deshalb werde ich dich mitnehmen."

Marissa wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie musste wirklich was für die Uni tun, aber das Angebot von Steven war natürlich sehr verlockend.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht…"

„Das war eigentlich keine Frage, sondern nur eine kleine Vorwarnung, dass ich in einer halben Stunde bei dir bin."

„Was? Halt!" Doch Steven hatte schon aufgelegt.

Sie grinste vor sich hin. Das war typisch Steven; manchmal war er irgendwie noch wie ein kleiner Junge.

Da klingelte erneut das Telefon.

„Steven, ich geh ja mit!"

„Oh, dann hat sich das wohl schon erledigt."

„Ach Tony, du bists Ich dachte, es wäre noch mal dein Bruder."

„Dann hat er dich schon angerufen?"

„Ja, gerade eben."

„Dann gehst du mit ihm mit?"

„Er hat mich gar nicht lange gefragt."

„Typisch Steven. Nein, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er dich anrufen soll. Es tut mir leid, aber meine Mutter hat mich zu ihrer Wohltätigkeitsorganisation mitgenommen."

„Ist gut, ich bin ja jetzt beschäftigt."

„Du bist mir nicht böse?"

„Nein, ich kenn ja deine Mutter."

„Okay, dann ruf ich dich später an. Bye honey!"

„Bye."

Marissa biss noch mal von ihrem Bagel ab und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Kurze Zeit später klingelte es auch schon und Steven stand vor der Tür. Marissa schnappte sich eine Handtasche und lief runter.

Zur Begrüßung gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hey. Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht allzu sehr überfallen?"

„Nein, nein. Ich mach alles mit, was mich vom Lernen abhält." Sie stiegen ins Stevens Wagen ein und fuhren los. Steven wollte zu Bloomingdales, also schlenderten sie dort durch die Läden.

„Brauchst du was Bestimmtes?" fragte Marissa.

„Ja, ein paar neue Klamotten. Und für morgen Abend etwas. Da habe ich nämlich ein Klassentreffen."

„Du bist morgen noch da? Ich dachte, dass du gleich wieder fahren würdest."

„Nein, deswegen bin ich ja überhaupt hier. Ich hab eine Einladung zu einem Klassentreffen bekommen. Und das es mal wieder lustig ist seine alten Freunde und Mitschüler zu sehen, bin ich hergefahren. Bleiben werde ich eine Woche." Er nahm ein hellblaues Hemd in die Hand und zeigte es Marissa.

„Hmh, sieht gut aus. Hier, ich hab auch was für dich." Sie drückte ihm ein T-Shirt in die Hand.

Sie kauften ein paar Sachen für Steven ein, bis er sagte:" Komm, lass uns einen Kaffee trinken. Ich brauch eine Pause; solche Shoppingtouren bin ich nicht gewohnt."

Marissa grinste ihn an und meinte nur:" Tja, das hättest du dir ja denken können, wenn du mit mir unterwegs bist."

„Stimmt. Mit der angehenden Top-Designerin von New York."

„Übertreib mal nicht. Erst muss ich mal mit der Uni fertig werden."

Sie setzten sich in ein Cafe auf der 5th Avenue. Es war schönes Wetter und Marissa genoss die Sonne.

Beide tranken gemütlich ihren Kaffee und gerade als sie gezahlt hatten, klingelte Marissas Handy.

„Ja?"

„Hy Schatz, ich bins!"

„Hy Tony."

„Und wo seid ihr?"

„Wir sitzen gerade in einem Cafe auf der 5th Avenue und machen eine Pause."

„Hat Steven schon die Nase voll?" fragte er lachend.

„Ich denke schon. Er ist ziemlich kaputt. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn etwas überfordert."

„Frag ihn mal, ob er heute Abend schon was vor hat."

„Wieso?"

„Na, vielleicht könnten wir etwas zusammen machen. Ins Kino, oder so."

„Ich frag ihn."

„Okay, wir sehen uns dann später. Ich bin bei meinen Eltern. Steven soll einfach dort hin fahren."

Marissa legte auf.

„Es war Tony. Ich soll dich fragen, ob du heute Abend etwas mit uns machen willst?"

„Klar, wieso nicht. Und was?"

„Er hat Kino vorgeschlagen, aber darauf hab ich irgendwie keine Lust. Wir könnten doch ins Marquee gehen. Vorher vielleicht noch etwas trinken gehen?"

„Ja, hört sich gut an."


	44. Arbeit, Arbeit

Später fuhren sie dann zu den Matkins. Steven öffnete die Tür und ging rein. Auf der Terrasse saßen Tony und seine Eltern. Sie hatten auf dem Tisch einige Stapel Blätter liegen; sie arbeiteten wieder an irgendetwas.

„Hallo, ihr zwei. Wieder zurück vom Shopping?" rief Tony erfreut. Marissa beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Das war ein Shoppingmarathon. Nächstes Mal warnst du mich vor, was deine Freundin für eine Einkaufsverrückte ist!" Steven stellte seine Taschen ab.

Marissa setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Tonys Vater.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte er sie.

„Ja gerne."

„Ich ruf schnell Rosa, dass sie uns etwas bringen soll."

„Nein, lassen sie. Ich kann ja auch reingehen und mir selbst etwas holen."

„Und ich packe mal meine Taschen aus", sagte Steven und ging hinter ihr her.

Bevor Marissa in die Küche ging, hielt er sie leicht am Arm fest. Sie erschrak über diese Berührung.

„Danke. Es war ein schöner Tag", meinte Steven. Er hielt sie immer noch fest.

„Nichts zu danken. Mir hat es Spaß gemacht."

„Mir auch. Obwohl ich jetzt erstmal meine Füße hochlegen muss!" Er grinste sie an. Marissa schlug ihn leicht in den Bauch:" Dann mach das mal. Erhol dich gut, denn heute Abend musst du fit sein." Sie lächelte ihn an und ging dann in die Küche.

Steven sah ihr noch kurz nach, bevor er mit seinen Taschen die Treppe nach oben lief.

Marissa holte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein Glas. Da kam gerade Rose, die Haushälterin, rein. Sie begrüßte Marissa mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und verschwand dann auch gleich wieder.

Marissa nahm einen großen Schluck von dem kalten Wasser, als Tony das Zimmer betrat.

„Und hast du meinen Bruder die 5th Avenue rauf und runter gescheucht?" Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es auf die Theke und umarmte Marissa.

„Gescheucht kann man es nicht unbedingt nennen. Aber wahrscheinlich geht es in die Richtung." Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

„Wir haben auch gleich ausgemacht, was wir heute Abend machen."

Marissa erzählte Tony von ihren Plänen für den Abend.

„Gehen wir dann nach Hause?"

Tony schaute sie unsicher an.

„Schatz, ich muss noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Ich muss meiner Mutter helfen bei ihren Spendenunterlagen."

Marissa drückte ihn weg. „Ach komm. Du kannst doch deiner Mutter immer noch helfen. Wir könnten jetzt zu mir gehen und es uns bis heute Abend etwas gemütlich machen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf:" Ich kann nicht."

Marissa verschränkte dir Arme. „Toll! Wenn sie mit dem Finger schnippt, dann bist du gleich zur Stelle! Du verbringst mehr Zeit mit ihr, wie mit mir!"

„Marissa, werde nicht komisch. Aber wenn ich mal die Hotels übernehmen soll, dann muss ich auch etwas dafür tun. Und sie ist meine Mutter."

„Ja, und ich bin deine Freundin, verdammt noch mal!" Wütend schaute sie ihn an.

Tony versuchte sie zu umarmen, aber Marissa blockte ab.

„Ne, komm mir jetzt nicht so! Wie soll ich überhaupt nach Hause kommen? Schließlich hat mich Steven abgeholt."

„Alan ist da. Ich frage ihn."

„Brauchst du nicht, das kann ich selber. Bis heute Abend dann." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, lief Marissa aus der Küche und ließ Tony stehen. Dieser seufzte tief, dann ging er wieder hinaus auf die Terrasse.

Steven hatte das Gespräch zufällig gehört. Auch er atmete tief ein. Er konnte seinen Bruder nicht verstehen, aber sie waren schon immer verschieden gewesen. Tony war seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, der Liebling ihrer Eltern gewesen, da er so brav war. Während er öfter etwas angestellt hatte. Auch heute noch rebellierte er lieber gegen seine Eltern. Tony dagegen wollte mal die Hotelkette übernehmen und tat alles, was die Eltern sagten.

Steven folgte Marissa nach draußen. Diese stand bei Alan, der gerade die Scheiben von der Limousine putzte. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie wütend war.

„Hey, auf was wartest du?" fragte er und lief auf die beiden zu.

„Alan fährt mich nach Hause", antwortete sie kurz.

„Ich kann dich auch fahren."

„Nein, lass mal. Ich möchte jetzt gerade kein männliches Wesen um mich haben."

„Ähm, aber Alan ist soweit ich weiß, auch ein Mann."

„Ja, aber einer, mit dem man sich normal unterhalten kann."

„Ach und mit mir kann man das nicht?" Er wollte sie ein bisschen reizen.

„Steven, doch. Aber auf das hab ich gerade keine Lust!" Sie klang genervt. Da sagte Alan, dass er soweit wäre.

„Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Marissa und stieg ein.

Daheim angekommen rief sie erstmal Charly an und ließ ihren Ärger über Tony Luft. Dann lud Marissa sie ein, abends mit ihnen mit zu kommen. Charly sagte dankend zu, als sie hörte, dass Steven dabei wäre. Marissa wusste, dass sie total auf Tonys Bruder stand, aber von ihm wiederum, dass sie absolut nicht sein Typ war. Doch das konnte sie natürlich nicht ihrer Freundin sagen.


	45. Cate

Summer und Ryan standen nebeneinander und beobachteten den ganzen Trubel.

„Ich glaube sein Dauergrinsen verschwindet nicht mehr", stellte sie mit einem Blick auf Seth fest.

„Ja, aber so lange dieser Gesichtsausdruck nicht für immer bleibt, ist das okay."

Heute war eine große Feier, anlässlich des Erfolgs von „Atomic County".

Seth stand oben auf der Bühne, neben ihm ein paar Leute vom Verlag und davor einige Journalisten. Bevor die Party begann, musste Seth eine kleine Pressekonferenz halten.

Er wurde einige Sachen gefragt; wie er auf die Idee gekommen sei, ob das sein erstes Graphic Novel wäre und andere Fragen.

„Mr. Cohen, wird es Fortsetzungen über Atomic County geben?"

Seth nickte und antwortete:" Natürlich. Die Leser brauchen eine Fortsetzung. Schließlich sind die „Fantastischen Vier" noch nicht am Ende!"

„Stimmt es, dass ihre Freunde sie zu diesen Figuren inspiriert haben?"

„Ja, das ist richtig."

„Zwei dieser Freunde sind ja heute hier." Summer und Ryan lächelten gequält. „Doch was ist mit Cosmo Girl?" fragte ein Jornalist.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?" Seth schielte unsicher zu Summer.

„Wo ist diese Freundin?"

„Ach so. Ähm, sie lebt jetzt in New York. Ich habe sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen."

Seth wurden noch einige Fragen gestellt und dann konnten sie endlich in den für Journalisten nicht zugänglichen Bereich.

„Nun kann die Party beginnen!" rief Seth fröhlich und holte drei Gläser Champagner.

„Auf dich", sagte Summer und küsste ihren Freund.

„Nein, auf Atomic County." Seth stieß mit den beiden an.

Dann kam Reed zu ihnen und sagte zu Seth, dass er mitkommen solle. Irgendjemand wollte ihn kennen lernen. Als er davon ging, schaute Summer ihm misstrauisch hinterher, doch sie konnte ihre Eifersucht beherrschen. Sie wusste, dass Seth sie liebte.

„Ich geh mal auf die Toilette", gab sie Ryan Bescheid und ließ ihn allein. Er lehnte an der Bar und schaute sich um. Überall hingen die „Fantastic four" überlebensgroß. Überall schaute ihn Cosmo Girl an. Die gezeichnete Version von Marissa Cooper. Er konnte gar nicht länger über sie nachdenken, denn plötzlich spürte er etwas Kaltes an seinem linken Arm herunter laufen.

„Oh mein Gott. Entschuldigung. Das tut mir wirklich leid!"

Ryan begriff erst jetzt, dass jemand etwas über ihn verschüttet hatte.

Die Frau holte eine Serviette und wischte ihm den Arm ab. Er sah sie belustigt an.

„Das tut mir so leid. Das wollte ich nicht, aber bei dem Gedränge hier."

„Ähm, ist schon okay. Und das kann ich allein." Ryan nahm ihr die Serviette aus der Hand und wischte sich den restlichen Champagner vom Ärmel.

„Oh klar. Tut mir leid." Sie sah ihn nervös an.

Ryan legte die Serviette weg und schaute sich die Übeltäterin genauer an. Sie hatte lange dunkelbraune, lockige Haare. Das hellgrüne Kleid, das sie trug, passte genau zur Farbe ihrer Augen.

„Kann ich dir ein neues Glas bestellen?" fragte er und lächelte sie an.

„Ja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich hoffe, dass ich es diesmal schaffe, einen Schluck zu trinken."

Ryan bestellte ihr ein Glas, mit dem sie dann anstießen.

„Ich bin übrigens Cate. Und wie heißt du?"

„Ich heiße Ryan."

Sie lächelte. „Also gut, Ryan. Zum Wohl." Dann nahm sie einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Sorry noch mal wegen vorhin, aber irgendjemand hat mich geschubst", entschuldigte sie sich noch mal.

„Schon vergessen, außerdem trocknet es wieder."

Ryan sah sie an und dann fragte er:" Wie kommst du hierher?"

„Mein Dad ist der Chefredakteur von dem Verlag. Und du?"

Gerade als Ryan antworten wollte, kam Seth auf ihn zugestürzt.

„Du glaubst nicht, was man mir gerade eben gesagt hat?"

„Nein, glaub ich nicht!"

Seth rollte die Augen:" Nein, hör zu. Reed hat mir gerade gesagt, dass ich nach New York soll für eine Woche und das Comic ein bisschen promoten."

„Was nach New York?" rief Summer, die wieder dazugekommen war.

„Ja, für eine Woche. Kommst du mit?"

„Aber klar, komme ich mit."

Seth umarmte Summer. Sie lächelte, denn er zitterte richtig vor Aufregung.

„Hey man, kommst du auch mit?" fragte Seth Ryan.

Summer, die die Frage gar nicht gehört hatte, sagte zu Seth:" Dann kann ich Marissa besuchen!"

„Ryan, kommst du auch mit?" fragte er seinen Bruder noch mal.

„Ähm, nein. Ich kann nicht. Muss für die Uni noch was tun."

Doch Seth wusste, dass das nicht der Grund und nur eine Ausrede war, aber er ließ es gut sein.

„Möchtest du tanzen?" fragte er Summer. Diese nickte und er zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Zurück blieben Ryan und Cate.

„Also hier steht wohl Kid Chino vor mir", stelle sie fest.

Ryan hatte sie ganz vergessen. „Ja, wohl oder übel."

„Wie fühlt man sich als Berühmtheit?"

Er tat so, als würde er darüber nachdenken. „Auch nicht anders und ich fühle mich nicht berühmt."

Die beiden redeten noch den ganzen Abend. Ryan fand sie richtig sympathisch.

Auf der Heimfahrt fragte Seth ihn nach ihr aus.

„Du bist einfach viel zu neugierig." Ryan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Genau, er hat Recht. Lass ihn doch einfach!" Auch Summer schaltete sich dazwischen, also hielt Seth beleidigt den Mund.

Zuhause angekommen gingen Summer und Seth hoch in sein Zimmer, während Ryan rüber ins Poolhaus lief.

„Gute Nacht. Morgen fit zu neuen Taten", verabschiedete sich Seth grinsend von ihm.

„Ich glaube, Ryan hat sich gut unterhalten", sagte Summer und zog sich aus.

„Hmh. Sie sah auch nett aus." Seth saß auf dem Bett und sah ihr zu.

„Es würde ihm gut tun", fuhr sie fort.

„Hmh. Und weißt du, was mir gut tun würde?" Seth zog Summer zu sich auf den Schoß und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Dann fing er ihre nackte Schulter zu küssen.


	46. Überraschender Anruf

Marissa saß neben Charly ; Steven gegenüber von den beiden. Ihre Freundin unterhielt sich mit ihm, während sie immer wieder auf die Uhr schaute.

Wo blieb er nur? Ob er böse auf sie war, weil sie ihn mittags hatte stehen lassen? Marissa hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und schaute, ob Tony angerufen hatte, aber er hatte sich nicht gemeldet.

Steven beobachtete sie, während er versuchte Charly zuzuhören. Sie sah gut aus. Über der Jeans trug sie ein schwarzes, hauchdünnes Top, das mit Pailletten besetzt war.

Doch er konnte erkennen, dass sie unruhig wurde, weil Tony nicht auftauchte.

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy, Marissa ging schnell ran.

„Hallo?" meldete sie sich. Doch sie konnte nichts verstehen, denn in der Bar war es ziemlich laut. Sie hob sich mit der Hand das andere Ohr zu.

„Hallo?"

Kurze Pause. Marissa runzelte die Stirn.

„Summer?" Charly wurde aufmerksam und sah ihre Freundin an. Diese schrie ins Telefon rein:" Summer, ich höre dich ganz schlecht. Falls du mich hören kannst, warte kurz. Ich gehe raus, damit ich dich besser verstehen kann." Marissa deutete den beiden anderen, dass sie raus gehen würde.

Nach einer Weile kam sie wieder zurück.

„Wer war das?" fragte Charly.

„Das war Summer." Marissa schaute sie nachdenklich an.

„Summer? Aus Newport?"

„Genau."

Charly war überrascht, aber Marissa wohl auch. Sie wusste, dass die beiden kaum noch Kontakt hatten.

„Was wollte sie denn?"

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie am Montag nach New York kommen würde; mit Seth. Er wäre eine Woche hier, um sein Comic zu promoten."

„Dann besucht sie dich also?"

Marissa nickte. Sie war etwas perplex, denn mit diesem Anruf hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Steven schaute die beiden Frauen an. Er konnte ihnen nicht ganz folgen. Wer war Summer? Und warum schaute Marissa so traurig?

„Newport? Newport, Californien?" fragte er.

Sie schaute ihn an und antwortete:" Ja, genau."

Steven wusste nichts über Marissas Vergangenheit; er hatte geglaubt, dass sie von hier wäre. Sie hatte aber auch nie etwas von sich erzählt.

Da kam endlich Anthony zu ihnen.

„Sorry, dass ich mich verspätete habe, aber es hat etwas länger gedauert", begrüßte er die drei.

Marissa konnte es noch gar nicht glauben; ihre beste Freundin würde sie besuchen kommen. Es war jetzt schon über zwei Jahre her, als sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Im Marquee hatte sie sich wieder von der Überraschung erholt und tanzte fröhlich mit Charly. Die Männer saßen am Rand und unterhielten sich angeregt.

„Meinst du, ich hab bei Steven eine Chance?" fragte Charly, als sie und Marissa auf der Toilette waren.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber was willst du mit ihm? Schließlich ist er in einer Woche sowieso wieder weg." Marissa zog ihren Lippenstift aus der Tasche.

„Na ja, man kann auch noch andere Sachen machen, als gleich eine Beziehung zu wollen." Sie grinste.

„Ach du", Marissa lachte.

Früh am Morgen ließen sie sich mit einem Taxi nach Hause fahren. Weil Tony wieder bald ins Hotel musste, wollte er in seiner Wohnung schlafen.

„Ich komm morgen vorbei, sobald wir fertig sind", sagte er zu Marissa. Diese nickte nur, was sollte sie auch sagen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und streichelte ihr über die Wange. Dann stieg er aus und lief zur Haustür.

Die nächste, die aussteigen musste, war Charly.

„Süße, wir telefonieren morgen. Aber erst gegen Nachmittag."

„Das ist eh klar." Marissa umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Und vielleicht können wir ja noch in der Woche, die du hier bist, etwas machen", sagte sie zu Steven. Dieser meinte lachend:" Das können wir gerne tun." Charly zwinkerte ihm zu, dann machte sie die Tür zu.

Schweigend fuhren sie weiter. Marissa war ziemlich müde; sie hatte Mühe ihre Augen offen zu halten.

„Müde?" fragte Steven.

„Ja, und wie." Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und blickte auf die vielen Lichter der Stadt.

Als sie bei Marissa angekommen waren, war sie schon eingeschlafen und hatte den Kopf an Stevens Schulter gelehnt.

„Einen kleinen Moment", sagte Steven zu dem Taxifahrer. Er versuchte sie zu wecken, aber er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Leicht streichelte er sie an ihrem Arm; sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Marissa, aufwachen. Wir sind da", flüsterte er mit weicher Stimme.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie riss ruckartig den Kopf hoch, dass sie von Stevens Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt war. Eine Weile blickten sie sich in die Augen, als er sagte:" Wir sind da."

Marissa schaute verlegen weg.

„Ja, du hast Recht." Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und wollte schon aussteigen, als er sie zurückhielt.

„Gute Nacht." Er zog sie langsam zu sich her, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht." Schnell stieg sie aus.

Verwirrt schloss sie die Türe auf.

Doch oben dachte sie nicht mehr lange nach, denn sie war viel zu müde.


	47. Wiedersehen mit Freunden

Summer freute sich schon darauf, ihre Freundin wieder zu sehen. Doch sie war auch nervös, schließlich war es zwei Jahre her, seit sie das letzte Mal mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Summer machte es traurig, dass es so gekommen war, aber beide hatten andere Freunde gefunden und die Entfernung war einfach Gift für eine Freundschaft.

Marissa würde die beiden vom Flughafen abholen.

„Wie lang dauert das denn?" fragte Summer ungeduldig.

„Ja, die müssen erstmal dein ganzes Gepäck ausladen. Und das kann dauern."

„Cohen! Werde nicht frech!" drohte sie ihm.

Doch kurze Zeit später hatten sie ihre Koffer und liefen mit dem Gepäckwagen nach draußen. Dort suchte Summer die Menge nach Marissa ab.

Plötzlich hörte sie ihren Namen, jemand rannte auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Coop", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Seth stand daneben und beobachtete die Szene.

Nach einer Weile ließen die beiden voneinander ab und jede wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Seth räusperte sich.

„Oh, dich hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Hallo Seth." Marissa umarmte auch ihn.

„Hallo Marissa."

„Hattet ihr einen guten Flug?"

„Ja, es war okay."

„Bevor ihr jetzt richtig anfangt loszureden, würde ich lieber weg vom Flughafen", warf Seth dazwischen.

„Ist okay, großer Meister", erwiderte Summer grinsend und küsste ihn.

„Okay, dann lasst uns gehen. Ich fahr euch zu euerm Hotel."

Marissa wartete unten in der Lobby, während die beiden ihr Gepäck auf ihr Zimmer brachten.

Seth hatte sich kein bisschen verändert; er war noch immer so lustig. Die beiden machten auf Marissa den Eindruck, als wären sie glücklich.

Kurze Zeit später kamen sie wieder zu Marissa.

„Und wie sieht euer tagesplan aus?"

„Heute hat Seth noch keinen Termin. Also können wir gemeinsam was unternehmen; falls du Zeit und Lust hast", antwortete Summer.

„Natürlich hab ich Zeit! Dann gehen wir mal los."

Draußen rief Marissa ein Taxi und sie fuhren los. Seth war noch nie in New York gewesen, deshalb wollte sie ihm ein paar Sachen zeigen.

Die drei lachten viel; Seth wollte unbedingt mit der Freiheitsstatue fotografiert werden. Gerade als Summer das Foto machen wollte, klingelte sein Handy. Es war Sandy, der wissen wollte, ob die beiden gut angekommen waren. Außerdem richtete er einen Gruß an Marissa aus.

Gegen Mittag fuhren sie in ein Diner, um etwas zu essen. Marissa genoss es sehr, mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein. Es wurde ihr erst jetzt bewusst, wie sehr sie sie vermisst hatte. Sie erzählten von Newport und von der Uni. Für Marissa war das eine ganz andere Welt. Eine Welt, an die sie sich oft nur noch vage erinnerte und auch nicht zu sehr erinnern wollte.

Da klingelte Marissas Handy.

„Hallo Marissa!"

„Tony! Hy!"

„Sind die beiden schon angekommen?"

„Ja, wir sind schon eine Weile unterwegs." Marissa erzählte ihm, wo sie alles gewesen waren.

„Okay, ich hab nicht lange Zeit. Das mit heute Abend geht klar?"

„Ja, um halb acht bei mir. Charly und Dean kommen auch, und zu Steven hab ich es auch gesagt."

„Gut, dann viel Spaß noch und bis heute Abend."

Summer schaute sie neugierig an. „War das Tony?"

„Ja, das war er." Marissa lächelte. „Heute Abend wirst du ihn kennen lernen."

„Siehst du, sogar Marissa weiß, wie neugierig du bist", zog Seth seine Freundin auf.

Marissa hatte gedacht, dass sie den Abend in gemütlicher Runde bei ihr verbringen könnten.

Steven und Tony waren gemeinsam gekommen und waren die ersten.

„Muss ich von ihm ein Autogramm verlangen?" fragte Steven.

„Quatschkopf! Ein Star ist er ja auch noch nicht", erwiderte Marissa. Sie war etwas aufgeregt. Heute würden ihre alten Freunde auf ihre neuen treffen. Keiner kannte sich und nur Charly und Dean wussten von ihrem Leben in Newport. Tony hatte sie nie wirklich danach gefragt und Marissa war es recht.

Es klingelte an der Tür; Charly und Dean betraten die Wohnung.

„Hy Schätzchen." Dean gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Marissa stellte Steven Dean vor; die beiden kannten sich noch nicht. Charly hängte sich gleich an Steven ran, während Dean mit Marissa in die Küche ging.

„Du bist aufgeregt", stellte er fest.

„Ja, es ist irgendwie komisch. Summer und Seth gehören für mich nach Newport und es ist merkwürdig sie hier zu sehen."

Dean wollte noch was darauf sagen, aber da klingelte es wieder an der Tür. Dieses Mal kamen Summer und Seth.

Marissa umarmte die beiden und stellte die anderen vor.

„Und das ist Tony", sagte sie und zog ihn zu sich her.

Die drei begrüßten sich. Tony verwickelte Seth gleich in ein Gespräch.

Während dem Essen gab es viel Gelächter. Seth und Steven erzählten Witze.

Da haben sich zwei gefunden, dachte Marissa und schaute die beiden an.

„Wollt ihr noch etwas Wein?" fragte sie nach einem Blick auf die leere Flasche.

„Ja, gerne", antwortete Charly.

Summer und Marissa trugen das Geschirr in die Küche.

„Er scheint nett zu sein", meinte Summer.

„Ja, das ist er."

„Dann ist ja gut. Denn ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist." Sie schaute ihre Freundin eindringend an. Marissa blickte auf den Boden.

Da kam Steven in die Küche. „Hast du den Wein vergessen?"

„Ach ja, warte." Sie holte eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Wie gefällts euch in New York?" fragte er Summer.

„Es ist eben ganz anders hier. Für Frauen das Paradies!"

„Ja, das kann ich bestätigen", er lachte, „ mit einer Frau alleine kann man sich bei Tag nicht in der Nähe der 5th Avenue aufhalten. Das ist tödlich!"

„Hey! Jetzt tu nicht so! Du wolltest doch mit mir shoppen gehen!" Marissa kniff ihn in den Arm.

„Okay, ich geh schon." Er schnappte sich die Flasche und ging wieder zu den anderen.

„Wohnt Tonys Bruder auch in New York?" fragte Summer.

„Nein, er lebt in Florida. Er ist gerade für eine Woche hier."

Die beiden gingen auch zu den anderen.

Später standen mehr leere Weinflaschen auf dem Tisch und die Stimmung war auch gelöster. Steven erzählte eine lustige Geschichte von Tony, als er noch klein war. Marissa sah sich in der Runde um. Charly saß neben Steven, ziemlich nah. Dann kam Tony und Dean. Sie saß neben Summer und Seth.

Es wurde still; Marissa hatte geträumt. Jemand hatte sie etwas gefragt.

„Gibt es von dir auch so lustige Geschichten?" fragte Tony noch mal.

„Was für Geschichten?"

„Na, als du klein warst."

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", meinte Marissa.

„Es muss doch was Lustiges geben, was du uns erzählen kannst. Irgendwas muss doch auch in Newport passiert sein!"

In Newport. War dort wirklich was Lustiges passiert? Sie erinnerte sich vage. Zu viele schlimme Dinge waren dort geschehen.

Doch Seth rettete sie aus dieser Situation.

„Ja, wir hatten mal einen „Pseudo-Nicht-Flohmarkt". Dort konnte man Sachen zu einem guten Zweck ersteigern. Unter anderem war bei den Sachen, das Glasei von Tom Cruise „Risky Business" dabei."

Seth erzählte die Geschichte, als Trey das Ei gestohlen hatte und er und Ryan es wieder besorgen mussten. Marissa und Summer hatten versucht das Ganze hinaus zu zögern, indem sie spontan Sandy als Assistentinnen zur Seite standen.

„Na, da waren ja ein paar Superhelden unterwegs", sagte Tony lachend, als Seth von der Aktion erzählte, wie Ryan und er die Typen ausgetrickst hatten.

„Nicht unbedingt Superhelden. Aber es war wirklich cool!"

„Aber dieser andere muss ja schon ein Superheld gewesen sein, wenn er es mit zwei Gangstern aufnehmen würde. War wohl einer von den „Fantastic Four"." Als Tony den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, bewegte sich Marissa ruckartig und schmiss ihr Glas vom Tisch.

„Oh nein!" sagte sie, stand auf und wollte die Scherben aufheben.

„Au!" Sie zog den Finger zurück und sah, dass sie sich an einer Scherbe geschnitten hatte. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, als sie den Finger in den Mund steckte.

„Warte Coop, ich mach das", reagierte Summer schnell.

Marissa lief ins Bad, um sich ein Pflaster auf die Wunde zu machen.

Steven hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und wusste, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Tony unterhielt sich weiter mit Charly; beide waren schon ziemlich angetrunken.

Dean wollte aufstehen, um nach Marissa zu sehen, aber Seth war schneller. Deshalb half er Summer die Scherben zusammen zu kehren.

Seth fand Marissa im Schlafzimmer. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett.

Als sie hörte, dass jemand rein kam, wischte sie sich schnell die Tränen weg. Doch Seth hatte es schon gesehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Er setzte sich neben sie.

Eine Weile sagten beide nichts.

„Alles okay?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Marissa zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Hey, du hast das Bild noch?" Seth ging an ihre Kommode. Dort stand das Bild mit dem Selbstauslöser, auf dem sie alle vier auf Seths Bett lagen.

„Ja."

Seth drehte sich zu ihr herum. Marissa schaute ihn traurig an.

„Denkst du manchmal an Newport?"

Sie zögerte mit ihrer Antwort:" Ja. Ich vermisse es. Ich vermisse euch." Marissa blickte kurz auf das Bild.

Seth setzte sich wieder neben sie auf das Bett.

„Warum kommst du dann nicht mal wieder nach Newport?"

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete sie leise.

„Doch du kannst! Dann kommst du eben, wenn er nicht da ist."

„Es ist nicht nur wegen ihm. Schon allein die ganzen Erinnerungen."

„Und die hast du hier nicht?"

„Doch, aber hier kann ich davon laufen. Ich habe einen Freund; ich brauch nicht zurück nach Newport. Damit habe ich abgeschlossen; und mit ihm." Sie zog die Nase hoch und holte aus ihrem Nachttischchen ein Taschentuch heraus. Seth konnte einen Blick auf den Inhalt der Schublade ergattern. Und er konnte sehen, dass sie wohl doch nicht ganz abgeschlossen hatte.

„Komm, gehen wir wieder rüber", meinte Marissa und stand auf.

Die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und hörten der Unterhaltung zu.

Steven beobachtete sie. Er wollte nach Marissa schauen, deswegen hatte er mitbekommen, was Seth und sie gesprochen hatten. Doch er verstand nichts davon.

Was war in Newport passiert und wer war dieser geheimnisvolle „er"?

Nicht nur Steven beobachtete jemand, sondern Summer ließ auch ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass Steven mehr für Marissa empfand. Schon in der Küche hatte sie es ihm angesehen; so wie er sie angeschaut hatte. Und vorhin war er gleich aufgesprungen, während Tony sitzen geblieben war und wenig Regung gezeigt hatte.


	48. Sternenhimmel

Später saßen Summer und Marissa auf dem Balkon, während die anderen drinnen herum alberten.

„Für Charly wird es langsam auch Zeit nach Hause zu gehen", sagte Marissa, als sie ihre Freundin laut lachen hörte.

„Na, ob die heute allein zu sich heim gehen wird?" Summer lachte.

„Wieso?"

„So wie sie Steven anhimmelt."

„Ach so", Marissa nickte, „aber das ist leider nur einseitig."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja, er hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass Charly überhaupt nicht sein Typ ist. Aber ihr hab ich das natürlich nicht erzählt. Schließlich ist er ja eh kaum hier."

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte Summer:" Er ist so anders wie Tony. Man glaubt gar nicht, dass die beiden Brüder sind."

„Das stimmt. Er gibt nicht viel auf seine Eltern; und in manchen Situationen auch nicht viel auf Tony. Er hat eben ganz andere Ansichten."

Summer schaute Marissa an, doch diese starrte die Lichter der Stadt an.

Plötzlich ging die Balkontür auf und Steven kam heraus. „Was treibt ihr denn hier in der Kälte?"

„Frauengespräche", antwortete Summer, „aber ich geh mal rein, denn mir wird wirklich langsam kalt."

Steven stellte sich neben Marissa und schaute in den Himmel.

„Heute sieht man richtig viele Sterne."

Marissa tat es ihm nach und blickte nach oben. „Ja, richtig schön."

Eine Weile standen sie still so da.

„Geht's dir wieder besser?" fragte Steven.

„Wieso soll es mir schlecht gehen?"

Er schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Es geht mir gut", erwiderte sie etwas heftig.

„Sorry, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber vorhin sah das etwas anders aus."

„Es ist alles okay mit mir!"

Steven nickte bloß und sagte dann:" Komm, lass uns reingehen. Ich denke, es wird auch langsam Zeit, dass wir nach Hause gehen."

„Wirst du nach Hause gehen?" fragte Marissa unsicher. Er hörte den Unterton nicht heraus und fragte seinerseits:" Wo soll ich sonst hingehen?"

Doch da kapierte er auch schon, was sie gemeint hatte. „Nein, ich werde bestimmt nicht mit Charly mit gehen."

„Da wird sie aber traurig sein."

„Ich hab ihr nie Hoffnungen gemacht. Sie ist absolut nicht mein Typ. Ich mag sie, aber mehr ist da auch nicht."

„Schade…"

Steven drehte sich zu Marissa herum, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sagte mit leiser Stimme:" Ich finds nicht schade."

Dieser Moment kam Marissa wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber er dauerte nur Sekunden, bis er meinte, dass sie zu den anderen gehen sollten.

Summer schaute auf, als die beiden wieder die Wohnung betraten.

Nachdem alle gegangen waren, räumte Marissa noch ein bisschen auf. Tony war gleich ins Bett gegangen, er war ziemlich fertig. In der Küche lehnte sie sich gegen die Theke und ließ den Abend noch mal Revue passieren. Sie musste lächeln, als sie an Charly dachte. Hoffentlich war sie gut nach Hause gekommen.

Am nächsten Morgan war sie schon wach, als Tony aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. Er sah nicht gut aus.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz!" Er küsste Marissa auf die Wange und setzte sich neben sie an den Tisch.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie mitleidvoll und streichelte ihn am Arm.

„Oh, irgendwie nicht wirklich gut. Ich brauch erst mal einen Kaffee, vielleicht wird's dann besser."

„Kommt sofort!" Marissa stand auf und schenkte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Was machst du da?" fragte er mit einem Blick auf die Blätter, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Ich lerne. Schließlich hab ich nächste Woche meine erste Prüfung."

„Ach ja, hab ich ganz vergessen."

„Deswegen muss ich dich auch später rausschmeißen, denn sonst komme ich zu nichts."

Er sprang entrüstet auf und rief:" Mich rausschmeißen! Einfach so! Was fällt dir denn ein?" Er hob sie hoch und trug sie auf die Couch. Dort fing er an sie zu kitzeln. Marissa musste lachen und versuchte sich zu wehren.

„Du willst mich wirklich los werden! Ich glaube, dass solltest du noch mal überdenken!"

Sie konnte nicht antworten, denn sie musste so lachen.

„Okay, ich geb auf!" schrie sie mit letzter Puste.

„Das würde ich dir auch raten." Tony schaute sie lächelnd an. Sie war so wunderhübsch. Dann fing er an sie zu küssen.

Marissa genoss es, wenn er sie überall streichelte.

Doch in diese Stille hinein klingelte Tonys Handy.

„Geh nicht ran", sagte sie atemlos.

„Ich muss." Tony stand widerwillig auf und ging an sein Handy. Es war sein Vater; ein Notfall in einem der Hotels. Schnell zog sich Tony an.

„Musst du wirklich gehen?"

„Ja, ich muss. Aber so hast du Zeit zu lernen."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich mit einem Kuss. Marissa seufzte tief, bevor sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzte und weiter lernte.


	49. Fashion Week

„Was ist los mit euch? Das Top sollte doch Maria anziehen!" Marissa lief hektisch in der Garderobe umher. In der Hand hielt sie ihren Organisationsplan fest umklammert.

„Riss, schau mal hier! Hier stimmt auch etwas nicht." Eine Stylistin kam mit einem Model auf sie zu.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn lief Marissa um das Mädchen herum.

„Sie hat es falsch herum an. Deshalb sieht es komisch aus!" Kopfschüttelnd lief sie weiter.

„Hey Kleines, hier geht es ja zu wie in einem Bienennest!" rief jemand ihr zu.

Sie drehte sich herum und sah Dean auf sie zu kommen. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Marissa freudestrahlend.

„Ich musste doch dabei sein, wenn du deine erste Kollektion auf der Fashion Week vorstellst. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich seelisch unterstützt."

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Ich bin froh, dass du da bist!" Marissa drückte seinen Arm und lächelte ihn an.

„Mädels, gleich geht es los! Es wird alles gut gehen! Ich wünsche euch viel Glück da draußen und überzeugt die Leute!" rief sie zum Schluss noch mal in die Menge, bevor die Models auf den Laufsteg liefen.

„Hey Marissa, schau mal! Dein Liebster ist im Fernsehen!" Courtney, eine ihrer Stylistinnen, winkte sie zu sich.

Tony kam gerade auf der Fashion Week an und die Journalisten stürzten sich auf ihn. Er, der bald die Hotelkette seiner Eltern übernehmen und somit der jüngste in dieser Branche sein würde.

„Mr. Matkins. Heute wird ihre Freundin Marissa Cooper ihre erste Kollektion vorstellen. Wie finden sie das?"

„Oh natürlich bin ich sehr stolz auf sie. Wer wäre das nicht?" Er lächelte in die Kamera.

„Da hast du schon einen guten Fang gemacht", sagte Courtney.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall." Einen kurzen Moment schaute sie noch in den Fernseher, bis dann das Zeichen kam, dass es gleich los gehen würde.

Die Modenschau verlief erfolgreich. Marissa und ihr Team ließen sich feiern.

Später kam dann auch Tony zu ihr und gratulierte.

„Schatz, das hast du super gemacht. Sie lieben dich und deine Kollektion", meinte er und küsste sie.

„Warten wir auf die Kritiker ab, was die in der Zeitung schreiben." Doch eigentlich war Marissa froh, dass ihre Sachen so gut ankamen.

Auf der Party danach wusste sie gar nicht, wie viele Leute sie umarmt hatte. Tony hatte sie völlig aus den Augen verloren, aber Dean hatte gesagt, dass er sich um ihn kümmern würde.

Gerade hatte sich Marissa ein Glas Champagner geschnappt und stand neben Courtney.

„Schau mal, der ist ja auch süß. Der sieht immer zu uns her. Vielleicht sollte ich da mal rüber gehen."

Marissa wusste nicht von welchem Typ sie wieder sprach. Bei Courtney war man sowieso meistens nicht auf dem neuesten Stand, denn sie wechselte oft ihre Freunde.

„Oh nein! Jetzt kommt er auch noch auf uns zu!"

Nun blickte Marissa doch in die Richtung, in die Courtney den Typ erspäht hatte. Sie stutzte; den blonden Mann, der auf sie zu kam, kannte sie.

Courtney hatte an Marissas Blick gemerkt, dass er wohl nicht so zielstrebig zu ihr kam.

Grinsend blieb er vor Marissa stehen. „Tolle Show", sagte er.

Sie war völlig überrascht und antwortete:" Danke."

Eine peinliche Stille entstand. Courtney schaute von einem zum anderen und fragte sich, was sich zwischen den beiden abspielte, denn sie fixierten sich regelrecht mit Blicken.

Dann umarmte Marissa Steven. „Mit dir hätte nicht überhaupt nicht gerechnet."

Er sog den Geruch ihrer Haare ein. „Tony hat mir davon erzählt und ich hab gedacht, so eine Party lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Schließlich muss es hier ja auch Unmengen an Champagner geben."

Marissa ließ von ihm los und lachte.

Eine Weile redeten sie, bis sie vorschlug nach Tony zu suchen. Dieser freute sich seinen Bruder zu sehen, denn mit ihm hatte auch Tony nicht gerechnet.

Etwas später sagte dann Tony zu Marissa:" Schatz, ich würde dann gehen."

Sie schaute ihn mit traurigem Blick an. „Ist okay."

„Hey", er nahm sie in den Arm, „ du bist ja nicht allein. Ich muss eben früh raus, weil mein Flieger bald geht."

„Dann geh ich eben mit dir nach Hause."

„Nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Das ist deine Party, also bleibst du gefälligst noch! Diesen Spaß lässt du dir nicht entgehen!"

Marissa wusste, dass er Recht hatte; und sie wäre auch ungern gegangen, denn sie fand es lustig.

Tony musste am nächsten Morgen nach Rio fliegen, deshalb wollte er schon so früh gehen.

Marissa begleitete ihn noch aus zu seiner Limousine und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Zwei Wochen würde er weg sein. So lange waren sie noch nie getrennt gewesen. Doch sie hatte genug Arbeit, dass sie nicht so viel an ihn denken würde.

Drinnen wartete Steven, der sich mit Dean unterhielt. Marissa stand zu den beiden, aber war mit den Gedanken bei Tony.

„Hey komm, mach nicht so ein Gesicht!" sagte Dean entrüstet.

„Er fehlt mir jetzt schon."

„Dann werden wir dich eben ablenken, so dass du keine Sehnsucht hast, nicht war Steven?"

Steven nickte zustimmend. Dann zog Dean Marissa mit auf die Tanzfläche. Dort tanzte er ein bisschen vor ihr herum, so dass sie anfangen musste zu lachen.

Steven stand am Rand und beobachtete die beiden.

Marissa hatte heute ein schlichtes, knielanges Kleid an, das sie selbst entworfen hatte. Raffiniert und ziemlich sexy war, dass eine Schulter frei war.

Steven hatte sie nun schon seit über einem Jahr nicht gesehen. Seit dieser Woche, die er in New York verbracht hatte. Damals war er dann plötzlich abgereist. Er hatte sich nicht von Marissa verabschiedet. Zu seinen Eltern und Tony hatte er gesagt, dass er wegen dringenden Geschäften wieder nach Florida müsste. Den wahren Grund konnte er niemand sagen.

Doch als Tony ihm von der Modenschau erzählt hatte, musste er einfach herkommen und sie sehen.

Dean brachte später Marissa nach Hause, Steven hatte sich ein anderes Taxi genommen. Er wohnte in einem Hotel seiner Eltern.


	50. Sprühende Funken

Am nächsten Tag war Marissa in ihrer Werkstatt. Ihrem Team hatte sie heute frei gegeben, da alle die letzten Wochen schwer geschuftet hatten.

Sie räumte die Kleider von der Modenschau auf einen Ständer.

Ganz in ihre Arbeit vertieft, hörte sie nicht, dass jemand rein gekommen war. Doch dann räusperte sich jemand und Marissa erschrak.

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Steven vor sich stehen.

„Mensch, hast du mich erschreckt!"

„Sorry, das wollte ich nicht." Er kam näher. „Was machst du?"

„Ich räume ein bisschen auf", antwortete sie und fuhr fort die Kleider aufzuhängen.

Steven setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie.

„War wohl ein voller Erfolg gestern, oder?"

„Abwarten was die Kritiker schreiben. Aber ich bin zufrieden."

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Wenn du möchtest, gerne." Marissa zeigte auf die Kleider, die einfach so rum lagen.

Gemeinsam ging es flott voran und sie waren schnell fertig.

Marissa fragte ihn, ob er noch Lust hätte, einen Kaffee zu trinken. Steven sagte ja, und sie holte ihre Tasche aus ihrem Büro.

Doch er war ihr wohl gefolgt, denn als sie sich umdrehte, um ihr Büro zu verlassen, stand Steven vor ihr. Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte er ihr in die Augen.

Sie konnte sich diesem Blick nicht entziehen und spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Langsam kam Steven auf sie, aber ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Marissa konnte ihn schon fast spüren, als er vor ihr stehen blieb. Von so nahem hatte sie noch nie seine Augen betrachtet; in dem dunklen braun waren kleine grüne Punkte.

Steven berührte sie am Arm und er merkte, wie ein Zittern sie durchfuhr.

Marissa stand still da und blickte ihm immer noch in die Augen. Ganz langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand ihren Arm hinauf und berührte ihre Wange. Zärtlich streichelte er ihr Gesicht, bis er es näher zu sich heranzog.

Marissas Kribbeln im Bauch wurde immer stärker, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, zog sie blitzschnell den Kopf zurück, schaute ihn verwirrt an und rannte ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus dem Zimmer.

Daheim angekommen war sie immer noch ziemlich durcheinander.

Was war nur in sie gefahren? Schließlich liebte sie Tony! Und dieser war gerade mal einen Tag weg.

Sie legte sich ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, doch diese Augen wollten ihr einfach nicht aus den Gedanken.


	51. Ein Kuss und seine Folgen

Die nächsten Tage warf sie sich in Arbeit und versuchte nicht an Steven zu denken. Er hatte mehrmals versucht sie zu erreichen, aber sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen.

Tony hatte sich auch schon gemeldet. In Rio lief es wohl geschäftlich ganz gut.

Vier Tage nach dem Vorfall im Büro, lief Marissa abends alleine nach Hause. Sie hatten heute ziemlich lange gearbeitet. Und sie wollte noch ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen, da sie den ganzen Tag drinnen im Studio verbracht hatte. Sie hatte es nicht weit nach Hause, so dass sie unbedenklich laufen konnte.

Gut gelaunt bog sie in ihre Straße ein und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel. Deshalb sah sie nicht die Person, die im Dunkeln auf der Treppe vor ihrem Hauseingang saß.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen, als er auf sich aufmerksam machte.

Jetzt konnte sie nicht weglaufen.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Mit dir reden." Marissa konnte kaum in seine traurigen Augen blicken.

Sie seufzte und erwiderte:" Es gibt nichts zu reden."

„Von deiner Seite aus vielleicht nicht, aber von meiner schon."

„Ich möchte es aber nicht hören!" sagte sie mit lauter Stimme.

Steven sah sie an, doch Marissa blickte stur zu Boden. Nach einer Weile nickte er und meinte:" Okay, dann geh ich mal." Er lief an ihr vorbei. Marissa sah ihm nicht nach, sondern schloss schnell, die Tür auf.

In ihrer Wohnung setzte sie sich, ohne Licht zu machen, auf die Couch.

Dann klingelte es. Marissa wollte nicht aufmachen, doch jemand klingelte Sturm.

Also drückte sie auf den Knopf, der unten die Tür öffnete und machte die Wohnungstür auf.

Da stand Steven schon vor ihr. Er musste schon rein gekommen sein.

„Es ist mir egal, ob du reden willst oder nicht." Seine sanfte Stimme verursachte bei Marissa Bauchkribbeln.

Dann zog er sie ohne Worte zu sich her, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Steven küsste sie zärtlich.

Marissa wehrte sich nicht, sondern erkundete langsam mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen.

Nach einem langen Kuss ließen sie voneinander los.

Dann zog Marissa ihn in die Wohnung und dort begannen sie sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Sie zog ihm die Jacke aus und knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf. Während sie über seine Brust streichelte ging ein Zittern durch seinen Körper. Marissa lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Dann begann auch er ihr Oberteil auszuziehen und sie an der Schulter zu küssen.

Im darauf folgenden Monat hatte Marissa besonders viel zu tun. Die Kritiker waren von ihrer Kollektion begeistert gewesen.

Auch Tony war sehr beschäftigt, da nun seine Eltern ihm langsam das Geschäft überließen.

Marissa musste mit ihrem Team nach London reisen.

Abends auf ihrem Hotelzimmer telefonierte sie mit Tony.

„Es war ein anstrengender Tag! Aber es ist alles so aufregend!"

Tony konnte in ihrer Stimme hören, wie sehr sie sich freute. Auch er war unheimlich stolz auf sie.

„Das denk ich mir. Wie sieht es dann morgen aus?"

„Morgen werden die Foto Shootings gemacht. Bin mal gespannt."

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile.

Dann legte sich Marissa auf das Bett und zappte durch das Fernsehprogramm. Doch sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren.

Sie schmiss die Fernbedienung weg und überlegte kurz. Dann holte sie aus ihrer Reisetasche ein Päckchen heraus und ging auf die Toilette.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie bleich wieder; in der Hand einen Schwangerschaftstest. Ungläubig starrte sie auf den rosaroten Strich.

Es konnte unmöglich sein! Sie konnte doch nicht schwanger sein! Aber alle Anzeichen sprachen dafür.

Marissa ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Handy und wählte eine Nummer.

Nachdem sie dort angerufen hatte, fühlte sie sich schon etwas besser. Sie rutschte zurück, so dass sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte und nahm das kleine graue Stoffnilpferd in den Arm.

_**Rückblick**_

„_Sieh mal, der sieht so aus wie du!" Marissa zeigte lachend auf einen Schimpansen, der auf einem Baums saß, und rannte weg._

_Steven versuchte sie zu fangen. Natürlich hatte er sie gleich. Er nahm sie fest in den Arm und sagte warnend:" Sag das noch einmal!"_

„_Der sieht so aus wie du!" _

„_Das war ein Fehler! Ein sehr großer Fehler!" Steven hatte in der Hand einen Becher voll Wasser. Den nahm er nun und ließ langsam das kalte Wasser am Rücken in Marissas T-Shirt laufen. Sie schrie so laut auf, dass die Leute her schauten. _

_Lachend und Hand in Hand liefen sie weiter durch den Zoo. _

_Steven hatte sie dazu eingeladen. Er hatte sie einfach von der Arbeit weggeholt und gesagt, dass er sie in zwei Stunden wieder bringen würde._

_Marissa genoss es sehr mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie liebte es, wie er sie zum Lachen brachte und verrückte Sachen machte. _

_Seit er an ihrer Wohnung aufgetaucht war, hatten sie jeden Tag und jede Nacht zusammen verbracht. _

_An dem Abend nach dem Zoo wartete er schon bei ihr zuhause auf sie. Er hatte zu Abend gekocht. Auf den Tisch hatte er Kerzen gestellt; sonst war kein Licht an. _

_Sie saßen sich gegenüber und Marissa erzählte von ihrem restlichen Tag. Steven hörte aufmerksam zu. Er hörte ihr gern zu und von ihrer Arbeit sprach sie stolz und voller Begeisterung. _

_Nach dem Essen zog er sie auf den Balkon und drückte sie in einen Stuhl. Dann holte er eine Decke und wickelte Marissa damit ein. Still saßen sie da und beobachteten die Sterne. _

_In diese Ruhe hinein klingelte das Telefon. Steven sah Marissa an, doch die ging rein._

_Er konnte hören, wie sie sprach. Es war Tony, der von Rio aus anrief. Übermorgen würde er wieder kommen, doch über das hatten er und Marissa nicht geredet. Sie genossen die Zeit gemeinsam._

_Sie kam wieder raus. „Es war Tony." _

_Steven nickte nur und zog sie auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um sie. Beide blickten in den Himmel und hofften, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde._

_Nach einer Weile wurde ihr kalt, deshalb gingen sie wieder rein._

_Am nächsten Tag hatte sich Marissa frei genommen. Sie wollte heute nicht ins Studio. _

_Als sie aufwachte streckte sie die Hand zur Seite aus, doch die Seite war verlassen._

_Marissa setzte sich verschlafen auf und schaute sich um. Steven lag nicht neben ihr. Aber dann ging die Schlafzimmertür auf und er kam mit einem Tablett herein. Er hatte Frühstück gemacht._

„_Guten Morgen. Ausgeschlafen?" Er stellte das Tablett vor sie hin. Darauf waren Bagels, Kaffee, Marmelade und eine kleine rote Rose. _

_Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und antwortete:" Ja, ich hab richtig gut geschlafen."_

_Steven setzte sich neben sie und schaute ihr beim Essen zu. _

„_Ich hab noch was für dich."_

„_Für mich?"_

„ _Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit." Er zog hinter sich etwas hervor und gab es Marissa. Es war ein kleines Stoffnilpferd. Steven musste es im Zoo gekauft haben, als sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass Nilpferde ihre Lieblingstiere waren. _

„_Danke." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. _

_Steven streichelte ihr liebevoll über das Gesicht und sagte:" Er heißt George."_

_Sie verbrachten die letzte Nacht, bevor Tony wieder kommen würde, zusammen. _

_Morgens wachte Marissa auf, doch da war Steven schon weg. Er musste sich leise weggeschlichen haben. Eine Weile lag sie im Bett und konnte sich nicht rühren, dann sah sie das Nilpferd auf ihrem Nachttisch liegen. Und dann flossen die Tränen. _

_Wie sollte sie es schaffen Tony unter die Augen zu treten? Sie hatte ihn betrogen! _

_Und es war ja nicht so, dass sie Tony nicht liebte, aber in ihrer Beziehung hatte irgendwas gefehlt. Und seit diesen eineinhalb Wochen mit Steven wusste sie was. _

_Tony achtete sie nicht so. Für ihn war seine Arbeit wichtig. Diese kam an erster Stelle, dann kam irgendwann Marissa. Er hörte ihr nicht zu, war überhaupt nicht interessiert an Dingen, die nichts mit ihm zu tun hatten._

_Sie musste sich aufrappeln und Tony vom Flughafen abholen. Dieser freute sich sie zu sehen und Marissa lächelte gequält. Er wollte gleich zu seinen Eltern fahren, um diesen von den Erfolgen genausestens zu berichten. Sie sagte nichts dagegen, also fuhren sie zu den Matkins. _

_Doch dort wollte sich auch gerade Steven verabschieden. Marissa hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, ihn zu sehen. Tony begrüßte seine Eltern und umarmte seinen Bruder. Sie stand etwas abseits und beobachtete nervös die Szene._

„_Was machst du denn hier, Bruderherz?" fragte Tony._

„_Ach, ich hatte geschäftlich was zu erledigen. Aber heute reise ich wieder ab."_

„_Ach schade. Jetzt wo ich gerade gekommen bin. Wir hätten doch noch was unternehmen können."_

_Steven vermied es Marissa anzuschauen und meinte:" Nein, ich kann wirklich nicht. Die Dinge hier haben sich erledigt und ich muss wieder nach Florida."_

_Marissa atmete tief ein und hatte Mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und hier und jetzt einfach alles zu beichten. Doch Steven hatte gemeint, dass es besser so wäre. _

_Dann wollte Tony heimfahren und auspacken. So verabschiedeten sie sich von Steven, der auch wieder abreisen würde. _

„_Ach, ich muss noch Unterlagen von meinen Eltern mitnehmen", sagte Tony und ging mit seinen Eltern in deren Büro. So waren Steven und Marissa allein im Esszimmer. _

_Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, sie schauten sich nur an. _

_Marissa streckte die Hand aus und Steven nahm sie. Mit dem Daumen streichelte er sie und wendete den Blick nicht von ihr ab. Marissa hatte das Gefühl in diesen Augen zu ertrinken, und nicht ohne sie leben zu können._

_Dann hörten sie die Stimmen von Tony und den Eltern wieder näher kommen, doch erst als die Tür aufging ließen sie voneinander los._

„_Also, dann schau mal, dass du uns wieder besuchst." Tony umarmte draußen vor Marissas Auto noch mal seinen Bruder. _

„_Machs gut", sagte Marissa mit erstickter Stimme und umarmte Steven. Er schloss die Augen und sog tief ihren Geruch ein, um ihn sich einzuprägen. Der Duft nach Vanille von ihrem Haarshampoo. _

_In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, ging Tony erstmal unter die Dusche. Währenddessen saß Marissa auf dem Balkon. Da fiel ihr auf, dass etwas in dem Blumenkasten steckte. Anderen wäre es nicht aufgefallen, aber sie sah es. Beim Nähergehen konnte sie erkennen, dass es ein zusammengerollter Briefumschlag war. Schnell zog sie ihn heraus und steckte ihn ein. _

_Marissa machte die Balkontür auf und konnte hören, dass Tony noch duschte. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie den Brief._

_Hy mein kleiner Käfer!_

_Wenn du den Brief liest, wirst du wahrscheinlich auf dem Balkon sitzen und Trübsal blasen. Aber das möchte ich nicht. Du bist so schön, wenn du lächelst! _

_Lächle also für mich! Lächle, wenn du an unsere Zeit zurück denkst! _

_Ich hab noch nie so eine Frau, wie dich kennen gelernt. Du bist einzigartig! Und _

_wundervoll! _

_Diese eineinhalb Wochen waren die schönsten in meinen Leben. Nie hätte ich gedacht,_

_dass du auch für mich so empfindest. Ich möchte mich für diese schöne Zeit bei dir_

_bedanken._

_Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist!_

_Ich liebe Dich!_

_Steven_

_P.S.: George passt jetzt auf dich auf!_


	52. Zuhause

Marissa landete mit Verspätung. Sie war aufgeregt, denn lange war es her, seit sie hier gewesen war. Sie hatte nicht viel Gepäck. Mit mulmigem Gefühl schob sie den Gepäckwagen nach draußen in die Ankunftshalle. Summer stand ganz vorne, so dass sie sie gleich sehen konnte.

„Hy Coop!" Summer nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich hoffe, du wartest nicht allzu lange…"

„Nein, war schon okay. Ich hatte Gesellschaft." Summer zeigte nach hinten. Dort erkannte Marissa Kirsten. Diese winkte ihr fröhlich zu.

Sie und Summer gingen zu ihr.

„Hallo Marissa. Schön dich wieder zusehen!" Auch Kirsten umarmte Marissa fest.

Auf der Fahrt nach Newport war Marissa ziemlich still. Es war schließlich schon knapp über fünf Jahre her, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Doch auf den ersten Blick hatte sich nicht viel verändert.

Außer dass Summer und Seth in eine Wohnung gezogen waren. Dort fuhr Kirsten die beiden jetzt hin.

„Ihr könnt ja heute Abend zum Essen vorbei kommen", verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden jungen Frauen.

Summer ging vor und Marissa folgte ihr in die Wohnung. Wohnung konnte man nicht sagen; es war ein kleiner Bungalow, der allerdings zwei Stockwerke hatte. Doch oben war nur das Schlafzimmer von den beiden.

„Wow, das ist ja wirklich schön!" meinte Marissa anerkennend.

„Ja, es war auch wirklich Glück. Kirsten hat es uns vermittelt. Ansonsten hätten wir es nicht bekommen."

Summer zeigte ihrer Freundin das Gästezimmer. Wenn sie aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte Marissa den Strand sehen.

„Tolle Lage!"

„Ich lass dich mal auspacken. Seither bin ich in der Küche."

Marissa setzte sich auf das Bett und schaute sich um. Summer und Seth hatten es hier wirklich hübsch. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass die beiden zusammen gezogen waren.

Marissa wäre auch bei ihrer Mutter und Caleb untergekommen, aber darauf hatte sie keine Lust. Julie würde nur neugierige Fragen stellen.

Sie wollte jetzt nicht auspacken, also ging sie zu Summer. Diese saß in der Küche und las eine Zeitschrift.

„Hey, hier ist mal wieder ein Bild von dir!" Sie zeigte Marissa die Seite. Diese verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich kann mich schon nicht mehr sehen."

„Das ist doch toll, Coop. Ich bin unheimlich stolz auf dich!" Marissa lächelte ihre Freundin an.

„Sollen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang am Strand machen?" fragte Summer.

„Können wir machen. Aber vorher muss ich eine Kleinigkeit essen. Ich hab so Hunger. Das Essen im Flugzeug war nicht so toll."

„Ach ja. Hier ist der Kühlschrank. So lange du da bist, kannst du dich einfach bedienen." Summer öffnete die Kühlschranktür.

„Danke", sagte Marissa.

„Wir können auch am Pier etwas essen."

„Au ja, das ist ein guter Vorschlag."

Die beiden liefen los. Am Strand zog Marissa ihre Schuhe aus und lief barfuss. Sie genoss die Sonne.

Summer erzählte Marissa von ihrem Job. Doch dann entstand eine kurze Pause, bis sie fragte:" Coop, warum bist du wirklich hier?"

Marissa seufzte, doch sie wusste, dass sie es Summer erzählen musste. Also begann sie zu berichten, wie Tony immer weniger Zeit gehabt hatte, wie ihn seine Eltern eingespannt hätten. Von der Modenschau, als Steven aufgetaucht war; und von den zwei Wochen, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte.

Summer hörte zu und unterbrach Marissa nicht.

„Ja, und vorgestern hab ich einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht und er war positiv. Ich musste weg von London, wollte aber auch nicht nach Hause zu Tony. Sofort kam mir der Gedanke hierher zu kommen, also hab ich dich angerufen. Und jetzt bin ich hier."

Summer sagte immer noch nichts darauf.

„Bist du entsetzt?"

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf!"

„Na, dass ich Tony betrogen habe."

„Ich hatte schon so was geahnt. Aber schon damals, als wir dich besucht hatten. Ich habe gleich gemerkt, dass Steven mehr für dich empfindet. Aber ich denke, da hast du das selbst noch nicht begriffen. Und jetzt, als es mit Tony schlechter lief, und Steven wieder auftauchte, ist es auch dir klar geworden. Ich verurteile dich nicht. Irgendwie hab ich schon gedacht, dass Tony nicht wirklich was für dich ist. Er ist so auf seine Arbeit fixiert."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht geliebt hätte."

„Das weiß ich. Aber warum sagst du einfach Tony nicht, dass du ihn nicht mehr liebst?"

„Steven meinte, dass es für alle am besten wäre. Doch jetzt ist alles anders."

„Du weißt nicht, von wem das Baby ist?"

Marissa nickte.

„Jetzt bist du erstmal hier. Dann kannst du in Ruhe darüber nachdenken."

Summer nahm Marissa in die Arme, darauf fing diese an zu weinen.

„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr!"

Summer streichelte ihrer Freundin den Rücken. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun?

Eine Weile später hatte sich Marissa wieder beruhigt und sie liefen weiter zum Pier.

Abends kam dann Seth nach Hause. Er freute sich Marissa wieder zu sehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zu den Cohens, die sie zum Essen eingeladen hatten. Marissa wollte dorthin laufen. Da es nicht so weit war, taten ihr die beiden den Gefallen.

„So viel hat sich seither gar nicht verändert", stellte sie fest.

„Nein, außer dass noch ein paar noch größere Häuser dazu gekommen sind. Aber ansonsten ist Newport immer gleich." Seth schaute Marissa an. Summer hatte ihm erzählt, warum sie hier war.

„Hey, was ist denn das für ein Haus?"

Summer und Seth schauten in die Richtung, in die Marissa zeigte. Dort stand eine Villa, die fast so groß war, wie die von Julie und Caleb. Sie war weiß und ziemlich modern. Riesige Fenster säumten das Haus. Mehr konnte man von der Entfernung nicht erkennen.

„Ach, das ist auch ganz neu. Komm, lass uns weiter laufen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät", lenkte Summer schnell ab.

Bei den Cohens angekommen, begrüßte Sandy Marissa noch herzlich. Er fragte sie gleich nach Jimmy aus.

Sie setzten sich an den Esstisch, wo Kirsten das Essen schon hergerichtet hatte. Marissa warf einen kurzen Blick hinaus, aber das Poolhaus war dunkel. Summer hatte mal kurz erwähnt, dass Ryan nicht mehr hier wohnen würde.

Beim Essen erzählten alle Geschichten, die sie in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatten.

„Und wie ist es, nach so langer Zeit wieder nach Newport zu kommen?" fragte Sandy später.

„Irgendwie komisch, aber doch schön. Jetzt wo ich hier bin, ist es so, als wäre ich nach langer Zeit wieder zu Hause."

„Aber es hat sich ja auch einiges verändert."

„Ja, einige Häuser sind neu dazu gekommen. Als wir hierher gelaufen sind, habe ich es gesehen. Besonders die weiße riesige Villa dort unten."

„Ach ja, die hat….." Doch Sandy sprach nicht weiter, denn Kirsten hatte ihn unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß getreten.

Marissa blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Die hat so ein reicher Schnösel bauen lassen. Wirklich riesig." Sandy rieb sich sein Schienbein.

Ein paar Stunden später machten sich die drei wieder auf den Heimweg.

„Ich bleib noch kurz draußen", sagte Marissa, als sie bei Seth und Summers Haus angekommen waren. Summer blickte sie besorgt an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte Marissa sie. Also gingen die beiden hinein, während Marissa sich auf die Treppen setzte und dem Meer zuhörte.


	53. Das weiße Haus

Am nächsten Tag schlief Marissa lange. Als sie aufstand fand sie in der Küche einen Zettel von Summer. Diese hatte geschrieben, dass sie nur kurz zur Arbeit hatte gehen müssen, aber bis zum Mittag wieder da wäre.

Marissa rief in New York an, doch bei Tony ging nur der Anrufbeantworter ran. Sie sprach drauf, dass es ihr gut ging und dass sie sich abends noch mal melden würde.

Dann zog sie sich einen Bikini an und ein Kleid darüber. Sie packte ihre Tasche und schrieb Summer einen Zettel, dann machte sie sich auf an den Strand.

Mit einem Buch legte sie sich in die Sonne.

Es war noch ziemlich leer, doch das würde sich noch ändern.

Marissa musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich stand jemand vor ihr. Es war Summer.

„Hey, pass auf, dass du keinen Sonnenbrand bekommst. Schließlich bist du die kalifornische Sonne nicht mehr gewohnt."

„Ich muss eingeschlafen sein." Marissa schaute auf die Uhr; es war halb eins.

„Ich muss ein paar Lebensmittel einkaufen. Hast du Lust mitzugehen?" fragte Summer.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich nicht mitgehe? Ich würde lieber noch eine Weile hier bleiben."

„Nein, ist okay. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, eine Weile allein zu bleiben."

Summer verließ den Strand. Doch Marissa machte sich dann auch auf. Sie wollte noch ein bisschen durch Newport spazieren.

Sie lief eine ganze Weile, dann kam sie wieder an das weiße Haus. Nach kurzem Überlegen ging sie in die Richtung, um die Villa näher zu betrachten.

Die Einfahrt war mit einem Gittertor zugesperrt. Von hier konnte man die riesige Einfahrt sehen und den gepflegten Garten. Marissa lief ein Stückchen weiter, da die Straße etwas bergauf ging. So konnte sie auch ein Stückchen erkennen, was hinter dem Haus lag. Sie sah einen großen Pool, oder besser gesagt, nur einen Teil davon.

Ihr würde das Haus nicht gefallen; es war zu modern und viel zu groß. Das waren sicher solche Leute, wie ihre Mutter. Umso größer, um so besser.

Gerade als sie wieder zurück laufen wollte, fiel ihr die Frau auf, die in der Einfahrt in einen silbernen Mercedes stieg. Sie hatte langes dunkelbraunes Haar, das sie zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte. Im Gesicht trug sie eine große Sonnenbrille. Das Tor öffnete sich und die Frau fuhr mit dem Mercedes Cabrio heraus. Marissa konnte nur erkennen, dass die Frau nicht viel älter sein konnte, wie sie.

Dann machte sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg. In ihrem Zimmer zog sie sich neue Sachen an. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Nilpferd auf ihrem Bett, doch sie unterdrückte die Tränen.

Was sollte sie nur tun?

Abends waren Summer und Marissa alleine. Diese Gelegenheit nutzten sie, um einen Frauen-Videoabend zu machen.

„Mist, ich hab Tony nicht angerufen", fiel Marissa ein, bevor Summer den DVD einlegte.

„Dann mach das schnell!"

Sie wählte die Nummer und wartete bis Tony abnahm. Er klang gestresst, doch er sagte, dass es gerade im Hotel ziemlich chaotisch zugehen würde.

Nach ihr fragte er nicht. Marissa sagte nur, dass sie noch eine Weile bleiben würde.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten die beiden beim Shopping.

Danach setzten sie sich an den Pier um etwas zu essen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist", sagte Summer.

„Ich bin auch froh, wieder hier zu sein."

Summer zögerte, doch dann fragte sie:" Du hast nicht einmal nach Ryan gefragt. Und du bist einfach so gekommen. Was würdest du tun, wenn du ihn sehen würdest?"

„Ich weiß nicht", Marissa zuckte mit den Schultern, „ ich weiß nicht, ob es mir was ausmachen würde. Nur weiß ich, dass ich gerade keinen dritten Mann gebrauchen kann."

„Stimmt, du hast ja schon zwei. Die müssten dir ja vollkommen reichen!" Summer grinste.

Marissa lachte laut und meinte:" Da hast du Recht!"

Es tat gut, mal darüber zu lachen. Doch sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie Ryan sehen würde. Aber damit wollte sie sich nicht beschäftigen.

Kurz bevor es dunkel wurde, sagte Marissa zu Summer und Seth, dass sie noch ein bisschen am Strand spazieren gehen würde.

Die beiden saßen auf der Couch, als sich Marissa verabschiedete.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Seth.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau. So viel lässt sie nicht raus. Aber ich glaube, sie vermisst diesen Steven wirklich sehr. Und leidet auch unter dieser Situation."

„Nur gut, dass Ryan gerade nicht da ist."

„Oh Gott, ich glaube das wäre überhaupt nicht gut. Ich hab sie zwar heute darauf angesprochen, doch sie wollte nichts dazu sagen."

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch erfährt, dass er dort oben in dem Haus wohnt. Weiß nicht, wie sie das aufnehmen würde."

Zu dieser Zeit saß Marissa in „ihrem" Wachturm. Wie lange war es her, seit sie hier das letzte Mal gesessen hatte? Ihr kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Was alles in dieser Zeit passiert war.

Und jetzt saß sie hier; mit einem Stoffnilpferd und dem Brief von Steven. Dann nahm sie ihr Handy heraus und wählte eine Nummer.

Es klingelte.

„Hallo?"

Marissa zögerte.

„Hallo, wer ist denn da?"

„Steven?"

Pause.

„Marissa?"

„Steven, ich bins!"

„Marissa, ist was passiert?" fragte Steven besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Ich wollte nur deine Stimme hören."

Er hörte sich schon sanfter an:" Es ist schön, deine Stimme zu hören. Aber von wo aus rufst du an?"

„Ich bin bei Freunden."

„Du bist nicht in New York?"

„Nein, ich besuche Freunde."

Pause.

„Du fehlst mir."

Steven konnte hören, dass Marissa weinte, aber nicht wollte, dass er es hörte.

„Ich vermisse dich auch."

„Steven, ich brauche dich!"

„Hey, mein Käfer! Du hast doch George!"

„Ich will aber nicht George! Ich will dich!" schrie sie ins Telefon.

„Marissa, bleib vernünftig."

„Ich will nicht vernünftig sein, verdammt noch mal!"

Doch bevor Steven noch etwas antworten konnte, hatte sie aufgelegt. Sie war wütend. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach sagen, dass er auf der Stelle zu ihr kommen würde und sie für immer zusammen bleiben würden? Er machte es sich so leicht in seinem Florida!

Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und lief wieder zurück.

Summer und Seth hatten schon auf sie gewartet, doch als sie Marissas Gesicht sahen, sagten sie nichts.

Marissa ging gleich auf ihr Zimmer, aber kurze Zeit später klopfte es. Summer streckte den Kopf hinein.

Sie ging rein und setzte sich zu Marissa auf das Bett.

„Ich hab ihn angerufen."

„Wen?"

„Steven."

Marisa erzählte Summer von dem Gespräch. Dieser streichelte ihr beruhigend die Hand. Irgendwann schlief sie dann ein und Summer schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.


	54. Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit

Summer hatte am nächsten Tag ein volles Programm für Marissa erstellt. Sie würde Summer auf die Arbeit begleiten.

Doch mittags ging es ihr nicht so gut, so dass sie Marissa mit einem Taxi nach Newport fuhr. Sie wollte noch kurz bei den Cohens vorbei schauen, deshalb ließ sie sich dorthin fahren. Doch dort war niemand zuhause. Also lief Marissa den Weg bis zum Haus von Summer und Seth. Sie ging aber einen Umweg; wieder an dem weißen Haus vorbei. Dieses Mal war das Tor offen. Und da fiel ihr Blick auf das Namensschild. Das war das letzte Mal noch nicht da gewesen. Marissa war neugierig, wer in diesem Haus wohnte, darum ging sie näher ran.

Doch als sie die Namen gelesen hatte, lief sie geschockt ein paar Schritte zurück, starrte die Villa entgeistert an.

Dann rannte sie schnell die Straße hinunter.

Im Haus angekommen, rief sie gleich Summer an.

„Marissa, ist irgendwas?"

„Ja."

„Ist was passiert?"

„Warum habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass Ryan mit seiner Freundin in diesem Haus wohnt?"

Summer atmete hörbar ein, bevor sie antwortete:" Coop, du musst das verstehen. Wir wussten nicht, wie wir es dir sagen sollten. Schließlich geht es dir ja gerade sowieso nicht so besonders."

„Aber es wäre besser gewesen, als es so zu erfahren."

Dann legte sie auf.

Ryan gehörte dieses Haus. Er wohnte darin; mit dieser Frau.

Marissa legte sich auf die Couch. Irgendwie war das alles zu viel auf einmal.

Nach einer Weile hörte sie eine Stimme. „Seth! Seth, bist du da?"

Die Stimme kam immer näher. Marissa hörte, dass jemand an der Tür war. Sie blieb liegen.

Dann ging die Tür auf und die Person kam herein.

„Seth, bist du zuhause?"

Oh Gott, diese Stimme würde sie unter tausenden erkennen. Langsam setzte sich Marissa auf, so dass der ungebetene Gast sie sehen konnte. Doch dieser stand mit den Rücken zu ihr, da er das Haus wieder verlassen wollte. Marissa blieb ruhig sitzen.

Als er die Tür schloss, sah er eine Bewegung. Er öffnete die Tür noch mal langsam. Und dann sah er sie auf der Couch sitzen.

Sie sah aus, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen.

Er musste eine Weile so dagestanden haben, denn irgendwann sagte sie:" Du kannst ruhig reinkommen."

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf und trat ein. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie hier war. Hier in Newport; in Seths Haus.

„Was…was tust du hier?"

„Ich besuche Summer."

Ryan bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Du besuchst Summer."

„Ja."

„Was tust du hier, nach all den Jahren?" Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ich besuche meine Freundin." Marissa sah ihn fragend an.

„Du besuchst deine Freundin? Du tauchst nach fünf Jahren einfach so wieder auf! Vorher hat dich deine Freundin auch nicht viel gekümmert!"

„Ich besuche nicht dich Ryan, sondern Summer."

„Ja, Gott sei Dank besuchst du nicht mich."

„Ryan!" Summer war ins Haus gekommen und hatte den letzten Satz von ihm gehört.

„Nein, lass ihn ausreden, Sum. Er hat Wichtiges zu sagen."

„Nein Marissa, dir hab nichts Wichtiges mehr zu sagen. Du denkst, du könntest nach fünf Jahren einfach so wieder hierher kommen und meinen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Du bist damals abgehauen, hast uns alle hier im Stich gelassen. Deine beste Freundin auch!"

„Ryan, lass es gut sein!" fiel Summer dazwischen, doch dieser war schon Fahrt gekommen.

„Glaubst du, sie hat sich nicht gefragt, warum du dich nie meldest? Warum du sie so einfach vergessen hast? Nein, denn eine Marissa Cooper denkt nur an sich und nicht an andere!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!" rief Marissa.

„Geh doch einfach wieder nach New York zurück, zu deinem Tony und lass uns in Ruhe! Keiner will dich hier haben!"

Nach diesem Satz rannte Marissa schluchzend nach draußen. Summer wollte sie aufhalten, hatte aber keine Chance. Wütend drehte sie sich zu Ryan um. „Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt! Das ist mein Haus, und sie ist mein Gast! Das ist nicht deine Sache!"

Dann stürmte auch sie hinaus, Marissa hinterher. Da stieg gerade Seth aus dem Auto.

Verdutzt blickte er seiner Freundin hinter her. Dann kam Ryan aus dem Haus und Seth ahnte, dass nichts Gutes passiert sein konnte.

Drei Stunden später gab es immer noch keine Spur von Marissa. Inzwischen waren Sandy und Kirsten gekommen. Seth hatte Ryan nach Hause geschickt, denn er hatte Angst, dass Summer auf ihn losgehen würde.

„Was sollen wir denn tun?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Wir warten jetzt einfach. Ich denke, sie wird wieder kommen", antwortete Sandy.

Summer hatte den beiden erzählt, warum Marissa nach Newport gekommen war.

Ryan saß währenddessen daheim und versuchte sich auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren. Cate war noch nicht da, aber sie müsste jeden Moment nach Hause kommen.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar.

Er hatte vorhin überreagiert, aber er war einfach nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, Marissa hier zu sehen. Die ganzen Erinnerungen waren übergeschwappt. Die Enttäuschung , Trauer und Wut, dass sie damals einfach so gegangen war.

Da hörte er, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde und wie jemand mit Stöckelschuhen durch die Halle lief.

„Hallo Ryan!"

„Hallo Schatz!"

Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss.

„Wann bist du angekommen?"

„Heute Mittag."

Er konnte ihr nicht davon erzählen.

„Ich geh schnell unter die Dusche und dann bin ich ganz bei dir." Cate lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

Ryan wartete bis sie hochgegangen war, dann griff er nach dem Telefon.

Seth nahm ab.

„Hier ist Ryan. Habt ihr sie schon gefunden?"

„Nein, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Mum und Dad sind hier. Sie wird schon wieder auftauchen."

„Okay, ich bin daheim. Ruf mich an, wenn ihr was wisst."

Ryan legte auf. Er kämpfte mit sich. Sollte er nach ihr suchen? Schließlich war sie wegen ihm weggelaufen. Doch damit würde er in alte Verhaltensmuster hineinfallen. Aber dieses Gefühl Marissa zu beschützen, war einfach stärker, obwohl er darauf nicht gefasst war. Schließlich hatte Ryan sie schon so lange nicht gesehen.

Entschlossen stand er auf, ging nach oben ins Bad.

„Cate, ich muss noch mal kurz raus."

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Zu Kirsten. Aber ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Das hoffe ich doch schwer! Ich warte auf dich!"

Draußen schnappte sich Ryan sein Fahrrad und radelte los. Die einzige Stelle, die ihm einfiel, wo sie sich aufhalten konnte, war der Wachturm. Die anderen wussten nicht, dass sich Marissa früher immer dort verkrochen hatte. Auch für ihn war es oft ein Rückzugspunkt gewesen.

Am Pier stellte er sein Fahrrad ab und lief zum Turm. Er lief die Treppen hoch, aber dort war sie nicht. Mit dem hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er dachte, dass er sie her finden würde.

Betrübt fuhr er zu den anderen. Diese saßen im Wohnzimmer.

Als er eintrat, sah ihn Summer wütend an.

Doch kurz nach ihm, ging noch mal die Tür auf und Marissa kam herein.

Summer stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch nicht allzu große Sorgen gemacht. Ich wollte nur allein sein."

„Natürlich haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht!" erwiderte Summer.

„Sorry, das wollte ich wirklich nicht." Ihr Blick fiel auf Ryan, der gleich wegschaute.

„Ich brauchte nur Zeit zum Nachdenken."

„Jetzt komm, setzt dich erstmal hin."

„Nein, möchte ich nicht. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich morgen wieder nach New York fliegen werde."

„Aber das brauchst du doch nicht!" rief Summer empört.

„Doch, ich muss. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich hier nichts verloren habe. Ich muss zurück." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld", zischte Summer zu Ryan und lief ihr hinterher.


	55. Just Married!

Summer öffnete den Brief. Es war eine Hochzeitseinladung von Marissa und Tony.

„Oh nein!"

„Was ist los?" fragte Seth.

Summer gab ihm die Karte.

„Oh nein!" sagte auch Seth.

„Sie kann ihn nicht heiraten. Sie liebt ihn doch gar nicht!"

Er sah seine Freundin an. Was sollte er sagen?

Marissa hatte sich seit ihrem kurzen Besuch vor einem Monat nicht mehr gemeldet. Auch Summer wollte nicht zu aufdringlich erscheinen.

Seitdem war sowieso alles anders. Summer war nicht gut auf Ryan zu sprechen, da sie ihm die Schuld dafür gab, dass Marissa so plötzlich abgereist war. Seither kam Ryan nicht mehr so oft zu Besuch, und wenn, dann war Summer meist nicht da. Was Seth gar nicht gefiel, dass er irgendwie zwischen den Fronten stand.

Und heute war diese Einladung reingeflattert.

„Es ist bestimmt wegen dem Baby. Sie heiraten nur wegen dem Baby", sagte Summer aufgebracht.

„Und wenn? Es ist ganz allein ihre Entscheidung", versuchte Seth sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, aber sie ist dabei nicht glücklich."

„Summer, du entscheidest nicht über das Glück von Marissa Cooper! Sie hat diese Wahl getroffen und damit muss sie nun leben."

Sie war zwar nicht ganz einer Meinung mit Seth, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich etwas für ihre Freundin tun.

Derzeit saß Marissa in einem Cafe. Gegenüber redete Mrs. Matkins ununterbrochen. Marissa konnte gar nicht richtig zuhören. Tonys Mutter sprach über ihre Pläne über die Hochzeit. Diese war natürlich über diese überstürzte Hochzeit nicht begeistert gewesen, aber es war klar, dass die beiden heiraten mussten, bevor das Baby auf die Welt kam.

Nachdem Marissa aus Newport zurückgekommen war, hatte sie Tony von der Schwangerschaft erzählt. Dieser freute sich, aber er sagte, dass sie heiraten sollten. Also beschlossen sie schnell standesamtlich und dann später, wenn das Baby da war, kirchlich zu heiraten.

Steven hatte sich bei ihr nicht mehr gemeldet, und das war ihr ganz recht. Er hatte sich einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht; hatte sie hier allein gelassen. Ihm konnte es ja nicht so viel bedeuten, denn sonst wäre er noch da.

„Marissa? Marissa?"

Mrs. Matkins schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Marissa riss sich von ihren Gedanken los.

„Was meinst du, von einer Feier bei uns? Im Garten?"

„Klingt gut", antwortete sie. Es war ihr egal. Sie wollte sich nicht damit befassen, also sagte sie:" Mrs. Matkins, mir ist irgendwie nicht gut. Könnten wir das verschieben?"

„Aber natürlich. Dann geh lieber nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Ich kümmere mich darum."

Daheim war Marissa froh, dass sie Tonys Mutter los hatte. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und blätterte lustlos in einer Modezeitschrift. Dann klingelte das Telefon. Es war ihr Vater. Er würde nächste Woche zu ihrer Hochzeit nicht kommen können. Die Arbeit ließ ihm keinen freien Tag. Marissa hatte es nur ihm erzählt, nicht ihrer Mutter. Sie wollte Julie nicht dabei haben, denn diese würde einen riesigen Zirkus darum machen. Und schließlich würden sie nur klein feiern, da die große Feier ja in einem halben Jahr stattfinden würde.

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, schaute sie hinaus und bemerkte, dass es anfing zu schneien.

Marissa konnte sich auch nach sechs Jahren noch nicht an diesen Anblick gewöhnen. Sie stand am Fenster und beobachtete wie die weißen Flocken vom Himmel fielen.

An einem Abend saßen Tony und sie vor dem Fernseher. Nun waren sie verheiratet. Es war drei Monate her, seit sie auf dem Standesamt „ja" gesagt hatten.

Marissa blickte auf den Ring an ihrer Hand. Er war wunderschön, aber sie fand ihn viel zu protzig. Doch für Tony und seine Mutter kam kein anderer in Frage.

Tony streichelte Marissas Arm.

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Du hast gerade so merkwürdig geschaut, da dachte ich, dass etwas ist."

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich werde nur ein bisschen in die Wanne liegen. Ist das okay?"

„Klar. Aber nur, wenn ich nachher auch mit rein darf." Tony grinste sie an.

„Mal sehen." Marissa lächelte und küsste ihn. Dann ließ sie in der Badewanne Wasser ein, zog sich aus und legte sich rein. Sie hatte leise das Radio aufgedreht und sie schloss die Augen.

Dann hörte sie bekannte Töne aus dem Radio kommen. Marissa konnte es nicht lauter drehen, da es zu weit weg stand, aber sie erkannte das Lied, „Halleluja".

Sie erinnerte sich an die Szene, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Sie hatte Ryan in dem Modellhaus besucht. Er hatte in dem ganzen Raum Kerzen angezündet und gerade lief das Lied von der CD, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Schon damals erinnerte sie dieses Lied immer an ihn.

Sie wollte an diesem Abend bei ihm bleiben, da er eigentlich die Stadt verlassen wollte. Doch er hatte sie wieder weggeschickt.

Marissa musste lächeln. Es war schon so lange her! Und was hatte sich alles verändert!

Sie schloss wieder die Augen und lauschte dem Song.

Dann öffnete Tony die Tür und kam leise ins Bad.

„Hey!" Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und schaute sie begierig an, wie sie da so nackt im Wasser lag. Sie hatte schon einen kleinen Bauch bekommen.

„Du bist ja schon ganz aufgeweicht!"

„Wieso?"

„Na ja, du bist jetzt schon fast 45min in der Wanne."

„Wirklich?" Marissa hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

„Ja, und ich muss noch mal zu mir fahren, weil ich was vergessen habe, dass ich morgen brauche."

„Und du willst jetzt noch fahren?" Es war kurz nach zehn.

„Muss ich ja. Ich brauch die Unterlagen morgen. Und morgen früh hab ich keine Zeit mehr."

Marissa nickte nur.

„Marissa, es ist doch blöd, wenn wir zwei Wohnungen haben. Schließlich sind wir jetzt verheiratet", fing Tony an.

Nun kam die Diskussion wieder.

„Ich weiß, dass wir verheiratet sind. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dorthin ziehen muss, wo deine Mutter es gerne möchte!"

„Aber du hast dir das Haus ja noch gar nicht angesehen."

„Ich brauch es mir auch nicht ansehen. Wenn es deiner Mutter gefällt, dann mir sicherlich nicht!"

Sie fingen an zu streiten. Dieses Thema brachte Marissa einfach auf die Palme. Tonys Eltern hatten ihnen ein Haus geschenkt, aber sie wollte dort nicht einziehen. Es war ein riesiger Palast; ungemütlich und viel zu groß. Doch Tony verstand das einfach nicht, dass sie sich dort nicht wohl fühlen würde. Für ihn war das Haus Prestige. Er konnte nicht in ein kleines Haus einziehen.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich heute in meiner Wohnung übernachte!" Mit diesem Satz ließ er Marissa allein zurück. Sie konnte hören, wie er die Wohnungstür zu knallte. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Manchmal war Tony einfach komisch. Er wollte sie einfach nicht verstehen und er konnte nicht nachgeben.

Langsam stieg sie aus der Badewanne und zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an. Als sie ins Schlafzimmer ging, zuckte sie zusammen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Doch so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, war er wieder weg.

Marissa legte sich ins Bett und versuchte ihr Buch weiter zu lesen. Aber irgendwie tat ihr Bauch weh. Kurze Zeit später stand sie noch mal auf, um sich was zu trinken zu holen. In der Küche spürte sie dann plötzlich, wie es an ihrem Bein warm wurde. Sie sah runter und wurde weiß im Gesicht. Ihre Schlafanzughose war voller Blut! Das Glas fiel ihr aus der Hand. Schnell griff sie nach dem Telefon und wählte den Notruf.

Die Tür ging auf; sie bemerkte, dass jemand rein kam, wollte aber nicht die Augen öffnen.

„Schatz." Es war Tony. „Schatz!"

Marissa machte die Augen auf. Er hatte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett gesetzt. Liebevoll blickte er sie an und nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er leise.

Doch Marissa antwortete nicht, sondern schaute ihn nur traurig an.

Tony blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Marissa schloss wieder die Augen. Sie wollte jetzt mit niemandem reden; sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben.

Tony begriff und sagte:" Ich gehe mal raus und hole mir einen Kaffee."

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, liefen Marissa die Tränen über das Gesicht. Wieso war das nur passiert? Es war doch alles in Ordnung gewesen.

Sie strich über ihren Bauch, doch die kleine Wölbung war verschwunden. Als wäre sie nie da gewesen.

Dann kam eine Schwester und sah noch mal nach ihr. Man hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie einen Tag hier bleiben musste, zur Beobachtung.

Als Tony kurze Zeit später wieder rein kam und versuchte sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, fasste Marissa einen Entschluss.


	56. Rainy Day

Summer und Seth saßen mit Ryan und Cate beim Abendessen. Cate erzählte gerade eine Geschichte von irgendeinem Star, den sie wieder mal getroffen hatte. Sie war Eventmanagerin und kam dadurch mit vielen berühmten Leuten in Berührung.

Summer langweilte es; Cate musste immer damit angeben. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Heute war einer der seltenen Tage, an denen es in Kalifornien regnete.

„Möchte noch jemand Nachtisch?" fragte sie in die Runde. Alle nickten, dann brachte Summer ihre Quarkspeise herein.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich mit dem Altenheim?" fragte Seth Ryan.

„Ach ganz gut. Die Entwürfe müssen nur noch genehmigt werden, dann kann es losgehen", antwortete dieser.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile am Tisch und tranken Wein. In ihrem Gespräch schreckten alle auf, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Seth schaute Summer fragend an, doch diese zuckte mit den Schultern. Wer würde um diese Zeit noch bei ihnen vorbei kommen? Es war halb zwölf.

Summer stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als sie sah, wer da geklingelt hatte.

Marissa stand pitschnass und mit einem Koffer in der Hand vor ihr. Sie war mit einem Taxi gekommen, aber das konnte nicht ganz zum Haus fahren, deshalb hatte sie das letzte Stück im Regen laufen müssen.

Außerdem war sie ziemlich blass und sah überhaupt nicht gut aus.

Summer zog sie schnell rein und nahm ihr den Koffer ab. Marissa sagte nichts, doch Summer brauchte auch keine Erklärungen. Ihre Freundin tauchte nachts aus dem Nichts auf; irgendwas musste passiert sein.

„Wer ist es denn?" hörte sie eine Stimme näher kommen. Seth wunderte sich, wo Summer so lange blieb. Doch als er sah, wer bei seiner Freundin stand, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Tolles Timing, dachte er nur.

„Ich bringe dich rauf ins Schlafzimmer", sagte Summer zu Marissa. So musste sie nicht Ryan und Cate unter die Augen treten.

Doch gerade als die beiden die Treppe hinaufgehen wollten, kam Ryan aus dem Wohnzimmer, neugierig wo seine Freunde blieben.

„Hey, wo bleibt…." Weiter kam er nicht, denn da hatte er sie schon erblickt. Sie sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an.

Er erschrak bei ihrem Anblick. Sie war durchnässt, die Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht, das ganz blass war und sie sah dünner aus als sonst. Summer schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf, dass er nichts sagen sollte, und führte Marissa nach oben. Ryan schaute ihnen nach.

Dann kam auch Cate. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Ähm nichts", antwortete Seth schnell.

„Dann lasst uns doch wieder reingehen. Komm Ryan!"

Ryan starrte immer noch die Treppe an; sein Herz schlug schneller.

Er war froh, dass Cate am Tisch weitere Geschichten erzählte, denn er konnte ihr überhaupt nicht folgen. Er dachte nur daran, dass Marissa hier war.

Nach einer Weile kam Summer wieder herunter. Sofort fing sie an das Geschirr in die Küche zu räumen. Ryan half ihr und in der Küche fragte er sie leise:" Was ist los? Was ist mit ihr? Warum ist sie hier?"

Summer betrachtete ihn. Sie konnte sehen, dass er besorgt war.

„Sie schläft jetzt. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Und lass sie erstmal in Ruhe, klar!" Summer sprach ruhig, aber bestimmend. Sie wusste, dass es ihrer Freundin nicht gut ging und deshalb war es besser, wenn Ryan sie erstmal nicht sah.

Als Ryan und Cate später das Haus verlassen hatten, fragte Seth:" Was ist mit Marissa?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie hat nichts gesagt, nur geweint. Dann ist sie irgendwann eingeschlafen. Sie war völlig fertig."

Summer legte sich zu Marissa ins Bett, während Seth im Gästezimmer schlief.

Am nächsten Morgen rief Summer bei der Redaktion an und sagte, dass sie heute nicht kommen würde.

Marissa schlief lange. Als sie aufwachte, wusste sie kurz nicht, wo sie war. Doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte das Baby verloren!

_Tony hatte sie aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt und nach Hause gefahren. Er hatte es wohl gleich seinen Eltern erzählt, denn die hatten schon einen riesigen Blumenstrauß geschickt. Marissa legte sich auf die Couch, da der Arzt ihr noch Ruhe verordnet hatte. _

_Dann klingelte das Telefon; Tony ging ran._

„_Hallo?"_

„_Oh hy!"_

„_Ja, wir sind gerade angekommen."_

„_Es geht ihr soweit gut."_

„_Ich weiß nicht, ich frage sie mal."_

„_Marissa, Steven ist am Telefon. Möchtest du mit ihm reden?"_

_Bei dem Namen lief ihr ein kleiner Schauer durch den Körper. Er hatte nichts von dem Baby gewusst, da er über zwei Monate auf einer Segeltour gewesen war._

_Marissa wollte eigentlich verneinen, doch Tony hatte ihr schon den Hörer in die Hand gedrückt._

„_Hallo?" Mit ihrer anderen Hand strich sie unruhig über ihr Knie._

„_Hey, Kleines!" _

_Eine Pause entstand, in der keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte._

„_Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" sprach Steven mit trauriger Stimme._

„_Ich… ich konnte nicht. Und was hätte es geändert?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich hätte es doch wissen müssen!"_

_Tony war ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, um ihre Tasche auszupacken._

„_Siehst du! Genau das meine ich! Wärst du dann hergekommen? Wärst du zu mir gekommen und hättest deinem Bruder alles gesagt? Ja, vielleicht wäre es von dir gewesen! Aber das werden wir nun nicht erfahren."_

„_Riss, aber ich wäre gekommen!"_

_Marissa schluckte:" Und nun ist es zu spät." Dann legte sie schweren Herzens auf._

_Und dann hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie von hier weg musste. Weg von New York. Weg von Tony, der von nichts wusste und ihr in diesem Moment nicht weiterhelfen konnte._

Marissa hörte das Meer rauschen. Im Haus war es still. Ob Summer und Seth da waren?

Sie stand auf und ging runter, den Schlafanzug noch an.

Unten fand sie Summer, die in der Küche hantierte.

„Hey!"

„Hey!" Summer drehte sich um und begrüßte ihre Freundin. „Möchtest du etwas? Einen Kaffee? Bagels? Frühstücksflocken?"

„Ein Kaffee wär nicht schlecht." Marissa setzte sich an die Theke, während Summer ihr einen Kaffee einschenkte.

„Du hast lange geschlafen. Es ist kurz nach halb eins."

„Oh mein Gott! Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Du hast ausgesehen, als hättest du Schlaf nötig." Marissa nickte nur. Das hatte sie wirklich und die letzte Nacht hatte sie gut geschlafen. Seit langem mal wieder.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern einfach so aufgetaucht bin", begann sie.

„Das ist schon okay. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn du ein Problem hast."

„Danke."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Summer vorsichtig:" Möchtest du mir davon erzählen?"

Marissa erzählte ihr von ihrer Fehlgeburt. Dabei liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Oh Schatz, es tut mir so leid." Summer nahm Marissa fest in die Arme.

„Warum kann nicht einmal irgendwas klappen?" fragte sie verzweifelt. Hierauf wusste auch Summer keine Antwort.

Die beiden verbrachten den Tag im Haus; redeten viel. So konnte Marissa mit ihrer Trauer fertig werden. Sie plauderten auch über alte Zeiten.

„Warte mal, ich komme gleich", sagte Marissa und stand auf. Oben im Schlafzimmer holte sie aus ihrem Koffer eine lila Box heraus. Diese nahm sie mit nach unten zu Summer.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich sie mitgenommen habe. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich sie eingepackt."

Summer wartete gespannt, was aus dieser Kiste rauskommen würde. Langsam hob Marissa den Deckel. Obenauf lag das Comic-Heft von Seth.

„Was ist das?" fragte Summer.

„Meine Erinnerungen an Newport."

Nach und nach holte Marissa die Sachen aus der Box und die beiden Frauen lachten, als sie die alten Bilder anschauten.

Natürlich waren viele Fotos von Ryan und ihr drin. Summer sagte nichts, aber beobachtete Marissa. Doch die schaute jedes Bild lange an. Es war lange her, seit sie die Fotos zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

Den Abend verbrachten sie zu dritt. Seth hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, ein paar Spiele zu spielen.


	57. Eisblau

Am nächsten Morgen ging Summer schlechten Gewissens zur Arbeit, aber Marissa hatte gesagt, dass sie gehen soll. Sie würde sich schon beschäftigen; Summer solle sich keine Sorgen machen, es würde ihr gut gehen.

Marissa schlief auch an diesem Tag lange. Sie hatte mit Seth wieder das Zimmer getauscht.

Mittags wollte sie ihre Mutter und die Cohens besuchen.

Doch als sie an der Tür an der riesigen Villa klingelte, machte nur die Haushälterin auf. Sie sagte, dass Julie und Caleb bei der Arbeit wären.

Marissa fragte sich, wo ihre Mutter gerade arbeitete, aber vielleicht musste sie wieder irgendein Event organisieren. Also lief sie weiter zu den Cohens.

Nach den Autos in der Einfahrt mussten Sandy und Kirsten zuhause sein. Nach dem Klingeln hörte sie, dass jemand zur Tür lief.

Sandy machte auf. Im ersten Moment stutzte er, als er Marissa sah, doch dann umarmte er sie herzlich.

„Marissa, was führt dich denn hierher?"

„Ach, ich bin eine Weile bei Summer. Und gerade wollte ich meine Mum besuchen, aber die ist nicht zuhause."

Sandy bat sie in das Haus. Sie gingen auf die Terrasse, wo Kirsten saß und Zeitung las.

„Marissa!" rief sie, als die beiden auf sie zu liefen. Auch sie umarmte Marissa.

„Setz dich. Möchtest du etwas?"

„Nein, danke."

„Was machst du in Newport?"

„Ich besuche für eine Weile Summer. Und jetzt war ich auf dem Weg zu meiner Mum, aber die war nicht da."

„Ja, die ist in der Firma", meinte Kirsten lächelnd, „ Sie muss irgendwas für die Zeitschrift vorbereiten."

„Und du nicht?" fragte Marissa.

„Nein, ich hab mir heute einen Tag frei gemacht." Kirsten zwinkerte ihr zu.

Die drei redeten noch eine Weile. Sandy und Kirsten fragten nach Marissas Job und wie es zur Zeit lief.

Dann verabschiedete sich Marissa wieder von den beiden, mit dem Versprechen noch mal mit Summer und Seth vorbeizuschauen.

Marissa schlenderte die Straße runter. Sie warf keinen Blick auf das weiße Haus zu ihrer rechten Seite, sondern ging schnell weiter.

Doch sie war nicht mal über die Kreuzung rüber, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Marissa drehte sich um, sah aber niemanden.

„Marissa!"

Wer schrie da ihren Namen? Und dann sah sie Ryan mit seinem Fahrrad näher kommen. Er war wohl aus seiner Einfahrt herausgekommen.

Auch das noch, dachte Marissa. Aber zur Flucht war es zu spät.

Er hielt vor ihr an.

„Hy!"

„Hy Ryan."

Er sah sie besorgt an, aber er stellte fest, dass sie um einiges besser aussah, als an dem Abend an dem sie gekommen war.

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragte er.

„Ich wollte wieder zu Summer und Seth."

„Und von wo kommst du?" Ryan blickte die Straße hinauf.

„Ich war bei Kirsten und Sandy."

„Ach, da wollte ich auch gerade hin."

„Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Ich habe mir heute frei genommen."

Marissa wusste nicht mehr, was sie mit Ryan reden sollte, also sagte sie:" Ich geh dann mal weiter. Vielleicht sehen wir uns." Sie wollte schon weiter laufen, als er sie aufhielt.

„Warte!"

Marissa schloss die Augen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er zärtlich.

„Es geht mir gut", antwortete sie etwas schroff.

Ryan gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. Er ging mit seinem Fahrrad auf sie zu, so dass er vor ihr stand. Doch Marissa wich seinem Blick aus. Er neigte den Kopf und schaute sie fragend an.

Sie hob langsam den Kopf und da waren sie! Diese eisblauen Augen!

Sie hatte vergessen, welche Wirkung sie haben konnten. Oder einfach auch nur verdrängt.

Der Moment dauerte nicht lange, denn plötzlich hupte es. Ein silbernes Cabrio fuhr auf sie zu. Die beiden standen mitten auf der Straße. Das Auto hielt an und da erkannte Marissa, wer auf der Fahrerseite saß.

„Ryan, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Cate. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich bei der Arbeit vermutet.

„Ich, ähm, ich hab mir heute frei genommen."

„Schön, dann können wir ja noch gemeinsam etwas unternehmen."

„Ich wollte eigentlich Sandy und Kirsten besuchen."

Cate zog eine Schnute, meinte aber:" Gut, ich warte zuhause." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Marissa, die eigentlich nur weg wollte.

Cate hob die Sonnenbrille, um Marissa genauer anzusehen. Diese kam sich ziemlich blöd vor. Ihre Haare hatte sie locker zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Sie war nicht geschminkt und hatte nur eine kurze Hose und ein Shirt übergezogen. Zu mehr konnte sie sich gerade nicht aufraffen.

„Bis nachher, honey!" sagte Cate noch, bevor sie los fuhr. Ryan sah ihr hinterher, wie sie in die Einfahrt einbog.

Dann drehte er sich zu Marissa um, doch der Moment war kaputt.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille.

„Ja, ich auch."

„Gut, bis dann."

„Bye."

Marissa lief eilig die Straße hinunter, während Ryan ihr hinterher schaute. Dann radelte er die Straße hinauf zu den Cohens.

Marissa kam völlig aus der Puste am Strand an. Dort setzte sie sich in den warmen Sand. Einige Jugendliche spielten Volleyball, andere surften im Wasser. Manches würde sich einfach nie verändern.

Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren immer an Ryan gedacht und Angst vor ihrer Begegnung gehabt. Nach all der Zeit hatte sie manches vergessen, vor allem wie er sie anschauen konnte.

Er hatte sich nicht allzu sehr verändert.

Doch ansonsten hatte sich alles verändert. Es war nichts mehr so wie früher. Was für ein tolles Team sie alle vier doch gewesen waren und wie viel Spaß sie doch auch hier gehabt hatten. Die Zeit war so lange her.

Als sie ein Pärchen im Teenageralter Hand in Hand und herumalbernd vorbeilaufen sah, bedauerte sie es, dass sie nicht mehr so sein konnte.

Noch eine Weile saß Marissa ihren Gedanken nachhängend am Strand.

Dann lief sie zurück zum Haus, wo Summer schon auf sie wartete.

Beim Abendessen war Marissa ziemlich still. Auch Seth und Summer wussten kein Gesprächsthema, also aßen sie schweigend.

„Wo hat er denn diese Cate kennen gelernt?"

Vor Schreck ließ Summer ihre Gabel fallen. „Tschuldigung."

Marissa sah sie skeptisch an.

„Cate? Wo sie sich kennen gelernt haben? Das willst du wissen?" fragte Seth unsicher. Er fand das überhaupt keine gute Idee.

„Hmh."

Also fing Seth zu erzählen, von der Promotion- Party zu Atomic County.

Marissa hörte ihm mit reglosem Gesicht zu.


	58. Marissa und Cate

Ryan saß in seinem Büro über einigen Entwürfen. Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik. Seit langem hörte er wieder Journey. Eigentlich war es sieben Jahre her, seit er diese CD gehört hatte.

Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren, also setzte er sich auf das dunkelbraune Ledersofa und rieb sich die Stirn.

Im Haus war es sonst still. Cate war mit ihren Freundinnen weg und suchte irgendwelche Sachen für ihre anstehende Geburtstagsparty aus. Ryan lauschte den Klängen der Musik und schloss die Augen.

Gestern Mittag auf der Straße, das war ein seltsamer Moment gewesen. Es war als wären sie in eine andere Zeit gerutscht. Er hatte sich gefühlt wie früher, als Marissa noch hier gewesen war. Als alles noch anders gewesen war.

Oh mein Gott, wie lange ist das schon her, dachte Ryan und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann stand er auf und ging an einen Schreibtisch. Dort holte er aus einer Schublade, unter lauter Papieren einen Schlüssel heraus. Mit diesem ging er an das Regal, das sich über eine ganze Wand des Zimmers erstreckte. Ryan öffnete eine Schranktür; darin befanden sich einige Bücher. Diese räumte er zur Seite und dann kam noch ein kleines Türchen zum Vorschein. Mit dem Schlüssel machte er das Türchen auf und langte nach einer kleinen Schachtel.

Er setzte sich mit der Schachtel auf den Boden. Langsam hob er den Deckel. Zuoberst lag eine CD. Auf der Hülle waren er und Marissa zu sehen und darauf stand: Es gibt nur dich und mich! Für immer!

Ryan nahm die CD aus der Hülle und legte sie in die Stereoanlage. Dann wurden die ersten Töne zu „Forever Young" angespielt. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn. Das Lied war für ihn mit ungeheuren Erinnerungen verbunden. Er musste die Stop-Taste drücken.

Dann fuhr er fort den Inhalt der Schachtel herauszuholen. Heraus kamen alte Bilder von ihm und Marissa. Irgendwann hatte er sie alle hier rein gelegt und weggeschlossen. So, hatte er gedacht, würde er mit diesem Abschnitt in seinem Leben abschließen können.

Doch heute hatte ihn das Gefühl übermannt, dass das vielleicht doch nicht so war.

„Ryan! Bist du endlich soweit?" rief Cate in Richtung Badezimmer. Kirsten und Sandy hatten sie zum Essen eingeladen und sie waren schon spät dran.

„Ich komme ja schon." Ryan kam ins Schlafzimmer, wo Cate vor dem Spiegel stand und sich begutachtete.

„Und wie seh ich aus?"

„Toll! Ein neues Kleid?" Er küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ja, das haben wir gestern gekauft."

„Aha, neben all den Servietten und Dekoartikeln."

„Genau." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Du weißt doch, wenn Frauen shoppen gehen."

Er nickte nur grinsend.

Bei den Cohens angekommen blickte Ryan verdutzt auf Summer und Seth, die am Esstisch saßen.

„Ihr auch hier?"

„Ja, wusstest du das nicht?" fragte Seth.

„Nein, das hat man uns verschwiegen." Ryan setzte sich gegenüber von ihm. Nervös schaute er sich um.

Seth, der seinen Blick bemerkt hatte, sagte leise:" Marissa ist nicht hier."

Ryan war beruhigt, denn auf ein Zusammentreffen zwischen ihr und Cate war er nicht unbedingt versessen.

„Also Mum hat heute gekocht, ich hoffe wir überleben den heutigen Abend", witzelte Seth.

„Cohen!" Summer stieß ihn in die Rippen.

„Danke Summer", sagte Kirsten und trug das Essen auf.

„Mum, das war nicht böse gemeint, aber ich muss mich erst an deine Kochkünste gewöhnen. Ich bin einfach zu viele Jahre was anderes gewöhnt gewesen." Alle am Tisch lachten, auch Kirsten.

Später räumten Sandy und Kirsten das Geschirr in die Küche. Summer half ihnen. Plötzlich klingelte Cates Handy.

„Entschuldigt mich", sagte sie, stand auf und ging raus auf die Terrasse.

„Wo ist Marissa?" fragte Ryan Seth.

Dieser sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Nicht das, was du denkst. Nur würde ich es gerne vorher wissen, wenn wir zusammen eingeladen sind, denn ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn sich die beiden jetzt kennen lernen"

„Aha."

„Seth! Ach vergiss es!"

„Nein, ich versteh dich schon", Seth grinste, „ Wir haben Marissa nicht gesagt, dass wir heute zusammen mit euch zum Essen hier sind. Sie wollte sowieso zu Julie, also war das geschickt. Summer hätte mich umgebracht, wenn ich ihr etwas erzählt hätte. Sie denkt, dass Marissa noch nicht so weit ist, auf Cate zu treffen."

„Das ist sie schon."

„Wo? Und wann?" Marissa hatte gar nichts erwähnt.

„Gestern Mittag. Da hab ich sie zufällig auf der Straße getroffen und Cate kam dann mit dem Auto angefahren. Das wars schon."

„Gut."

Da kam auch Cate wieder rein.

„Oh man, wenn man nicht alles selbst macht", sagte sie genervt und setzte sich wieder neben Ryan.

„Wer war das denn?"

„Ach, ein Florist wegen meiner Party morgen Abend."

Seth sah sie mit großen Augen an. Was Frauen für Probleme hatten. Blumen, die zum Lippenstift passen mussten. Aber eigentlich hatte Cate diese Probleme öfter. Gott sei Dank ist Summer nicht so.

„Soll ich dir eigentlich morgen etwas helfen?" fragte Kirsten.

Cate überlegte und antwortete:" Im Großen und Ganzen ist alles organisiert, aber vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht noch jemanden dabei zu haben. Damit haben wir besser den Überblick."

Dann klingelte es an der Haustür.

„Nanu, wer kommt denn jetzt?" Sandy schaute fragend in die Runde und lief dann zur Tür.

„Hy Sandy!" begrüßte ihn Marissa, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Marissa!" rief er laut, „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist bei Julie?"

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an, weil er so laut schrie.

„Ja, da war ich auch. Aber ich hab gedacht, dass ich noch kurz bei euch vorbeischaue."

Die anderen hatten Sandy vernommen und als Summer den Namen Marissa hörte, sagte sie leise: „Oh nein". Sie schaute nervös zu Seth, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie hörten das Lachen von Marissa und Sandy näher kommen.

„Hallo" sagte sie, als sie zu den anderen stieß. Doch das Lächeln verschwand urplötzlich aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie sah, wer außer Summer und Seth am Tisch saßen.

„Komm setz dich doch", versuchte Sandy die Situation zu retten.

Marissa setzte sich neben Summer. Diese streichelte ihr kurz über den Rücken.

„Haben wir uns nicht gestern schon mal gesehen?" fragte Cate gleich.

„Hmh."

„Ich bin Cate und wer sind sie?"

„Das ist Marissa. Eine alte Freundin von mir", antwortete Summer schnell.

„Sie wohnen aber nicht hier in Newport, oder? Denn ich hab sie noch nie gesehen?" Cate war neugierig, denn sie wollte wissen, wer diese Frau war, die so selbstverständlich hier reinplatzte.

„Nein, ich wohne in New York."

„Ah, in New York. Wie schön!" Und sofort fing Cate an zu erzählen, wie oft sie schon in New York gewesen war und wen sie dort alles getroffen hatte.

„Und was machen sie beruflich?"

„Ich bin Modedesignerin."

„Oh je, in so einer Stadt wie New York, hat man da überhaupt Chancen als Designerin?"

„Ich würde schon sagen."

„Bei wem arbeiten sie dann?"

„Sagt ihnen „Macoo" was?"

„Ja, davon hab ich schon mal gehört, glaube ich."

„Das Modelabel gehört mir." Marissa blitzte sie an. Sie konnte diese Frau nicht leiden, schon allein, weil sie sich hier für irgendwas rechtfertigen musste.

Doch Cate war nun etwas sprachlos.

„Sandy, Kirsten ich werde dann mal wieder aufbrechen", sagte Marissa und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

„Aber du musst doch nicht gehen", sagte Kirsten entrüstet. Aber Summer hielt das für die beste Idee, denn sonst würde es hier noch Tote geben.

„Seth, ich denke wir sollten auch mitgehen. Ich bin müde."

„Äh ja. Gute Idee." Seth stand schnell auf. Er wollte nur aus dieser peinlichen Situation weg.

Ryan hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt; er hatte nicht mal Marissa angeschaut. Aber jetzt, als sie neben Sandy stand, blickte er hoch zu ihr. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war trotzig.

Doch auch sie wich seinem Blick aus. Marissa spürte, dass er sie anschaute, aber sie wollte nicht seine blauen Augen ansehen.

Cate musterte Marissa. Im Trainingsanzug stand diese hier bei den Cohens. So sah Cate nur aus, wenn sie im Fitnessstudio war, ansonsten würde sie nie so rumlaufen.

Marissa, Summer und Seth verabschiedeten sich.

Cate mahnte dann auch zum Aufbruch, denn der nächste Tag würde stressig für sie werden.

Ryan und sie liefen schweigend nach Hause.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie eine Designerin ist und ihr eigenes Label hat", meinte Cate nach einer Weile.

„Ich auch nicht."

Als sie vor ihrer Haustür angekommen waren und Ryan nach dem Schlüssel suchte, fragte sie:" Ist sie mit euch in die Schule gegangen? Oder woher kennt sie Sandy und Kirsten so gut?"

Er schloss die Tür auf und sie traten in die Einganshalle. „Ja, sie ist hier geboren und mit uns auf die Highschool gegangen."

„Aha", sagte Cate nur und hängte ihren Mantel an die Garderobe.


	59. Geburtstagsparty

Am nächsten Tag betrat Marissa die Halle von der Newport Group. Julie hatte sie zum Lunch eingeladen und sollte sie hier abholen.

Sie war hier noch nie gewesen und staunte nicht schlecht bei dem imposanten Anblick. Alles war aus Glas und man konnte ganz hinauf bis ans Dach sehen.

Den Pförtner fragte sie nach ihrer Mutter. Dann stieg sie in den Aufzug und fuhr nach oben. In der 11. Etage musste sie aussteigen. Marissa machte sich auf den Weg das Büro ihrer Mutter zu suchen.

Aber da sie schon wieder die Beschreibung des Pförtners vergessen hatte, irrte sie durch den Gang. Leider kam ihr auch keiner entgegen, denn sie hätte fragen können. Dann drehte sie sich um, um in die andere Richtung zu gehen. Da stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen.

„Oh, Entschuldigung", sagte sie und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ach macht nichts", antwortete die andere Person.

Dann blickte sie auf und sah genau in Ryans Augen.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?" fragte er verwundert.

„Oh, ich wollte meine Mum abholen. Wir hatten uns zum Lunch verabredet." Marissa spielte an ihrem Ring.

„Aha, und was machst du dann hier?"

„Nun ja, eigentlich finde ich ihr Büro nicht."

Ryan lächelte und sagte:" Deswegen irrst du hier rum. Ihr Büro liegt genau auf der anderen Seite."

„Weit weg von dir, oder was?" Marissa grinste ihn an.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst. Ja. Kirsten und mein Büro liegen hier. Julie hat sie etwas aus ihrer Reichweite einquartiert."

Beide lachten.

„Ähm gut", Marissa wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, „ich geh dann mal zu ihr."

„Okay, mach das. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns ja heute Abend, oder?"

„Ja, ich denke schon." Und dann lief sie den Gang hinunter.

Ryan sah ihr nach. Heute Abend war Cates Geburtstagsparty und Summer hatte gefragt, ob Marissa auch kommen könnte.

„Wow, ihr seht ja super aus!" Seth blickte anerkennend die zwei Frauen an. Marissa und Summer hatten sich für die Party schick gemacht.

„Danke", sagte Summer und küsste ihn.

Marissa freute sich über das Kompliment. Es hatte ihr auch richtig gut getan, sich wieder zurecht zu machen. Schließlich wollte sie bei der Party nicht wie der letzte Penner aussehen. Deshalb war sie mittags noch beim Friseur gewesen. Sie hatte sich ein Kleid aus ihrer neuesten Kollektion ausgewählt, das sie noch in New York eingepackt hatte.

Bei der Villa angekommen, war schon mächtig was los.

„Cate kennt wohl viele Leute?" fragte Marissa.

„Ich denke, sie hat eben alle eingeladen. Schließlich wird das morgen in der Zeitung stehen", antwortete Summer mit einem leicht spitzen Unterton.

Sie betraten das Haus.

„Oh mein Gott!" Seth stand mit offenem Mund da. Das ganze Haus war voll mit Leuten und man konnte sehen, dass im Garten auch einiges los war. Außerdem hatte es Cate etwas gut gemeint mit der Dekoration. Hier war wirklich alles aufeinander abgestimmt.

Ein Kellner kam bei ihnen vorbei und die drei nahmen sich ein Glas Champagner.

„Komm, wir gehen raus", sagte Summer.

Draußen spielte auf einer kleinen Bühne eine Band.

„Wie sieht das erst bei ihrer Hochzeit aus?" Seth war völlig baff bei diesem Anblick.

Sie erblickten Sandy und Kirsten und gesellten sich zu ihnen.

„Na endlich jemand, den ich kenne", begrüßte Sandy die drei erleichtert.

Nach einem Moment, in dem sich jeder umschaute, meinte Summer:" Hier ist ja wirklich alles vertreten. Ganz Newport muss verlassen sein, denn die ganzen Leute haben sich hier versammelt."

Marissa sagte nichts.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Summer sie besorgt. Tony hatte kurz zuvor angerufen und so wie sie gehört hatte, hatten die beiden miteinander gestritten.

„Ja, mir geht's gut." Marissa lächelte sie an. Sie wusste, dass Summer den Streit mit Tony gehört hatte, aber an den wollte sie jetzt nicht denken.

„Ach, hallo! Schön dass ihr da seid!" Cate begrüßte Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer und Marissa überschwänglich. „Vor lauter Leute hab ich euch gar nicht gesehen." Diese gratulierten ihr noch zum Geburtstag.

Cate hatte ein eisblaues, ins Graue übergehendes, langes Kleid an. Oben hatte es eine eng anliegende Korsage und der Rock hatte eine lange Schleppe. Er hatte viele kleine Lagen aus Chiffon. Sie sah bezaubernd aus, dass musste auch Marissa zugeben.

„Aber entschuldigt mich wieder. Ich muss meine Gäste begrüßen." Und dann war sie auch schon wieder weg.

Summer verdrehte die Augen.

Ryan hatten sie bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen, aber bei diesem Getümmel war das auch nicht verwunderlich.

Sandy und Kirsten waren auf der Tanzfläche. Dann spielte die Band ein langsames Lied.

„Möchtest du tanzen?" fragte Seth seine Freundin. Diese blickte kurz zu Marissa, aber die nickte und lächelte. Also zogen die beiden auch davon.

Marissa schaute zu, wie Seth Summer zu sich her zog und sie sich eng umschlungen zu der Musik bewegten.

Ryan beobachtete sie schon eine Weile. Er stand gegenüber vom Pool, in der Hand ein Glas Champagner. Sie lehnte an der Bartheke und schaute auf die Tanzfläche zu Summer und Seth.

Sie sah heute wunderschön aus. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt. Sie hatte ein dunkelrotes enges Kleid an, das erst an den Knien auseinander ging. Durch die Korsage waren ihre Schultern frei. Und ihr zarter Hals kam zur Geltung.

Es war lange her, als Ryan sie das letzte Mal in einem Abendkleid gesehen hatte. Seit Marissa hier war, hatte sie sich nicht zurechtgemacht. Für Cate wäre das unvorstellbar gewesen, ungeschminkt aus dem Haus zu gehen.

Langsam lief er um den Pool herum. Immer wieder wurde er von Leuten angehalten, die ihn begrüßten und mit ihm redeten.

Marissa folgte ihm verstohlen mit ihren Blicken. Man musste es ihm lassen, im Anzug sah er einfach gut aus. Sein Gegenüber musste etwas Lustiges gesagt haben, denn Ryan lachte herzlich.

Sie drehte sich um und bestellte einen Cocktail. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. „Hey", flüsterte Ryan.

Sein Atem kitzelte sie im Nacken und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Hey", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Na, gefällt es dir hier?"

„Ja, es ist… nett." Marissa nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail.

Er lachte:" Nett ist genau das passende Wort."

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, fühl ich mich leicht fehl am Platz." Sie nahm die Erdbeere vom Glas und biss genüsslich davon ab.

Ryan musste schnell den Blick von ihren roten Lippen abwenden.

„Du siehst übrigens toll aus."

„Wow! Ein Kompliment von Ryan Atwood! Da hat sich ja was getan bei dir."

„Auch ein Atwood kann zu einem Gentleman werden."

Marissa lachte.

„Das Haus ist ja riesig", sagte sie und ließ den Blick schweifen.

„Ja, das stimmt. Etwas zu groß, aber passt nach Newport. Soll ich es dir zeigen?"

„Gerne."

Gemeinsam gingen sie rein und er führte sie durch das Haus.

Das letzte Zimmer, das er ihr zeigte, war sein Büro.

„Das ist schön."

„Danke. Hier durfte ich auch meiner Kreativität freien Lauf lassen. Oder besser gesagt, hier hatte ich das sagen."

Marissa schaute sich im Zimmer um; man konnte sehen, dass Ryan hier seinen Geschmack ausgelebt hatte.

Einige Zeichnungen von Seth hingen an den Wänden, aber auch Bilder. Marissa ging zu dem großen Regal und schaute die Bilder an, die dort standen. Auf einigen waren Cate und er zu sehen. Aber es waren auch Fotos von Summer und Seth und Kirsten und Sandy mit dabei. Und auf einem Bild war sogar sie darauf. Es war auf dem Jahrmarkt, von der Highschool, entstanden. Sie standen alle vier vor dem Riesenrad und lachten in die Kamera.

Ja, das Riesenrad. Hier hatten sie sich zu ersten Mal geküsst. Marissa musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen, denn Ryan hatte unglaubliche Höhenangst und damals war er trotz dieser Angst zu ihr eingestiegen.

„Geht es dir gut?" Er war näher gekommen und hatte sie beobachtet, wie sie die Bilder angeschaut hatte.

„Ja, wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"

Ryan schaute sie mit diesem bestimmten Blick an.

Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

Er war bestürzt, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie weinte. Doch dann klingelte in ihrer Handtasche das Handy. Schnell zog Marissa es heraus, aber als sie sah, wer anrief, steckte sie es wieder in ihre Tasche.

„Sorry, aber es ist besser, wenn wir wieder zu den anderen gehen", sagte sie und seufzte.

„Okay." Sie gingen wieder hinaus, wo Ryan gleich von Cate abgefangen wurde.

„Hey, wo warst du denn?" Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Marissa lief weiter zu Summer und Seth.

„Ich würde gern nach Hause gehen."

„Coop, was ist denn?"

„Nichts, aber ich würde einfach gern von hier weg."

„Warte, ich geh mit."

„Nein, brauchst du nicht. Ich wollte es euch nur sagen."

Summer wollte ihr hinterher, aber Seth hielt sie fest.

„Lass sie. Sie möchte alleine sein."

„Aber…"

„Sie wird nach Hause gehen. Und wir werden sowieso auch bald diese Party verlassen, aber jetzt bleiben wir noch hier. Du kannst ihr nicht immer hinterher rennen."

Sie nickte einsehend.

Kurze Zeit später kam Ryan zu den beiden.

„Wo ist Marissa?"

„Sie ist nach Hause gegangen?" antwortete Summer.

„Nach Hause?"

„Ja, ihr war nicht gut."

„Nicht gut. Hmh, deswegen hat sie vorhin auch fast geweint."

„Geweint? Wann?"

„Sie hat nicht geweint, aber Tränen hatte sie in den Augen. Und dann hat das Handy geklingelt. Sie hat geschaut, wer anruft, ist aber nicht ran und wollte wieder nach draußen."

Seth und Summer wechselten vielsagende Blicke, doch sie wollten Ryan nichts von Marissas Fehlgeburt und ihren Problemen erzählen.


	60. Das Traumhaus

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachte Marissa mit Nichtstun. Sie genoss es sehr, so weit weg von ihrem Alltag zu sein und sie fühlte sich wohl in Newport. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es nicht ewig so bleiben konnte. Schließlich wartete in New York ein Modelabel auf sie.

Freitags besuchte sie mal wieder ihre Mutter im Büro. Es war schon fast beängstigend, wie viel Julie arbeitete. Aber sie schien Spaß in ihrem Job zu haben und Marissa war froh, dass sie sich etwas gewandelt hatte.

Sie stieg aus dem Lift aus. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass sie noch zu früh war. Ihre Mutter hatte bis halb eins ein Meeting und jetzt war es erst kurz nach zwölf.

Unsicher stand Marissa auf dem Flur, aber nach einem Moment des Zögerns lief sie nach links.

„R. Atwood, Architekt" stand auf dem metallenen Schild an der Tür. Sachte klopfte sie.

„Herein", kam es von drinnen. Marissa öffnete langsam die Tür.

Ryan stand über den großen Mahagonitisch gebeugt. Er sah auf, als die Tür aufging und war überrascht Marissa zu sehen.

„Hallo!"

„Hy!" Sie trat ein. „Schönes Büro."

„Danke."

„Und eine tolle Aussicht." Sie ging näher an die riesigen Glasfenster hin. Man hatte ungehinderten Blick auf das Meer.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Ach, ich wollte zu meiner Mum, aber sie hat noch ein Meeting."

„Und da dachtest du, dass du mich besuchen könntest?"

„Ja, warum nicht?" Sie ließ es so selbstverständlich wie möglich klingen. „Woran arbeitest du?" Marissa schaute auf die Pläne, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Das sind Entwürfe für ein paar Häuser. Aufträge."

„Darf ich?" fragte sie und nahm eine Zeichnung in die Hand.

„Klar."

Marissa sah sich den Plan an, aber es war nur der Grundriss eines Hauses.

„Ich kann nicht viel erkennen, aber auf jeden Fall wird es groß."

„Ja, ungefähr so, wie das Haus deiner Mutter."

Sie blätterte die anderen Pläne durch. Bei manchen waren auch schon die Seitenansicht des Hauses dabei und die Skizze in Farbe.

„Das ist ja schön!"

Ryan stutzte, als er sah, welches sie meinte.

„Die haben mal wirklich einen guten Geschmack."

„Das gefällt dir?"

„Ja, es scheint nicht so protzig wie die anderen zu sein."

„Du kannst ein Modell auf meinem Computer davon anschauen."

Er lief zu seinem Schreibtisch und zeigte ihr das 3D-Modell, das er von diesem Haus gemacht hatte.

Auf der einen Seite hatte es eine Veranda. Da es am Hang lag, war der eine Teil des Hauses einstöckig und der andere sogar teilweise dreistöckig.

„Aber die Farbe, die du ausgewählt hast, gefällt mir nicht."

„Und was gefällt dir dann?" Ryan zeigte ihr die Farbpalette, mit der sie die Farbe ändern konnte.

Sie entschied sich für einen warmen Gelbton. „Das ist schön."

Ryan musste ihr zustimmen. Die Farbe passte besser zu dem Haus und den weißen Fenstern.

„Und hier würde ich lieber die Küche hin machen."

„Hey, willst du meine Fähigkeiten etwa untergraben?" witzelte er.

„Nein, aber finde ich von der Aufteilung irgendwie besser. Zumindest, wenn es mir gehören würde."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. Bis sie plötzlich auf die Uhr und schaute und erschrak, dass es schon so spät war.

„Oh Gott, meine Mum wartet auf mich! Ich muss gehen! Bye!" Und sie rannte aus seinem Büro.

Ryan saß noch einen Moment vor dem Computer und schaute das Modellhaus an.

Was für ein Zufall das gewesen war. Das Haus war kein Auftrag, sondern hier hatte er einfach ein bisschen herumexperimentiert. Doch dann hatte es ihm so gut gefallen. Cate hatte er es nicht gezeigt, denn für sie war es nicht protzig genug.

Und zufällig heute hatte er es wieder hervorgeholt und dann war Marissa hereingekommen und ihr hatte es sofort gefallen!


End file.
